Fate
by ViLay
Summary: "I love you and you told me to marry him, now I'm blessed my husband is Park Chanyeol" - Byun Baekhyun / Chanyeol & Baekhyun/Gender-switch/T/END
1. Chapter 1

**Fate**

By : Vilay

 _ **Story is mine, but not with the cast**_

 _ **Genderswitch !**_

" _Baiklah jadi cerita orang tua akan dimulai dari siapa sekarang", kata salah satu wanita yang berkumpul dengan teman – teman sebayanya, terdapat seorang wanita dan 2 orang laki – laki,_

" _kau boleh memulai duluan" kata lelaki yang lebih tinggi_

" _silahkan mulai duluan, dan kami akan mendengarkan" sambung remaja lelaki lainnya_

" _baiklah aku akan mulai" wanita muda ini mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari bukunya_

" _kalian lihat dua orang ini? mereka adalah mommy dan daddy ku, sangat tampan dan cantik bukan? Daddy ku adalah seorang pengusaha sementara mommy adalah seorang arsitek sekaligus designer untuk interior"_

" _daddy ku bernama Park Chanyeol, dan mommy ku adalah Park Baekhyun, semula mommy ku ber marga Byun, tetapi setelah menikah dengan daddy namanya berubah menjadi Park"_

" _oh ya, dan aku Park Gyu Ri, nama ku itu diberikan langsung oleh mommy, aku memiliki 2 orang adik laki – laki bernama Park Jiwon yang benar – benar mirip dengan mommy dan Park Dokjun yang 100% cetak biru daddy"_

" _daddy bilang senyumku dan mataku mirip mommy, aku cukup bangga dengan keadaan itu"_

" _awal daddy dan mommy menikah … umm"_

 _ **Flashback**_

"bisakah kau membantuku untuk mencari salah satu design interior dan arsitek untuk resort baru kita?"

"…"

"aku paham kalau itu sulit, tapi aku minta carilah dan tentunya yang berpengalaman"

"…"

"aku tak mau ini kalah sebelum mulai, aku percayakan masalah ini kepadamu"

"…"

"tentu, terimakasih banyak aku benar – benar mengandalkanmu"

"…"

Sambungan dimatikan sepihak oleh chanyeol, ia terlihat gusar mencari seorang designer interior sekaligus seorang arsitek untuk resort barunya di kepulauan bora -bora,

"aku rasa kau butuh istirahat park, jangan paksakan dirimu" ucap kris sambil menyesap kopi nya, ia mengangguk pelan, sambil menikmati pemandangan dari jendela kantornya

"kau benar kris, aku perlu liburan" gumam chanyeol pelan

"lebih dari itu kau membutuhkan pendamping hidup bodoh" kris melontarkan pernyataan tersebut tanpa memperdulikan perubahan raut wajah chanyeol sekarang

"sialan! Jangan mengaturku kris" balas chanyeol, kris meletakkan kopinya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia menscroll layarnya hingga menemukan sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya tersenyum

"lihatlah" ujar kris sambil memberikan chanyeol poselnya, chanyeol menatap ponsel kris, ia sedikit kebingungan dengan gambar yang di tunjukkan oleh kris

"hitam putih apa ini" chanyeol memperbesar lalu memperkecil lagi foto di handphone kris, sungguh ia tak tau gambar apa itu, mungkin gambar keadaan pasar chanyeol akan cepat mengerti, tapi tidak dengan foto hitam putih ini, chanyeol mengrenyit penuh tanda tanya

"dia adalah Kris junior, Zitao hamil 3 bulan, dan itu adalah foto pertama bayi kami" ucap kris sambil tersenyum,

"bayi … umm..baiklah" chanyeol mengusap tengkunya, pria itu masih mencoba mengerti ucapan kris

"apa! Bayi? wow dude! Kau akan memiliki anak? Selamat! Aku akan menjadi paman kalau begitu"

"kau tidak mau ikut mencari huh? Atau perlu kucarikan di klub malam?" goda kris, chanyeol tersenyum mengerikan

"tak perlu, apabila aku sudah menemukannya, kau yang paling pertama tau"

"Tuan, designer sekaligus arsitek yang anda minta sudah menunggu di ruangan anda" ucap sekertaris Uhm, chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya,"kau sangat bekerja keras, terimakasih paman Uhm"

"maaf membuat anda menunggu lama, mau minum apa?" ucap chanyeol tanpa menatap desiner barunya,

"teh kalau boleh sajangnim" ucap gadis itu, chanyeol menekan speed dial no 2 di intercomnya, pandangannya masih belum tertuju ke gadis itu

"satu teh, dan segelas Americano"

Chanyeol membuka resume designer sekaligus arsitek barunya, ia sengaja melewatkan bagian awal tentang data diri dan langsung masuk kebagian riwayat penididikan

"lulusan kedua terbaik di Southern California Institute of Architecture, melanjutkan ke magister design interior di University of Tokyo dengan percepatan dan lulus dalam waktu 1 tahun 3 bulan"

"pengalaman kerja 2 tahun di Amerika sebagai Junior Architect di Paul White-Arc, 1 tahun internship di Koln sebagai Designer, dan sebagai assistant arsitek senior untuk membangun museum di Koln" ucap chanyeol pelan

"wah, anda benar – benar mengagumkan, pengalaman kerja dan latar belakang pendidikan anda benar benar sempurna" ucap chanyeol sambil menutup berkas gadis dihadapannya

"baiklah nama saya Park Chan…" chanyeol menatap gadis yang duduk di depannya, rambutnya yang sepanjang dada diikat rapi kebelakang, chanyeol rasa itu warna light ash, mata yang mungil dan bibir tipis "Yeol" sambung pria itu gugup.

Latar belakangnya benar – benar sempurna, dan CEO muda ini juga tidak menampik bahwa sosok dihadapannya juga tak kalah sempurna

"baekhyun, byun baekhyun" sambung gadis itu,

"Korea?" tanya chanyeol basa basi, baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "anda masih sangat muda, dan sudah memiliki pengalaman kerja dan riwayat pendidikan yang sempurna" sambung chanyeol "anda terlalu memuji tuan Park" bakehyun tersenyum

Terasa seperti ada sengatan di sudut hati chanyeol, senyuman baekhyun mampu membuat chanyeol ikut tersenyum,

"Jadi… miss byun, kau tentu tau, aku membutuhkan rancanan serta desainmu untuk resort baru yang aku akan bangun di Bora - Bora, bisa aku dapatkan sketsa kasarnya besok?" jujur saja chanyeol sedikit gugup mengatakannya, menatap mata kecil yang sangat berbeda dengan miliknya

"besok?" yang benar saja, baekhyun bahkan baru datang dan sudah diminta sketsa kasarnya besok? Bunuh saja baekhyun saat ini, tapi bekerja dengan perusahaan sekaliber Park Group tentu akan melambungkan namanya dan royaltinya tentu tidak main main

"baiklah tuan, tapi boleh saya tau jenis tanah, luas dan kelebihan sekitar daerah tempat anda membangun resort tuan?" pinta baekhyun

"tentu, jadi ini adalah mega proyek untuk perusahaanku, sebenarnya aku harus memenangkan tender untuk ini dan desain adalah hal pertama yang akan diperlihatkan… apa ada yang mau kau tanyakan miss byun?" tanya chanyeol

Terlalu awal untuk bertanya sebenarnya, tapi memenangkan tender? Untuk apa? Bukannya Park Group adalah salah satu perusahaan yang bergerak dalam sektor pariwisata terbaik di dunia, tapi satu pertanyaan ini menggelitiknya

"tender?" tanya baekhyun pelan "ya, tender dihadapan ayah ku, aku dan kakakku berkompetensi untuk membuat sebuah resort terbaru dan yang menang akan membangun resort tersebut ya tetapi tetapi dengan approval ayahku … ada lagi?" tanya chanyeol, gadis itu mengangguk perlahan "tidak tuan, silahkan dilanjutkan"

"jenis tanah disana cukup baik, gembur diatas namun hanya 500meter kebawah sudah akan bertemu dengan bebatuan kapur, luas tanah sekitar 9hektar, pemandangan pantai dengan pasir putih dan masih terlihat seperti pulau pribadi, karena Bora – Bora merupakan kepulauan, jadi salah satu pulau disana yang kami beli dan akan dibangun mega proyek Park Group, .. pertanyaan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng

Chanyeol menunjukkan power point mengenai kepulauan bora – bora, baekhyun mendengarkan penjelasan chanyeol dengan seksama, dan saat baekhyun serius ia menggigit pensilnya juga tak luput dari pengelihatan chanyeol

"bagaimana miss byun bisa aku dapat sketnya besok?" ulang chanyeol, baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya kepada chanyeol "ide sudah ada dipikiranku tuan, aku harap bisa memberikannya besok

Chanyeol tersenyum "aku tidak suka kata terlambat, baik itu waktu, deadline, dan lain – lain, jadi besok aku akan menunggumu di sini di ruangan ini jam 11 siang, bagaimana?" tanya chanyeol lagi, "tentu, jam 11 siang besok, aku tidak akan terlambat"

"baiklah" chanyeol membuka lacinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop "ini kontrak kerja, aku memberimu waktu untuk membacanya dan membahasnya bersama denganku selama 25 menit, silahkan dibaca dulu miss byun" baekhyun membuka amplopnya, semula ia kira ia akan mendapatkan kontrak yang tebal dimana berisi banyak pasal dan klausa yang harus ditepati dua belah pihak, namun ia salah, hanya selembar kontrak

"pihak pertama Mr. Chanyeol, Park, pihak kedua Ms. Baekhyun, Byun" ucap baekhyun pelan, "itu merujuk pada kita" sambung chanyeol, gadis itu menatapnya, "aku tau itu tuan park" balas bakehyun sambil tersenyum, chanyeol sedikit tertawa "lanjutkan"

Gadis itu membaca seksama kontrak kerja yang diberikan chanyeol, ia mengerti intinya ia hanya perlu menaati sesuai kontrak kerja dan apabila salah satu melanggar maka akan ada pinalti,

"dimana aku harus tanda tangan?" tanya baekhyun, chanyeol tersenyum puas "pojok kanan bawah, disamping namaku, tolong bubuhkan juga cap pribadi dan .. nomor pribadi anda" bakehyun terkejut "nomor pribadi?" chanyeol menganggukan kepala "kau akan secara langsung bekerja denganku miss byun jadi aku perlu tau nomor pribadimu" baekhyun tersenyum lalu memasukkan nomor pribadinya

Gadis itu mengembalikan kontraknya dan menjabat tangan chanyeol "senang bekerja dengan anda nona byun" gadis itu tersenyum "saya juga"

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya "mau makan siang bersama?" tawar chanyeol, baekhyun menatap bosnya dengan tatapan bingung "tidak usah terimakasih tuan park, aku harus segera kembali" "ah sudah ada janji dengan yang special" oh chanyeol pertanyaan apa itu, apa kau berusaha mengetahui baekhyun sudah mempunyai pasangan atau belum? "anda benar tuan park" gadis tu tersenyum "tunangan saya" sambungn ya, chanyeol terkesiap, tapi tetap berusaha tersenyum professional "tentu, sampaikan salamku pada pria beruntung itu" baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya

Chanyeol menatap kepergian gadis itu, "ah sayang sekali" gumamnya pelan

My first, hope you like it, feel free for read or review …

Regards,

 _Vilay_


	2. Chapter 2

**FATE**

Chapter II

Chanyeol and Baekhyun, this is _Genderswitch_!

 **Previous Chapter**

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya "mau makan siang bersama?" tawar chanyeol, baekhyun menatap bosnya dengan tatapan bingung "tidak usah terimakasih tuan park, aku harus segera kembali" "ah sudah ada janji dengan yang special" oh chanyeol pertanyaan apa itu, apa kau berusaha mengetahui baekhyun sudah mempunyai pasangan atau belum? "anda benar tuan park" gadis tu tersenyum "tunangan saya" sambungn ya, chanyeol terkesiap, tapi tetap berusaha tersenyum professional "tentu, sampaikan salamku pada pria beruntung itu" baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya

Chanyeol menatap kepergian gadis itu, "ah sayang sekali" gumamnya pelan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sebentar Gyuri-ah, kau bilang mommy baekhyun sudah mempunyai tunangan sebelumnya?"tanya salah satu pria yang sedang duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebatang pohon,_

" _ne" Gyuri mengangguk bersemangat, "seingatku mommy pernah bercerita kalau sebelum menikah dengan daddy ia memang sudah memiliki tungangan Oppa"_

" _Aihh Hyung ! jangan memotong cerita orang" laki – laki lainnya menginterupsi ucapan yang paling tua, sementara yang lainnya hanya menganggukan bahu, terlihat sekali bahwa ia penasaran, namun wajah pendiamnya cukup untuk mengelabui kedua teman dihadapannya ini_

" _Gyuri-ah, ceritakan semuanyaa~ jeball~ eung~" Gyuri tertawa pelan atas tingkah oppa nya yang satu ini, bagaimana mungkin pria yang lebih tua darinya satu tahun ini ber-aegyo dihadapannya_

" _Yak ! Yak ! berhenti aegyo begitu!"itu pria pendiam yang berbicara sambil mendengus pelan,_

 _Pria dengan mata besar dan kulit eksotis tadi seketika menutup mulut dan menghentikan aegyo miliknya, "Jadi rancangan seperti apa yang mommy baek berikan pada daddy chanyeol Gyuri-ah?" sambung pria itu_

" _eungg~" gadis itu menggigit jarinya pelan sambil berfikir_

" _ah!... kata daddy nama design mommy itu …."_

 _._

 _._

"Aquatic-Over Bungalows!" ucap baekhyun sambil membalik tubuhnya menghadap chanyeol

"Aquatic-over bungalows?" chanyeol bergumam pelan, lebih seperti pertanyaan saat baekhyun menjelaskan awal sketsanya, gadis manis itu mengangguk pelan

"tapi miss, apa kau lupa… umm … resort?" chanyeol menatapnya penuh heran,

"aku ingat tuan, hanya saja ini adalah sebuah konsep yang sama yang akan diterapkan pada resort anda, saya sempat menghubungi relasi saya yang memang lebih sering mendapat proyek untuk resort atau hotel yang berlokasi di dekat pesisir pantai, ia bilang bahwa kepulauan bora – bora cukup kecil dan salah satu yang paling baik untuk tempat seperti itu adalah konsep Aquatic ini" baekhyun menjeda ucapannya

"dan ini adalah lanskap tanah anda bukan?" baekhyun menunjuk sebuah lanskap tanah dengan pointer miliknya "Disekitar sini akan dibangun resort berlantai 3"

Chanyeol menginterupsi ucapan baekhyun, "hanya 3, mengapa? Aku mampu membangun 5 bahkan 10" gadis manis itu tersenyum, "saya merekomendasikan hanya 3 lantai tuan, saya akan mendesain resort mewah terbaik, berjumlah 49 kamar dan …" baekhyun menggantung suaranya

"10 bungalows yang tepat berada ditengah laut tuan" chanyeol membelalakan matanya, bungalows ditengah laut masih belum masuk dalam nalar chanyeol, "maaf miss byun apakah maksud anda pesisir pantai?"

"tengah laut tuan park, 10 ini akan menjadi yang terbaik diantara 49 lainnya, dan pemandangan yang diberikan adalah lepas samudera hindia, izinkan saya menjelaskannya tuan Park"

Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi duduknya, menatap penuh intens pada slide yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun

"nantinya akan ada 10 bangunan bungalows yang memiliki jarak kurang lebih 15 meter dari pesisir pantai, saya mempelajari bawah laut kepulauan bora bora semalam, disini … jarak 10 – 25 meter dari pesisir pantai masih memiliki pasir dibawahnya, jadi tidak perlu khawatir mengenai terumbu karang atau pembangunan bungalows anda akan merusak kehidupan laut di kepulauan bora – bora Tuan Park"..

chanyeol terdiam, pria itu menyesap sedikit americano miliknya setelah menengarkan penjelasan baekhyun

"katakan aku sedikit kekanakan, namun bagaimana apabila tiba – tiba air pasang atau hal hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi?" sambung pria itu,

"saya akan membuat tinggi bangunan 15 meter dari permukaan air laut tuan park, anda tidak perlu khawatir mengenai air pasang, karena tinggi air pasang kurang lebih hanya 5 meter, jika yang anda khwatirkan adalah tsunami atau hal lainnya tentu anda tau presentase untuk tsunami di kawasan kepulauan cukup rendah tuan Park, lagipula konsep bungalow yang akan dibangun ini sudah pernah dilakukan oleh salah satu resort hanya saja jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari pesisir pantai" baekhyun menjelaskan secara mendetail mengenai pertanyaan chanyeol

Meeting yang mereka lakukan berdua di dalam ruangan chanyeol terkesan santai bahkan lebih seperti seorang yang sedang mengobrol meskipun proyek ini berharga milyaran won, terlihat jelas chanyeol sangat santai dengan kemeja baby blue yang ia sengaja gulung hingga sebatas siku begitu dengan baekhyun, ia merasa seakan bertemu teman lama, ia juga cukup merasa santai karena sesekali ia meminum iced Americano miliknya sambil menjelaskan rancangan awalnya pada chanyeol

"disini akan ada dek untuk yacht, dan jika anda berfikir ruang tidur utamanya berada diatas, anda salah tuan park, disini…" baekhyun mengganti slide nya

Chanyeol tercengang, desain baekhyun benar – benar sempurna, bangunan dua lantai dengan ruang tidur utama berada dibawah permukaan air yang memiliki pemandangan bawah laut

"Seperti yang sudah saya katakan tuan, jarak 10 – 25 meter dari pesisir pantai masih memiliki pasir pantai dibawahnya, tapi tidak dengan 25 meter setelahnya bukan?" baekhyun mengganti slide nya dan menampilkan pemandangan bawah laut yang benar benar menyegarkan mata

"25 meter kedepan dari pesisir pantai bora – bora adalah yang terbaik tuan, kamar tidur ini nantinya akan berbentuk setengah lingkaran dan memakai kaca setebal 35 cm" baekhyun memutar sketsa 3 dimensinya "seperti ini, dan tak perlu khawatir tuan park kaca nya tentu saja bullet-proof"

Chanyeol tecengang, tidak salah wanita ini adalah lulusan terbaik, desainnya dan perhitungannya benar – benar sempurna, chanyeol tersenyum

"awal yang detail dan sempurna, tidak salah kau lulusan terbaik SCI-Arc" chanyeol menepuk tangannya, senyuman baekhyun tercetak jelas diwajahnya "terimakasih tuan"

"aku tunggu yang selanjutnya nona byun" ucap chanyeol sambil menggoreskan sesuatu di kertas miliknya

"pastikan ini tetap confidential, oleh karena itu aku mengadakan meeting berdua denganmu, aku benar- benar jatuh cinta dengan desain milikmu baekhyun-ssi" ucap chanyeol namun matanya masih menulis sesuatu di kertas yang berisi blue print rancangan milik baekhyun, tipikal CEO sekali. Serius.

"hmm sudah jam makan siang, aku akan menawarimu makan siang bersama, apa kau mau? Jika kau menolak lagi maka kau benar – benar melukai perasaanku"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan "tentu aku tidak tuan park, silahkan tentukan tempatnya" baekhyun memberikan senyumnya, senyuman baekhyun yang sedikit tidaknya membuat chanyeol menghangat

"ayo pergi nona" ajak chanyeol pergi dari ruang kerjanya

"setelah anda nona byun" chanyeol membukakan pintu ruang kerjanya, " _gentleman_ " satu kesan sempurna yang baekhyun berikan pada pria muda yang ber status CEOnya ini

Mereka berjalan menuju parkir mobil dengan sedikit bercanda bahkan sesekali membahas tentang rancangan milik baekhyun, dengan sigap pria tampan itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk baekhyun, jangan ditanya bagaimana reaksi baekhyun saat ini, ia malu dan sedikit tersipu oleh perlakuan chanyeol

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya pelan, "nona byun kau benar benar tipeku" ucap chanyeol pelan namun matanya fokus terhadap jalan raya, baekhyun terkejut bukan main sebenarnya namun ia berhasil menutupinya, beruntung pria disampingnya ini tidak sedang dalam mode mari-menantikan-reaksi-baekhyun sehingga rona merah pipinya tidak kentara, "aku tersanjung tuan park, terimakasih" jawab baekhyun pelan "tidakkah kau ingin bertanya mengapa" sambung chanyeol, gadis itu mengeleng pelan, "nanti tuan park, mungkin aku akan mengetahuinya"

.

.

.

"Silahkan duduk nona byun" chanyeol menarik satu buah kursi untuk baekhyun, "terimakasih tuan park" gadis berambut abu – abu itu bahkan mulai tersipu oleh hal yang dilakukan oleh chanyeol, sungguh mana ada gadis di dunia ini menolak bila diperlakukan seperti ratu bukan?

"Tuan park, anda mau memesan apa?" tanya baekhyun sambil membuka menu dihadapannya, "aku akan sangat tersanjung apabila kau mau memilihkan menu untukku" pinta chanyeol dengan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya "dan bisakah kau memanggilku Chanyeol, aku rasa usia kita tidak jauh berbeda bukan?" baekhyun mengangguk pelan "baiklah, chanyeol-ssi"

"assa! Bagaimana kalau … teman?" tanya chanyeol sekali lagi, dan setelahnya pria itu tersenyum lebar karena baekhyun mengiyakan ajakan pertemanannya

"bisa saya dapatkan pesanannya nyonya? Tuan?" tanya seorang pramusaji,

"satu seafood pasta, dan … tuan park- maaf maksud saya chanyeol-ssi, kau mau pasta juga?" tawar gadis itu sambil sedikit gugup,

"yang mana saja yang menurutmu baik … baekhyun.. umm … nie" ucapan chanyeol yang benar – benar membuat baekhyun terdiam, bagaimana bisa pria dihadapannya yang notabene adalah atasan sekaligus rekan kerjanya memberikkan panggilan itu kepadanya, rasanya aneh menurut baekhyun, namun ia tidak bisa menampik ia juga menyukai panggilan tersebut, terkesan lebih akrab pikirnya

"baiklah, kalau begitu yang ini …" pramusaji mencatat pesanan baekhyun dan chanyeol menatap wanita cantik dihadapannya dengan senyum yang ia sembunyikan

"baekhyun-nie, jika tenderku berhasil maka kau harus ikut denganku mengecek lokasi ke Bora Bora, bisakah?" tanya chanyeol sambil memasukkan pasta kedalam mulutnya

"tentu, aku juga harus menentukan rancangan detail nya bukan chanyeol-ssi"

Mereka menikmati makanan dengan santai, terlihat sekali chanyeol melontarkan candaan kecil hingga membuat baekhyun tersenyum, atau pemandangan chanyeol membantu baekhyun mengambil tissue, atau saat bakehyun kebingungan mencari tempat untuk memindahkan udang di pastanya karena alergi yang dimilikinya, chanyeol yang rela bangun dan pergi ke counter kasir untuk meminta sebuah mangkuk kecil

Chanyeol meletakkan garpunya "ah sepertinya aku akan banyak sekali mengabil waktumu, aku rasa aku harus meminta maaf pada keluargamu karena mengambil putrinya terlalu sering" chanyeol menunjukkan wajah sedihnya yang terlihat seperti candaan

"tidak perlu seperti itu chanyeol-ssi, ibu ayahku di gyeonggi-do, aku sendirian di seoul" jawab baekhyun sambil ikut serta menaruh garpunya, chanyeol meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pipi, pria dengan tinggi kurang lebih 180 cm itu menatap baekhyun lekat dengan satu senyuman manis dari bibir apel miliknya "lalu aku harus meminta maaf juga bukan kepada tunanganmu, bahwa aku mengambil waktumu"

Baekhyun tersadar bahwa ia memang memiliki tunangan –Daehyun- andai ia tidak memiliki tunangan tentu baekhyun akan jatuh ke pesona seorang park chanyeol, pria dihadapannya ini bahkan benar benar boyfriend material, gentleman dan benar – benar memahami seorang wanita, namun ia tetap harus sadar bahwa ia milik Daehyun, ia sudah memantapkan hati dan hidupnya bersama daehyun, jadi ia harus tetap professional bahwa harus tetap menganggap chanyeol atasan dan rekan kerjanya saja

"aku tau ini salah, bahkan aku terlihat seperti pecundang karena …" chanyeol menggantung ucapannya "karena apa?" sambung baekhyun penasaran

Pria itu tersenyum "menyukai seseorang pada pandangan pertama"

.

.

" _jadi daddy chan menyukai mommy baek lebih dulu? Daddy park benar – benar keren sekali!" Ucap pria yang berkulit eksotis_ _"bukan begitu hyung?" ia menyenggol bahu pria berwajah dingin yang hanya berbeda 9 bulan, pria itu menganggukan kepalanya pelan_

 _ ***Kringgg***_

" _ayo ke kelas, nanti akan aku sambung lagi" ucap gyuri sambil berdiri menghadap kedua teman lelakinya_

" _ayo, kami akan mengantarkan ke kelas mu" ucap pria berwajah dingin dengan sedikit senyuman_

" _whoa gyuri, liat siapa yang tersenyum, si wajah datar, whoaaa" ucap si kulit eksotis sambil merangkul bahu gyuri_

 _Wanita satu – satunya dari ketiga orang ini terkikik pelan "tidak perlu oppa, kelasku dekat kok, lagipula setelah ini kelas XII akan ada ujian latihan bukan" ucap gyuri yang masih dalam rangkulan si kulit eksotis_

" _tak apa ayo"_

" _ayo Gyu, nanti keburu hyung wajah datar ini marah" si kulit eksotis menyenggol bahu hyung nya sekali lagi_

 _Gyuri tentu sudah tidak dapat mengelak lagi, akhirnya ia pergi ke kelas bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya yang hanya berbeda satu tahun dengannya, kedua anak dengan tinggi yang sama namun kulit dan perawakan berbeda, serta sifat dan peringai berbeda, jika yang satu memiliki sifat supel, mudah bergaul dan easy going, lain halnya dengan yang paling tua diantara mereka bertiga ia cukup pendiam, dingin dan sedikit tertutup._

 _To be continue_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan baca bahkan me _review,_ yap ini ber-chapter bahkan ber-sequel

Sedikit saya sudah taruh spoiler di chapter ini untuk sequel-nya, semoga sudah bisa menebak yaa…

Review kalian buat saya senyum – senyum sendiri loh, terimakasih ^^

Regards,

Vilay


	3. Chapter 3

FATE

Chapter III

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Story is mine, not with the cast

Enjoy ^^

 **Previous Chapter**

"aku tau ini salah, bahkan aku terlihat seperti pecundang karena …" Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya "karena apa?"

Pria itu tersenyum "menyukai seseorang pada pandangan pertama"

.

.

.

Atensi Baekhyun 100% sudah teralih ke pria di hadapannya

"bagaimana mata kecil dan bening seperti anak anjing menatapku dengan takut – takut, seorang wanita dengan imajinasi dan ide yang brilliant" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap kearah jendela, "wanita yang tersenyum benar – benar membuat perutku diserang oleh jutaan kupu – kupu dan aku semalam bahkan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya" sambung pria itu, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Baekhyun

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, posisi berfikir "bagaimana bisa anda dianggap pecundang karena menyukai seseorang, bukannya wanita itu yang seharusnya beruntung disukai olehmu tuan Park?"

"begitukah .. jadi apa kau merasa beruntung?" tanya Chanyeol santai namun pria itu tak menampik ia juga gugup disaat yang bersamaan

"a .. aku? Apa maksud anda Chanyeol-ssi?"tanya Baekhyun, tentu gadis itu terkejut, bagaimana mungkin bisa seperti ini,

"terlihat seperti pecundang ya? Hehe, kau simpanlah dulu perasaanku padamu Baekhyun-nie"

"tapi bagaimana mungkin? Menyimpan .. kau .. aku.. suka .." Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun saat ini

"benar, aku menyukaimu Baekhyun-ssi, namun aku juga paham kau sudah memiliki tunangan diluar sana dan aku tidak akan menganggu hubunganmu, kalau memang kau ditakdirkan untukku, maka kau pasti untukku Baekhyun-ssi" Baekhyun tertegun dengan ucapan Chanyeol

"hahaha cheesy sekali ya? Maafkan aku Baekhyun-nie" ucap Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan _dorky-smile_ miliknya

"anda barusan .. yang tadi hanya bercanda?" tanya Baekhyun, gadis itu tidak dapat menampik rona kemerahan dipipinya, ia terkejut memang namun akan merasa sangat malu apabila ucapan atasan nya ini hanya sebatas candaan

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan "tidak … itu nyata"

 **Dug … dug … dug**

Jantung Baekhyun serasa berhenti mendengar confession dari seorang Park Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

"siapkan tiket ke Hong Kong segera sekertaris Uhm, aku akan berangkat untuk bertemu dengan ayah"

….

"tentu, 2 tiket, business class, akan aku kirimkan list namanya segera"

….

"terimakasih banyak paman"

"baiklah kau tentu terlalu baik mengajakku ke Hong Kong dude, maaf aku harus menolaknya karena aku memiliki seorang istri yang sedang mengandung" merasa lamunannya terganggu, Chanyeol membalikkan badannya

"Ini bukan untukmu tuan Wu yang terhormat"

Kris meletakkan cup Americano nya "jadi siapa dia?"

Chanyeol menatap Kris dan memberikan senyum idiotnya …

.

.

.

"WHAT?! Dude kau kekurangan wanita sekali ya?" Kris sedikit berteriak saat Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya

"berhentilah Kris yatuhan, kau berlebihan" Chanyeol mendengus melihat reaksi pria di hadapannya ini

"kau! Dia tunangan orang, dan kau dengan mudahnya mengungkapkan perasaanmu" Kris masih terlihat menahan kekesalannya, bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya menyukai seorang wanita dan sialnya tunangan orang

Chanyeol melirik jam tangan Rolex nya, "dia akan datang sebentar lagi"

"dan apakah aku peduli Park" Kris benar – benar sarkas saat ini

.

.

.

"senang berkenalan dengan anda juga Miss Byun, saya Yifan"

"saya juga senang bekenalan dengan anda tuan Wu, suatu kehormatan bagi saya bertemu founder dari Wu Enterprise" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya

Chanyeol menatap secara bergantian kedua orang yang sedang duduk berhadapan di depannya, "oke baiklah tuan nyonya, kita sudahi acara perkenalannya, dan Baekhyun-nie ka-"

"What ! Baekhyun-nie? Siapa kau memanggil nya dengan sebutan –nie nie itu Park" ucapan Chanyeol dipotong seketika oleh calon ayah muda tersebut

"aku? Umm teman? Benarkan baek?" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut "ya, teman"

Kris benar – benar tak habis pikir saat ini "laki laki ini kadal nona byun, berhati hatilah" Chanyeol mendelik atas ucapan Kris barusan

"apa? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Kris balas mendelik kearah Chanyeol

"YAK!" itu suara husky yang beteriak

"Ya ! Ya ! aku hyung, kau lupa huh?" sekarang yang lebih tua balas bereriak

Bakehyun tertawa pelan dari tempatnya, ia melihat kedua orang tertinggi di perusahaan seperti Park Group dan Wu Enterprise bertengkar seperti ini, tidak ada kesan kaku sama sekali, yang ada malah terlihat seperti kakak dan adik yang sedang bertengkar

"kau ayah apa yang … yaish, Zitao noona pasti menyesal bertemu dan menikah denganmu" Kris melirik tajam "lalu kau apa? Seumur hidup tidak pernah berpacaran, dasar tidak laku !"

"HYUNGGGG~" itu suara petinggi Park Group kalau mau tau

"Tuan – tuan" ucap Baekhyun pelan, seketika kedua pria tinggi itu menatap kearah Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang pertama menyadari kebodohannya, ia memanggil Baekhyun kesini untuk membahas kepergian mereka ke Hongkong serta bertemu ayahnya untuk memenangkan tender

"oh ne, Baekhyun-ah aku-"

"Sebentar sebentar, aku akan kembali ke kantorku sekarang aku tidak akan mengganggu meeting milyaran won mu Park, silahkan lanjutkan" Ucap Kris sambil berlalu dari ruang kerja Chanyeol, ia menatap Baekhyun sebentar lalu memberikan senyumannya.

Kris tersenyum dibalik pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol "Jadi seperti itu wajahnya saat sedang jatuh cinta" gumam Kris pelan. Pria rambut pirang itu sebenarnya menyayangkan keputusan Chanyeol menyukai wanita yang berstatus tunangan orang, namun berteman dengan Chanyeol saat masih sama – sama kuliah di California membuatnya mengerti prilaku sahabatnya itu, Kris tidak menyangka seorang workaholic seperti Chanyeol mampu menyukai seseorang, Chanyeol adalah orang yang bersih, ini dalam artian ia adalah orang yang benar – benar baik, pandai bergaul dan bukan penganut kehidupan bebas meskipun masa mudanya ia habiskan di California, jadi saat ini apabila sahabatnya itu memilih menyuakai seseorang yang berstatus tunangan seseorang yang ia hanya bisa lakukan adalah mendukung dan memberi saran apabila sahabatnya itu membutuhkannya.

"maaf terpotong, aku akan mengajakmu ke Hong Kong untuk bertemu ayahku dan membahas design mu dengan ayah dan kakakku, luangkan waktumu 3 hari lagi dan kita akan meeting disana dalam waktu 2 hari atau … mungkin lebih , kau bisa bukan?" tanya Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya memastikan kesediaan waktu Baekhyun

"Tentu tuan Park, kalau begitu aku akan memesan tiket sesegera mungkin" sambung wanita itu, "memesan tiket? Ohh itu aku sudah memesan tiket untukmu dan aku"

"ohh tidak perlu repot – repot tuan Park, anda bisa mengembalikan tiketnya dan me-refund uangnya, dan aku akan memesan tiket sendiri" sambung wanita itu sambil mengecek ponselnya

"Baekhyun-nie" panggil Chanyeol pelan, wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya

"kau merasa terbebani kah dengan pengakuan perasaanku?" tanya Chanyeol tepat sasaran

"sejujurnya .. iya, maafkan aku Chanyeol-ssi, sungguh aku …" gadis itu terdiam saat melihat senyum tampan Chanyeol

"aku menyukaimu, kau boleh percaya atau tidak tapi aku tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada siapapun" ucap pria itu sambil menatap intens Baekhyun

"aku juga sudah tau kau memiliki tunangan sejak awal, aku sudah mengatakan bukan bahwa apabila kau memang diciptakan untuk ku, lalu siapa yang bisa menahan, dan apabila kau bukan untukku siapa aku bisa memaksa, aku memintamu menyimpan perasaanku bukan? aku akan menunggumu" sambung pria itu dengan senyum tampan yang memerlihatkan lesung pipinya

"tapi bagaimana jika kau terus menunggu namun aku … aku… aku tidak pernah bisa bersamamu?" gadis itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya

Chanyeol mengelus pelan lengan Baekhyun, "Kita bukan penguasa takdir, kita bahkan tak tau apa yang terjadi dua detik kedepan"

Skin-ship pertama diantara mereka, usapan lembut Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang setidaknya sedikit, "jadi kembalilah seperti Baekhyun saat seminggu lalu aku pertama kali melihatmu, cerdas dan penuh senyum, jangan menghindariku lagi, hm?"

Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya perlahan, "gadis pintar" sambung pria itu sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun

.

.

.

" _woah daebak, daddy Park sangat ber-kharisma, benar bukan hyung?" ucap pria dengan kulit kecokelatan sambil melemparkan kembali dadu miliknya "Asaa! 12 langkah kedepan" ia menggerakkan pion miliknya 12 langkah kedepan_

" _aku setuju denganmu, daddy Park memang kelihatan ber kharisma" pria yang berkulit putih mengambil kartu di depannya dan diberikan ke pria yang melempar dadu dan mendapat 12 point itu_

" _Yeah ! aku menyimpan kartu ini"_

" _Giliranku sekarang Oppa-deul" wanita satu – satunya ini mengambil dadu dan melemparkan ketengah papan permainan_

" _okay 7 satu .. dua .. tiga .. empat .. lima .. enam … dan tu"_

" _daann tujuh, hahah Gyuri kau berhenti di tanah milikku kau harus membayar denda" ucap si pria eksotis sambil tertawa pelan_

" _Aku akan mengambil minum, jangan curang dan mulai tanpa aku" pria yang lebih tua bangun lalu menuju dapur, saat langkahnya semakin dekat dengan dapur ia berpapasan dengan nyonya pemilik rumah "Oh bibi, kami haus aku akan membuatkan minuman untuk mereka, apa boleh?"_

" _tentu sayang, gelasnya disana"_

" _terimakasih bibi, apa bibi akan pergi?" wanita dengan senyum manis itu mengangguk pelan, "berhati hati ne" sambung wanita itu sambil mengusap punggung sahabat anaknya itu_

" _anak – anak, bibi akan pergi sebentar, tak apa ya disini dulu?"_

" _iyaa bibi" sahut suara Gyuri_

" _ibu akan ke rumah sakit? Bersama ayah tidak?" tanya pria yang memiliki kulit eksotis pada ibunya "Ya sayang, ibu akan ada riset hari ini, sedangkan ayah akan ada operasi siang ini, kau jaga rumah ne?"_

 _pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya "ne, hati hati bu"_

" _hati hati bibi" sambung Gyuri_

" _Bibi sudah pergi?" tanya pria yang sedang membawa nampan dengan 3 buah gelas lemon tea_

" _Sudah hyung, aku sendirian lagi ah tidak seru" gerutu pria satunya lagi_

" _eish, seperti kau tidak akan bertemu ibu ayahmu dalam waktu yang lama saja, kau bisa menginap di rumahku atau mengajak anak paman Kris untuk menginap kan" pria paling tua itu membagikan minumannya kepada 2 temannya_

" _gamsahamnida hyung"_

" _Gomawo oppa, oh ya oppa, apa papa nya oppa sudah kembali dari Eropa?" tanya Gyuri pada oppa tertuanya itu, gelengan kepala yang didapatkan sebagai jawaban Gyuri_

" _aihh hehe sudah – sudah ayo lanjut lagi .. berapa aku harus bayar karena sudah berhenti di tanahmu oppa"_

 _To Be Continue_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Terimakasih untuk review yang kemarin ^^ terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah menyempatkan baca

Adakah yang penasaran sama kedua oppa Gyuri ? hehehe nanti ya, mereka bakal punya cerita tentang awal pernikahan kedua orang tua mereka masing – masing

See you on next chapter

Regards,

Vilay


	4. Chapter 4

FATE

Chapter IV

Story is mine but not with the cast

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 _Genderswitch!_

Enjoy ^^

 **Previous Chapter**

Skin-ship pertama diantara mereka, usapan lembut Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang setidaknya sedikit, "jadi kembalilah seperti Baekhyun saat seminggu lalu aku pertama kali melihatmu, cerdas dan penuh senyum, jangan menghindariku lagi, hm?"

Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya perlahan, "gadis pintar" sambung pria itu sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun

.

.

.

" _Sejujurya aku merindukan Yi Wei jiejie, aku ingin sekali ke Shanghai bertemu dengannya? Ucap Gyuri sambil memberikan Bubble tea nya kepada kedua sahabatnya yang sedang bersantai sambil menikmati angin sore di lapangan basket sekolah mereka_

" _Yi Wei Noona? Ah aku juga, Noona sangat baik dan sopan" sambung si pria eksotis dengan mata besarnya menerawang jauh_

" _kau menyukainya huh?"_

" _Tidak hyung! Aish aku kan hanya bilang Yi Wei noona sangat baik, mana bisa dikatakan suka apabila aku hanya kagum?" ia protes terhadap ucapan sahabatnya itu_

" _kau itu tidak tau ya kagum itu bisa diartikan sebagai suka" si kulit putih mendengus pelan sambil meminum bubble tea cokelatnya_

" _Oppa suka sekali rasa cokelat ya?" tanya Gyuri pelan_

 _Pria itu menganggukan kepalanya "aku su-"_

" _ia suka karena paman juga menyukainya Gyuri-ah" belum selesai pria dengan kulit putih susu itu bicara ucapannya sudah dipotong oleh sahabatnya yang berkulit cokelat_

" _oh iya papa nya oppa sangat suka sekali bubble tea"_

 _Mereka menikmati hembusan angin sambil sesekali menutup mata, mereka sering disekolah hingga sore hari hanya untuk menikmati angin dan langit senja dari lapangan basket sekolah mereka_

" _ah matta Gyuri-ah, bagaimana lanjutan cerita mommy Baekhyun dan daddy Chanyeol?"_

" _Ah ! neeee .. sambung ceritanya Gyuri ah"_

 _Gadis manis itu tersenyum sambil meletakkan gelas bubble tea nya yang hampir kosong sementara kedua temannya memperhatikan wajah gadis yang duduk di tengah – tengah mereka saat ini_

" _ini ada hubungannya dengan Yi Wei jiejie"_

 _Satu kalimat yang membuat salah satu dari pria disamping kiri – kanan Gyuri membelalakkan matanya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Baekhyun-ah besok aku akan menunggumu di pintu depan sebelum boarding pass bagaimana? Sekitar jam 7 pagi karena pesawat kita berangkat jam 09:45**

 **.**

 _ **Baiklah Chanyeol-ssi aku akan disana lebih awal**_

 **.**

 **Ah! Aniya~ aku akan menjemputmu, hanya kirimkan aku alamat mu dan kita berangkat bersama.**

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya, ia berfikir apakah sebaiknya ia berangkat bersama dengan Chanyeol atau tidak, gadis itu menggigit bibirnya lalu mengetikkan pesan ke nomer diseberang sana.

 _ **Halte depan apartment galleria foret, apartemenku dekat sana jadi aku akan menunggu anda di halte**_

 _ **.**_

 **Baiklah**

 **Sampai bertemu besok ^^**

Wanita itu terdiam sambil menatap pemandangan kota seoul dari balik jendela apartemen kecilnya yang berada di lantai 12, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur berniat untuk membuat segelas teh chamomile sebelum tidur agar esok ia lebih bugar menjalani hari namun niatnya harus terhalangi karena bel apartemennya di tekan dengan cukup tidak sabaran

"nee sebentar" ucap gadis itu sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu, ia melihat tunangannya berdiri sambil mengigil perlahan

"yatuhan, masuk dulu Daehyun-ah" ia membuka pintu lebar sambil mempersilahkan tunangannya masuk

"kau lama sekali membuka pintu, malam ini sangat dingin karena sudah mau masuk ke musim dingin, jahat" ucap Daehyun sambil menetap Baekhyun dengan tatapan malasnya

"sayang aku bahkan sudah berlari menuju pintu, maaf ne?" Baekhyun duduk disamping Daehyun sambil membantu membuka coat tebal milik Daehyun "oppa kedinginan chagi" sambung Daehyun manja sambil memeluk tubuh tunangannya

"hih manja sekali" Baekhyun mengusap lembut rambut Daehyun "aku baru akan membuat teh, kau mau oppa?" pria itu mengangguk di perpotongan leher Baekhyun, "jangan chamomile ya sayang, teh biasa saja" kini gantian wanita itu yang mengangguk pelan

"tunggu sebentar oppa" wanita itu berlari menuju dapur dan meracik dua cangkir teh untuknya dan tunangannya

"ini oppa" Daehyun membalik tubuhnya setelah menghidupkan music dari mp3 milik Baekhyun

" _When I see your face, there's nothing that I would change, cause girl you amazing just the way you are_ , _my cutie pie Baekhyun-nie baby"_ Daehyun bersenandung kecil sambil berjalan kearah Baekhyun

"berhenti menggombal oppa sini duduk" Baekhyun menepuk tempat kosong disamping sofanya, segera setelah Daehyun duduk ia merebahkan kepalanya di dada Daehyun

"ada apa dengan calon istriku, manja sekali?" tanya pria itu sambil memainkan anak rambut Baekhyun

"aku akan ke Hong Kong urusan pekerjaan selama 1 minggu dan aku mungkin akan merindukan mu oppa" Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di dada Daehyun, sementara pria itu tersenyum

"tak apa apa sayang, selesaikan pekerjaanmu, lagipula 3 bulan lagi kita menikah bukan"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak mengingat pernikahannya 3 bulan lagi, sebenarnya yang ada dipikirannya saat ini tentu saja pria yang beberapa waktu terakhir mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Baekhyun, "ya oppa semoga lancar hingga 3 bulan kedepan"

"periu oppa antar besok tuan putri?" tawar Daehyun, gadis itu menggeleng pelan "penerbanganku pagi, oppa bersiap kerja saja" sambung wanita itu

"lalu kau?"

"aku .. umm" gadis itu terdiam sejenak, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa besok ia akan berangkat bersama dengan Chanyeol bosnya bukan ?

"aku akan naik bus oppa" satu kebohongan tercipta dari bibir Baekhyun, sementara pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya

"baiklah berikan calon suamimu ini satu ciuman untuk seminggu kedepan sayang" Daehyun merentangkan tangannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun, wanita itu tersenyum manis

*cup* satu ciuman di pipi kiri dan kanan

*cup* satu ciuman di dahi

Dan satu lagi, Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun lalu mencium serta melumatnya lembut

Daehyun tersenyum sesaat setelah Baekhyun menarik bibirnya "oppa mencintaimu"

"aku juga mencintai mu oppa" ucap Baekhyun sambil menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya, daekhyun menatap heran, tentu saja, karena pria itu tau apabila Baekhyun menggaruk sebelah pipinya dengan jari telunjuk berarti ia sedang …bimbang

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Chanyeol ramah pada Baekhyun dari dalam mobilnya, Baekhyun tersenyum "selamat pagi Chanyeol-ssi"

Pria itu turun lalu mengambil koper Baekhyun dan menaruhnya di bagasi belakang, setelahnya ia membukakan pintu untuk wanita cantik yang memakai dress berbahan satin dengan warna blue pastel, senada dengan kemeja biru langit Chanyeol yang berada dibalik jas hitamnya

"pakaian kita _matching_ padahal ini tidak sengaja" ucap Chanyeol saat mereka berdua sudah memasuki mobil, Baekhyun memperhatikan pria yang sedang duduk dibelakang pintu kemudi, benar ia menggunakan kemeja biru langit dengan jas hitam dan rambut diatata keatas yang memperlihatkan dahinya, senada dengan dress nya, Baekhyun berfikir nantinya mereka malah dikira pasangan yang habis menikah dan akan melaksanakan honeymoon bukannya sepasang partner kerja, Baekhyun terkesiap sendiri dengan pemikiriannya, gadis itu menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya _honeymoon, pasangan habis menikah_ "apa apaan aku ini?" ucapnya sambil menepuk pelan pipinya

"kau baik Baekhyun-nie?" tanya Chanyeol pelan, sesekali ia melirik wanita disampinya "oh ne .. ne aku baik Chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol melirik wanita disampingnya sesaat setelah lampu merah, "Chanyeol … ah?" pria itu tersenyum tampan yang benar-benar tampan

"oh maaf, sungguh aku minta maaf" Baekhyun hanya meratapi kebodohannya, bagaimana ia bisa kelepasan memanggil Chanyeol dengan embel – embel "ah" itu,

"Eii tak perlu minta maaf Baekhyun-nie, aku saja memanggilmu dengan akhiran "nie" aku tak apa, aku senang, kita terlihat akrab" gadis itu mengangguk perlahan dengan penuh ragu-ragu

"setelah tiba di parkir bandara pria itu segera menurunkan koper miliknya dan Baekhyun

"keluarkan pasportmu Baekhyun-nie" Baekhyun merogoh tas jinjingnya dan mengambil passportnya

Chanyeol mengambil passport dan tiket mereka yang sudah diselipkan di antara passport milik Chanyeol dan menggigitnya, pria itu membawa kopernya dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun karena Incheon cukup ramai pagi itu, mereka masuk ke boarding pass, setelah check in ticket dan tagging baggage mereka menuju bagian imigrasi untuk tahap selanjutnya

"bek bek" wanita itu menoleh kearah Chanyeol

"holong amhil ihi" ucap Chanyeol yang digiginya ada passport serta tiket mereka "hahh?" wanita itu terdiam sambil menatap Chanyeol, ia tak melepaskan tangannya wanita itu malah semakin mengeratkan karena pagi ini cukup padat untuk barisan pemeriksaan passport di bagian imigrasi

Chanyeol memberi isyarat dengan matanya kearah passportnya

"ohhh ne" akhirnya Baekhyun meengerti isyarat Chanyeol, ia mengambil passport Chanyeol dan memberikannya langsung pada Chanyeol

"sini di depan ku" Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun lembut dan membawanya tepat dihadapannya, kini wanita itu sudah ada dalam kungkungan tubuh tinggi dan tegap Chanyeol, mereka sama – sama diam namun Baekhyun tak menampik bahwa indera penciumannya mencium bau musk yang sangat lembut dan maskulin dalam waktu bersamaan

Sesaat setelah proses imigrasi mereka naik dan menuju ruang tunggu, Chanyeol membawa bakhyun ke salah satu lounge yang ada disana, lounge yang diperuntukkan untuk penumpang kelas satu di salah satu maskapai penerbangan ke china, "duduk dulu baek" pria itu mendudukkan Baekhyun pada salah satu kursi pijat dan duduk tepat disamping kursi pijat milik Baekhyun, ia mengecek alroji miliknya dengan seksama

"kita harus menunggu selama 1,5 jam baek, tak apa kan?" tanya Chanyeol memastikkan, wanita itu mengangguk pelan

Setelah menunggu dan berbincang selama hampir satu jam, akhirnya bunyi pengumuman bahwa pesawat mereka akan segera berangkat terdengar juga

 _Cathay Pacific air dengan kode penerbangan CX 410 tujuan Hong Kong International Airport akan lepas landas dalam 25 menit lagi, dimohon seluruh penumpang menuju gate 12 terimakasih_

 _Cathay Pacific Air with flight code CX 410 from Incheon to Hong Kong will be heading in 25 min, for all the passengers please go to gate 12, thankyou_

Pengumuman itu sudah di dengar oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, pasangan itu segera bangun dan menuju terminal 12, pasangan? Aniyaaa~ partner kerja

.

.

.

"penerbangannya mungkin hanya memakan waktu 5 jam dari Seoul ke Hongkong, kalau kau lelah, kau boleh istirahat Baekhyun-nie" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecek sesuatu dari tablet miliknya, Baekhyun duduk masih menatap langit dari ketinggian 19.000 kaki dari permukaan laut, "aku sedikit gugup sebenarnya Chanyeol-ssi," Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tablet yang dipegangnya lalu menatap Baekhyun "aku khawatir rancanganku tidak sebaik itu dan anda tidak memenangkan tender yang anda inginkan" sambung Baekhyun, seketika pandangan mereka bertemu dan pria tinggi disamping Baekhyun tersenyum "tak apa, aku tidak masalah apabila aku kalah dari Yoora noona, rancanganmu sudah bagus, dan aku menyukainya" Baekhyun ikut tersenyum tipis, mereka masih menatap satu sama lain

"aku menyayangkan takdir sebenarnya" ucap Chanyeol sambil memutus tatapannya pada Baekhyun, gadis itu menatap intens Chanyeol "kenapa?"

Chanyeol mendesah pelan "andai kau dipertemukan lebih dulu denganku" sambung pria itu sambil meluruskan kakinya, "kau butuh selimut? Apa disini tidak terlalu dingin?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dengan pertanyaan barusan, Baekhyun yang mengerti arah dan tujuan Chanyeol menggeleng pelan sambil mengambil majalah yang disediakan maskapi penerbangan mereka

"saat pramugarinya datang membawa makan siang kau mau kan memesankan untukku Baekhyun-nie? aku ingin tidur sebentar, aku menantikan penerbangan ini oleh karena itu aku tidak bisa tidur"

Baekhyun menganguk pelan, dan setelahnya pria itu melepaskan kacamatanya dan menyamankan kepalanya untuk segera tidur

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan seksama, _Benarkah Chanyeol-ssi? Mengapa kau juga membuatku berfikir bahwa seharusnya kita dipertemukan lebih awal? Mengapa dengan perlahan kau membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu Chanyeol-ssi? Aku sudah akan menikah, mengapa kau masih memutuskan menungguku? Apa memangnya yang mungkin terjadi dalam waktu tiga bulan?_

Pirikan Baekhyun berkecamuk, ia tak menampik pria disampingnya ini membuatnya perlahan – lahan jatuh dalam pesonanya, Chanyeol memiliki wajah yang sempurna dengan mata besar yang indah, hidung mancung dan bibir apel yang berbeda dengan miliknya, perpaduan sempurna ditambah dengan tinggi badan dan latar belakang yang juga sempurna, "kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih dari aku Chanyeol-ssi" ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil membenahi letak selimut Chanyeol

" _tapi yang aku inginkan kau Baekhyun-ah"_ ucap pria itu dalam hatinya,

.

.

.

"apa anda sudah memesan kamar hotel tuan park?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol menanggukan kepalanya "kita … um kamarnya … ummm" bakehyun seketika menjadi gugup, ia ingin bertanya berapa kamar yang Chanyeol pesan "aku memesan satu kamar Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan smirk anadalannya, gadis itu terdiam, Chanyeol benar – benar menyukai ekspresi keterkejutan Baekhyun "dengan dua kamar tidur, tenang saja byun baby" Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun "b-byun baby?" rona merah tercetak jelas dipipi gembil bakehyun, ia berjalan pelan mengikuti bosnya itu

.

.

.

"selamat datang tuan park, nona byun silahkan presdir dan nona park sudah menunggu di dalam" ucap seketaris ayah Chanyeol, mereka memasuki meeting room dan melihat hanya ada beberapa orang disana Yoora beserta desainer dan sekertarisnya, presdir Park Donghae dan sekertarisnya,

"oh duduklah" tuan park mempersilahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk duduk

"kita mulai" sambung ayah dua anak itu

.

.

"bangunan yang terlalu tinggi akan menyulitkan aksesibilitas, tidak cocok dengan seseorang yang ini berlibur Nona Park" ucap Chanyeol menginterupsi presentasi Yoora kakaknya

"aku paham, namun dari lantai tertinggi hotel ini tentunya akan memberikan pemandangan yang sempurna bukan?" balas Yoora sambil menunjuk satu spot dari rancang desain di layar presentasinya

"bora – bora terkenal dengan pantai, otomatis yang akan dijual kepada pelanggan adalah keindahan pantainya, menjauhkan akses dari kamar ke pantai? Anda yakin Yoora-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol, kakaknya terdiam

"sudah sekarang bagaimana rancangan mu tuan park?" ayah mereka berdua berdusaha menengahi perdebatan kedua kakak beradik yang sama persis ini

"baiklah" Chanyeol bangun lalu menunjukkan presentasinya

"designer ku sudah membuat rancangan nya dan sekarang tugasku untuk mempresentasikannya, jadi sperti ini" pria itu membuka slide pertama

"kami memutuskan membuat resort dengan 3 lantai, tidak terlalu tinggi agar memberika akses yang baik bagi para tamu untuk menuju pantai, memiliki total kamar 49 kamar di kedua wing ini" Chanyeol menujuk satu gambar di presentasinya dengan pointer miliknya

"selanjutnya akan ada 10 dari yang terbaik yang akan kami buat, yaitu …" pria itu mengganti slide nya

"disini" Yoora kakaknya dan bahkan ayahnya juga terkejut dengan rancangan yang dibawa Chanyeol indah dan _out of expectation_

"tempat tidur bawah laut? Kau yakin?" tanya Yoora, ayahanya menatap intens rancangan milik designer Chanyeol, Baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menjelaskan sedetail mungkin sama seperti yang Baekhyun jelaskan padanya beberapa waktu lalu,

Yoora dan ayah mereka Donghae mengangguk perlahan

"Baekhyun-ssi, bagaimana dengan akses dari pesisir pantai menuju kamar mereka? Menggunakan buggy? Bukankah terlalu klasik? Tanya Yoora pada Baekhyun

Gadis itu berdehem pelan, "menggunakan buggy akan cukup baik karena akan ada akses dengan jembatan untuk menuju masing – masing kamar dapat juga digunakan oleh petugas _Housekeeping_ untuk membersihkan kamar, namun saya menyarankan menggunakan Yacht, karena akan ada dek untuk yacht selain itu juga akan memberikan pengalaman yang berbeda untuk para tamu yang menginap" jawab Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum dari atas stage

"lalu bagaimana apabila minyak dari yacht merusak keindahan pantai nona byun?" sambung ayah Chanyeol

"banyak bahan bakar yang tidak menggunakan 100% minyak tuan, ada beberapa jenis yacht yang menggunakan bahan bakar dengan bio-gas atau menggunakan listrik, memang berlum terlalu banyak yang memakainya karena harganya yang mahal namun satu atau dua yacht untuk memberikan pengalaman yang berbeda kepada pelanggan akan meningkatkan prestige dari resort tersebut tuan park" gadis itu menjawab dengan tegas, meskipun ia belum terlalu yakin dengan yacht yang menggunakan bahan bakar bio-gas atau listrik, tapi tentu ada bukan yang tidak terlalu merusak lingkungan

"bukannya akan membuang – buang waktu apabila menggunakan satu yacht untuk beberapa penumpang?"

Kembali Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya dengan bantuan Chanyeol, seketika mereka berdua menjadi team yang kompak untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ayah dan kakak perempuan Chanyeol

Hingga pada akhirnya ayah Chanyeol berkata "Bagaimana Yoora?"

Kakak Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya "kita berikan saja appa, dia sudah cukup baik apalagi dengan adanya designer byun disampingnya"

Dongahe menganggukan kepalanya "proyek ini untukmu Chanyeol ah"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas ia meremat jemari Baekhyun pelan, pria itu sangat senang bisa Baekhyun lihat dari senyum dan binar mata milik Chanyeol

"lakukan yang terbaik" ucap ayah mereka yang bangun untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang meeting diikuti yoora dan asisstennya

"ne appa" Chanyeol mengangguk

Tinggal mereka berdua di ruangan itu, Chanyeol bangun lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang

"sungguh aku bahagia saat ini Baekhyun-ah, terimakasih sudah membuatku memenangkan ini semuanya, terimakasih" ucap Chanyeol di perpotongan leher Baekhyun, gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan mengusap lengan kekar Chanyeol. Mereka masih bertahan dalam posisi itu, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun berdehem untuk menyudahi tingkah Chanyeol

"mianhe"

"tak apa" jawab Baekhyun singkat ditambah dengan senyuman manisnya

.

.

.

Bakehyun baru selesai mandi dan mengeringkan rambut, ia melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk membaca buku dengan kacamata yang semakin menambah kharismanya sebagai laki – laki dan gelar CEO mudanya,

"kau mau room service saja Baekhyun-ah untuk makan malam?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya "tentu apapun yang baik menurutmu chanyeol-ssi" pria itu tersnyum dan menutup bukanya ia menekan nomer dan yang langsung terhubung dengan room service, ia mengucapkan pesanan miliknya

"baekhy-" ucap Chanyeol sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon depan kamar mereka

"ne oppa, meetingnya berhasil" ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya

Chanyeol mengetahui saat ini Baekhyun sedang menelepon tunangannya, ia memilih diam di perbatasan pintu mendengar Baekhyun berbicara dengan tunagannya

"aku juga senang, setelah ini kami akan ke Changsa untuk bertemu dengan investor katanya oppa"

…

"aku akan jaga kesehatan oppa, oppa juga ne?"

…

"anyiaaa~" Baekhyun ber aegyo pelan dan dilihat seksama oleh Chanyeol, _jadi seperti itu aegyo mu Baekhyun-ah_ pikir Chanyeol dalam hati, pria itu tersenyum namun tak mengelak bahwa hatinya juga panas

"ne oppa … saranghae~ ittabwa~ eung" Baekhyun mematikan sambungan telepon dan membalik badannya

Betapa terkejutnya wanita itu karena dibelakangnya ada bosnya yang mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Daehyun tunangannya, ia merasa malu namun lebih dari itu ia merasa tidak enak hati pada Chanyeol, ia terlihat seperti seorang yang sedang ketahuan berselingkuh, padahal dalam kasus ini Baekhyun tidak salah bukan?

"makanannya sudah datang Baekhyun-ah" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman tampannya, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan segera mengikuti Chanyeol menuju meja makan

.

.

.

" _Wahh … terlihat sekali ya mommy baek mencintai paman Daehyun dulu?" tanya pria dengan kulit eksotis sambil menatap Gyuri dan temannya satu lagi yang berjalan disamping kanan Gyuri_

 _Gyuri dan temannya yang berkulit putih mengangguk bersamaan, saat ini mereka sudah berjalan beriringan menuju rumah masing – masing, biasanya kedua lelaki ini akan mengantarkan Gyuri lebih dulu setelahnya baru menuju rumah mereka masing – masing karena rumah kedua lelaki ini berhadapan_

 _Gyuri menekan bel rumahnya perlahan, dan pintu dibuka oleh ibu nya_

" _Oh nabi, baru pulang" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat putrinya berdiri di depan rumah dengan kedua sahabatnya dibelakangnya_

" _Annyeonghaseo bibi" ucap kedua pria dibelakang Gyuri bersamaan, "annyeonghaseo putra Kim dan putra Oh, Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman manisnya "mari masuk dulu" mereka berdua menganggukan kepalanya lalu masuk kedalam rumah Gyuri_

" _mommy kenapa selalu memanggil Gyuri dengan sebutan nabi, memangnya Gyuri kupu - kupu?" tanya Gyuri pelan_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum tipis_

" _itu karena kau indah Gyuri-ah"_

 _Gyuri dan temannya yang berkulit eksotis menatap satu sama lain, sementara yang satu lagi baru sadar suasana menjadi awkward sesaat setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa milik keluarga park_

" _Apa? Kenapa?" tanya pria itu gugup_

" _Eiii, aniya hyung" sambung si kulit eksotis dengan ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping sahabatnya_

" _akan bibi buatkan minuman" Baekhyun segera berlalu dari ketiga sahabat itu, menyisakan Gyuri denga rona di pipi nya_

" _wah ramai sekali" itu kepala keluarga park yang bicara dari tangga, "sayang aku juga mau kopi ya?" ucap Chanyeol saat berpapasan dengan Baekhyun, wanita 3 anak itu menganggukan kepalanya, Chanyeol mencium pelipis kanan Baekhyun lembut "gomawo" bisiknya_

" _daddy" Gyuri segera menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol "ouh, manja sekali putri park ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusak pelan rambut panjang Gyuri_

" _hai dude" sapa Chanyeol pada kedua sahabat Gyuri "annyeonghaseo paman" mereka berdua membungkukkan badan pada ayah Gyuri_

" _Putra Oh, bagaimana kabar ayahmu, apa masih di eropa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan diri dihadapan mereka berdua_

" _tidak paman, sekarang papa di Russia" Chanyeol mengangguk paham "saat ayahmu datang mari bermain basket lagi, 2 on 2 pertarungan kelompok ayah melawan kelompok anak, bagaimana?"_

" _Ayo paman, aku setuju, meskipun ayah tidak bisa main basket tapi aku ahli" ucap yang berkulit eksotis_

" _heii … aku dan ayahnya dia pemain basket yang ahli dulu boys" Chanyeol tidak mau kalah_

" _tapi mereka berdua pemain basket yang hebat daddy, nanti daddy kalah bagaimana?" tanya Gyuri_

" _tak apa meskipun daddy kalah daddy sudah menang kok" jawab Chanyeol sesaat setelah Baekhyun datang_

" _menang?" koor ketiga anak muda itu bersamaan_

" _eum, wanita disamping paman sudah menjadi milik paman, ini kemenangan terbesar paman boys" jawab Chanyeol sambil merangkulkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Baekhyun_

 _Bakehyun tersenyum manis, "kau, memangnya aku apa dimenangkan seperti itu" Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya disusul tawa pelan ketiga anak muda yang lain_

" _kau? Ratu seorang Park Chanyeol" ucap Chanyeol, "ayo sayang keatas biarkan mereka mengobrol dulu" Baekhyun mengaggukkan kepalanya lalu membawa kopi milik suaminya_

" _paman tinggal sebentar ya boys, daddy dan mommy diatas sayang" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengambil kopi dari tangan Baekhyun dan satu tangannya menggenggam jemari Baekhyun_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _mereka terlihat mencintai satu sama lain ya Gyuri?"_

 _Gyuri menganggukan kepalanya "eum, mommy mencintai daddy dan daddy sangat mencintai mommy"_

To be Continue

.

.

.

Hallo, terimakasih untuk review dan favorite nya, ^^

Nah sekarang sudah tau kan siapa kedua sahabat Gyuri? Hehehe "Putra Oh" tentu gak bakal bingung kan siapa dia nah kalau "Putra Kim" ?

Saya gak akan buat masalah yang terlalu berat untuk ff ini … jadi see you on next chapter

Regards,

Vilay


	5. Chapter 5

FATE

Chapter V

Story is mine but not with the cast

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 _Genderswitch!_

 **Previous Chapter**

Betapa terkejutnya wanita itu karena dibelakangnya ada bosnya yang mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Daehyun tunangannya, ia merasa malu namun lebih dari itu ia merasa tidak enak hati pada Chanyeol, ia terlihat seperti seorang yang sedang ketahuan berselingkuh, padahal dalam kasus ini Baekhyun tidak salah bukan?

"makanannya sudah datang Baekhyun-ah" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman tampannya, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan segera mengikuti Chanyeol menuju meja makan

.

.

.

" _Aku membayangkan ekspresi mommy Baekhyun sebenarnya Gyuri-ah" ucap si kulit eksotis sambil memasukkan sepotong cookies ke mulutnya "aku juga penasaran oppa hehehe" Gyuri terkekeh pelan_

" _Mommy Baek pasti merasa bersalah bukan ?" tanya si kulit putih sambil menutup buku yang ia baca, pria satu lagi disampingnya menatap hyungnya "Yaa… hyung untuk apa mommy Baek merasa bersalah, kan ia tidak salah ia hanya menghubungi tunangannya?"_

" _Tapi kau … ya! Kau tidak mengerti perasaan daddy Park huh?" balas si kulit putih_

" _eish.. sudah – sudah oppa kenapa jadi bertengkar begini?"_

 _Kedua pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang tempat_

" _Ayo pulang, besok kita lanjutkan lagi" ajak yang tertua dari mereka bertiga, pria satunya menganggukan kepala_

" _Gyuri kami pulang ya, sampaikan salam pada Mommy Baek dan Daddy Chan serta si kembar" ucap si kulit eksotis_

" _Besok kami akan menjemputmu Gyuri ah" ucap yang berkulit putih, Gyuri menganggukan kepalanya_

" _Oh matta, aku tidak bisa ikut menjemput Gyuri besok Hyung, Ibu bilang besok ia akan mengantarkan aku"_

 _Gyuri dan pria satunya lagi menatap satu sama lain, "Tak apa besok aku berangkat dengan oppa saja kalau begitu"_

" _ah gurae, ayo pulang Hyung" ia menarik yang lebih tua "daaa Gyuri" kedua remaja itu melangkahkan kaki bersama_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kau yang barusan sengaja eoh Kim?" tanya pria yang paling tua, merasa namanya disebut ia menatap takut – takut Hyung disampingnya_

" _A-Ani Hyung, Wae?"_

" _Berbohong rupanya si Kim ini" ia merangkulkan sebelah lengannya ke leher yang lebih muda_

" _Akh ! yak ! Hyung sakit Hyung … Geumanheeee Hyungg!" si yang lebih muda meronta dari balik lengan hyungnya, akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia melepaskan tangannya_

" _Jangan seperti itu lagi!"_

" _Neeee … lagipula bukannya Hyung suka?" Pria itu menatap horror pada temannya_

" _A-ani maksudku kau menyukai Gyuri kan Hyung, apa perlu ada yang ditutupi dariku Hyung? Kita bertiga sahabat sejak kecil, jadi kau wajar saja menyukai Gyuri benarkan Hyung?" kejar sahabatnya itu_

 _Entah karena terlalu polos atau masih hijau dalam dunia percintaan Hyung yang paling tua ini menganggukan kepalanya dan setelahnya dibalas tertawa kencang oleh yang satunya_

" _Aku benar kan ! hahahaha aku akan mengadukan pada paman Oh" sikap usil satu orang dari mereka bertiga ini mulai muncul lagi, dan sialnya ia lari cepat – cepat menuju rumahnya_

" _Yak, kemari Kim ! kemari !" disusul oleh teman nya satu lagi_

 _Pria berkulit eksotis itu menekan bel kediaman Oh dengan terburu dan dibuka oleh Nyonya rumah, "Ne~"_

 _Sesaat setelah pintu dibuka "Bibi .. Bibi Hyung meny-" belum selesai ucapannya bibirnya langsung dibekap dari belakang oleh Hyung tertuanya_

" _Yak ! Stop aku akan mentraktirmu besok !" pria itu berbisik pelan pada sahabatnya, dan mendapat jawaban anggukan kepala ia langsung melepaskan tangannya_

" _Ada apa sayang" tanya nyonya rumah_

" _Tak ada apa – apa mama"_

" _Benar?" tatapannya dialihkan ke sahabat putranya_

" _Benar bibi"_

 _Nyonya rumah menganggukan kepala "Ayo masuk, anak – anak"_

" _Tidak bibi aku pulang saja, oh paman…"_

 _Pandangan kedua lelaki muda itu tertuju pada pria dibelakang Nyonya rumah,_

" _Selamat malam paman" ucap si kulit eksotis, "Malam, sudah makan malam putra Kim?" yang ditanya menggelengkan kepala "dirumah saja, saya pamit Paman Bibi" ia membungkukkan kepalanya pada kedua orang tua sahabatnya_

" _Aku duluan Hyung, semoga sukses besok kencanmu" pria itu membelalakkan matanya diikuti tatapan dari kedua orang tuanya, sementara pria yang satunya lagi cepat – cepat angkat kaki dari rumah sahabatnya dan menyebrang menuju rumahnya_

" _Kencan?" tanya nyonya rumah_

" _Ia bercanda mama sungguh!"_

" _Dengan siapa?" itu pertanyaan tambahan dari tuan rumah_

" _Papa, tidak ada yang berkencan!"_

" _Benarkah?" tanya kedua orang tuanya bersamaan, pria tampan itu membalik badannya dan menatap malas kedua orang tuanya "berhentilah pa, ma"_

" _arraseo sayang, makan malam dulu" ucap ibunya, pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "mau bertemu adik saja"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ibu … ayah !" ucap si lelaki saat memasuki rumahnya "aih gelap sekali" ia berjalan lalu menghidupkan lampu rumahnya, hanya kesunyian yang dilihatnya dirumah dua lantai itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan menemukan post note disana_

 _ **Ibu dan ayah sedang dirumah sakit sayang**_

 _ **Makanan di kulkas hangatkan saja di microwave**_

 _ **Hubungi ibu apabila sudah dirumah ya sayang**_

 _ **Ibu mencintaimu**_

 _Pria itu menghela nafas pelan, sudah menjadi kebiasaanya hanya bertemu ibu dan ayahnya saat pagi akan memulai aktivitasnya_

 _Ia meletakkan tasnya tak peduli harus masih memakai seragam atau tidak ia tetap mengeluarkan makanan yang disediakan ibunya di kulkas dan memasukkannya ke dalam microwave, remaja pria yang hampir dapat dikatakan cetak biru ayahnya ini terlihat telaten memindahkan satu persatu masakan dari microwave ke piring,_

 _Ia meletakkan makanan di meja makan dan mengambil segelas jus apel dari kulkasnya_

" _Selamat makan"_

 _Malam ke sekian kalinya ia makan sendiri tanpa senda gurau kedua orang tua_

" _hah Kim menyedihkan nya dirimu! Hari ini bahkan kau berhasil menjadi MVP di pertandingan tapi tak ada yang kau ajak berbagi kebahagiaan"_

 _Ia berucap pelan setelahnya melanjutkan makan malamnya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Selamat pagi Bibi" ucap si pria kulit putih sambil tersenyum kepada ibu Gyuri "oh masuk dulu, sudah sarapan?" tanya Baekhyun pada teman anaknya itu_

 _Pria itu mengangguk pelan, lalu mengikuti langkah Baekhyun menuju ruang tamu_

" _Morning kawan" ia menyapa kedua adik kembar Gyuri, Jiwon dan Deokjun_

" _Morning Oppa"_

" _Morning Hyung" sahut kedua adik kembar Gyuri, "Jiwonnie cantik sekali" ia memuji adik perempuan Gyuri "terimakasih oppa"_

" _Morning Bro!" sapa Chanyeol kepada sahabat putrinya itu_

" _Morning paman"_

" _Sendirian? Kemana putra Kim itu?"_

" _ia akan berangkat bersama ibunya sekarang katanya paman" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya_

" _Sayang cepat turun sudah ditunggu" Baekhyun berteriak dari bawah "Neee~ Mommy"_

" _Gyuri berangkat mommy daddy" ia segera melangkah menuju tempat oppa nya berdiri, sementara pria di hadapannya terdiam menatap Gyuri, ia terlihat cantik, rambutnya yang lurus dan hitam diisi pita kecil berwarna merah muda dan cukup menambah manis penampilan Gyuri pagi ini_

" _Kajja oppa" Pria dihadapannya mengangguk lalu berpamitan pada kedua orang tua Gyuri_

" _Sayang apa perlu aku menghubungi ayah dari putra Oh itu kalau kita akan berbesan?" tanya Chanyeol_

 _Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "kau ada ada saja sayang, cepat sarapan dan ayo antarkan kami bertiga"_

 _Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya "Come on twin, kita sarapan" ajak Chanyeol_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ibu, kalian berangkat bersama hari ini?" tanya putra semata wayang keluarga itu_

" _Iya sayang, ibu ada pasien hari ini begitu juga ayah, ada apa?" jawab ibunya, pria itu menggeleng pelan, tidak mungkin ia meminta kedua orang tuanya mengantarkan ke sekolah sementara jalannya berlawanan arah_

" _tidak ada bu, oh selamat pagi ayah" sapa nya kepada ayahnya yang menuruni tangga dengan setelan jas dokternya_

" _pagi jagoan, bagaimana kemarin harimu?" tanya ayahnya_

" _Aku menjadi MVP melawan SMA dari Ansan yah"_

" _Wow kau keren sekali" ucap sang ayah sambil mengusak rambut putranya, kedua orang tuanya tersenyum kearah putranya_

" _Ayo sayang berangkat" ajak kepala keluarga Kim, dan diikuti istrinya yang bangun mengikuti suaminya_

" _Ayah dan Ibu berangkat Jagoan, kau hati – hati ya nanti" ucap ayahnya, sementara ibunya mengecup pelan pelipis putra satu – satunya itu, ia menyaksikan orang tuanya pergi dan hanya menghela nafas pelan_

 _15 menit setelah kedua orang tuanya berangkat ia melangkahkan kaki menuju sekolahnya, sendirian_

" _Pagi Bibi" sapa pria itu kepada ibu dari sahabatnya_

" _Pagi sayang, kenapa baru berangkat?" remaja tampan itu menggaruk kepalanya "Aku terlambat bangun Bibi, aku berangkat ya"_

 _Ia berjalan pelan sambil lalu melirik jam tangannya_

" _Yaish ! jinjja jam 7 kurang 15" akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berlari mengejar bis terakhir menuju sekolahnya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Pagi Hyung"_

" _Pagi, kenapa terlambat?" tanya sahabatnya, "oh ibu dan ayah tadi …" ia sebenarnya bingung menjawabnya "eungg …" yang tertua masih menatap intens pada sahabatnya itu_

" _Selamat Pagi murid – murid"_

" _Yeah terimaksih Ahn Ssaem, kau menyelamatkanku" ucap pria sexy berkulit cokelat itu dalam hati_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Oppa-deul!" Gyuri menyapa kedua oppanya yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon biasa ia sering mengobrol_

" _Sudah istrahat?" tanya si kulit putih, dan anggukan yang menjadi jawabannya_

" _Yeah… our Gyuri sudah datang, ayo lanjutkan ceritanya kemarin" si kulit kecokelatan menarik dan menyuruh Gyuri duduk di sampingnya_

 _Gadis manis itu tersenyum "sampai dimana kemarin oppa?"_

" _Itu Mommy Baek ketahuan bertelepon dengan tunangannya"_

" _Ahh .. jadi selanjutnya itu …"_

 _Kedua pria tampan itu menatap Gyuri intens,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ada apa denganmu Baekhyun-nie? kau tak suka makannya? Mau aku pesankan yang lain?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang duduk dihadapannya, gadis itu menggeleng "aku menyukainya"

Sebenarnya wanita itu masih merasa tak enak hati kepada Chanyeol, entah untuk alasan apa ia merasa sudah menyakiti pria yang sedang makan dihadapannya ini, Baekhyun menatap sayu Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapannya, namun akhirnya tergantikan senyuman yang lembut saat melihat betapa lahapnya pria dihadapannya ini makan, gadis itu berinisiatif mengambil sepotong daging dan menaruhnya di mangkuk nasi Chanyeol, pria itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum dengan mulutnya yang penuh nasi. " _Menggemaskan"_ satu lagi kesan tentang Chanyeol tergambar sempurna di dalam benak Baekhyun, senyuman Chanyeol mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Biar saya yang akan membereskan" ucap Baekhyun setelah mereka menikmati makan malam, Chanyeol mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu, ia melihat sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam, pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lalu menekan beberapa tuts piano, ia memainkan piano tersebut dengan lihai sambil sesekali menutup matanya, terlihat Chanyeol larut ke dalam dunianya,

"Chan-" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Chanyeol memainkan piano dengan sangat indah, ia melangkahkan kakinya dan menuju ke mesin pembuat kopi dan teh, ia membuat 2 cangkir teh dan membawanya ke hadapan Chanyeol

Pria itu membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Baekhyun yang sudah berganti pakaian tidur terusan berwarna putih dengan tali spaghetti yang ditutupi cardigan, ia tersenyum manis dan melanjutkan permainannya namun matanya menatap Baekhyun, wanita itu mau tak mau ikut tersenyum "saya membawakan teh, anda mau?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya menuju tuts piano dihadapannya lalu mengakhirinya dengan sangat indah, setelahnya pria itu menganggukan kepalanya

"di balkon?" tanya Chanyeol, dan anggukan kepala yang menjadi jawabannya, Baekhyun memberikan satu cangkir tehnya kepada Chanyeol, ia melihat pria itu menghirup aroma tehnya "itu Earl Grey aromanya menenangkan, tanpa gula dan saya ganti dengan lime, cukup baik untuk menenangkan pikiran" Baekhyun menjelaskan kepada Chanyeol secara perlahan, Chanyeol mentap wanita disampingnya, "kau membuatku banyak tersenyum akhir – akhir ini Baekhyun-nie, terimakasih" ucap chayeol sambil menyesap teh miliknya "ini enak lalu punyamu apa?" Baekhyun menatap tehnya "ini chamomile tea, jenis teh favorite saya, anda mau coba?" Baekhyun memberikan gelasnya pada Chanyeol, pria itu meletakkan teh miliknya dan mencoba milik Baekhyun, "rasanya enak, ringan sekali di tenggorokan" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"besok kita akan ke Changsa, menemui tuan Zhang dan keluarganya" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap bosnya "tuan Zhang?" pria itu meminum tehnya "CEO WayEx dan Jetwings Group" Baekhyun tentu tau kedua perusahaan besar di china itu, "bukannya tuan Zhang dan keluarganya di Shanghai Chanyeol-ssi?"

"tuan Zhang lahir di Changsa Baekhyun-ah" gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya, gadis itu tak menyangka ia berkesempatan bertemu orang – orang besar dalam dunia bisnis, sebelumnya ia bertemu dengan Wu Yifan founder dari Wu Enterprise dan nantinya akan bertemu Tn. Zhang Yixing selaku CEO dari WayEx dan Jetwings Group, kesempatan langka baginya

"biar aku tebak, pasti –" sebelum Baekhyun melanjutkan kata – katanya, Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya "kita butuh WayEx untuk menanamkan modal pada proyek ini Baekhyun-nie"

"Kau berusaha sangat keras Chanyeol-ssi, saya harap semuanya berjalan lancar" ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil meminum tehnya, "aku juga berharap begitu, dan Baekhyun berhenti menyebut dirimu "saya" gantilah dengan "aku" agar kita lebih akrab, kedepannya kan sudah aku katakan kita akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu" gadis itu terdiam, lalu mengaggukan kepalanya "gadis pintar"

.

.

.

"Perjalanan dari Shanghai ke Changsa memakan waktu kurang lebih dua jam Baekhyun-ah, aku harap kau tidak lelah" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap sesuatu dari ponselnya, gadis itu menggeleng pelan, "baiklah, ayo" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun tanpa disadari itu membuat gadis dibelakangnya terkejut dan menatap punggung chanyeol dengan senyuman manis

"Bangunkan aku apabila sudah akan mendarat Baekhyun-nie, aku lelah sekali" gadis itu mengangguk pelan, ia mengetahui bahwa pria disampinya ini bahkan tidak tidur semalam karena harus membuat sebuah proposal untuk calon investornya, dan sekarang ia harus berangkat pagi – pagi sekali karena sudah akan bertemu tuan Zhang pada saat jam makan siang nanti,

"Nona mau sarapan apa?" tanya seorang pramugari yang membagikan sarapan kepada semua penumpang kelas satu, wanita itu menatap pramugari dan Chanyeol secara bergantian, "bisakah aku meminta 2 gelas jus jeruk, 1 gelas air hangat dan 2 porsi omelet" pramugari itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melakukan tugasnya, Baekhyun menurunkan meja di hadapan Chanyeol dan ikut membantu menata makanan yang diberikan oleh pramugari tersebut "silahkan dinikmati nona", "hai, xie xie" jawab Baekhyun pelan

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah vitamin dari tasnya, membukanya perlahan dan menuangankannya di gelas yang bersisi air hangat, ia menghirupnya sebentar lalu menatap pria disampinya

"Chanyeol-ssi …. Chanyeol-ssi?" merasa tidurnya terganggu ia akhirnya membuka matanya "kita sudah akan mendarat?" gadis itu menggeleng "kita sarapan dulu, kau melewatkan sarapanmu tadi" Chanyeol mengusak matanya perlahan dan menguap, _"bagaimana bisa seorang CEO bertingkah menggemaskan, sebenarnya ia sadar atau tidak"_ ucap Baekhyun dalam hati, gadis itu tersenyum lalu memberikan vitaminnya tadi ke Chanyeol

"kau minumlah ini dulu sebelum makan, ini vitamin" Chanyeol tersenyum manis, ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang menata makanan miliknya dan Chanyeol di meja, mereka menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang, sesekali Baekhyun melirik diam – diam pria disampingnya, entah apa yang dipkirkan gadis itu yang jelas saat ini ia cukup senang

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di Huang Hua International Airport lalu langsung menuju restaurant yang ada di salah satu hotel bintang lima di Changsa,

"aku tak tau kita akan makan siang disini Chanyeol-ssi" tanya Baekhyun pelan sambil memperhatikan lobby hotel yang mereka datangi, interior yang modern bercampur kebudayaan traditional China dengan ukiran Hanzi China berada diatas atap – atapnya membuat Baekhyun terpana, "kau tau ini adalah salah satu milik tuan Zhang" bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun, "maksudnya ini, hotel ini .. The Royal Palace Hunan adalah milik tuan Zhang?" pria itu menganggukan kepalanya

"Tuan Park selamat datang, Nona Byun selamat datang" kedatangan mereka disambut oleh Duty Manager dan beberapa petinggi di hotel tersebut, mereka mengikuti langkah kaki Duty Manager menuju meja yang sudah disediakan di salah satu restaurant yang ada disana, mereka dilayani langsung oleh Executive Chef beserta dengan Chief butler disana "bawakan aku signature mocktail hotel ini, aku rindu dengan minuman itu" ucap Chanyeol kepada Chief butler yang berdiri disampingya, butler tersebut menganggukan kepalanya dan mengundurkan diri dari hadapan kedua pasangan itu "anda mau minum minuman alcohol Chanyeol-ssi?" pria itu menggeleng "itu salah satu yang terbaik disini Baekhyun-nie, kita akan berkeliling nanti"

"Nyonya Byun silahkan, … tuan Park silahkan" ucap Chief butler lalu mengundurkan diri dari meja mereka berdua, Chanyeol memanggil Duty Manager yang menyambut mereka tadi "jam berapa kira – kira tuan Zhang tiba?"

"Maaf untuk mengatakan ini Tuan Park, tuan Zhang akan datang saat jam makan malam bersama nyonya Zhang dan nona muda" Chanyeol yang sudah mengira sebelumnya hanya menganggukan kepala "tak apa aku akan check in sekarang kalau begitu"

.

.

.

"kau bilang mereka akan datang jam makan siang Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka memasuki kamar mereka "aku tak tau tuan Zhang akan membawa istri dan anaknya Baekhyun-nie" gadis itu mengangguk pelan

Setelah malam tiba mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju Rooftop dan menikmati suasana malam di Changsa

"Mereka tak menyediakan Ribs padahal tuan Zhang sangan menyukai Pork Ribs" ucap Chanyeol pelan, Baekhyun mengreyitkan dahinya "kau berbicara seaakan kau mengetahui Tuan Zhang dengan sangat dekat Chanyeol-ssi" pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya lalu tersenyum misterius

.

.

.

"Yo Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara, Chanyeol bangun dan langsung memeluk Tuan Zhang, Baekhyun tentu terkejut melihatnya

"Ge, kenalkan ini Baekhyun designer ku" Tuan Zhang menolehkan kepalnya kepada Baekhyun, gadis itu membungkuk memberi hormat lalu menjabat tangan tuan Zhang "Byun Baekhyun" .. "Zhang Yixing, ini istriku Bang Minah dan putriku Zhang Yi Wei"

"kau terkejut Baekhyun-nie" gadis itu mengangguk pelan, Yixing dan istrinya tertawa pelan "aku sepupu Yifan tentu saja aku mengenal pria dihadapanmu ini Baekhyun-ssi" Baekhyun menatap istri Yixing dan Chanyeol bergantian "lalu mengapa tak memberitauku Chanyeol-ssi?" pria itu tersenyum "ekspresi terkejutmu menggemaskan Baek" gadis itu terdiam dengan rona merah muda di pipinya "baiklah ayo duduk dulu tuan – tuan dan nona – nona" ucap Minah dengan eye smilenya

Mereka makan siang dengan cukup santai terlihat Chanyeol dan Yixing sedikit bersenda gurau, atau Baekhyun dan Minah yang sesekali berbicara tentang urusan perempuan. "Papa" ucap Yi Wei sambil menarik jas milik Yixing "ada apa sayang?" "ke toilet" Minah langsung berdiri tiba tiba mendapat gelengan dari putrinya "mau sama papa" keempat orang dewasa itu menatap satu sama lain "papa sibuk Xiao Wei, dengan mama ya?" gadis itu menggelengkan kepala hampir menangis

"kalau denga bibi?" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya, Chanyeol menatap terkejut "Baek ka-" .. "ayo bibi" ucap Yi Wei pelan, Baekhyun menghampiri lalu menggenggam lengan kecil Yi Wei, dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju toilet terdekat

"sayang sekali dia tunangan orang ya Chanyeol" ucap Yixing membuka pembicaraan, kenyataan Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun dan status gadis itu bertunangan tentu sudah diketahui Yixing dan istrinya, salahkan saja sikap cerewet Kris yang bercerita di Grup perkumpulan mereka, pria itu mengangguk "Tatap matamu mengatakan kau benar – benar menyukainya Chanyeol-ah" Chanyeol menggeleng "aku tidak menyukainya" Kedua pasangan suami istri itu menatap heran satu sama lain "…aku jatuh cinta padanya Noona" sambung Chanyeol, Minah dan Yixing tersenyum "Klasik sekali Chanyeol-ah, jadi bagaimana proyeknya"

Mereka membuka pembicaraan mengenai penanaman modal di proyek Resort milik Chanyeol di Bora – Bora, Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan detail dan terperinci semua hal kecilnya sementara itu Yixing sesekali menimpali ucapan Chanyeol atau bertanya mengenai bagaimana dan berapa lama sekiranya pengembalian investasi apabila Yixing menanamkan modal disana atau berapa persen ROI yang diperoleh,

"menarik Chanyeol-ah, bila kau hanya mengandalkan WayEx tentu masih kurang bukan, bagaimana dengan Wu Enterprise apa mereka mau menanamkan saham di proyekmu?" tanya Yixing sambil menyesap wine nya,

"Kris hyung? Aku rasa ia sudah setuju Ge, mengingat Zitao Noona adalah maniak pantai" Yixing dan Minah mengangguk pelan "Kemana anakku Chanyeol, lama sekali ia ke toiletnya" ucap Minah sambil membersihkan bibirnya menggunakan napkin yang ada dipangkuannya "Sudahlah sayang, lagipula ia bersama Baekhyun" Yixing menggenggam jemari istrinya, dan hanya dibalas senyum oleh kedua orang dihadapannya

"Aku rasa kau tak perlu menunggu ge, lihat" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk sesuatu dibawah sana, kedua pasangan suami istri itu terkejut melihat Baekhyun dan Yi Wei bermain di Kolam ikan Koi yang memang ada disana, mereka melihat betapa cepat akrabnya Yi Wei dan Baekhyun terbukti dari Yi Wei yang duduk di pangkuan Baekhyun "Setauku ia bukan anak yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain Noona" ucap Chanyeol, Minah mengangukan kepala "ia hanya dekat dengan kami dan pengasuhnya, Baekhyun mempunyai jiwa keibuan Chanyeol-ah"

"eung~ dan aku berharap ia menjadi ibu dari anak – anakku"

Yixing tertawa pelan "Berusahalah, kami mendukungmu"

"Baiklah akan aku kirimkan jawabannya segera Yeol-ah, kau sudah kirimkan berkasnya ke kantorku bukan?" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya diikuti dengan Yixing yang menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan

"Ayo susul kedua gadis kecil dibawah sana" ajak Yixing sambil menggengam jemari istrinya dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol dibelakangnya

.

.

.

" _Ohh jadi ini yang kau sebut kemarin ada hubungannya dengan Yi Wei Noona Gyuri ah?" tanya si kulit kecokelatan, Gyuri menganggukan kepalanya_

" _Yaaa, lihat si Kim ini, kau sebegitu menyukai Yi Wei Noona ya?" goda sahabat tertuanya_

" _Hyung ! tidak … jangan membuat gosip!"_

" _Apa oppa menyukai Yi Wei Jiejie?" tanya Gyuri, pria itu langsung terdiam "Oppa tidak pernah berbohong denganku, jadi … apa iya?"_

 _Pria itu mendengus pelan "NE!"_

 _Gyuri dan dan sahabatnya satu lagi menatap satu sama lain, lalu tersenyum puas_

" _Tak aku sangka seleramu seorang Noona"_

" _Lalu kau seleramu adalah G-" pria itu langsung menutup menutup sahabatnya yang cerewet itu, "Siapa oppa? Aku penasaran seperti apa wanita yang disukai oleh Oppa ku yang pendiam ini?"_

 _Kedua sahabat itu menatap satu sama lain_

" _Tidak Gyuri ah, ia bercanda hehehe" tawa awkward yang menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Gyuri_

" _Jinjja Oppa, Oppa tidak berbohong kan?" Kejar Gyuri_

 _Pria kulit putih itu mengangguk pelan, Gyuri memicing menatap keduanya_

" _Assa ayo kita ke kelas" ajak Gyuri mendahului kedua oppanya_

" _Kau berbohong hyung !" ia menunjuk sahabatnya dengan telunjuk dan matanya memicing_

" _Itu karena kau yang memancing ! yak kemari !"_

 _Ia berlari mengejar sahabatnya yang sudah bersembunyi di balik Gyuri …_

 _To Be Continue_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hallo !

Selamat Membaca, feel free untuk read dan leave review

Readers❤, saya senang sekali respon kalian untuk "FATE", saya juga senang tebak-tebakan kalian semuanya

untuk semua Readers❤ "FATE" tersayang, untuk kalian ... kemarin saya update chapter 4 hari ini saya update chapter 5

Fiction "FATE" dan kedua saudaranya sebenarnya sudah selesai, tinggal di poles sedikit untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^

Saya minta maaf untuk chapter sebelumnya dan mungkin yang akan datang akan ada **banyak** typo penulisan, mohon dimaklumi hehehe

oh yaa~ chapter depan sudah _akan_ masuk ke konflik yaa, tapi adegan manis ChanBaek nya juga gak akan berkurang kok

jadi, see you next chapter readers❤

Lots of Love,

Vilay ^^


	6. Chapter 6

FATE

Chapter VI

Story is mine but not with the cast

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 _Genderswitch!_

 **Previous Chapter**

"Baekhyun mempunyai jiwa keibuan Chanyeol-ah"

"eung~ dan aku berharap ia menjadi ibu dari anak – anakku"

Yixing tertawa pelan "Berusahalah, kami mendukungmu"

"Baiklah akan aku kirimkan jawabannya segera Yeol-ah, kau sudah kirimkan berkasnya ke kantorku bukan?" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya diikuti dengan Yixing yang menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan

"Ayo susul kedua gadis kecil dibawah sana" ajak Yixing sambil menggengam jemari istrinya dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol dibelakangnya"

.

.

.

" _Mama, adik belum bangun?" tanya pria dengan kulit seputih susu yang sedang duduk menikmati sarapan paginya, ibunya yang memiliki mata bening dan jernih itu tersenyum memandang putranya "Apa kau sangat menyayangi adikmu sayang?"_

" _tentu saja, kenapa mama bertanya?"_

 _Ibu dua anak itu tersenyum "karena jarak umur kalian jauh sekali sayang"_

" _tak apa, aku kan menjadi oppa yang baik dan menjaga adik serta mama"_

 _wanita itu mengangguk, "putra kami memang yang terbaik"_

" _Ma? jadi kemarin papa hanya pulang sehari dan langsung kembali lagi ke Russia?" wanita itu menghela nafas namun masih tersenyum manis, ia mengangguk dan mengusap rambut putranya_

" _waktu papa untuk kita sangat jarang ya ma?" lagi, anggukan kepala yang didapat sebagai jawaban_

" _pekerjaan yang membuat waktu papa sangat jarang untuk kita sayang"ucap ibunya sambil mencium pelipis putranya_

 _Pria dengan kulit putih susu itu menatap foto pernikahan orang tuanya, ia menatap wajah ayahnya yang memang sangat mirip dengannya, hanya mata miliknya yang sama dengan ibunya, ayahnya memiliki kulit putih susu dan tinggi serta postur tubuh yang sempurna, sekarang ia sadar darimana wajah stoic nya ia dapatkan, dari ayahnya tentu saja, lalu ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah ibunya tepat disamping ayahnya, ibunya sangat cantik, benar – benar cantik sangat sepadan apabila berdiri disamping ayahnya, ia menatapnya dengan senyuman setelahnya tertawa geli pelan_

" _Terimakasih mama, papa sudah menjadi orang tuaku"_

 _wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada putranya "kami yang berterimakasih kau dan adikmu sudah ada di kehidupan kami sayang"_

 _keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain_

" _ma … ma … ma"_

 _atensi kedua orang di ruang makan kemudian terbelah dan menatap kamar tidur utama rumah itu "ma, adik sudah bangun" ibunya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan suaminya, disusul oleh putra satu – satunya keluarga itu_

 _Wanita itu mengangkat bayinya "hallo sayang~ sudah bangun cantiknya mama" ucap wanita sambil mengecup pipi gembil bayi perempuan berumur 22 bulan itu_

" _hallo adik, ini oppa" ucap si kulit putih dengan senyuman menawan yang hampir sama seperti senyuman milik ayahnya_

" _sayang tolong pegang adik sebentar ya, mama mau buat susu" pria itu mengangguk dan menggendong adiknya, ia membawanya ke teras depan rumahnya,_

" _Se Hyun-nie sayang, adik oppa yang manis" kedua mata yang mirip itu menatap satu sama lain, pria dengan kulit putih itu menatap mata adiknya yang 100% sama seperti miliknya dan milik ibunya, pria itu menggendong adiknya dengan seragam sekolah yang dipakainya,_

" _Se Hyun, jangan cepat besar ne?" dan bayi kecil yang dipangkuan kakaknya tertawa pelan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ibu"_

" _Ayah"_

 _Pria dengan kulit kecokelatan itu menuruni tangga rumahnya dan menuju dapur, ia membuka lemari es dan mengambil segelas air "apa ibu dan ayah sudah berangkat?" gumamnya dalam hati, ia mengendikkan bahu lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan keluarganya, pria dengan tinggi hampir 180cm itu membuat sebuah sandwich yang berisi selai cokelat dan memakannya perlahan, sesekali ia mengecek SNS nya dan tertawa pelan_

" _Sudah bangun?" sapa suara lembut dari anak tangga terakhir rumahnya, pria itu menatap kearah suara dan melihat ibunya, ia sedikit terkejut "Ibu? belum berangkat?" ibu dari anak itu menggelengkan kepala lalu menuju meja makan dan membuat segelas susu untuk anaknya_

" _minum ini sayang" pria itu menatap ibunya dengan mata yang_ _ **hampir**_ _sama besarnya dengan mata ibunya, "Terimakasih bu" ucapnya dengan senyuman terbaiknya_

" _Sayang, kelasmu selesai jam berapa hari ini?"tanya ibunya pelan sambil berusaha mengikat rambut panjangnya_

" _oh, mungkin jam 3 sore bu, aku ada kelas tambahan sebentar lagi ujian"_

 _ibunya mengangguk perlahan "jika kelas mu sudah selesai beritau ibu ne? ibu akan menjemputmu"_

 _Pria itu menatap haru ibunya, "benarkah?" wanita itu mengangguk "kita akan makan malam, dengan ayah juga"_

" _janji ya bu?" tanya pria itu dengan tatapan harunya_

" _Janji" sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal menyapa pendengarannya, ia mengalihkan tatapannya menuju arah suara "ayah belum berangkat?" kepala keluarga Kim itu menggelengkan kepala, "ayah berangkat jam 10 dude, dan pekerjaan ayah akan selesai sekitar jam 3"_

 _ia menatap ibu dan ayahnya bergantian, ibunya sangat manis dengan senyuman menawan dan mata besar sementara ayahnya memiliki kulit kecokelatan yang sexy dan rahang tegas, dan ia sadar bahwa ia adalah campuran kedua orang tuanya_

" _aaaa .. ibuu aku sayang ibu" pria itu merengek dan memeluk ibunya, tawa geli diberikan ayahnya, ibunya memeluk putra satu satunya itu dan menepuk punggungnya pelan_

" _kau tidak menyayangi ayahmu huh?" putra satu satunya itu di keluarga Kim itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada ayahnya, ia menatap pria yang 90% hampir sama dengan dirinya "aku juga mencintai ayah" ia menatap ayahnya namun masih memeluk ibunya dari belakang._

" _manja sekali Kim junior ini" ketiganya tertawa pelan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sayang, aku akan melihat si kembar dulu, pakaianmu diatas tempat tidur ya" ucap Baekhyun dari balik pintu kamar mandi, "Yaa sayang" Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu meninggalkan suaminya yang sedang mandi dan turun menuju kamar kedua anak kembarnya,_

" _Jiwon, mommy boleh masuk sayang?"Baekhyun mengetuk pintu yang bercat merah muda dihadapannnya, "Yaa mommy" mendapat jawaban iya akhirnya Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar salah satu putrinya, ia melihat putrinya yang sedang mempersiapkan kebutuhan sekolahnya,_

" _Selamat pagi putri kecil mommy, sudah siap semua sayang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membantu mengambil sepatu ballet anaknya dan meletakkannya disamping tempat tidur_

" _Pagi mommy, sudah mom, tinggal nanti Jiwon merapikan rambut saja" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup kepala putrinya "nanti setelah les piano langsung ke studio ya sayang? sepatu ballet nya mommy sudah letakkan disana" Jiwon melihat kearah samping tempat tidur, lalu mengangguk pelan_

" _kalau begitu mommy tunggu di ruang makan ya? mommy mau bertemu kakak laki – lakimu"_

 _gadis itu mengangguk pelan, "nee mommy" Baekhyun keluar kamar putrinya lalu menuju kamar putranya yang tepat berada disebelah kamar Jiwon_

" _Dokjun sayang, mommy boleh masuk" Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar putranya, "boleh mom" Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar putranya dan melihat putra satu satunya keluarga Park itu bersiap, ia sedang memakai pakaian sekolahnya_

" _Selamat pagi tampan, waah sudah tinggi sekali putra mommy" Baekhyun menatap putranya yang sedang memakai seragam sekolah menengah pertamanya, anak laki – laki itu tersenyum_

" _Pagi mommy nya Dokjun sayaang" pria itu berbalik dan memeluk ibunya, "jika sudah siap, mommy akan tunggu di ruang makan ya sayang?"_

" _ne mom, see ya" ucap Dokjun sambil menata kembali rambutnya, Baekhyun geleng – geleng kepala menatap putranya lalu akhirnya tersenyum dan melangkahkan kaki keluar menuju kamar yang paling sulung, pintu kamar putri tertuanya tidak ditutup dan dari luar ia melihat putrinya sedang memakai sepatu, ia melihat putrinya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan menawan, rambut hitam dan panjangnya, senyum dan matanya yang mirip dengan miliknya, ia mengingat bagaimana ia melahirkan Gyuri lalu tersenyum haru dari luar_

" _oh mommy, kenapa diluar?" Gyuri yang pertama kali mengetahui keberadaan ibunya akhirnya membuka percakapan_

" _mommy sedang melihat, gadis cantik yang sedang bersiap" Gyuri tersenyum tertahan, "apa sih mommy, hihihi Gyuri kan malu" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi putrinya_

" _mommy tunggu diruang makan ya sayang?" gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangangguk pelan_

 _kurang lebih begitu keseharian Baekhyun sebagai nyonya rumah keluarga Park dan ibu dari 3 orang putra-putri, membangunkan, menyiapkan pakaian, menyapa pagi ketiga anaknya dan suaminya, ia sangat menikmati perannya sebagai ibu dari tiga orang anak dan istri Chanyeol, ia benar – benar mencintai keluarganya, wanita itu melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang makan dan melihat suaminya sudah sangat tampan dengan setelan jas yang sangat pas di tubuhnya, "selamat pagi sayang" sapa Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum dan melangkahkan kaki menuju istrinya_

" _pagi kesayanganku" ia memeluk istri cantiknya dan memberinya kecupan di pipi dan pucuk kepala istrinya "cantiknya istriku pagi ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun, wanita itu mendengus pelan_

" _perayu huh" pria itu tertawa pelan lalu duduk di tempatnya_

" _sayang bagaimana kalau kita buat adik untuk ketiga orang disana?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya_

" _yak !" Chanyeol tertawa "seperti keluarga Oh itu, mereka bahkan memiliki bayi saat usia anak tertua mereka 19 tahun"_

 _dan mata Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak terbelalak mendengar ucapan suaminya_

" _Pagi mommy daddy" koor ketiga buah hati mereka bersamaan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap ketiga anaknya,_

" _Yo morning anak – anak daddy"_

" _Selamat pagi semua kesayangan mommy"_

 _ketiga park bersaudara itu mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan, Baekhyun memperisapkan semua sarapan ketiga buah hati dan suaminya,_

" _sayang aku mau kopi, dengan krim"_

" _mommy Dokjun akan pulang terlambat nanti"_

" _mom, Jiwon jam berapa les piano?"_

" _mommy, Gyuri juga akan pulang telat nanti"_

" _sayang, aku ada meeting nanti jam 7 malam dengan Wu Enterprise, kopiku mana?"_

" _mommy, Jiwon les jam berapaaa?"_

" _Sayang…"_

" _mommy…"_

" _mom…"_

 _Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum pelan, beginilah rutinitas keluarga Park setiap pagi, mereka akan bercerita dan berlomba – lomba mencari perhatian Baekhyun_

" _satu – satu bicaranya Park senior dan ketiga Park Junior, kalau semua bicara mommy tidak akan mengerti" Baekhyun menatap ketiga anak dan suaminya bergantian,_

 _semuanya seketika terdiam, dan tersenyum simpul_

" _Sayang, kau sudah minum kopi mu tadi, tidak apa apa jangan lewatkan makan malam mu arra Park senior?, Gyuri, pulang telat jam berapa? jangan terlalu malam, pastikan pulang bersama kedua oppa deul mu itu, Dokjun .. tidak biasanya pulang terlambat, ada urusan apa? harus sudah dirumah sebelum jam makan malam, begitu juga denganmu Gyuri, dan Jiwonnie nanti les piano jam 3 sore, jadi sepulang sekolah langsung berangkat les, semuanya .. sudah?"_

 _ketiganya termasuk Chanyeol serempak menganggukan kepala_

" _sekarang selesaikan sarapan kalian, dan segera berangkat sekolah"_

 _lagi, semuanya mengangguk perlahan, dan sekali lagi Baekhyun memenangkan pagi di kediaman keluarga Chanyeol, wanita itu tersenyum dan melanjutkan kembali sarapannya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _oppa" kedua pria tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara, mereka melihat Gyuri sedang berlari kecil menuju tempat mereka biasa berkumpul_

" _ah Gyuri, tak ada kelas?" tanya yang berkuli putih, wanita satu satunya itu menggeleng pelan, "gyu lanjutkan ceritamu ya, aku penasaran"_

 _yang tertua diantara mereka menggelengkan kepala "kau penasaran karena Yi Wei noona kan?"_

" _Tidak, hyung mengada – ada" Gyuri tertawa pelan "arraseo, aku lanjutkan, jadi setelah paman Yixing dan bibi Minah serta papa menjemput mama dan Yi Wei nonna kebawah, mereka …"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Baekhyun"

"Yi Wei"

keduanya menoleh perlahan dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka menghitung jumlah ikan koi yang sedari tadi mereka lakukan,

"Ayo pulang Xiao Wei, sudah malam" ucap Minah sambil menggendong putri mereka, Baekhyun berjalan pelan dan berdiri disisi Chanyeol,

"Yeol-ah, mampirlah kerumah kami menunggumu" ucap Yixing sambil memeluk bahu Chanyeol, "Ne hyung, nanti aku akan berkunjung ke Shanghai"

"Baekkie, kau juga ya? Yi Wei dan aku akan sangat senang bertemu denganmu" ucap Minah, Baekhyun mengangguk "tentu nyonya"

"Eonnie saja"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengusap pipi Yi Wei yang ada di gendongan Minah

"Aku sudah dengar semua desainmu dari Chanyeol, Miss. Byun, sempurna sekali" ucap Yixing sambil menjabat tangan Baekhyun, wanita itu tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala "Kehormatan bagi saya, bila karya saya dipuji oleh anda Tuan. Zhang"

"mobilku sudah datang, aku duluan ya Yeol, selamat malam Baekyun-ssi" ucap Yixing sambil membuka pintu untuk istri dan putrinya, menyisakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan kolam ikan koi yang ada di depan lobby hotel

"Besok kita akan kembali ke korea Baekhyun, jadi istirahat lebih awal ya" ucap Chanyeol sambil membalikkan badannya menuju kamarnya

wanita itu menatap langit kota changsa, _apa kau tak akan tersakiti nantinya Chanyeol-ssi? apa sesuatu bisa berubah dalam waktu 3 bulan? mengapa kau harus menyukaiku ? dan mengapa juga kau membuatku perlahan jatuh padamu ?_

"Baekhyun?" suara husky menyapa pendengarannya, ia membalik badannya dan menghampiri Chanyeol

"memikirkan apa?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka memasuki lift

"tidak ada, hanya saja langit changsa sangat indah" Chanyeol menatap senyum Baekhyun dan ikut tersenyum

mereka memasuki kamar mereka dan menuju tempat tidur masing – masing, dan tepat di depan daun pintu yang bersebelahan tatapan mata mereka bertemu, mereka terdiam dan saling menatap mata satu sama lain

"ah .. aku .. selamat malam Baekhyun"

"n..ne selamat malam Chanyeol-ssi"

Baekhyun yang pertama kali memutus kontak mata diantara mereka dan menutup pintunya secara perlahan, Chanyeol mesih menatap pintu yang tak bergeming itu "Aku mencintaimu" ucapan pelan Chanyeol yang mampu membuat wanita yang masih berdiri di balik pintu itu tersenyum dan merasa salah tingkah sendirian.

.

.

.

"BAEKHYUN" sebuah suara yang sangat dikenali Baekhyun menyapa pendengarannya, ia menoleh dan melihat tunangannya Daehyun berdiri di depan pagar pintu kedatangan, wanita itu tersenyum dan berlari kecil menuju Daehyun yang merentangkan tangan untuk memeluk wanita nya

"Aku rindu oppa" manja Baekhyun di pelukan Daehyun, pria itu mengangguk dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun perlahan "oppa juga rindu dengan anjing kecil oppa yang manis ini" mereka tersenyum satu sama lain dan Baekhyun kembali mengusak wajahnya pada dada Daehyun

"ayo pulang sayang" Daehyun meraih tangan Baekhyun, wanita itu akan menyanggupinya sebelum sebuah suara lain yang sangat ia hafal masuk ke telinganya,

"Nona Byun" suara Chanyeol

Baekhyun terdiam dan punggungnya menegang, ia membalik badan dan melihat Chanyeol keluar dengan paper bag dan koper miliknya, Daehyun mengalihkan juga pandangannya ke arah suara

ketiganya terdiam lengkap dengan perasaan mereka masing – masing

"Nona Byun" Baekhyun tersadar karena sapaan dari Chanyeol, Daehyun menatap bergantian kedua orang dihadapannya ini, "siapa dia chagi?"

"oh .. ne oppa kenalkan ini Park Chanyeol, atasan ku, tuan Park ini yang memakai karyaku, ia dari Park Group" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, dan disambut oleh Daehyun "Aku Daehyun, calon suami dari Baekhyun"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Senang berkenalan dengan anda tuan Daehyun, desain kekasih anda sangat sempurna"

"Ya tentu saja, dia yang terbaik di bidangnya hahaha"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, "saya duluan tuan Park"

"sebentar Baekhyun" wanita itu menatap mata besar Chanyeol takut – takut "ini untukmu" pria itu memberikan paper bag yang sedari tadi dibawanya kepada Baekhyun, mereka menatap satu sama lain "Ayo pulang" Daehyun menarik tangan Baekhyun pelan dan kepergian kedua pasangan itu ditatap oleh Chanyeol, rahang pria itu mengeras, akhirnya ia melangkahkan kaki menuju parkir dan menuju mobilnya

.

.

.

Pria tampan yang sedang mengendarai Audi ini pandangannya terkunci pada jalanan namun pikirannya kembali ke beberapa saat lalu saat ia melihat wanita yang dicintainya memeluk dan bermanjaan di pelukan laki – laki lain, Chanyeol tau ia tak sepantasnya cemburu, ia bahkan berada di pihak yang bersalah sebenarnya, namun hatinya merasa sakit

"andai semua tingkah manjamu, ucapan manismu … untukku" Chanyeol memutar kemudi dan berbalik arah menuju apartemennya, semula Chanyeol ingin pergi ke kantor lalu minum ke bar bersama kris atau sendirian, menghilangkan keanehan yang dirasakan hatinya, namun ia lebih memilih menuju kerumah dan beristirahat,

saat sampai di apartemennya ia langsung merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidurnya, ia menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan, "apa perasaan suka milikku sudah berubah menjadi mencintaimu Baekhyun? … sudah berubah menjadi aku sangat mencintaimu?" ucapnya pada keheningan kamarnya, perlahan pria itu tertidur dan ia hanya ditemani kegelapan malam serta hiruk pikuk kota seoul dari balik jendela apartemennya.

.

.

.

"Mau makan sayang?" tanya Daehyun sesaat setelah Baekhyun selesai mengganti baju, wanita itu masih seringkali ketahuan melamun, setidaknya sesaat setelah bertemu Chanyeol

"sayang?" tanya Daehyun sekali lagi, "kau baik?" ucap Daehyun sambil menepuk punggung Baekhyun pelan, "ooh .. ne aku baik oppa hanya lelah" ucap wanita itu berbohong, ia memikirkan Chanyeol yang tadi mungkin menyaksikan interaksi antara dirinya dan Daehyun

"Kau mau istirahat? mau oppa temani?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "aku tau oppa bekerja besok, aku akan istirahat lebih awal"

"kau yakin?" tanya Daehyun memastikan sekali lagi, dan wanita itu mengangguk "baiklah oppa akan pulang sekarang kau langsung istirahat ya?"

"iya oppa, terimakasih sudah mejemput ya?"

"sama – sama princess Byun, tidurlah oppa akan keluar sendiri" dan Baekhyun mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya,

tak berapa lama ia mendengar pintu apartemennya ditutup, Daehyun sudah pergi namun Baekhyun masih belum bisa untuk istirahat, bahkan memejamkan mata saja sedikit susah untuknya saat ini, ia duduk lalu menyandarkan bahunya pada headboard matrassnya, ia melihat jam lalu terdiam sebentar, Chanyeol menganggu pikirannya, wanita itu ingin tau keadaan Chanyeol, apakah pria itu saki hati? sungguh, Baekhyun ingin tau saat ini, setidaknya untuk membuat ia merasa lebih baik, ia menatap lagi jam yang ada di hadapannya lalu melirik ponselnya

"apa aku harus bertanya kabarnya?"

"ah tidak – tidak, kau tidak boleh terlalu percaya diri Baekhyun"

"tapi kalau Chanyeol-ssi sakit hati?"

"Ani .. ani, aku tidur saja" semula ia ingin kembali tidur lalu meletakkan ponselnya, namun niatnya terhenti karena tiba – tiba ponselnya bercahaya

 _ ***Selamat malam, aku baik baik saja***_

satu pesan yang mengangkat semua kerisauan hati Baekhyun, ia tersenyum lalu mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar ponselnya, setelah beberapa saat ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan mulai tertidur,

"Selamat malam" ucapnya pada angin, atau mungkin pada seseorang ?

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang terbangun karena kegelapan di kamarnya akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun dan minum air, pria tampan itu merasa lebih baik setelah tertidur sebentar, ia mengambil ponselnya, pria itu menatap lockscreen yang ia pasang, ia tersenyum "aku merindukanmu tobennie" setelah puas menatap lockscreennya, ia men-swipe ponselnya dan memperlihatkan wallpaper seorang wanita yang sedang membaca berkas dengan baju putih dan blazer hitam serta rambut abu – abunya yang ditata rapi.

"anak anjing lainnya" Chanyeol tertawa pelan, "aku juga merindukanmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap wallpaper wanita itu

Chanyeol mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya, untuk wanita rambut abu – abu wallpapernya barusan, sesaat setelah ia menyelesaikan kopi yang baru dibuatnya, ia mendapat pesan, dan pria itu tak mampu menahan senyuman saat mengetahui si pengirim adalah wanita di wallpapernya itu, dan semua risau hatinya hilang seketika saat ia membaca pesan yang bertuliskan

 _ **Istirahatlah, anda pasti sangat lelah… Selamat malam, sampai bertemu besok**_

 _ **P.s : jangan minum kopi lagi**_

dan Chanyeol meletakkan kembali kopinya, lalu menuju tempat tidur dengan senyuman khasnya

.

.

.

" _woah, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan daddy park"_

" _aku juga Hyung, ia pasti sakit sekali" Gyuri tersenyum "ia daddy pasti sakit hati saat itu"_

 _kedua oppa Gyuri menganggukan kepala,_

" _sejujurnya aku sangat penasaran bagaimana bisa daddy chan dan mommy baek bisa bersama, tidak bisakah kau percepat ceritanya Gyuri?" tanya yang berkulit cokelat_

" _hihihi, sabar oppa, aku juga dulu saat diceritakan mommy merasa sangat penasaran, namun mommy selalu bilang begini…"_

 _atensi kedua oppa Gyuri itu teralih 100% persen pada wanita yang sedang duduk diantara mereka "waktu … waktu dan kesabaran akan membuat semuanya indah"_

 _Gyuri menatap kedua oppanya yang terdiam, "jadi maksudnya oppa harus bersabar, aku akan menceritakan semuanya, ne oppa deul?"_

 _keduanya mengangguk, "Assa, ayo ke kelas"_

 _ketiganya bediri lalu menuju kelas mereka masing – masing namun yang paling tua diantara mereka terdiam dan bergumam pelan "waktu dan kesabaran akan membuat semuanya indah" ia tersenyum lalu menatap Gyuri dari belakang "aku harus bersabar juga bukan Gyuri?"_

" _Hyung cepaaat" teriak yang berkulit cokelat, Gyuri tersenyum dan yang berkulit putih segera berlari menyusul kedua temannya_

To Be Continue

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hai, Vilay lagi disini ^^

Readers, saya kurang yakin sama chapter ini, tapi saya harap kalian semua suka ya..

pelan – pelan ini sudah masuk ke konflik, tapi yang seperti saya pernah bilang diawal konfliknya juga gak akan terlalu berat hehehe

Kritik, Saran apapun itu saya terima .. saya gak bosen – bosen bilang terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview, semuanya terimakasih~ ^^

Jadi, sampai ketemu di Chapter depan,

 _P.s: Saya aja atau semua readers' ngerasa teaser Chanyeol dan Baekhyun (_ _ **dan semua EXO Member lainnya)**_ _benar – benar mematikan? waahh saya benar – benar jatuh cinta sama rambut baru Baekhyun, dia semakin Manly, saya jadi berfikir seharusnya Baekhyun menjadi Seme saja wkwkwk, tapi engga deh wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk Seme ^^_

Kind Regards, _**with lots of love**_

Vilay


	7. Chapter 7

FATE

Chapter VII

Story is mine but not with the cast

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 _Genderswitch!_

 **Previous Chapter**

Chanyeol mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya, untuk wanita rambut abu – abu wallpapernya barusan, sesaat setelah ia menyelesaikan kopi yang baru dibuatnya, ia mendapat pesan, dan pria itu tak mampu menahan senyuman saat mengetahui si pengirim adalah wanita di wallpapernya itu, dan semua risau hatinya hilang seketika saat ia membaca pesan yang bertuliskan

 _ **Istirahatlah, anda pasti sangat lelah… Selamat malam, sampai bertemu besok**_

 _ **P.s : jangan minum kopi lagi**_

dan Chanyeol meletakkan kembali kopinya, lalu menuju tempat tidur dengan senyuman khasnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu lagi kurang lebih seminggu dari terakhir kali mereka berpisah di terminal kedatangan, untuk membahas final desain mengenai resort Chanyeol di Bora - Bora, Baekhyun yang saat itu datang mengejutkan Chanyeol dengan rambut hitam barunya, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan detak jantungnya saat melihat wanita itu masuk dan duduk dihadapannya

"tuan Park?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol tak berhenti menatapnya

"ooh .. ya .. ada apa bakhyun?" jawab Chanyeol gugup

"Bak-hyun?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, namanya Baekhyun bukan _Bak-hyun,_ Chanyeol salah bicara, _Bak_ memiliki karakter pengulisan Hangeul yang sama untuk nama Park, pria itu terlalu gugup

"ah aniya, Baek .. Baekhyun" ralat Chanyeol

"aku datang kesini untuk memberikan final desainku Chanyeol-ssi" Chanyeol mengangguk dan memberikan atensi pada gulungan kertas putih yang dibawa Baekhyun, wanita itu menjelaskan dengan rinci mengenai apa, bagaimana dan seperti apa bentuk desain resort tersebut, namun Chanyeol masih melirik diam – diam dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, dan sesekali memberikan tanggapan atau anggukan kepala mengenai pekerjaan Baekhyun

"jadi kurang lebih seperti itu yang akan dibuat di depan main entrance Chanyeol-ssi" ucap Baekhyun final, Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu setelahnya merentangkan bahunya dengan bersandar pada kursi kebesarannya, "ingin kopi atau teh Baekhyun? tawar Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha meraih telephone nya

"kopi saja tuan Park" Chanyeol mengangguk dan menekan intercomnya lalu menghubungi sekertarisnya untuk membawa dua buah kopi

"kopi anda akan segera datang nona Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun

"ada apa? apa aku terlihat aneh dengan rambut ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan rambut hitam panjangnya

Chanyeol menggeleng "kau tidak pernah terlihat aneh, kau sangat manis Baekhyunnie" dan semu merah terlihat dipipinya, itu dilihat oleh Chanyeol dan pria itu merasa sangat bahagia dapat melihat semu merah dipipi putih Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan Chanyeol

"tanda silang apa ini di kalender anda tuan Park?" tanya Baekhyun saat kopinya dan Chanyeol datang, wanita itu memperhatikan tanda silang dengan spidol warna merah yang ada di kalender meja kerja milik Chanyeol, pria itu tersenyum tipis, "perasaanku"

"hah?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya posisi berfikir, "perasaanmu?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, setelahnya Baekhyun tersenyum bagai mendapat sebuah _hint_ "anda pasti menunggu peletakan batu pertama di Bora – Bora bukan Chanyeol-ssi?" pria muda itu geleng – geleng kepala lalu tersenyum simpul, "Ya, hanya perasaan tidak sabarku Baekhyunnie" setelahnya tertawa pelan

"aku selalu menghindari minum kopi sebelumnya" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyesap kopinya gadis itu bangun dan melihat – lihat ruangan kerja Chanyeol, Chanyeol memutar kursinya sedikit mengikuti arah Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping kirinya melihat koleksi buku – buku Chanyeol "kenapa kau meminta kopi pada sekertaisku tadi, mengapa tak chamomile tea seperti biasanya?"

Baekhyun menyesap lagi kopinya " aku butuh kafein" ucap gadis itu sambil mengambil salah satu buku "ah, Agatha Christie, anda penyuka karyanya juga?" Chanyeol mengangguk, "lalu mengapa jiwa lembut peminum teh itu minum kopi yang penuh kafein saat ini?" tanya Chanyeol, sambil mengecek beberapa email dari MacBook nya, Baekhyun meletakkan buku yang ditemukannya "karena seseorang memintaku begadang untuk desainnya" Baekhyun menuju jendela luas yang berada dibelakang Chanyeol dari sana ia dapat melihat pemandangan kota seoul 180 derajat, Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "aku tidak …" tangannya masih mengetikkan email balasan untuk rekan bisnisnya yang ada di Russia "tidak apanya … tidak salah lagi?" jawab Baekhyun

"hahahah … baiklah aku kalah, aku salah sudah membuat mu meminum kopi, maafkan aku sudah membuat tubuh lembutmu yang hanya tau teh meminum kopi pagi ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil membalik kursinya menatap punggung Baekhyun

"tidak mau"

"Baekhyunnie, maaf … jangan marah hanya karena insiden kopi" ucap Chanyeol setelahnya ia mendengar tawa cekikikan Baekhyun "dimaafkan"

"sebagai permintaan maaf tambahan, izinkan aku mentraktirmu makan malam"

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya, tatapannya dengan Chanyeol bertemu, gadis itu tersenyum manis dengan binar mata di kedua mata anak anjingnya, "aku setuju"

"hahaha manis sekali sih anak anjing ini, boleh aku mengadopsimu?" ucap Chanyeol, ia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merengut setelahnya "jangan merajuk lagi, kau itu cute tau … baiklah Byun Baekhyun-ssi silahkan pilih tempatnya, kita pergi setelah aku rapat dengan divisi pengembangan" Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol mengambil tablet dan beberapa berkas miliknya lalu bangun dari kursi kebesarannya

"mau kan menungguku 45 menit saja? aku akan cepat" ucap Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun duduk disofa ruang kerjanya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mendesainnya , wanita itu mengguk pelan lalu tersenyum setelahnya

"45 menit, aku akan hidupkan timerku 45 menit dari sekarang" Chanyeol mengguk, "jangan kemana – mana Byun baby" saat pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol tertutup Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan rona merah muda tercetak lagi di pipi putih dan gembilnya, siapa sangka dibalik pintu Chanyeol tersenyum lebar yang membuat sekertarisnya kebingungan

"tuan Park, anda baik – baik saja?"

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya, "maaf, aku akan rapat dengan divisi pengembangan, dan tolong jangan ada yang masuk ke ruangan kerjaku" sekertaris Chanyeol mengangguk setelahnya ia melangkahkan kaki menuju lift menekan lantai 12 yang mana berada 8 lantai dari bawah office nya

.

.

.

timer Baekhyun bahkan belum berbunyi namun seorang pria sudah masuk dan duduk dihadapannya sambil melonggarkan dasi yang melilit lehernya, penat … pria itu merasa penat

"lelah sekali kah rapat hari ini Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun, pria itu menanggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum, wajahnya sarat kelelahan, hati Baekhyun selalu menghangat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang terkadang terlihat menggmaskan, mungkin bagi sebagian pihak Chanyeol adalah seorang bos dan taipan yang memiliki tangan besi dengan wajah dinginnya, namun hampir sebulan ini bersama – sama dengan Chanyeol, wanita itu tau bahwa pria dihadapannya benar – benar manis dengan tingkah _innocent_ nya.

"anda bisa beristirahat dulu, kita bisa undur makan malamnya" ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali membuat garis pada sketsa nya, Chanyeol membuka matanya yang semula ditutup, ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang serius lalu setelahnya tersenyum tulus

 _berapa kali aku berharap pada tuhan agar kau menjadi milikku bakehyun-nie_

"sudah tidak lelah kok, ayo mau makan dimana?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat pria tinggi dihadapannya sedang berdiri, "anda yakin?" Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman-idiot-nya

"aku ingin makan ke tempat favorite ayahku"

"kalau begitu biarakan supir anda melayani anda tuan putri" ucap Chanyeol melepas jas dan dasinya, menyisakan kemeja abu – abu yang sialnya terlihat maskulin dimata Baekhyun

mereka berdua keluar ruang kerja Chanyeol sambil mengobrol dan tertawa satu sama lain, sesekali menyapa pegawai Chanyeol, saat di dalam mobil Baekhyun tersipu malu karena Chanyeol yang memasangkan seat belt untuknya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, saat itu ia berharap bahwa Chanyeol tidak dapat mendengar bunyi detak jantunya

"dan dimanakah letak café itu Baekhyunie?' tanya Chanyeol saat mobil nya keluar dari basement, "kawasan Hongdae tepatnya di Yeonnam-dong di depan Universitas Hongik sebelah barat sekitar Teater Sanwoollim, terdapat sebuah café bernama Café Sukara"

"aahh Teater Sanwoollim, baiklah" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun balas tersenyum menatap Chanyeol

Karena susahnya mencari Parkir di kawasan Hongdae terpaksa mereka harus berjalan dari Donggyo-dong menuju Yeonnam-dong, sepanjang jalan mereka banyak habiskan untuk tersenyum dan mengobrol satu sama lain, mereka menikmati musik yang ditampilkan oleh grup musik disepanjang jalan

"Baskin Robin .. la la la … Starbuck .. mm la la la Coffee Bean la la la la~" Baekhyun bersenandung kecil disepanjang jalan, dan Chanyeol menatap penuh antusias pada wanita disampingnya

"Hehehe apabila aku bahagia aku akan bersenandung kecil Chanyeol-ssi" jawab Baekhyun dengan cengiran manisnya, "Cute sekali sih kau ini huuhhhh" ucap Chanyeol sambil menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan besarnya, wajah Baekhyun yang mengerucut terlihat menggemaskan untuk Chanyeol setelahnya Chanyeol tertawa terbahak begitu dengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis melihat Chanyeol tertawa, terlihat sekali Chanyeol bahagia bila berada didekat Baekhyun, ia mampu tertawa lepas hal yang jarang dapat dilakukannya karena ia dituntut harus terlihat tegas setidaknya pada kurang lebih 12.000 pegawainya yang ada diseluruh dunia, namun bersama Baekhyun, ia mampu menjadi dirinya sendiri, pria itu nyaman bersama dengan Baekhyun dan sesuatu yang disebut kenyamanan itu sulit sekali Chanyeol temukan dalam hidupnya, mungkin itu alasan mengapa ia benar – benar jatuh terhadap Baekhyun dan berharap -dengan sangat- bahwa garis takdirnya menuliskan nama Baekhyun sebagai pendampingnya

"Teater Sanwoollim, sudah sampai tuan putri, lalu dimana café nya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memandang kesekeliling, "disini" Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu dari Chanyeol lalu memasuki jalan yang sedikit sempit tepat disamping Teater Sanwoollim, "ini dia" ucap Baekhyun

Chanyeol terperangah, café yang luar biasa terlihat nyaman dengan desain seperti berada di kebun belakang rumah yang berisi puluhan jenis bunga dan pohon yang rindang, "wah, ini harta karun tersembunyi" Chanyeol menatap sekeliling, ia benar benar menyukai café pilihan Baekhyun, seketika lelahnya setelah berjalan dari Donggyo-dong menuju Yeonnam-dong dan rapat membosankannya hilang,

"aku ingin duduk disini Baekhyunnie" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik sebuah kursi dengan pohon bunga putih dibelakangnya, gadis itu tersenyum "anda tau, disini adalah tempat favorite saya Chanyeol-ssi", mereka berdua tersenyum satu sama lain "mengapa?" tanya Chanyeol antusias, Baekhyun menyangga pipinya dengan sebelah tangan, "dibelakang anda" Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat bunga berbentuk seperti bola namun dengan kelopak yang lembut berwarna putih, ia menyentuhnya lembut "bunga ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk "Peony putih, kesukaanku" Chanyeol ikut menyangga pipinya dengan sebelah tangan "kau menyukainya? kenapa?" Baekhyun menatap Peony dibelakang Chanyeol, "kelopaknya lembut dan merupakan keindahan serta kelembutan yang sebenarnya" Chanyeol tersenyum "seperti dirimu Baekhyun" wanita itu menggeleng

.

.

.

mereka menikmati makan malam mereka dengan santai dan sesekali tersenyum serta bercanda, kurang lebih seperti inilah hubungan mereka saat ini, Chanyeol berusaha menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun berusaha menerima, namun mereka berdua harus sadar karena akan selalu ada dinding kaca yang tak kasat mata diantara kedekatan mereka, terlihat seperti kedekatan semu, _kau dekat dengannya selalu disampingnya, tersenyum dan tertawa bersama namun tak dapat saling memiliki_ , _apabila kaca dipecahkan tentu pecahan kacanya melukai kedua orang disampingnya,_ takdir belum menuliskan keinginan Chanyeol dengan nama Baekhyun didalamnya

.

.

.

"aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" ucap Chanyeol sambil menaruh uang di meja mereka tadi, "mereka akan merasa terhina apabila anda memberikan tip Chanyeol-ssi" Chanyeol terbelalak, "mengapa?" Baekhyun tersenyum "prinsip café ini seperti itu Chanyeol-ssi, tip akan sama seperti merendahkan mereka, anda hanya perlu tersenyum saat melewati kasir nanti, saat itulah mereka merasa mereka memberikan pelayanan terbaik pada pelanggannya" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, dan mengambil lagi lembar – lembar won miliknya

"kau belum cerita mengenai café ini Baekhyun" wanita itu tersenyum "karena ayahku yang mendesain kebun ini Chanyeol-ssi" pria itu terdiam, kebun indah yang menarik perhatiannya ini ternyata desain karya ayah Baekhyun, "tak salah anaknya sangat brilliant, siapa nama ayahmu Baekhyunnie?" tanya Chanyeol namun matanya masih menatap sekeliling "Byun Daesung" perhatian Chanyeol teralih karena ucapan Baekhyun "Byun Daesung ? ia yang mendesain untuk garden salah satu resort yang aku bangun di Jepang … wah karena itu anaknya menjadi se-brilliant ini, buah jatuh memang tak jauh dari pohonnya" Baekhyun menggeleng lalu tersenyum pelan "kemampuanku bahkan tak mampu menyamai pengalaman ayah"

"tak aku sangka dunia begini sempitnya" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, Baekhyun mengangguk

"Chanyeol-ssi, adanya bunga dalam suatu ruangan akan menambah suasana lebih tenang"

"tenang? benarkah? lalu bunga apa yang bagus?" tanya Chanyeol antusias

"mawar dan peony .. mereka kelihatan indah jika dirangkai bersamaan" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap bunga mawar yang ada di sisi lain tempat mereka duduk

"Peony? yang ini?" Chanyeol menunjuk bunga peony dibelakangnya

"ya … peony putih dan mawar merah muda"

" _It's So Baekhyun"_ ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap mata Baekhyun, wnaita itu mengrenyitkan alisnya tak mengerti

"warna yang benar – benar lembut, persis seperti dirimu"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "anda perayu yang sangat hebat tuan Park Chanyeol-ssi" Chanyeol tertawa pelan "ayo pulang, kau perlu istirahat" gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan mereka menuju kasir untuk membayar

"Semuanya 75.000 won tuan" ucap penjaga kasir yang ber name tag Kim Taehyung "Oh, Noona!" pria muda itu terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun muncul dari belakang Chanyeol,

"Noona, kami merindukanmu" ucap pria yang terlihat sedikit mirip dengan Baekhyun itu "Noona juga Taehyungie"

Chanyeol menatap kedua orang itu secara bergantian, ia menatap Baekhyun meminta penjelasan "dia Taehyung, sepupu jauhku dan Taehyung, ini Park Chanyeol, atasan noona"

"Omo! Park Chanyeol dari Park Group itu? Whoa daebak ada orang penting di depanku, Kim Taehyung imnida, senang bertemu dengan anda Park Chanyeol sajangnim" ucap Taehyung sambil membungkukkan badannya

"tak perlu seperti itu Taehyung, panggil Hyung saja" ucap Chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan kepala bersemangat oleh Taehyung "Ne Hyungnim" ketiganya tertawa bersamaan

"Noona duluan ya" ucap Baekhyun saat mereka akan keluar dari café itu, Taehyun tersenyum "Hati – Hati Baekhyun Noona … dan juga Chanyeol Hyung"

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan lagi menuju mobil Chanyeol yang diParkir di Donggyo-dong, saat ditengah perjalanan mereka melihat sebuah grup musik yang sedang memainkan lagu dari salah satu penyanyi terbaik di Korea, Jung Gi Go mereka berdua mendekati kerumunan orang yang membentuk setengah lingkaran, Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat tertarik terbukti dari dirinya berjalan cepat mendahului Chanyeol

wanita muda itu berusaha maju kedepan dan melihat siapa yang bernyanyi, namun matanya masih mencari – cari takut kehilangan Chanyeol dan saat melihat Chanyeol dekat dengannya ia menarik lengan Chanyeol dan akhirnya mendapat tempat sedikit di depan untuk melihat siapa yang menyanyi, dan wanita itu mengusak matanya pelan saat ia mengetahui yang bernyanyi serta dikerumuni banyak orang ini adalah Daehyun … Calon suaminya

Semula Baekhyun terkejut namun tetap mengikuti alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh calon suaminya, Daehyun menyanyikan lagu milik Junggigo feat Park Loey yang berjudul Let Me Love You alunan gitar yang lembut dan suara Daehyun yang manis menyapa pendengaran semua orang, dan Baekhyun ikut terharu mendengar calon suaminya bernyanyi, namun berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang ada dibelakangnya, pria itu merasa marah, kesal namun tanpa alasan yang berarti, ia ingin segera pergi dari sana namun wanita yang menggenggam tangannya ini hampir menangis terharu melihat calon suaminya bernyanyi

"Just Let Me Love You~" satu kalimat improvisasi yang dinyanyikan Daehyun diakhir lagu dan tatapan yang diberikan Daehyun pada seorang disamping kanannya, seakan lagu manis tadi dnyanyikan khusus untuk wanita rambut pendek disampingnya,

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap adegan di hadapannya begitu juga dengan kerumunan orang – orang disekitar mereka, lalu saat Daehyun meletakkan gitarnya dan menuju si wanita serta menariknya menuju tengah kerumunan, pria itu berkata "semuanya tolong bantu aku meyakinkan wanita disampingku bahwa aku hanya mencintainya" seketika suasana riuh, namun Baekhyun merasa terkejut dan dadanya sakit mendengar ucapan Daehyun dihadapan orang banyak, _hanya mencintainya … hanya mencintainya_ kalimat itu berputar pada kepala Baekhyun dan ia tak mampu menahan lagi air matanya, pun dengan Chanyeol ia merasa terkejut mendengar ucapan Daehyun dihadapan semua orang, "Shin Jimin, aku mencintaimu, hanya dirimu .. semua orang disini saksinya, jadi jangan merajuk lagi ne?" wanita yang bernama Jimin itu tersenyum dengan rona di pipinyam dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyu sakit hati, saat wanita itu mengangguk dan Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah wanita itu, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi dari kerumunan, ia melihat calon suaminya mencium wanita lain, dihadapan orang banyak, hatinya sakit dan perasaanya hancur disaat yang bersamaan

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun berhenti" ucap Chanyeol sambil berlari mengejar Baekhyun, wanita itu berhenti berlari namun hampir terjatuh bila Chanyeol tidak menangkapnya diwaktu yang tepat, wanita itu menangis, wanita lembut dan manis kesukaan Chanyeol menangis, air mata membasahi pipinya, Chanyeol merasa dadanya dipukul ratusan kali, ia tak pernah melihat Baekhyun menangis, ini pertama kalinya semenjak satu bulan lebih mereka mengenal satu sama lain, sungguh kemarahan menguasai Chanyeol, jika tadi ia tak menemukan alasan merasa marah dan kesal pada Daehyun setidaknya sekarang ada, ia ingin memukul pria kurang ajar itu dengan sangat keras hingga ia sadar siapa yang disakitinya, namun Baekhyun di hadapannya mengalihkan semuanya, akhirnya ia mendekap Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat, wanita itu menangis pilu dalam rengkuhan seorang Park Chanyeol,

"Sudah .. Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol menengangkan Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya mengusap pungunggnya lembut, namun tangannya yang satu lagi mengepal erat

"Chan .. hiks .. oh tuhan sakit sekali Chanyeol .. hiks" Chanyeol sangat merasa sakit mendengar Baekhyun menangis dan terisak di dadanya

"aku antarkan kau pulang Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol sambil sebelah tangannya merangkul Baekhyun, ia melihat mata anak anjing kesukaannya memerah berisi jejak air mata yang dihapus kasar oleh pemiliknya, sungguh Chanyeol ingin menghabisi pria bernama Daehyun itu sekarang juga

.

.

.

"sampai sini saja Chanyeol-ssi, aku tidak apa – apa" ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol,

"beristirahatlah hingga kau merasa lebih baik Baekhyunnie" ucap Chanyeol, gadis itu mengangguk, "selamat tidur" ucap Chanyeol terakhir kali sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun, namun matanya masih menatap siluet Baekhyun dari blind mirror yang ada di mobilnya

.

.

.

Gadis itu menangis keras, mererasakan kesakitan yang terlalu dalam, pria yang dicantinya setengah mati, juga mencintai orang lain, ia menangis hingga terlelap, melupakan semua hal, sekarang, malam ini hanya ada Baekhyun, kegelapan dan isakan kepedihannya

.

.

.

Gadis itu demam satu minggu, Chanyeol khawatir namun Baekhyun sudah mengatakan tak perlu menjenguknya karena besok ia akan mulai bekerja, beberapa hari ini sesekali ia ditemani Daehyun, namun karena beralasan ia sakit ia sedikit menghindari calon suaminya itu

"makan dulu buburnya sayang" ucap Daehyun

Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya menatap Daehyun sekilas "letakkan disana saja oppa aku akan istirahat" Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Baekhyun, ia duduk di samping Baekhyun dan memegang dahinya, ia memberikan perhatian yang lebih dari cukup, seperti sebelum – sebelumnya namun yang berubah disni adalah keadaannya, Baekhyun merasa sedih ada seseorang lain yang menerima perlakuan Daehyun sekarang, ia menitikan air mata saat membelakangi Daehyun

.

.

.

"kau yakin sudah ingin bekerja?" tanya Daehyun saat melihat Baekhyun memakai pakaian yang biasa digunakan saat bekerja, gadis itu mengangguk, "oppa bisa pulang sekarang, aku sudah baik – baik saja" Daehyun mengangguk "hubungi oppa kalau ada apa – apa ya sayang" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan "setelahnya ia keluar dan meninggalkan Daehyun

.

.

.

"kau yakin sudah baik – baik saja Baekhyunnie?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun memasuki ruang kerjanya, gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah, namun Chanyeol tau pancaran keceriaan dari wajah Baekhyun menghilang, pria itu gusar namun saat bersamaan ia merasa lega melihat wanita kesukaannya dihadapannya

"duduklah" Baekhyun mengambil tempat dihadapan Chanyeol seperti biasanya, mereka menatap satu sama lain lalu Baekhyun lah yang pertama kali memutus pandangan diantara mereka

"ini blue print yang sudah saya siapkan Chanyeol-ssi" ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan rancang biru mengenai layout 9 jenis kamar di resort tersebut

"Baekhyunnie …" mata Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun

"lowest category di resort ini adalah Standard Ocean View, memiliki luas 65m2 tanpa ruang tamu dan tempat tidurnya akan langsung menghadap laut, akan dibuat lantai dengan menggunakan parquet agar memberikan kesan nyaman dan dengan pencahayaan disekitar sini untuk membuat suasana lebih tenang di malam hari" ucap Baekhyun pada rancangan pertamanya, matanya masih menatap blue print dihadapannya namun nafasnya menghela pelan

"Baekhyun …"

"untuk yang kedua …"

"Byun Baekhyun …" ucap Chanyeol sekali lagi dan Baekhyun menangkat kepalanya, gadis manis itu berubah menjadi dingin setelah insiden seminggu kemarin, Chanyeol menyadarinya, lambat laun gadis kesukaannya mulai berubah menjadi sangat dingin

"bisakah kau melupakan Daehyun dan bersamaku?"

gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol, lalu mengeluarkan lagi rancangan yang lain "bagaimana kalau dimulai dari highest category Chanyeol-ssi? namanya The Suite Residence memiliki …"

"kau mengacuhkan ku Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol mata besarnya memelas

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa yang ada harapkan, bukankan anda sudah tau bila sebentar lagi saya akan menikahi tunangan saya?" ucap Baekhyun namun matanya masih menatap rancangannya, sesekali mencoret sesuatu dengan sebuah pena digenggamannya

"tapi kau bahkan … Baekhyun jangan menjadi bodoh karena perasaan" oh Chanyeol, kau tak taukah kau bahwa ucapanmu yang tadi itu sebenarnya lebih cocok untukmu

"aku tidak, aku mencintai Daehyun" Chanyeol terdiam, dada Baekhyun terasa nyeri mengatakannya, masih mencintainya kah? biarkan hanya Baekhyun yang tau perasaanya

seketika suasana menjadi dingin diantara mereka berdua, mereka melanjutkan meeting yang sempat tertunda hingga lembur sampai jam 9 malam

.

.

.

"huhhh huhh dingin sekali" ucap Daehyun sambil memasuki apartemen Baekhyun, pria itu membawa sekantung penuh belanjaan yang akan dibuat untuk makan malam bersama Baekhyun,

sebelumnya ia mengecek ponselnya yang berada dikantong celananya dan menelepon seseorang diseberang sana

"Jiminnie …"

"…"

"oppa sedang dirumah Baekhyun, sudah makan sayang?"

"…"

"baiklah sayang oppa akan memasak dulu, ia demam semenjak seminggu yang lalu, oppa akan mematikannya ya sayang… saranghae, eung~"

pria itu mengeluarkan bahan makanan sesaat setelah mematikan ponselnya, ia ingin membuat pasta sebagai kesukaan Baekhyun

"semoga kau lekas baik – baik saja Baekhyunnie" ucap Daehyun sambil mulai memasak

.

.

.

"aku akan mengantarkanmu Baekhyun-ah" ucap Chanyeol saat meeting mereka selesai, hanya tinggal mereka berdua di kantor Chanyeol, kesan dingin masih sangat terasa diantara kedua orang ini, semenjak kejadian Chanyeol dan dirinya melihat Daehyun mencium wanita lain, Baekhyun yang ceria berubah menjadi Baekhyun yang pendiam

"Tidak usah Chanyeol-ssi, aku menggunakan bus saja"

Chanyeol menggeleng, ia mengambil tas punggungnya dan tas selempang Baekhyun, ia menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju mobilnya yang terParkir di basement kantornya

"masuklah" ucap Chanyeol sambil membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun

Baekhyun menatap pria disampingnya, Chanyeol memberikan kode dengan matanya meminta Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya

dan saat mobil Chanyeol mulai berlajan keluar dari kantornya pria itu membuka percakapan

"bagaimana jika makan malam?"

"aku harus segera pulang, besok aku akan fitting gaun pengantin"

"kau harus makan Baekhyun, kita meeting sejak jam 10 dan kau bahkan hanya memakan sandwich sebagai makan siangmu"

"aku harus segera istirahat untuk besok"

pria itu membuang pandanganya dan menatap jalanan yang lengang

"Baekhyun, pikirkan lagi"

wanita itu yang sekarang menatap Chanyeol "apa kau berusaha menghancurkan pernikahanku Chanyeol-ssi?" pria itu terdiam dan menginjak pedal gas lebih kencang

"Baek-" sesaat setelah mobil Chanyeol berhenti wanita itu keluar dari mobil Chanyeol dan menuju lift untuk naik ke kamarnya, Chanyeol mematikan mobilnya dan berlari mengejar Baekhyun

wanita itu memasukkan kode pin dan Chanyeol masih berdiri dibelakangnya

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membuat wanita itu menatap bosnya

"Lepas!" Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dan menatap Baekhyun

"jangan seperti ini Baekhyun-ah"

"aku mencintai Daehyun, aku mohon jangan ganggu hubungan kami" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong, pria itu mendekatkan dirinya dan mencoba memeluk Baekhyun

"berhenti, pulanglah Chanyeol-ssi"

"Bakehyun, kau bahkan sudah mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki seseorang yang lain .. ka-"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan "Chanyeol-ssi, pintu keluarnya di sebelah sana"

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya, ia menarik lengan Baekhyun, "kau! Baekhyun ! sadarlah ! bagaimana kau bisa mempertahankan sesuatu yang sudah sangat rusak !" pria itu merasa frustasi dengan wanita di hadapannya

"CUKUP Chanyeol-ssi" Baekhyun berteriak sambil mengusap air matanya pelan, "saya mohon keluar dari tempat ini" Chanyeol tersentak dengan teriakan Baekhyun, pelan ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Baekhyun, ia menatap nanar wanita yang dicintainya, Chanyeol merasa terluka, namun akhirnya ia memilih mundur perlahan menuju pintu keluar dan pada saat akan berbalik Baekhyun berkata "tolong, hilangkan juga perasaanmu padaku, aku akan segera menikah" punggung Chanyeol menegang

"dan aku … aku mencintai Daehyun" wanita itu menitikan air mata

satu tetes air mata turun dari pelupuk mata Chanyeol, ia membuka pintu dan turun menuju mobilnya

.

.

.

Chanyeol memacu audi miliknya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia merasa sangat frustasi, sesekali ia menumpahkan kekesalan dan amarahnya dengan memukul setir mobil dan berteriak

"BAEKHYUN-AH ! Aku hancur Baekhyun! AAAARRGGGHHHHHHH!"

dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan air matanya,

saat itu Chanyeol bertekad melupakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk dan masih menatap pintu keluar, berharap sesuatu terjadi pada pintu yang masih tak bergeming, wanita itu menitikan air matanya, lalu mengusapnya kasar, ia menitikan air mata lagi dan menghapusnya lagi, hingga akhirnya ia menangis dari dalam apartemennya

"Chanyeol-ah, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, aku sungguh minta maaf"

wanita itu menangis terisak sambil memegang dadanya,

"Aku … hiks"

"Hiks .. Chanyeol-ah" wanita itu menahan kesakitannya, menangis hingga akhirnya jatuh terlelap di lantai tempatnya menangis

.

.

.

Daehyun yang sedari tadi bersembunyi, ia mendengar semua pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ia sangat merasa bersalah, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat situasi Baekhyun yang menyedihkan, ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya untuk tidur di sofa panjang ruang tamunya, tunangan Baekhyun itu mengambil selimut dan memakaikannya di tubuh kecil Baekhyun

ia duduk di meja dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang penuh dengan air mata,

"bila kau mencintainya, maka kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah Baekhyun"

wanita itu terisak dalam tidurnya, "Chanyeol … Chanyeol … chan hiks"

Daehyun masih menatap Baekhyun, satu pukulan keras di hatinya, pria itu benar - benar merasa bersalah untuk alasan yang sangat abu – abu

"Chanyeol …" Daehyun merapikan rambut Baekhyun

"aku mencintaimu" dan gerakan tangan Daehyun seketika berhenti, pria Jung itu menghela nafas dan membuang pandangannya dari wajah Baekhyun

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki apartmennya dan membuang kunci mobilnya dengan asal, matanya memerah dan langsung menuju bar station miliknya di sudut apartemen, pria itu mengambil satu botol corona dan meminumnya, ia menatap kaca besar yang ada di hadapannya, kaca itu menampilkan postur tubuhnya yang sempurna masih dengan balutan jas berwarna merah maroon yang menempel pada badannya, ia menatap tajam kaca tersebut dan

 _ **Prangggg**_

Pria itu memukul kaca besar dihadapannya dengan sebelah tangannya, sisa darah di kepalan tangannya masih menempel di kaca tersebut,

ia mengusap kasar air matanya, ia meminum lagi corona di genggamannya,

mengenaskan, satu kata yang tercipta apabila melihat keadaan Chanyeol saat ini, pria itu merasa hancur dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan,

"aku akan melupakanmu Baekhyun-ah" Chanyeol terduduk disamping pecahan kaca dan terisak pelan, luka di tangannya memang sangat menyakitkan, namun luka di hati Chanyeol?

Pria kebanggan keluarga Park itu bahkan tak bisa mendeskripsikan sakit yang hatinya rasakan

.

.

.

Tepatnya tujuh minggu lagi pernikahan Baekhyun dan Daehyun akan segera dilaksanakan, wanita itu sudah fitting gaun pengantin dan mempersiapkan gedung untuk pernikahannya, namun hatinya merasa ini bukanlah sesuatu yang benar, ini salah dan hatinya tau itu, ia menghela nafas dan memasuki kantor Park Group dengan perasaan campur aduk

"nona Byun, tuan Park di dalam, anda sudah ditunggu"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, ia harus menghadapi ini, wanita itu membuka pintu perlahan

"Chanyeol-ssi" ia melihat meja kerja Chanyeol yang sejajar lurus dengan pintu ruangan tempatnya berdiri, Chanyeol yang semula menatap pemandangan dari kaca besar di kantornya akhirnya memutar kursinya perlahan dan tatapan dingin dilayangkan pada Baekhyun yang berdiri tepat kurang lebih satu meter dihadapannya

saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu Baekhyun sadar ia kehilangan pria yang mencintainya.

.

.

.

"Jadi untuk penegasan daerah ini akan dibuat pilar tinggi yang tingginya kurang lebih 2 meter, langit – langit lobby akan dibuat tinggi _just in case to make this lobby looks huge_ " Baekhyun menatap kertas yang ia bawa dan menunjukkan sedikit rancangannya pada Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapannya, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin

"lanjutkan"

Baekhyun menghela nafas sangat pelan dan melanjutkan kembali meeting mereka dengan menjelaskan beberapa desain lagi untuk beberapa jenis kamar dan restaurant

"dan restaurant terakhir ini akan lebih memanjakan para tamu untuk menikmati seafood di samping pantai, warna putih tulang ini memberikan kesan bersih dipadukan dengan natural woods di sisi ini dan ini, serta penambahan meja panjang yang sengaja di set untuk buffet di samping sini"

"aku tidak menyukai konsep natural woods itu, diganti"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, meeting mereka hari ini jelas sangat berbeda dengan meeting sebelumnya, "bagaimana dengan sand ponds? diseputaran restaurant akan dibuat black sands ponds, pada malam hari akan dipasangi obor dan akan terlihat sangat nyaman"

"disetujui"

"lalu untuk wedding chapel akan dibuat di pesisir pantai"

"jelaskan"

"konsep kekeluargaan dan kehangatan akan di desain khusus untuk wedding chapel ini, inside venue hanya akan menampung paling maksimal 80 orang, mempertimbangkan ke sakralan dari suatu pernikahan, dengan crystal grand chandelier, serta lantai dan dinding ini hampir 80% kaca akan memberikan kesan glamorous namun tetap hangat, kesan hangat di dapat dari celling yang berisikan lukisan dewa – dewi yunani"

Baekhyun memperlihatkan rancangannya, saat menjelaskan wedding chapel yang akan dibangun, pria Park itu sesekali menatap dalam diam wanita di hadapannya

"bagus, crystal grand chandelier diganti dengan Swarovski, buat satu stage kecil yang berisi grand piano"

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan,

"akan saya perbaiki lagi" Chanyeol balas mengangguk dan pria Park itu kembali disibukkan dengan berkas dihadapannya, ia melupakan Baekhyun yang masih duduk di hadapannya

"sakit?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun, namun kembali ia menekuni pekerjaannya, "aku rasa itu perlu diobati"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "jika tak ada lagi yang mau kau jelaskan kau bisa kembali nona Byun"

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan "saya mohon izin tuan Park"

.

.

.

"Daehyun-ah, kau sudah mempersiapkan dimana gereja kau akan menikah sayang?" pria yang merasa dipanggil akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara, ia melihat ibunya yang sedang mencuci piring lengkap dengan apron dan sarung tangan untuk mencuci

"ibu tidak sabar menunggu menantu ibu datang, Daehyunnie" sambung ibu Daehyun, pria itu tersenyum

"Bu … apa aku boleh bicara?" ibu Daehyun membalik tubuhnya dan tersenyum menghampiri putranya

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ssi, saya akan segera disana sekitar 30 menit lagi, sekarang saya masih berada di depan Hanyang University"

"…"

"Baiklah, saya akan segera kesana" telepon dimatikan oleh Baekhyun dan ia kembali mengendarai mobilnya untuk menuju kantor Park Group, siang ini rencana nya ia akan bertemu dengan founder dari Wu Enterprise bersama Chanyeol, tepat 25 menit dari waktu yang sudah dikatakan tadi Baekhyun sudah sampai dan langsung menuju ruangan Chanyeol, karena sudah mengetahui bahwa hari ini dirinya dan Chanyeol akan ada pertemuan maka sekertaris Chanyeol langsung meminta Baekhyun masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol sambil menunggu CEO itu menyelesaikan meetingnya dengan dewan direksi yang lain

Bakehyun memasuki ruangan Chanyeol, ia duduk di depan sofa yang langsung berhadapan dengan meja kerja Chanyeol, sekelibat kenangan yang pernah mereka lakukan di ruangan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, ia mengingat mengenai pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol, presentasi pertamanya bersama Chanyeol dan canda tawa yang ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol, hingga pertengkaran terakhir yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu karena Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan tunangannya, gadis itu menitikan air mata, ia berjalan pelan menuju meja Chanyeol, menyentuh karangan bunga dalam vas yang disarankan olehnya

" _ **Adanya bunga dalam suatu ruangan akan membuat suasana lebih tenang Chanyeol-ssi"**_

" _ **benarkah? bunga apa yang bagus?"**_

" _ **mawar dan peony .. mereka kelihatan indah jika dirangkai bersamaan"**_

" _ **apakah itu kesukaanmu?"**_

" _ **ya … peony putih dan mawar merah muda"**_

ia kembali menitikan air mata sambil menatap karangan bunga yang ada diatas meja Chanyeol, tepat seperti kesukaannya, rangkaian minimalis peony berwarna putih dengan 3 tangkai mawar merah muda, "apa .. aku sudah kehilanganmu?" gumam gadis itu pelan

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang merasa kelelahan akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruangannya dan beristirahat disana sebelum bertemu dengan founder dari Wu Enterprise bersama Baekhyun nanti jam makan siang "tuan, nona Byun di dalam" Chanyeol mengrenyitkan alisnya mendengar ucapan sekertarisnya, akhirnya ia memutuskan membuka perlahan pintu ruang kerjanya,

pria itu melihat punggung Baekhyun yang sedikit terisak sambil menatap karangan bunga kesukaannya diatas meja kerja Chanyeol, pria itu ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dialami Baekhyun mereka terlihat seperti seseorang yang tau satu sama lain rasakan tanpa perlu mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju Baekhyun dan tepat tiga langkah dibelakang Baekhyun ia mendengar Baekhyun berkata "apa .. aku sudah kehilanganmu"

pria itu merasakan dadanya dihantam puluhan benda tak kasat mata, hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, andai wanita dihadapannya ini tau bahwa Chanyeol akan terus mencintainya meskipun egonya berkata bahwa ia ingin berhenti mencintai Baekhyun

"Baek"

wanita itu membalik tubuhnya, terkejut mengetahui Chanyeol ada dibelakangnya, terlebih dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras di kedua pipinya

"Baekhyun" Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dalam rengkuhannya, memeluknya erat seakan tak ada lagi hari esok, begitu dengan Baekhyun ia memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat beserta dengan isakan pelan yang ia sudah tahan dari beberapa waktu yang lalu

"maafkan aku … maafkan aku … maafkan aku" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap belakang kepala Baekhyun dan mengecupnya lembut, Baekhyun semakin terisak dengan ucapan Chanyeol, ia menggeleng lemah dalam pelukan pria tinggi dihadapannya "aku minta maaf Chanyeol-ssi" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan memeluk Baekhyun makin erat, setelahnya ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun, ia menghapus air mata Baekhyun perlahan dan medekatkan bibirnya pada pipi kanan Baekhyun "air mata tak seharusnya jatuh dari matamu Baekhyun" Baekhyun masih berusaha menenangkan isakannya, namun satu tetes air mata tak mampu ia bendung saat mendengar Chanyeol berkata "karena … karena pernikahanmu akan terjadi beberapa minggu lagi" saat itu Baekhyun melihat kesakitan yang dirasakan Chanyeol lewat tatapan mata yang saling menatap dalam satu sama lain, ditambah dengan air mata yang turun di pipi Chanyeol

 _sudah kukatakan bukan bahwa nantinya kau akan tersakiti Chanyeol-ssi? kau yang seperti ini juga menyakiti hatiku … maafkan aku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Dae aku boleh bicara?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka berdua sudah duduk disalah satu café yang ada di Hongdae, pria itu menghela nafas pelan "aku juga ingin bicara namun kau dapat bicara lebih dulu sayang"

Baekhyun berusaha menahan tangisan dan amarah yang sedari awal dia tahan "bicara jujur padaku"

"apa kau memiliki yang lain dibelakangku?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lagi, sementara Daehyun tercekat dan tak mampu berkata apa – apa hanya menganggukan kepala

"jadi begitu .. berapa lama kau dengannya?"

"Baek"

"hanya jawab saja dae oppa"

"1 tahun belakangan ini" Daehyun menundukkan wajahnya dan Baekhyun membuang nafasnya pelan

"oppa, apa kau mencintainya?" Daehyun menatap mata Baekhyun ia tak mampu berkata yang nantinya menyakiti Baekhyun "Baek .. aku…"

"aku akan anggap hal ini tak pernah terjadi oppa"

Daehyun membelalakkan matanya dan Baekhyun membuang tatapannya ke sembarang arah "Baek dengar dulu"

"tidak oppa, kau yang dengar aku saat ini … disini aku sebagai pihak yang tersakiti oppa, kau memiliki yang lain selama satu tahun kebelakang dan aku mengetahuinya bahkan saat hari pernihakan kita sudah semakin dekat, jadi aku … aku akan menganggap hal ini tak pernah terjadi"

Daehyun terdiam tak mampu berkata apa – apa, sejujurnya perasaan pria itu juga bimbang, ia memiliki seorang lain yang ia cintai begitu dengan Baekhyun, mana mungkin pria itu tak mencintai Baekhyun mengingat lamanya hubungan mereka, namun mendengar bahwa kekasihmu mencintai pria lain? ini juga menjadi salah satu faktor kebimbangan hai Daehyun

"Baek .. dengar"

"aku tak akan dengar apa – apa oppa, jadi aku hara poppa dapat melupakan gadis oppa itu, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi istri oppa"

"lalu Chanyeol?"

bakehyun terjekut, dia menatap mata Daehyun dan membuang kemmbali tatapannya "dia mencintaiku namun aku sudah memintanya pergi, karena kita akan menikah"

"Baekhyun …"

"berhenti oppa, aku tak akan bahas ini lagi, aku akan fitting baju pengantin nanti sore sepulang kerja, apa oppa bisa menemaniku?"

Baekhyun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Daehyun akhirnya tersenyum samar "memiliki janji ya? tak apa aku pergi sendiri, … aku harus kembali oppa, aku duluan"

gadis itu bangkit dan mengambil tasnya, saat melewati Daehyun ia menitikan air mata untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan menyisakan Daehyun masih terdiam di tempatnya barusan, ia akan tetap menikah dengan bakehyun, meskipun calon istrinya imengetahui yang sebenarnya, dan Daehyun sekarang dalam posisi yang serba salah.

.

.

.

"Kau baik Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka berdua selesai makan siang sambil meeting bersama Wu Enterprise, "huh ? oh aku baik Chanyeol-ssi" jawab Baekhyun seadanya lalu menuju Parkiran bersama Chanyeol untuk mengambil mobil mereka berdua

"setelah ini kau mau kemana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu mobilnya, "uh?"

 _ **Brakkk**_

Semua rancangan Baekhyun, blue print dan berkas – berkas miliknya berjatuhan karena pemiliknya menabrak pintu mobilnya sendiri, pemandangan itu diperhatika oleh Chanyeol, "kau kenapa?" tanya pria itu sambil membantu Baekhyun merapikan semua berkasnya yang terjatuh "aku tak apa – apa Chanyeol-ssi"

Baekhyun berbohong, hatinya benar – benar hancur, dan Chanyeol tau hal itu, "kau pulang denganku Baekhyun, biarkan mobil ini disini dulu nanti akan aku suruh paman Uhm menagmbil mobilmu" Baekhyun menggeleng "tidak apa – apa aku akan pulang sendiri Chanyeol-ssi"

kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau seperti raga tanpa nyawa Baekhyun, kau pulang denganku"

"aku tidak bisa, aku ada janji"

"aku antarkan kau kesana" jawab Chanyeol cepat, Chanyeol mengambil berkas Baekhyun dan menuntun Baekhyun menuju mobilnya, ia membuka pintu untuk Baekhyun dan membantu Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya dan setelahnya memberikan berkasnya pada Baekhyun

pria itu mulai menjalankan audi miliknya dan keheningan menyeruak diantara mereka

"kau ada janji dimana Baekhyun?"

"uh ? di butik kawasan Ilsan Chanyeol-ssi" Chanyeol mengangguk "Ilsan? dimananya?"

"La'Reina Wedding, aku akan fitting sekali lagi sekarang" Chanyeol terdiam sebentar mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, ia tersenyum tipis setelahnya "kabulkan satu permintaanku Baekhyun, maukah?"

Baekhyun menatap pria disampingnya, bibirnya digigit terlihat menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol,"izinkan aku menemani mu, aku ingin melihat wanita yang aku cintai memakai gaun pengantin"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan dihadapannnya, ia tak menjawab apapun, dan itu dianggap jawaban iya oleh Chanyeol

.

.

.

"Nona Byun Baekhyun?" panggil seorang desainer, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membalik badannya dan menatap desainer usia 41 tahun itu,

"Mrs. Kwon"

"Nona Byun, baru datang? mau minum apa?" tanya sang desainer lembut, Baekhyun menggeleng "kalau anda tuan? mau minum apa?" Chanyeol ikut menggeleng "saya hanya menemani …"

"calon istri anda? kami mengerti Tuan .. umm?"

"ah .. Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol dan saya buk …"

"apa anda adalah Park Chanyeol CEO muda itu?" tanya Mrs. Kwon, dan Chanyeol mengaggukan kepalanya

"Ah, akhirnya selama ini saya tau mengapa nona Byun kemari hanya sendiri, karena calon suaminya sangat sibuk, benar bukan nona Byun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng "tapi dia buka-"

"aku ingin melihat gaunnya sekarang Mrs. Kwon apa bisa?" tanya Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun

"Ya tentu saja, semuanya sudah rampung dan saya butuh komentar anda untuk gaun ini tuan Park, selaku calon suaminya" Chanyeol mengangguk sementara Baekhyun menatap pria disampingya dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan

"hanya hari ini Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol pelan, mau tak mau Baekhyun mengiyakan keinginan Chanyeol

"Tuan Park, anda dapat duduk disini sebentar, saya akan menyiapkan Nona Byun" ucap desainer Kwon sambil menuntun Baekhyun menuju ruang ganti, sementara Chanyeol duduk dan mengamati sekitarnya, ia melihat banyak sekali gaun pengantin serta tuxedo yang sangat menarik

"aku rasa aku perlu membeli satu pasang untuk ini" gumam Chanyeol pelan

Tak perlu waktu lama akhirnya tirai tempat gati Baekhyun terbuka perlahan dan Chanyeol menatap lamat wanita indah di hadapannya, matanya menyaratkan keindahan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari seharusnya, dan invasi kupu – kupu diperut Chanyeol semakin bertambah terbuki dari wajah keterkejutannya yang dihiasi senyuman haru

"Ah-reum" hanya satu kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol saat menatap Baekhyun, Indah, Baekhyun sangat cantik dengan gaun putih panjang dan aksen pink pastelnya yang lembut, gaun pernihakan itu mengeksplor bahu dan punggungnya, dihiasi dengan sebuah tiara kecil dipucuk kepala Baekhyun, benar – benar membuat Baekhyun 100x lebih cantik dimata Chanyeol

"saya rasa kalian perlu waktu berdua, saya diluar jika butuh sesuatu" ucap desainer Kwon sambil menutup pintu untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

Chanyeol melangkah pelan menuju tempat Baekhyun berdiri, wajahnya tersenyum dengan binar dimatanya, begitu dengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum

"aku merasa seperti kau adalah … istriku" ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil mengusap air mata yang dengan tidak tau dirinya turun disaat ia menatap keindahan Baekhyun

Pria itu mengusap lengan Baekhyun dan mencium punggung tangan lembut milik gadis itu lama, "berbahagialah untuk hidupmu Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menitikan air mata dan menganggukan kepalanya

 _dan kau membuatku berharap bahwa kau adalah suamiku, Park Chanyeol_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Apa ini Gyuri, kenapa sedih sekali cerita mereka" ucap salah satu temannya yang berkulit kecokelatan_

" _Apa daddy Park dan mommy Baek tidak akan menikah?" sambung si kulit kecokelatan tadi, setelahnya ia ditatap horror oleh yang berkulit putih "kalau mereka tidak menikah, lalu Gyuri, Dokjun dan Jiwon itu anak siapa?" setelahnya yang berkulit cokelat tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya_

" _aku ikut merasakan kesedihan daddy Park saat itu Gyuri-ah" sambung yang berkulit putih, dan disetujui anggukan kepala oleh yang berkulit cokelat_

" _Gyuri juga oppa, saat itu bahkan Gyuri menangis mendengar cerita mommy"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Noona! Noona!" teriak seorang laki laki kecil dari lantai bawah, itu Dokjun yang memanggil kakak perempuannya "Noona ayo turun kebawah, mommy membuat cookies"_

 _Gyuri berserta kedua temannya yang duduk di rooftop keluarga Park akhirnya turun bersama menuju meja makan_

" _Oh, ayo duduk anak – anak" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan cookies dari panggangannya, ia membawa chocochips cookies ditangannya, dan ditatap lapar oleh kelima anak remaja di ruang makannya, Jiwon yang paling bersemangat apabila ibunya sudah membuat cookies, dan sisanya hanya ikut membantu menghias kue dan membungkusnya_

" _hallo kedua oppa Gyuri" sapa Baekhyun dengan senyuman khasnya_

" _selamat pagi bibi" sapa yang berkulit putih disusul yang berkulit kecokelatan, "ayo bantu bibi menghias cookies setelahnya bungkus untuk oleh – oleh dan berikan pada ibu kalian_

 _keduanya mengangguk, dan mengikuti Gyuri cuci tangan_

 _Mereka menghias cookies yang dibuat Baekhyun dengan hiasan masing – masing, "akhir – akhir ini kalian sering menghabiskan waktu bersama? membahas apa anak – anak?" tanya Baekhyun kepada anak dan kedua temannya_

" _Marry Story mommy" Baekhyun mengrenyitkan alisnya "ohh, kami bertiga bercerita mengenai awal pertama bagaimana orang tua masing – masing bertemu satu sama lain bibi" jawab yang berkulit cokelat, Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum "dan giliran Gyuri yang pertama" sambung pria kecoklatan tersebut_

" _jadi Gyuri menceritakan tentang awal mula mommy dan daddy bertemu?" tanya Baekhyun, dan dibalas anggukan oleh putri pertama keluarga Park itu_

" _sampai mana ceritamu Gyuri?" ucap suara berat dari arah pintu masuk ruang makan, disana berdiri kepala keluarga Park masih lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya "daddy" seru ketiga putra – putri Baekhyun "selamat siang paman" ucap kedua oppa Gyuri bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badannya_

" _sayang, kau bilang akan meeting hingga malam?" itu suara nyonya Park_

" _Meeting di percepat sayang, kan ini hari minggu, Kris hyung ingin berkumpul dengan keluarganya begitu juga aku" jawab Chanyeol "selamat siang anak – anak"_

" _jadi sampai mana ceritamu Gyuri sayang?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, ketiganya menatap satu sama lain "sampai daddy mengantar mommy fitting gaun" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "itu cukup membuat daddy sedih" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun, wanita itu ikut menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh senyum_

" _tapi setelah hujan bukannya akan ada pelangi?" ucap Chanyeol setelahnya, ketiganya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung "maksud paman?" Chanyeol menggeleng dan tersenyum "kalian dengarkan saja nanti cerita Gyuri boys"_

" _yak Dokjun oppa! jangan dimakan!" si bungsu mendengus pelan_

" _minta satu Jiwon, punyamu kelihatan enak" dan kakak kembarnya hanya tersenyum mirip seperti milik Chanyeol_

" _Setelah hujan pasti ada pelangi" ucap Baekhyun sambil meletakkan cookiesnya di piring, dan Chanyeol menatap wanita yang dicintainya itu dari belakang lalu ketiga anaknya berserta kedua teman putrinya yang sudah dianggap anak sendiri, setelahnya ia tersenyum haru_

" _maka pelangi untukku adalah kau dan anak kita" ucap Chanyeol dalam hati_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

Hallo Readers ^^

Vilay disini, 7k untuk chapter VII hehe semoga gak membosankan ya? kemarin salah satu dari readers ada yang minta kedua oppa Gyuri namanya di kasi tau aja, hehehe nanti akan saya kasi tau diakhir cerita, saya janji … sekarang jadi rahasia dulu ya ^^ terus ada juga yang minta banyakin cerita ChanBaek nya, nah sudah yaa hehe terimakasih saran dan masukannya ^^

Di chapter ini saya berusaha gabungin yang _manis_ dan yang _sedih_ bersamaan, per-alihannya mungkin kurang sreg, saya juga bingung - _dan berfikir banget-_ untuk peralihannya, tapi saya harap ini cukup baik, dan cocok buat Readers

Kritik dan sarannya saya terima, dan saya gak akan bosen – bosen bilang terimakasih untuk semua yang read dan review

 _P.s: KOKOBOP Release ... keep streaming EXO-L_

Regards,

Vilay


	8. Chapter 8

FATE

Chapter VIII

Story is mine but not with the cast

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 _Genderswitch!_

 **Previous Chapter**

Chanyeol melangkah pelan menuju tempat Baekhyun berdiri, wajahnya tersenyum dengan binar dimatanya, begitu dengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum

"aku merasa seperti kau adalah … istriku" ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil mengusap air mata yang dengan tidak tau dirinya turun disaat ia menatap keindahan Baekhyun

Pria itu mengusap lengan Baekhyun dan mencium punggung tangan lembut milik gadis itu lama, "berbahagialah untuk hidupmu Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menitikan air mata dan menganggukan kepalanya

 _dan kau membuatku berharap bahwa kau adalah suamiku, Park Chanyeol_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sudah sampai" ucap Chanyeol saat audi nya berhenti di depan apartemen Baekhyun, gadis itu mengangguk pelan, saat ia ingin membuka seatbelt yang dipakainya dengan gugup ia berkata "apa anda mau mampir Chanyeol-ssi?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku akan pulang Baekhyun-ah, dan tolong atur jadwalmu, kita akan ke bora – bora tiga minggu lagi" ucap Chanyeol saat ia menatap Baekhyun, gadis itu tersenyum simpul dan setelahnya turun dari mobil Chanyeol

Satu tetes air mata Baekhyun turun saat ia melihat mobil dari pria yang perlahan masuk kedalam hatinya itu pergi

.

.

.

"Oppa, aku rasa kita harus bertemu" Baekhyun berusaha menghubungi Daehyun lewat aplikasi Katalk dari ponselnya, tak menunggu waktu lama gadis itu mendapat jawaban dari tunangannya

 _ ***oppa sedang bekerja sayang***_

Bertahun – tahun bersama, menghabiskan waktu berdua, memahami satu sama lain tidak mungkin bukan kau tidak tau pasanganmu bagaimana, benar kan? gadis itu tersenyum sendu, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "berbohong"

"Siapa berbohong Baek?" tanya sahabat gadis itu, Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum manis "bukan siapa – siapa"

"Kau yakin?" tanya gadis itu memastikan, dan Baekhyun mengangguk setelahnya

"Ayo pulang" sahabat gadis itu berdiri dan mulai mengambil tasnya, ia dan Baekhyun memang sengaja bertemu untuk membahas tentang pernikahannya dengan Daehyun, namun sahabatnya yang tidak mengetahui apa – apa hanya mampu menganggap semua baik – baik saja, mereka berjalan bersisian satu sama lain diseputaran Myeong-dong dan sesekali menatap etalase kaca yang menjual sesuatu yang menarik mata mereka

"Lihat .. stiletto itu kelihatan indah sekali" ucap Baekhyun saat mereka melewati toko yang menjual sepatu, sahabat Baekhyun itu ikut berhenti dan menatap sepatu itu "Kau benar Baekhyun, aku tidak pernah melihat keluaran Manolo yang itu, apa sepatu yang .. umm … itu .. " Baekhyun menatap sahabat nya itu, lalu setelahnya mereka menatap satu sama lain "maksudku yang ia ber kolaborasi bersama penyanyi Lady Gaga itu" binar mata Baekhyun semakin menjadi menatap sepatu dihadapannya "Kau sudah gajian?" tanya sahabatnya itu, gadis disampingnya menggeleng pelan, "Belum, sekarang masih tanggal 15" gadis manis dengan mata besar disamping Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya "Sudah jangan dilihat lagi, ayo pergi … sangat jarang kita dapat waktu libur bersama tau" setelahnya tangannya ditarik oleh sahabatnya menjauh dari toko sepatu itu

.

.

.

"Kau ! apakah terlalu menyenangkan di negeri beruang merah itu hah?" tanya Chanyeol pada rekannya yang merangkap juga sebagai sahabat Chanyeol, pria _stoic_ dihadapannya tersenyum lalu merapikan jasnya, "Sangat hyung, disana banyak wanita cantik" Chanyeol menggeleng dan tersenyum, mereka berada di kawasan Myeong – Dong untuk makan siang bersama, sahabat Chanyeol yang satu ini sangat jarang berada di Korea, ia hanya di Korea kurang lebih jika dihitung 1 bulan selama setahun,

"lalu apa gadis disana ada yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanya Chanyeol, pria itu menggeleng "disana gadisnya terlalu putih" Chanyeol meletakkan garpunya lalu tertawa pelan "seperti kau tidak memiliki kulit putih saja !" mereka berdua tertawa setelahnya,

"aku akan ke China minggu depan Hyung" ucap pria dihadapan Chanyeol, mereka bertatapan satu sama lain, lalu Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya "mampir lah ke Shanghai, Yixing Ge pasti sangat merindukan adik menyebalkannya" pria dihadapan Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengambil sepotong daging dengan garpunya dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya ke pemandangan dibalik kaca jendela restaurant tempatnya makan siang, dan tatapannya berhenti pada dua orang gadis yang tingginya hampir sama dengan perbedaan yang cukup kentara, salah satunya ia sangat kenal dengan sangat

"Baekhyunnie" ucap Chanyeol namun matanya menatap Baekhyun yang berada di seberang jalan, pria dihadapan Chanyeol melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan heran lalu mengikuti pandangannya ke seberang jendela "Siapa Hyung?"

"Desainer ku" jawab Chanyeol singkat, pria dihadapan Chanyeol menepuk tangannya pelan 'Ahh .. desainer Byun itu? si tunangan orang itu?" Chanyeol menatap sahabatnya lalu menggerutu pelan "tidak perlu berkata ia tunangan orang seperti itu !"

"ahh … gurae, Hyung cemburu, maaf aku lupa" Chanyeol yang mendengar itu lalu melempar sahabatnya dengan napkin di pangkuannya

"mereka hanya melihat – lihat sepatu hyung? tidak membeli?" tanya sahabatnya yang ikut memandangi gadis di seberang jalan itu, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak tau"

"Kalau begitu hyung saja yang belikan" Chanyeol menatap sahabatnya itu, "kau benar … tapi dalam rangka apa?"

Sahabat Chanyeol duduk kembali dengan tenang setelah menatap kedua gadis di seberang jalan yang salah satunya gadis kesukaan Chanyeol, dan lihatlah pimpinan Park Group itu bahkan matanya yang besar ikut membelalak karena melihat Baekhyun yang melangkahkan kaki bersama shabatnya "Geumanhe hyung … ayo kesana saja" Sahabat Chanyeol itu bangun dan merapikan jasnya, ia mengambil kartu kreditnya dan berjalan menuju kasir diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya, lihat … lihat kedua pria tinggi dengan setelan jas mahal itu bahkan menjadi bahan tontonan seluruh pengunjung restaurant,

"kau yang bayar?" tanya Chanyeol saat sahabatnya mulai memberikan kartu kreditnya pada kasir, pria putih itu mengangguk "ne"

"aku saja, ambil kembali kartu kredit itu" pinta Chanyeol yang langsung mengeluarkan platinum card nya,

"eiii, aku saja hyung tak apa lagipula kan aku jarang bertemu hyung dan mentraktir hyung makan siang" akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah ia menaruh kembali platinum card miliknya, sahabatnya itu mendekatkan diri ke samping telinga Chanyeol "lagipula kan punyaku black card hyung, sudahlah" ucapnya berbisik, Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya "Yak! makane kurang ajar! aku juga punya kartu hitam sepertimu !" ucap Chanyeol sambil memberi tinju _lembut_ pada perut sahabatnya, setelahnya sahabatnya tertawa pelan "Oh .. nee.. gamsahamnida" sambungnya sambil mengambil kartunya

Setelahnya mereka berjalan bersisian keluar restaurant, kedua pria itu berdiri di depan restaurant dan mengambil tempat untuk menyebrang jalan, ke toko sepatu yang tadi Baekhyun dan sahabatnya datangi, pandangan mata dari seluruh pengunjung bahkan kasir serta pelayan toko tak lepas dari kedua pria tinggi yang berdiri dihadapannya

mereka berdua masuk dan berjalan – jalan "ambil lah sepatu yang diinginkan desainer mu itu hyung … aku perlu melihat – lihat sepatu favoritku" Chanyeol mengangguk dan menuju samping etalase kaca, disana hanya ada satu sepatu berwarna silver dengan aksen batu permata di bagian depannya "apa ini yang dilihatnya tadi? … permisi" dua orang pelayan datang menghampiri Chanyeol "ada yang bisa dibantu tuan?"

"aku perlu sepatu ini … ukuran kakinya umm dia setinggi ini …" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk dadanya "kira – kia berapa ukuran kakinya?" pelayan itu mengangguk, "mungkin 37 tuan, namun jika ukuran itu dirasa terlalu kecil atau terlalu besar anda dapat menukarnya"

"begitukah? … baiklah yang itu ukuran 37" ucap Chanyeol, ia berjalan ke kasir dan membayar sepatu yang ia dapatkan untuk Baekhyun, pria itu melangkahkan kaki menuju sahabatnya yang berdiri di depan layar kaca besar di toko sepatu tersebut,

"ia masih sama seperti yang dulu ya?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu sahabat nya pelan, pria disampingnya itu mengangguk dan tersenyum setelahnya "apa kau tidak merindukannya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, pria itu menggeleng "kehidupan yang seperti ini yang diinginkannya" setelahnya sahabatnya itu melangkah pergi dan diikuti Chanyeol setelahnya "ia melepaskan semua untuk mimpinya, hah .. dasar wanita" ucap Chanyeol pelan

.

.

.

"Sayang … oppa ingin bicara"

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya setelah ia menaruh tas dan ponselnya, "bicaralah oppa" ucap gadis itu sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju lemari pendingin disudut apartemennya "sayang … dengarkan oppa" gadis itu mengambil segelas jus lemon dan buah strawberry kesukaannya, "aku mendengarkan" Daehyun memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menatap pemandangan malam dari jendela apartemen Baekhyun, sementara gadis itu berbalik dan mengambil satu bungkus ramyeon, "sayang .. oppa rasa pernika-"

"oppa aku akan memasak ramyeon, kau mau?" tawar Baekhyun, gadis itu memotong pembicaraan Daehyun dan pria Jung itu tau bahwa calon istrinya saat ini tidak ingin membicarakan apapun, Daehyun membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang membuka satu bungkus ramyeon kesukaannya "sayang .. tolong jangan potong omongan oppa"

"ah aku rasa daun bawang kita sudah habis, apa oppa tidak membelinya waktu itu?" ucap gadis itu sambil membuka kembali lemari pendinginnya lalu mencari – cari bahan lain yang ia bisa gunakan untuk memasak

"Baekhyun sayang … dengarkan oppa ... oppa memohon, kau bilang tadi kau akan mendengarkan"

"oppa beberapa hari yang lalu aku fitting baju pengantin, aku ada fotonya apakah oppa mau melihatnya?" gadis itu mengambil air dan mulai memasak ramyeon miliknya,

"Baekhyun!"

"Oppa!" seru Baekhyun hampir bersamaan gadis itu menghela nafasnya, "berhentilah oppa, aku tidak akan mendengar apapun, jika oppa mau menginap aku akan berterimakasih, jika tidak aku tidak apa – apa" gadis itu mematikan kompor dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Daehyun dan ramyeon miliknya yang belum matang untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya

Dikamar dengan luas 8m2 itu Baekhyun duduk diatas matrass tempat tidurnya dan menatap foto dirinya dengan Daehyun yang sedang berada di Pulau Nami, gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu setelahnya masuk kedalam selimut dan menutup matanya

.

.

.

Pria muda dengan status CEO dari salah satu perusahaan kelas dunia itu sedang duduk didepan macbooknya, disaat yang sama dengan Baekhyun, pria itu –Chanyeol- masih betah duduk di kursi kebesarannya dan menatap langit malam kota seoul dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan, ia memutar kembali tubuhnya dan langsung berkonsentrasi penuh terhadap pekerjaannya

"aku harus bagaimana untuk perasaanku Baekhyunnie" monolog pria itu pada dirinya sendiri, ia mengambil tas karton yang ia beli dengan sahabatnya tadi siang, ia membuka kotak karton tebal didalam tas tersebut dan membukanya, ia menatap sepatu dihadapannya dengan senyuman mengembang dipipinya namun ia tidak dapat menghilangkan kesedihannya disaat bersamaan, ia mengambil sebuah post note berwarna biru muda dari laci meja kerjanya dan menuliskan sesuatu yang akan ditempelkan di sepatu untuk Baekhyun, pria itu menghela nafas pelan

" _ **untuk wanita kesukaanku … Byun Baekhyun …**_ "

pria itu menulis perasaanya pada kertas kecil dihadapannya, ia menulis dengan tekun, namun pada saat ia menempelkan kertas itu dibalik penutup kotak karton tersebut pria itu menitikan air mata

"aku benar – benar menyukaimu Baekhyun, aku meny- …aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun" setelahnya ia meletakkan kembali sepatu itu di bawah meja kerjanya, lalu melangkahkan kaki turun untuk kembali ke apartemennya

.

.

.

Hanya ada satu buah cahaya dari lampu samping tempat tidur Baekhyun saat pertama kali gadis itu membuka matanya, ia menatap kesekeliling dan akhirnya memilih duduk dan bersandar pada _headboard matrassnya_ ,

"Oppa … Daehyun oppa" gadis itu memanggil nama Daehyun tepat sesaat ia membuka matanya, dihatinya masih ada Daehyun, ia mencintai pria meskipun hatinya benar – benar hancur karena insiden beberapa waktu lalu, ia mencintai pria itu namun disaat yang bersamaan ada pria lain yang mulai masuk kedalam hatinya

"Ah .. dia pasti pergi hahaha kau bodoh sekali Baekhyun" merasa lucu dengan pemikirannya bahwa calon suaminya akan menginap namun pada kenyataanya ia malah pergi dari apartemen Baekhyun, gadis itu hanya bisa tertawa pelan meratapi kebodohannya, ia melangkahkan kaki turun dan keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menuju dapur

"oh lapar sekali .. dimana ramyeonku barusan" gadis itu berjalan pelan menuju dapurnya dan melihat keadaan ramyeon miliknya masih utuh sama seperti ia tinggal barusan "apa masih tidak apa – apa jika dimasak … ini bahkan-" gadis itu menatap jam dinding yang ada tepat berada dihadapannya "omo! jam 10 malam, aku tertidur empat jam" akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghidupkan kompornya dan mulai menunggu ramyeon nya matang

"selamat makan~" ucap gadis itu sambil mengaduk – aduk ramyeon dihadapannya, gadis itu memakan makanannya dengan sangat baik, tentu ia lapar mengingat ia belum makan semenjak pulang dari menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatnya,

"huh? kenapa tiba – tiba hujan?" gadis itu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatapi titik – titik hujan yang menyapa jendela apartemennya, tepat pada saat gadis itu ingin menyuapi lagi mulutnya dengan ramyeon terpaksa ia harus menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak karena ponselnya yang berbunyi cukup nyaring,

"Aigoo … nee sebentar" gadis itu berlari menuju meja tempatnya tadi meletakkan ponsel dan tasnya,

"Chanyeol?" gadis itu menatap benda pipih persegi berwarna putih dihadapannya "mengapa tuan park menelepon selarut ini?" ia menimbang – nimbang apakah harus mengangkatnya atau tidak,

"Ne … ada apa tuan Park?"

"Aggasi? apakah anda kerabat dari laki laki ini?" Baekhyun terkejut, yang berbicara bukan Chanyeol rekan kerjanya terlihat dari suara yang menyapanya adalah suara seorang bibi bukan suara husky yang terkesan berat

"Ne, saya kerabat Chanyeol, ada apa bibi?"

pikiran Baekhyun sudah berkeliaran, ia khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol, gadis itu tidak henti – hentinya menggigit ibu jarinya, kebiasaan Baekhyun jika sedang merasa gugup

"Nona … teman anda mabuk, dan toko saya sudah akan tutup, bisa bantu saya membawa pulang teman anda?"

Gadis itu terdiam mendengar ucapan bibi yang berbicara barusan, dengan terburu – buru ia mengambil jaket dan topinya "Ye algeseumnida bibi, bisa beritau saya dimana alamatnya? saya akan segera kesana" gadis itu mengangguk pelan setelahnya memutus sambungan teleponnya setelah ia mengucapkan terimakasih, ia bergegas turun dan menuju lantai dasar,

"yatuhan kunci mobil ku …" gadis itu menepuk dahinya merutuki kebodohan yang dilakukannya, ia melupakan kunci mobilnya dan sekarang ia terpaksa harus mencari taksi untuk menjemput Chanyeol, terlihat sekali gadis itu khawatir ia bahkan lupa memakai topi yang dibawanya dan membiarkan dirinya terkena rintik hujan yang mengguyur kota seoul pada malam itu

"Oh paman, terimakasih ... tolong antarkan saya ke kawasan Hongdae, teater Sanwoolim"

Gadis itu duduk di kursi penumpang dengan perasaan khawatir, sepanjang perjalanan ia mencoba menahan kekhawatirannya akan Chanyeol, dan saat taksi nya berhenti tepat didepan teater Sanwoolim ia segera membayar dan turun mencari Chanyeol, didepan teater sanwoolim terdapat banyak bar kecil yang menjual soju dan gadis itu sedikit kewalahan mencari dimana Chanyeol berada, rintik hujan semakin membasahi tubuhnya, topinya seakan tidak mampu menghalau hujan yang membasahi tubuh kecilnya, disaat ia sudah mulai kebingungan mencari tiba – tiba ia melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang sudah ambruk diseberang jalan dari tempatnya berdiri, gadis itu tersenyum dan mulai mencari cara untuk menyebrang mencari Chanyeol

"Yak ! kau mau mati huh !"

"Yaaaa! bodoh sekali"

kurang lebih umpatan – umpatan itu yang didengar Baekhyun saat akan menyebrang jalan, ia memang tidak memperhatikan dimana seharusnya ia dapat menyebrang atau tidak, beruntung sekali gadis itu tidak apa – apa mengingat baru saja ia menyebrang sembarangan di bawah hujan pada malam hari untuk menemui pria yang sedang ambruk karena meminum terlalu banyak soju. Park Chanyeol jika kau tau perjuangan Baekhyun saat ini, kami yakin kau pasti semakin jatuh terhadap gadis kesukaanmu itu

"Oh Chanyeol-ssi" Gadis itu berlari kecil dan berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol "bibi maaf sudah merepotkan, aku akan membawanya sekarang" Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya berkali – kali meminta maaf pada bibi penjual soju dihadapannya "Aigoo~ nee tidak apa – apa Agassi, apa kalian bertengkar? dia minum sampai empat botol" Baekhyun terdiam menatap pria yang sedang ambruk didepannya "kami sedikit terlibat perselisihan bibi"

"kehidupan pernikahan memang begitu … kalian pasti bisa melewatinya, sudahlah lebih baik kau bawa suamimu pulang, kasihan dia sampai ambruk begitu"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan bibi penjual soju dihadapannya, sudah dua orang mengira bahwa Chanyeol dan dirinya pasangan suami – istri, "jadi berapa total semuanya bibi?"

bibi penjual soju dihadapan Baekhyun menggeleng "tidak usah kebetulan saya sudah mendapat untung yang lumayan hari ini Agassi"

"tidak apa – apa bibi, biarkan saya membayarnya" bibi itu menggeleng dan menggenggam lengan Baekhyun "Agassi, pulanglah .. saya berharap masalah kalian cepat selesai" Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan bibi dihadapannya menitikan air matanya "Ye .. terimakasih bibi, terimakasih" gadis itu memanggil taksi dan setelah taksi berhenti di pinggir jalan ia memapah tubuh Chanyeol untuk masuk dan pergi dari tempat barusan

"Selamat malam nona, mau diantarkan kemana?" tanya supir taksi yang duduk didepan Baekhyun, gadis itu terdiam, ia ingin membawa Chanyeol pulang ke rumahnya namun gadis itu tak tau dimana Chanyeol menetap, "apartemen depan galleria foret pak" gadis itu membawa Chanyeol ke apartemennya

"Ye"

Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol yang tertidur di sampingnya, tubuh raksasa Chanyeol bahkan terlihat menggemaskan namun mengenaskan disaat bersamaan, wajah Chanyeol sangat tampan jika dilihat dari dekat, posisi mereka saat ini sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan tubuh dengan kepala Chanyeol yang tertidur di paha Baekhyun, bibir tipis Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyuman, ia melihat pria yang perlahan masuk kedalam hatinya seperti ini membuatnya merasa seperti ini lah seharusnya ia dan Chanyeol, ia bahkan melupakan jaket nya yang basah terkena air hujan namun ia tetap membersihkan rintik hujan yang sempat mengenai pipi Chanyeol, saat telapak tangan Baekhyun menyentuh pipi kanan Chanyeol ia merasakan hal yang aneh dalam dirinya sendiri,

"ngggghhh~ hyunniee~"

gadis itu mengangkat tangannya seketika, ia tau bahwa pria itu menggumamkan namanya dalam tidurnya, setelahnya ia mengusap lembut lengan Chanyeol yang memeluk perutnya dengan sangat posesif "jangan sampai jatuh sakit, ne?" ucap Baekhyun pelan, dan pria itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Baekhyun

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak pernah memapah tubuh orang sebelumnya, bahkan kekasihnya yang mabuk sebelum – sebelumnya tidak pernah sampai meminta Baekhyun memapah dan mengantarkannya pulang, namun Chanyeol berbeda … pria itu membuat Baekhyun memapah tubuh besarnya, Baekhyun bahkan sangat kesusahan saat memasukkan nomer pin apartemennya "nggghhh~"

"ne, Chanyeol-ssi tunggu sebentar"

*klik*

Sesaat setelah pintu apartemen Baekhyun terbuka ia membawa masuk Chanyeol, ia semula ingin membawa tubuh Chanyeol dan merebahkannya diatas sofa ruang tamunya, tapi setelah ia mengingat bahwa raksasa dibelakangnya ini terlalu besar, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan membawanya ke kamar Baekhyun, gadis itu mendudukkan dan merebahkan Chanyeol di tempat tidurnya,

"ngghhh~ Baekhyunnie … Baekhyunniee" gumam Chanyeol asal, pria itu ia benar – benar mabuk, bahkan terlihat jelas dari hidung dan pipinya yang memerah karena saking banyaknya alkohol yang ia minum, dan Baekhyun hanya dapat geleng geleng kepala melihat Chanyeol saat ini, berlaku seperti istri ia akhirnya membuka sepatu dan jas Chanyeol yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya, setelahnya ia membuka lilitan dasi di leher Chanyeol, "hhh~" pria itu mendesah dalam tidurnya, ia terlihat seperti orang yang kedinginan dan Baekhyun tidak bodoh mengetahui bahwa pria yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya pasti demam, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan

"hatchim~" itu Baekhyun, wanita itu juga demam itu karena dirinya sendiri yang berlari dibawah hujan untuk menemui Chanyeol, setelahnya gadis itu pergi dari kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk kecil dan mengusap dahi Chanyeol, logika gadis itu tau bahwa ia salah sudah seperti ini namun hatinya berkata ini memang sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lakukan

gadis itu masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan baju yang lebih hangat dan plester penurun panas yang menempel pada dahinya, tak lupa dengan sebuah mangkuk dan handuk kecil, setelahnya ia duduk disamping tempat tidur Chanyeol, ia tersenyum lembut menatap pria tinggi yang sedang tidur di hadapannya, gadis itu mengambil tangan Chanyeol dan mengusapnya lembut dengan handuk yang sudah dibasahi air sedikit, lalu naik ke dahinya, lalu ke tangan milik Chanyeol satunya lagi, seharusnya cara yang benar adalah ia mengusap seluruh tubuh Chanyeol untuk membuat panasnya turun, namun ia terlalu malu melakukannya, ia masih tau aturan tidak membuka pakaian lawan jenis dihadapannya meskipun untuk alasan yang sangat berarti. Wow Baekhyun … wow

"Baekhyun … Baekhyun … Baekhyun …" gumam Chanyeol gelisah dalam tidurnya, Baekhyun yang duduk dihadapannya tersenyum dan berkata sangat pelan "aku disini, istirahatlah" meskipun hanya angin yang dapat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan namun pria tinggi dihadapannya sudah mampu tenang dan lanjut tertidur, setelah Baekhyun memasangkan plester penurun panas seperti yang dipakainya di dahi Chanyeol gadis itu melangkah pergi menyisakan Chanyeol yang terbaring di tempat tidur miliknya, setelahnya gadis manis itu mengambil bantal dan selimut tambahan lalu menuju sofa dan tertidur disana, ia terlelap meninggalkan malam kota seoul dengan rintik hujannya yang tak memberi tanda – tanda akan berhenti

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi oppa"

Sapa seorang wanita pada seorang pria yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya, pria itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya lalu mengusak matanya perlahan, ia melihat wanita cantik dalam pelukannya setelahnya ia tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala gadis disampingnya

"selamat pagi Jiminnie" suara parau Daehyun khas orang yang baru bangun menjadi suara yang sangat disukai oleh gadis bernama Jimin itu. Gadis berambut pendek itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pria disampingnya "apa oppa akan pulang sekarang? apa kerumah Baekhyun?" Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya "aku akan denganmu saat ini" Jimin tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Daehyun sekilas

"aku merasa seperti aku adalah istri kedua seseorang" Daehyun menatap gadis disampingnya, lalu mencium pucuk kepalanya lembut "kau tidak salah sayang, oppa yang salah disini"

"aku merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun" ucap Jimin, setelahnya Daehyun memeluk gadis nya dengan erat "oppa juga, sangat … "

"aku merasa seperti mengganggu hubungan orang lain oppa" sambung Jimin, "kau tidak sayang, oppa yang bersalah disini, oppa lebih memilih kembali ke cinta pertama oppa bukannya menjalani hubungan dengan kekasih oppa selama ini"

gadis itu menatap mata Daehyun, "hampir tujuh tahun kebersamaan kami, oppa tidak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu Jimin" Daehyun menatap mata Jimin "tujuh tahun? itu berarti tepat pada saat kita lulus menengah atas kan oppa?" pria itu mengangguk, "setelah kau memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studimu ke London, oppa pergi ke California untuk melanjutkan kuliah sayang"

"apa oppa dan Baekhyun satu kampus?" tanya Jimin, Daehyun menggeleng "ia mengambil kuliah di SCI-Arc sayang sementara oppa di UCLA, kami bertemu di sebuah kafe pada saat makan siang, singkat cerita kami mengobrol dan dekat, karena saat itu bahkan sampai sekarang oppa masih memikirkanmu dan tidak dapat melupakanmu, oppa berpacaran dengan Baekhyun"

"pelarian oppa?"

Daehyun menggeleng

"oppa berusaha mencintai Baekhyun, namun hati oppa masih memikirkan gadis yang sekarang tertidur disamping oppa sekarang" Jimin menundukkan kepalanya "seharusnya aku tidak datang ke kehidupan oppa lagi, apalagi sebentar lagi oppa akan menikah" Daehyun menggeleng lagi "kita tidak tau takdir menuliskan nama siapa dalam hidup kita sayang" setelahnya ia memeluk lembut tubuh Jimin dan memberinya ciuman lembut di pipi serta dahinya

"buatkan oppa sarapan sayang, okay?"

.

.

.

Di pagi yang sama, cahaya merambat masuk kedalam sebuah kamar dan memaksa Chanyeol untuk membuka matanya perlahan, ia mengusak matanya pelan dan menatap kesekeliling, ia menghirup wangi yang lain bukan wangi dari sheet dan bedcover miliknya, dan ini juga bukan layout kamar Chanyeol, ia menghirup aroma bedcover di dadanya, ia mengenali bau ini tapi pikirannya seakan tumpul dan tidak dapat diajak bekerja sama, akhirnya pria itu duduk dan menatap kesekeliling, terakhir ia mengingat ia berada di salah satu tempat untuk minum yang ada di depan teater Sanwoolim namun sekarang ia berada dalam suatu kamar dengan warna putih dengan pattern bunga – bungaan berwarna biru muda yang menempel di beberapa sudut kamar, pria itu melihat jas dan dasinya sudah tergantung rapi dan sepatunya yang berada disana, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk turun dan keluar kamar, setidaknya ia perlu berterimakasih pada seseorang yang sudah menampungnya saat ia mabuk semalam "uh pening sekali kepalaku .. ada apa ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang pelipisnya, namun gerakan tangannya berhenti saat pria itu memegang dahinya, ia menarik pleaster penurun panas dan menatapnya dengan tatapan heran "siapa menempelkan ini?" gumam Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri

saat keluar kamar ia mendengar suara pisau yang beradu dengan cutting board, terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang memotong bahan makanan, "permisi" ucap Chanyeol pelan, ia melihat siluet seorang gadis, lalu saat gadis itu membalik tubuhnya Chanyeol seakan tidak dapat berdiri dengan kedua kakinya "Baekhyun?" gadis itu mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum setelahnya "selamat pagi Chanyeol-ssi"

"oh ne pagi Baekhyun-ssi, maaf tapi … aku .. umm" Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya, lalu Baekhyun kembali fokus pada jjigae di hadapannya, "semalam saya menjemput anda di dekat teater Sanwoolim Chanyeol-ssi"

"Ne?" Chanyeol membelakakan matanya

"Sudah matang, silahkan duduk Chanyeol-ssi" Baekhyun membawa jjigae yang dibuatnya dan meletakkannya dihadapan mereka berdua, Chanyeol yang merasa kikuk akhirnya memilih untuk duduk dan melihat Baekhyun yang masih sibuk di dapurnya, makan bersama dengan Baekhyun bukan hal baru lagi untuk pria itu, namun makan bersama dengan kau mendapatkan pemandangan pagimu adalah seorang wanita yang kau sukai berdiri di balik counter dapur dan memasak untukmu? ini hal baru untuk Chanyeol, hatinya menghangat melihat Baekhyun yang cekatan, bibirnya tersenyum melihat gerak – gerik Baekhyun, ia merasa bahagia pagi ini begitu dengan Baekhyun, gadis itu meskipun sedikit sibuk dengan dapurnya dan membelakangi Chanyeol namun senyuman kebahagian tak luput dari bibir tipisnya

.

.

.

Kedatangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ke Park Group pagi ini membuat heboh satu perusahaan. Hampir seluruh karyawan disana mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah desainer Chanyeol namun pemandangan Baekhyun keluar dari Audi milik Chanyeol, sepagi ini ... itu menjadi bahan gossip terbaru untuk karyawan Park Group

Gadis itu berjalan disisi Chanyeol dengan setelan kerja yang biasanya ia pakai, namun Chanyeol? Pria itu bahkan masih memaki setelan sama seperti yang ia gunakan kemarin untuk bekerja, bertambah satu lagi gossip yang akan menyebar di perusahaan milik Chanyeol mungkin nantinya "mengapa kau berjalan dibelakangku?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka menunggu lift dilantai dasar terbuka, gadis itu menggeleng "hanya ingin menghindari gossip" ucap Baekhyun lalu masuk mendahului Chanyeol

"Anda tidak masuk Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun saat ia mulai ingin menutup pintu lift, setelahnya pria itu masuk dan berdiri disamping Baekhyun, Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas, entah apa yang dipikirkan CEO itu yang jelas helaan nafasnya didengar oleh Baekhyun

Setelah pagi yang mereka lewati, Chanyeol merasa ditampar dua kali oleh kenyataan. Memang pada awalnya pria itu merasa senang mengabiskan pagi bersama Baekhyun dan mendapatkan pemandangan Baekhyun memasak untuknya namun satu ucapan Baekhyun dan kenyataan yang dilihatnya membuat dirinya hancur

 _Flashback_

" _Maaf, Baekhyun? apa kau yang menjemputku?" tanya Chanyeol saat pria itu mulai menyeruputkan jjigae yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun, gadis itu mengangguk pelan "anda mau tambah Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun, senyum pria park itu mengembang sempurna lalu menyodorkan mangkuknya kepada Baekhyun, dan saat Baekhyun mengambil mangkuk milik Chanyeol pria itu menatap sebuah benda berkilau di jari manis Baekhyun, setau pria itu Baekhyun memang sudah memiliki tunangan dan akan menikah, kenyataan itu saja sudah menghancurkannya sekarang ia harus melihat Baekhyun memakai cincin padahal sebelum – sebelumnya ia tidak pernah memakai benda itu, Chanyeol terdiam menatap cincin Baekhyun_

 _Saat gadis itu mengembalikan mangkuk Chanyeol yang berisi jjigae buatannya, ia mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, gadis itu ikut terdiam lalu meletakkan dengan lembut mangkuk Chanyeol, pria itu menatap mata Baekhyun, mata pria itu nanar, Baekhyun merasa hatinya diremas melihat tatapan mata Chanyeol_

" _Aku .."_

" _Pernikahan mu berapa minggu lagi Baekhyun?" potong Chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di hadapannya "enam minggu" jawab gadis itu singkat, Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya_

" _Kalau kau ingin, ke bora – bora nya kita bisa undur setelah pernikahanmu, anggaplah sebagai hadiah pernikahan dariku, kalian bisa ikut ke bora – bora untuk honeymoon disana" tawar Chanyeol, mata itu menatap Baekhyun, mata sarat kesedihan Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun, gadis itu terdiam, ia tak mampu berkata apapun lagi saat ini_

" _Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama pagi ini? bukannya kau harus ke kantorku untuk menemaniku meeting bersama Joonmyeon Hyung?"_

 _Gadis itu mengangguk, Chanyeol mengambil sayur dengan sumpit ditangannya dan setelahnya meletakkan kembali sumpitnya "Terimakasih makanannya Baekhyun, aku akan bersiap" ucap Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari meja makan Baekhyun, gadis itu menatap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum setelahnya_

" _Aku harap aku dapat meminjam kamar mandi, bolehkah?" tanya pria itu dengan senyuman yang dipaksakannya, Baekhyun mengangguk "akan saya siapkan juga peralatan mandinya Chanyeol-ssi"pria itu mengangguk dan berlalu dari dapur Baekhyun, setelahnya Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya lalu menghela nafas "Chanyeol-ssi"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gadis itu mengambil sebuah sikat gigi yang baru serta handuk baru dari lemarinya, lalu berjalan karah kamar mandi setelahnya ia mengetuk pelan pintunya "Chanyeol-ssi?"_

" _Iya?"_

" _Saya membawakan sikat gigi dan handuk diluar sini, silahkan"_

" _ah, terimakasih Baekhyun-ssi" setelahnya Baekhyun meletakkan handuk dan sikat giginya dan menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Anda sudah selesai Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan setelan kerjanya, pria itu mengangguk dan tersenyum "kau mau berangkat bersamaku?" tawar Chanyeol, gadis itu menimbang apakah harus berangkat bersama atau tidak, "Kita kan searah Baekhyun, apa kau merasa tidak enak?" tanya Chanyeol tepat sasaran, gadis itu menggeleng "saya akan berangkat bersama dengan anda Chanyeol-ssi"_

" _Baiklah ayo"_

" _Chanyeol-ssi?"mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Baekhyun pria itu menolehkan kepalanya "ini obat penahar, anda pasti masih pusing" Baekhyun memberikan satu botol obat penahar yang ada di genggamannya, Chanyeol menerimanya dan tersenyum "terimakasih Baekhyunnie"_

 _dada Baekhyun berdegup kencang saat Chanyeol memanggilnya Baekhyunnie, ini bukan sekali atau dua kali pria itu memanggilanya dengan akhiran "nie" itu, namun saat ini Baekhyun merasa sangat hangat mendengar panggilan Chanyeol untuknya_

" _Sudah, ayo berangkat" ucap Chanyeol saat ia selesai meminum habis obat yang diberikan Baekhyun, mereka turun dan berangkat baersama menuju kantor Chanyeol_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Bu, bicaralah padaku jangan lakukan ini padaku" ucap Daehyun pada ibunya, wanita paruh baya itu mengacuhkan anaknya dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan menjemur pakaiannya

"Kau sangat kurang ajar Daehyun! ibu membesarkanmu seorang diri bukan untuk menjadi seorang Bajingan!" kalimat yang keluar dari bibir ibunya membuat Daehyun terdiam, pria itu memang sudah menceritakan semuanya pada ibunya perihal hubungannya dengan Baekhyun dan datangnya lagi Jimin – _cinta pertama Daehyun-_ kedalam hidupnya, tentu saja ibu Daehyun merasa berang dan kecewa terhadap putranya itu

"Aku mencintai Jimin bu"

"Lalu Baekhyun? ibu mencintai Baekhyun, ia sudah seperti anak ibu sendiri!" ibu Daehyun marah mendengar anaknya mencintai mantan kekasihnya

"ini mengenai perasaanku bu, apa ibu tidak ingin melihatku bahagia?" balas Daehyun

"Bahagia lalu membuat Baekhyun tersakiti? Apa ibu membesarkan bajingan selama ini Daehyun?" ibu pria itu menundukkan kepalanya dan terisak setelahnya, Daehyun yang mendengar ibunya menangis akhirnya memeluk ibunya

"Maafkan aku ibu, maafkan aku"

"Jika wanita itu mencintaimu maka ia tak akan pergi dulu Daehyun! Hiks … Baekhyun ibu yang malang hiks" ucap Ibu Daehyun dalam dekapan anaknya, Pria itu menghela nafas namun matanya memerah, ia merasa bersalah pada Baekhyn dan ibunya sendiri

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih duduk dihadapannya dengan kertas dan kopinya, Chanyeol tersenyum singkat melihat Baekhyun, gadis manis itu menyelipkan rambut hitam miliknya ditelinganya,

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol, "Kita akan rapat dengan Joonmyeon Hyung, setelahnya makan siang bersama dengannya, bagaimana?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum pelan, "Aku setuju"

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

Gadis itu menatap mata Chanyeol lagi "tidak … bukan apa – apa" Chanyeol menggeleng, "Ayo bersiap" sambung Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari kursinya diikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan bersisian dengan pria itu, Baekhyun memiliki tinggi yang cukup, berbeda dengan tinggi badan Chanyeol namun saat mereka berdiri bersisian itu membuat suatu kombinasi yang sempurna, _their height differences is really perfect_ ,

Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol dan setelahnya pria itu menghidupkan Audi kebanggaannya menuju kawasan Apgujeong bertemu dengan salah satu investornya Kim Joonmyeon, salah satu konglomerat di Korea, mereka sesekali terlibat obrolan namun hanya sebatas pekerjaan tidak ada hal lebih, namun obrolan mereka harus terhenti karena Baekhyun mendapatkan telepon

"Oh, ibu?"

"…"

"Aku dalam perjalanan ke Apgujeong bu, Ada apa?" jawab Baekhyun, sesekali Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya,

"Ah ye … ibu di Seoul, lalu kapan akan kembali ke Gyeonggi bu?"

"…"

"Hari ini? apa ibu tidak lelah?"

"…"

"Aku tidak bisa bertemu bu, aku akan ada rapat dan setelahnya akan makan siang dengan salah satu investor, maafkan aku bu" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya,

"Kita bisa bertemu ibumu kalau kau merindukannya Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol namun matanya masih menatap jalanan, gadis itu menatap Chanyeol lekat

"Aku rasa kita bisa makan siang bersama bu"

"…"

"Aku dengan atasanku bu, kami akan meeting dengan investor"

"…"

"Bakilah bu sampai bertemu nanti di Café milik bibi jam satu siang, aku menyayangi ibu"

Setelahnya gadis itu mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan pandangannya fokus kepada jalanan disampingnya "Ibumu akan datang?" Tanya Chanyeol, gadis itu mengangguk "Bersama ayah"

.

.

.

Meeting yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak berlangsung lama karena memang tuan Joonmyeon adalah salah satu orang yang sibuk, namun melihat relasinya dengan Chanyeol dan melihat juga karya Baekhyun dengan cukup mudah mereka berdua mendapatkan tanda tangan Joonmyeon dan menjadikan pengusaha itu salah satu list dari investor untuk project resort baru milik Chanyeol

"Dengan adanya Tuan Wu, Tuan Zhang saja kita sudah bisa mendapatkan 40%, sekarang ditambah dengan Tuan Kim, terntu akan bertambah lagi jumlahnya bukan Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun saat mobil Audi Chanyeol meninggalkan lobby dari Hwasun Company, perusahaan turun temurun dari keluarga Kim Joonmnyeon, Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui "dan ditambah dengan satu orang lagi akan mampu menembus 60%"

"Satu orang lagi, siapa dia Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun

"Maknae kami Baekhyun-ssi" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap Baekhyun, gadis itu mengangguk pelan

"Jadi, sekarang sudah jam 12.30 siang, dimana café bibimu Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, ia hampir lupa memiliki janji dengan ibunya dan ayahnya untuk makan siang bersama, namun Chanyeol mengingatnya. Sebagai orang lain dalam kehidupan Baekhyun, pria disampingnya ini memiliki porsi lebih bahkan keberadaan Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit menggeser Daehyun dari hatinya

"Sukara" jawab gadis itu singkat, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas, lalu menekan pedal gas lebih kencang agar tiba tepat waktu

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di Café kesukaan ayah Baekhyun tepat waktu, beruntung Hongdae pada saat jam makan siang tidak terlalu ramai akhrinya mereka tidak perlu repot – repot mencari parkir, Baekhyun sudah bersiap akan turun dan melepas seat belt nya namun Chanyeol masih betah didalam mobilnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengrenyitkan alisnya "Anda tidak ikut turun Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak Baekhyun ini acara keluargamu, sampaikan salamku pada kedua orang tuamu"

Baekhyun terdiam "Tapi setelah ini saya harus kembali ke kantor anda bukan?"

"tak apa aku beri kelonggaran waktu" jawab pria itu dengan senyumannya,

"bukankah anda pernah bekerja sama dengan ayah saya Chanyeol-ssi, anda tidak mau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi,

"Kau bisa sampaikan salamku untuknya" Jawab Chanyeol, Gadis disamping Chanyeol mengigit bawah bibirnya seakan tidak puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol, ia ingin Chanyeol ikut makan siang bersama dengan keluarganya, namun untuk alasan apa? jangan tanya Baekhyun, ia hanya ingin Chanyeol ikut makan bersama keluarganya

"Namun anda belum makan siang?" terakhir kali, ini yang terakhir ia memaksa Chanyeol, jika Chanyeol tetap tidak mau ia tak akan memaksa

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis "kau ingin aku ikut?"

Baekhyun terdiam, setelahnya ia mendengar bunyi seat belt yang dibuka, gadis itu mengulum senyum. Chanyeol mau iku makan siang dengannya

.

.

.

"Noona" sapa Taaehyung saat melihat Baekhyun memasuki café tempatnya bekerja, Baekhyun tersenyum "Selamaat siang dimana bibi?"

"Bibi di- … oh Hyungnim, selamat datang" sapa Taehyung kepada Chanyeol yang ada dibelakang Baekhyun, ucapannya diacuhkan namun gadis itu tersenyum, "Selamat siang Taehyung" jawab Chanyeol dengan suara husky nya

"Maaf noona hehehe, bibi duduk disana dengan paman" ucap Taehyung sambil menunjuk suatu tempat dibawah pohon pinus yang cukup rindang, Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya "Noona akan kesana Taehyungie"

"Ne Noona, nanti aku akan membawakan menu untuk kalian karena bibi dan paman sudah memesan"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan mengajak Chanyeol menuju tempat orang tuanya duduk "Selamat bekerja Taehyung" ucap Chanyeol setelahnya meninggalkan pria itu

"Mengapa terlihat seperti Chanyeol hyungnim adalah suami Baekhyun noona? Kan tunangan noona adalah Daehyun hyung?" gumam pria itu singkat, namun setelahnya ia kembali menekuni mesin kasir dihadapannya

"Ayah, Ibu" ucap Baekhyun bersama dengan Chanyeol dibelakangnya, kedua orang tua Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya pada putri semata wayang mereka

"Oh Baekkie" jawab ibunya lalu memeluk putrinya itu, setelahnya ia memeluk ayahnya yang ada disamping ibunya

"Oh Chanyeol-ssi" sapa Daesung ayah Baekhyun, istrinya dan Baekhyun menatap kepala keluarga byun itu dan Chanyeol bergantian, "Selamat siang Daesung-ssi" ucap Chanyeol sambil menjabat tangan ayah Baekhyun, "siapa pria dihadapan ibu ini Baekhyun?" tanya ibunya, gadis itu tersenyum "atasanku bu, Park Chanyeol"

"pria tinggi dihadapan kita ini adalah Park Chanyeol dari Park Group, yang pernah bekerja sama denganku beberapa waktu lalu sayang" sambung ayah Baekhyun pada istrinya, nyonya Byun itu mengangguk dan tersenyum "Selamat siang nak, aku adalah ibu Baekhyun"

"Selamat siang nyonya" sapa Chanyeol lembut

"bibi saja sayang" sela ibu Baekhyun lembut, setalahnya Chanyeol tersenyum "Ye, selamat siang bibi"

"Aigoo~ kalau begitu panggil aku paman saja Chanyeol-ssi" sambung ayah Baekhyun, ketiganya tertawa pelan setelahnya

.

.

.

"Ibu dan ayah ada apa ke Seoul?" tanya Baekhyun pelan sesaat setelah makanan mereka datang, Chanyeol menatap kedua orang tua Baekhyun dan gadis disampingnya sesaat

"Oh ne, Chanyeol-ssi apa anda sudah tau Baekhyun akan menikah?" tanya Ibu Baekhyun, pria itu menghentikan sejenak kegiatan memakannya, pergerakan itu diperhatikan oleh Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya, bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol tidak tau? bahkan mungkin pria itu yang paling tersakiti karena pernikahan Baekhyun

Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum "saya sudah mengetahuinya bibi, akan sangat beruntung suami Baekhyun nantinya saya rasa"

Ibu dan ayah Baekhyun tersenyum satu sama lain "ah nanti saat pernikahan Baekhyun anda harus datang ya Chanyeol-ssi" pinta ayah Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, dan pria itu hanya bisa mengangguk setelahnya "tentu, saya pasti akan datang untuk memberikan restu"

Baekhyun menatap pria yang tersenyum di sampingnya, tangannya yang berada di pangkuannya bergetar, hatinya serasa diremas kesekian kalinya, apalagi melihat senyum Chanyeol yang sarat akan kesedihan, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya berharap agar air matanya tidak turun menetes

"Baekhyun-ah?" itu suara ayah Baekhyun, gadis itu menatap ayahnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan 'Iya ayah? ada apa?"

"sudah berapa persen persiapan pernikahanmu nak?"

Gadis itu menatap sekilas pada Chnayeol yang sedang menyendokkan salad dengan garpunya, setelahnya ia menatap Baekhyun intens "75% ayah tinggal dekorasi dan beberapa hal lainnya"

"Ahh baiklah sayang, semoga berjalan lancar hingga bulan depan, ayah dan ibu akan datang" ucapan ayah Baekhyun menusuk hati Chanyeol, namun ia tetap memaksakan senyumannya, benar – benar gentleman sekali Chanyeol, ia menahan kesakitan yang dirasakannya, gadis itu mengangguk lalu memakan lagi makanannya

"Makan yang banyak Chanyeol-ssi" ucap ibu Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap ibu Baekhyun yang memang sedikit mirip dengan gadis yang disukainya lalu tersenyum

"Ne bibi"

.

.

.

"Ayah aku akan kembali ke kantor dengan Chanyeol-ssi" ucap Baekhyun saat ia berdiri dari meja makan diikuti dengan ketiga orang setelahnya bersamaan "Tentu, selesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan baik Baekhyun-ah, jangan mengecewakan Tuan Park"

"Ne ayah" setelahnya ia memeluk kedua orang tuanya, "Aku pergi ayah, Ibu" ucap Baekhyun, ibu Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol "kemari nak" ucap ibu Baekhyun lalu meminta chnayeol mendekatkan diri, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas lalu mendekat kearah ibu Baekhyun,

Chanyeol dipeluk oleh ibu Baekhyun, dan wanita itu menepuk punggung Chanyeol pelan "kau sangat hebat Chanyeol-ssi"

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar ucapan ibu Baekhyun, lalu balas memeluk ibu Baekhyun lembut "ne terimakasih bibi"

Setelahnya kepergian kedua pasangan itu disaksikan oleh kedua orang tua Baekhyun,

"Aku merasakan kepedihan Chanyeol" ucap ibu Baekhyun, dirinya melihat dengan jelas bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyembunyikan perasaan mereka sedari tadi, ia melihat kesedihan Chanyeol dan anaknya oleh karena itu ia lebih memilih diam, bukankah feeling seorang ibu sangat kuat? Daesung menatap istrinya "apa maksudmu sayang?" nyonya byun menggeleng lemah, "Aku hanya berharap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendapatkan kebahagiannya" sambung istrinya, Daesung hanya dapat menggeleng pelan, ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh istrinya

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih diam selama diperjalanan, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang membuka percakapan, mereka masih dalam pemikirannya masing – masing

"Baekhyun-ssi" ucap Chanyeol pelan, gadis itu menoleh menatap Chanyeol

"Aku akan mampir ke toko bunga, mau menemaniku?" tanya Chanyeol, gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum "tentu Chanyeol-ssi"

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di toko bunga, Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun memasuki toko bunga itu lalu diikuti Baekhyun dibelakangnya "Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya seorang florist yang ada disana

"Aku mencari bunga untuk menyambut teman lama, adakah yang cocok?" tanya Chanyeol kepada florist ber name tag Mina

"Bagaimana jika lily dan mawar kuning tuan?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan menyetujuinya, "tolong rangkaikan satu untukku"

"Ne, tunggu sebentar tuan" ucap gadis florist itu meninggalkan Chanyeol, Pria park itu mencari – cari dimana Baekhyun, ia melihat kesekeliling namun tak menemukan Baekhyun, lalu ia berjalan sedikit menyusur toko bunga itu akhirnya ia melihat Baekhyun berada di salah satu tempat yang berisi banyak bunga mawar, gadis itu mencium satu tangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah muda, Chanyeol seketika mengambil ponselnya dan memotret Baekhyun, ia sangat puas dengan hasil jepretannya, ia menaruh kembali ponselnya dan menatap Baekhyun lekat "cantik sekali dirimu Baekhyun" monolog pria itu pada dirinya sendiri

Ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun, namun langkahnya harus berhenti karena ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, sebuah bunga mawar penghitung waktu dalam film kartun Disney _Beauty and The Beast_ , Chanyeol melihat bunga berwarna merah dengan beberapa kelopaknya yang gugur berada didalam kaca, bunga itu palsu namun terlihat cukup asli, pria itu mengambil tabung kaca dihadapannya lalu menuju kasir

"Bunga anda sudah siap tuan" ucap Mina sambil memberikan rangkaiannya kepada Chanyeol, "apa yang ini juga dijual?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk sebuah tabung kaca yang ia temukan barusan, florist dihadapannya menganggukan kepalanya

"tolong bungkus ini untukku" Chanyeol memberikan tabung kaca dihadapannya kepada Mina, gadis itu mengangguk dan mulai membungkus tabung kaca milik Chanyeol dengan kertas berwarna merah muda

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri toko bunga itu dan akhirnya menemukan Baekhyun di tempat yang berisi banyak bunga – bunga kecil berwarna putih, seperti serpihan kapas yang lepas gadis itu menatap bunga putih dihadapannya lekat

"Apa yang special dari bunga itu Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol dari balik punggung Baekhyun, gadis itu memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol "katanya ini lambang keabadian Chanyeol-ssi"

"bunga apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol

"Baby breath" jawab Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengrenyitkan alisnya "lambang keabadian?"

gadis itu mengangguk "aku membaca sebuah cerita yang membuatku sedih tentang bunga putih ini Chanyeol-ssi" Chanyeol balas menganggukan kepalanya,

"Ayo Chanyeol-ssi" ajak Baekhyun, setelahnya berjalan mendahului Chanyeol menuju kasir dan Chanyeol menatap bunga putih itu sekilas lalu mengikuti Baekhyun

.

.

.

"temanku datang kau mau menemaniku bertemu dengannya Baekhyun? mungkin kita akan kembali ke kantor sedikit terlambat" tanya Chanyeol saat ia mulai menghidupkan mobilnya, gadis itu mengangguk

"tentu Chanyeol-ssi"

.

.

.

"Nana!" suara baritone Chanyeol sedikit berteriak memanggil teman nya, gadis tinggi itu melangkah cepat menuju Chanyeol dan memeluk Chanyeol sekilas, Baekhyun menatap pemandangan itu, hatinya merasa sakit melihat Chanyeol memeluk temannya yang bernama Nana itu, namun Baekhyun tetap memaksakan senyumannya

"Selamat datang lagi, ini untukmu" Chanyeol memberikan karangan bunga yang ia beli bersama Baekhyun, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya _jadi bunga itu untuknya_

"Siapa dia Yeollo?" tanya Nana sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan senyumannya, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya,

"Ah … perkenalkan desainer ku, Byun Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol, Nana menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sulit diartikan namun setelahnya ia tersenyum manis "aku Nana, sahabat dan soulmate Chanyeol" ucap gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan gadis yang bernama Nana itu "Byun Baekhyun imnida, senang berkenalan dengan anda Nana-ssi"

Chanyeol menatap kedua orang dihadapannya, lalu bedehem pelan, Nana yang pertama kali melepaskan tangannya dengan tangan Baekhyun

"Kau akan menginap disini?" tanya Chanyeol, mereka sekarang sedang berada di salah satu lobby hotel bintang lima yang ditinggali oleh Nana, gadis itu mengangguk "aku akan disini selama 5 hari, sediakan waktu untukku Park!"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, lalu menganggukan kepalanya "Tentu saja Nana" Baekhyun menatap interaksi antara kedua orang tinggi dihadapannya, hatinya merasa sangat sakit, ia ingin marah namun tak memiliki alasan, ia ingin segera pergi dari sana namun alasannya apa? apa yang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang kurang lebih sama seperti yang Chanyeol rasakan beberapa waktu lalu

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya pelan, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun "Aku rasa aku harus kembali Nana" ucap Chanyeol, gadis tinggi itu mengangguk, "nanti aku akan ke kantormu" setelahnya memeluk Chanyeol "aih, aku merindukanmu" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya sekilas "aku juga Nana" setelahnya ia melepaskan pelukan Nana dan membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sana,

Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol dan diikuti Chanyeol setelahnya, gadis itu terdiam, entah apa yang dirasakannya yang jelas gadis itu merasa tidak suka melihat Chanyeol dengan wanita yang bernama Nana barusan, Chanyeol merasakan perubahan wajah Baekhyun

"kita kembali ke kantor Baekhyun-ssi"

Gadis itu tetap diam, dan Chanyeol memacu Audi miliknya untuk kembali ke Park Group yang berada di kawasan Cheongdam

.

.

.

" _Apa maksudmu Nana supermodel itu Gyuri?" tanya yang berkulit cokelat, Gyuri menganggukan kepalanya "iya bibi Nana yang itu Oppa"_

 _kedua Oppa Gyuri menganggukan kepalanya, "Wah … aku tak menyangka jika paman Chanyeol dekat dengan supermodel itu" sambung yang berkulit kecokelatan, setelahnya yang berkulit putih berkata "banyak sekali jalan yang harus dilalui oleh orang tuamu ya Gyuri"_

" _Ne oppa, aku juga merasa demikian"_

" _Hyung!, Gyuri! takdir itu sudah ditentukan oleh tuhan, bukankah kata paman Chanyeol akan ada pelangi setelah hujan?" ucap yang berkulit kecokelatan, Gyuri dan yang berkulit putih menatap satu sama lain "Darimana kau belajar bahasa bewasa seperti itu Kim?" tanya yang tertua diantara mereka_

" _hehehe, kan hanya bicara Hyung" ucap yang berkulit kecokelatan sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya_

" _Sudah sampai" ucap Gyuri saat mereka tiba di gerbang sekolah, kedua oppa Gyuri mengangguk_

" _Hyung antarkan Gyuri kekelas ya, aku akan ke kelas bersama … Oh! Yuta! tunggu … aku kekelas dengan dia Hyung" ucap yang berkulit kecokelatan, Gyuri dan yang berkulit putih mengangguk "ayo oppa antar" setelahnya mereka berpisah di gerbang John Petersburg High School_

 _Gyuri dan oppa nya berkulit putih mengobrol dan tersenyum satu sama lain, dan pemandangan mereka tersenyum satu sama lain dilihat oleh dua pasang mata berbeda gender dengan tatapan kecemburuan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To Be Continue_

.

.

.

Hallo readers,

hari ini saya bawa Chapter VIII, selamat membaca …

Oh ya, saya senang membaca review Readers tentang bagaimana Chanyeol nantinya bisa menikah dengan Baekhyun, hihihi terimakasih yaa sudah memberi respon baik untuk fiction pertama yang saya update di ffn ^^ mungkin sekitar 3 – 4 chapter lagi ini bakalan tamat

Saya gak akan bosen – bosen bilang terimakasih untuk yang review dan read fiction saya, Oh iya adakah yang baca fiction legendaris yang judulnya "Baby Breath" saya masukin sedikit disini sebagai ucapan terimakasih untuk pengarangnya karena udah buat cerita yang bener – bener buat saya terbawa suasana

Nah, saya juga kasi _**Hint**_ sedikit buat yang sempat bertanya siapa kedua oppa Gyuri, hehehe ^^ ohya saya juga minta maaf kalau nantinya banyak ada typo di FATE huhu :(

Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk readers yang sudah membaca dan mereview fiction FATE, kalian benar – benar buat saya semangat ^^

Lots of Love,

 _ **Vilay**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**P.s: Readers please read below Author note ya ...**_

FATE

Chapter IX

Story is mine but not with the cast

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 _Genderswitch!_

 _ **Previous Chapter**_

"aku akan disini selama 5 hari, sediakan waktu untukku Park!"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, lalu menganggukan kepalanya "Tentu saja Nana" Baekhyun menatap interaksi antara kedua orang tinggi dihadapannya, hatinya merasa sangat sakit, ia ingin marah namun tak memiliki alasan, ia ingin segera pergi dari sana namun alasannya apa? apa yang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang kurang lebih sama seperti yang Chanyeol rasakan beberapa waktu lalu

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya pelan, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun "Aku rasa aku harus kembali Nana" ucap Chanyeol, gadis tinggi itu mengangguk, "nanti aku akan ke kantormu" setelahnya memeluk Chanyeol "aih, aku merindukanmu" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya sekilas "aku juga Nana" setelahnya ia melepaskan pelukan Nana dan membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sana,

Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol dan diikuti Chanyeol setelahnya, gadis itu terdiam, entah apa yang dirasakannya yang jelas gadis itu merasa tidak suka melihat Chanyeol dengan wanita yang bernama Nana barusan, Chanyeol merasakan perubahan wajah Baekhyun

"kita kembali ke kantor Baekhyun-ssi"

Gadis itu tetap diam, dan Chanyeol memacu Audi miliknya untuk kembali ke Park Group yang berada di kawasan Cheongdam

.

.

.

Mereka bekerja hingga waktu sudah menunjukan jam enam sore. Gadis manis itu yang pertama kali merapikan barang – barangnya dari kursi ruang tamu Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang masih fokus pada garis dan sketsa putih dihadapannya tidak mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sudah akan pergi dari sana

"Ehem" Baekhyun berdehem pelan, lalu dengan gerakan perlahan Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya

"Kau sudah akan pulang Baekhyun? mau aku antarkan?" tawar pria itu, Baekhyun menggeleng

"Ak-"

"Sebentar Baekhyun, ada telepon" belum sempat gadis itu berkata apapun, perhatian Chanyeol sudah teralihkan oleh telepon yang berdering nyaring, pria itu bergegas menuju meja kerja. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan

"oh Nana, ada apa?"

"…"

"Ah begitu? aku masih dikantor, akan segera pulang sepertinya"

"…"

"Kau akan kemari ? dalam rangka apa?"

"…"

"Ahh begitu, baiklah aku akan menunggumu dikantor kalau begitu"

"…"

"Ne, ittabwa Nana-ssi" Chanyeol mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap Baekhyun, "Saya permisi Chanyeol-ssi" setelahnya gadis berambut hitam itu undur diri dari ruangan Chanyeol

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghidupkan ponselnya sesaat setelah ia tiba di apartemennya. Gadis itu mengreyitkan alisnya saat menerima pesan masuk dari calon ibu mertuanya, setelahnya Baekhyun menekan speed dial yang langsung menghubungkan dirinya dengan calon ibu mertuanya –ibu Daehyun-

"Selamat malam ibu, maaf Baekkie sedang bekerja tadi, ada apa ibu?"

"…"

"Ah, ibu ingin Baekkie ke rumah? Ne … Baekkie akan segera kesana sekarang"

"…"

"Tidak bu, Baekkie tidak lelah … Baiklah sampai bertemu lagi bu"

Gadis itu mematikan ponselnya dan segera bergegas menuju rumah Daehyun. Bohong bila gadis itu tidak lelah, bahkan kantung matanya mulai terlihat karena kesibukannya, belum lagi dirinya yang baru sembuh semenjak kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang mengharuskan dirinya menjemput atasannya. Namun Baekhyun mengenyampingkan rasa lelahnya dan pergi kerumah Daehyun

Tak perlu waktu lama Baekhyun sudah tiba di kediaman Daehyun, karena memang ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan rumah Daehyun, gadis itu memutuskan untuk langsung masuk dan menuju dapur tempat dimana ibu Daehyun biasa berada

"Eomonim" Panggil Baekhyun sambil matanya menelisik rumah Daehyun, "Ahhh Baekhyun-ah, eomma dibelakang sayang" sahut sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal, Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu meletakkan tas dan mengambil apron yang ada disana

Gadis itu melihat bahwa ibu Daehyun sedang merebus ikan makarel untuk dijadikan setup, dan dengan tanpa perintah Baekhyun melanjutkan kegiatan memasak calon ibu mertuanya. Ditengah – tengah usahanya memasak ia dikejutkan dengan tepukan halus di punggungnya

"Oh Ibu"

"Baekhyun-ah sudah makan?" tanya ibu Daehyun lembut dengan senyumannya, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan "Ah baiklah, Baekhyun makan malam disini bersama ibu, dan juga sebentar lagi Daehyun akan datang" gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya lalu bersama ibu Daehyun menyelesaikan masakan untuk makan malamnya

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" sebuah suara baritone terdengar dari pintu masuk kediaman Daehyun. Baekhyun dan Ibu Daehyun menatap satu sama lain, "itu pasti Daehyun nak" ucap ibu Daehyun, Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya "biar aku saja yang buka bu" setelahnya Baekhyun membuka apronnya dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu masuk

"Wa … seo…" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena dirinya begitu terkejut dengan pemandangan dihadapannya, begitu dengan Daehyun yang terdiam di dihadapan Baekhyun

"Oh nak, Daehyun su- …" ibu Daehyun yang menghampiri Baekhyun dengan membawa piring berisi setup ikan makarel buatannya dengan Baekhyun terpaksa harus jatuh ke lantai karena ikut terdiam melihat pemandangan di depannya

Dihadapan ibu dan calon istrinya Daehyun membawa pulang mantan kekasihnya, cinta pertamanya, seseorang yang tak pernah ia bisa lupakan, Shin Jimin.

* * *

Keempatnya duduk di meja makan dengan posisi Baekhyun dan ibu Daehyun duduk bersebelahan dan dihadapan mereka duduk dua orang yang sangat mengejutkan mereka. Jimin dan Daehyun

Ibu Daehyun menatap dengan amarah tertahan kepada pasangan Daehyun dan Jimin, sedangkan Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya kemanapun agar tidak melihat kedua orang yang duduk didepannya, hatinya sangat sakit.

"Ibu" suara Daehyun membuka percakapan, Ibunya menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan Nanar namun dengan kemarahan yang tidak dapat ia bendung,

"Ibu" itu suara Daehyun lagi yang berjalan mendekati ibunya yang duduk dihadapannya, ia berjalan pelan dan seketika bersimpuh di pangkuan ibunya, Nyonya Jung masih belum berbicara apapun ia masih menatap lurus kedepan, tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk menoleh kearah anaknya yang sedang bersimpuh di kakinya

Ibu Daehyun berdiri seketika membuat ketiga anak muda dihadapannya tersentak kaget "Bu, duduklah dulu" ucap Baekhyun menenangkan, Ibu Daehyun menatap calon menantunya, bagaimana seseorang sangat tegar menerima semua perlakuan kurang ajar yang dilakukan laki – laki yang sayangnya adalah putra semata wayangnya

"Benar, duduklah dulu bu" sambung suara satu lagi wanita yang duduk dihadapan Baekhyun, ketiganya menatap Jimin dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan "Diam kau jalang" hardik ibu Daehyun, dengan tatapan kemarahannya, Daehyun tersentak kaget dan langsung berdiri mendengar ibunya menyebut kekasih _lainnya_ adalah seorang jalang "Bu! ibu sudah keterlaluan" ucap Daehyun, ibunya menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan kemarahan, berbanding lurus dengan Baekhyun gadis itu menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan Nanarnya. Hatinya sakit mendengar pembelaan yang dilakukan oleh pria yang dicintainya

 _Plak_

Satu tamparan terpaksa harus ditelan bulat – bulat oleh Daehyun, pipinya memanas menerima tamparan dari ibunya

"Bu! Kenapa ibu menamparku, aku anak ibu!" ucap Daehyun dengan tatapan matanya yang memelas

 _Plak_

Satu tamparan lagi di pipi Daehyun, Baekhyun dan Jimin tak dapat menahan keterkejutannya, Daehyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ibunya Nanar "mengapa ibu menamparku! aku anak ibu, bukan Baekhyun!" Daehyun berteriak di hadapan ibunya, seketika ibunya mengangkat tangannya lagi untuk menampar Daehyun namun ternyata Jimin sudah berdiri lebih dulu dihadapan Daehyun untuk melindungi kekasihnya

Baekhyun menahan tangan ibu Daehyun dan menatap pemandangan dihadapannya, pemandangan Jimin melindungi Daehyun, hatinya serasa dihancurkan berkeping – keping

"Baekhyun-ah! kau lihat sekarang … ini karenamu" teriak Daehyun dari balik punggung Jimin, Baekhyun terkejut bukan main mendengar ucapan Daehyun

"Anak kurang ajar ini ! kau lebih baik mati Daehyun ah, lihat bagaimana calon istrimu ini masih menerimamu meskipun kelakuanmu seperti bajingan kurang ajar!" ibu Daehyun meronta ingin meraih Daehyun dan memukuli anaknya itu namun pergerakannya ditahan oleh Baekhyun dari belakang

"Bu sudah bu, aku mohon" isak Baekhyun dari balik tubuh ibu Daehyun. Wanita paruh baya itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun, kedua wanita berbeda usia itu menatap satu sama lain dan Baekhyun tidak dapat menghentikan tangisnya setelahnya ia dipeluk oleh ibu Daehyun

"Aigoo~ maafkan ibu nak, maafkan ibu, ibu bersalah" ucap ibu Daehyun sambil memeluk calon menantunya itu

"Maafkan ibu" sambung wanita paruh baya itu sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun,

"Bu sudahlah, pernikahanku dengan Baekhyun tidak akan terjadi!"

Baekhyun menegang mendengar ucapan Daehyun, begitu juga dengan Jimin dan ibunya yang seketika terdiam mendengar keputusan Daehyun, "Baekhyun ayo kita hentikan sampai disini" sambung pria Jung itu, Baekhyun menatap Nanar Daehyun, air mata yang tak bisa lagi ia bendung terpaksa ia tumpahkan semuanya dihadapan ketiga orang dihadapannya, Daehyun merasa tersentak dengan pemandangan Baekhyun menangis sambil menatapnya, ia merasakan juga dadanya sakit mengucapkan ucapan barusan, Ibunya menutup mata dan menitikan air matanya dan Jimin terdiam sambil menatap kekasihnya

.

.

.

"Tidak"

Ucap wanita itu sambil mengalihkan tatapannya dari Daehyun, Baekhyun menolak pernikahannya dibatalkan dan hubungannya diselesaikan begitu saja, Daehyun menatap Baekhyun dan berjalan kearahnya, ia mengambil tangan wanita itu dan menariknya dengan keras

"Sudah Baekhyun! lepaskan cincin itu!" ucap Daehyun sambil mencoba melepaskan cincin di jari manis Baekhyun, wanita itu meronta dan menarik lagi tangannya "Aku bilang tidak! itu berarti tidak oppa!"

"Apa yang mau kau pertahankan lagi Baekhyun! aku tidak akan menikah denganmu"

"Kau akan menikah denganku! ini tinggal selangkah lagi dan kau tidak bisa membatalkannya begitu saja!"

"Lebih baik kita berakhir disini dan kau bisa bersama atasanmu itu!"

Baekhyun menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan muaknya "berapa kali lagi harus aku katakan padamu aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa – apa dengan rekan kerjaku itu!"

Daehyun mendecih pelan

"Aku sudah menunggu hari dimana kita akan menikah, aku juga sudah memintamu melepaskan wanita itu karena aku sudah memaafkanmu! apa kau tak pernah merasakan seberapa besar rasa sayangku untukmu oppa! hah!" Baekhyun berteriak dihadapan Daehyun, ibu Daehyun dan Jimin menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan

"dan kau dengan sangat keterlaluannya memiliki seseorang lain dibelakangku! oppa ... kau membuatku merasa sangat hancur kau tau! aku membencimu, namun aku masih sangat mencintaimu setidaknya tidakkah kau pernah merasakannya selama tujuh tahun kebelakang?!"

"Baek …" Daehyun terdiam menatap Baekhyun yang menangis dihadapannya, gadis itu mengusap kasar air matanya, lalu membalik tubuhnya menatap ibu Daehyun "ibu tenang saja, aku akan tetap menikah dengan oppa" ucap gadis itu sambil memegang tangan ibu Daehyun, wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk menatap calon menantunya

"dan kau, aku meminta dengan sangat … tolong selesaikan hubungan kalian" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Jimin yang ada dibelakang ibu Daehyun

"Aku pulang bu" ucap gadis itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia mengambil tas dan setelahnya melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar rumah keluarga Jung

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap pemandangan kota Seoul dari jendela apartemennya dengan segelas kopi hangat di genggamannya. Seoul sudah masuk musim dingin oleh karena itu pria itu memakai sweater hangat di dalam apartemennya

Ia terdiam menatap hamparan pemandangan hiruk pikuk dihadapannya, lalu meminum seteguk kopi hangat miliknya. Pria itu teringat ucapan Nana beberapa jam lalu ketika wanita itu datang ke tempat kerja Chanyeol

" _ **Yeol-ah, kau suka makanannya?" Tanya Nana saat melihat Chanyeol menyumpitkan donkatsu dan memasukkan makanan itu kemulutnya, Chanyeol mengangguk "Sangat, terimakasih sudah membawakannya untukku Nana-ya"**_

 _ **Gadis itu tersenyum, Chanyeol yang sadar ditatap daritadi mulai memakan lagi makanan dihadapannya dengan perasaan canggung "Jangan menatapku seperti itu"**_

 _ **Nana tersenyum "Perasaanku masih sama padamu meskipun sekarang aku sudah memiliki orang yang special" sambung Nana, pria dihadapan Nana menghentikan kegiatan makan malamnya dan menatap Nana dengan seksama "berhentilah Nana, fokuslah pada karir modelmu dan pasanganmu saja" sambung Chanyeol. Nana mengangguk dan tertawa "I Know .. I Know, You've never loved me, don't you?"**_

 _ **Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Nana**_

" _ **So, apakah sudah ada yang menarik hatimu?" tanya Nana lagi, Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya "Hahaha apakah desainermu itu?" sambung Nana, sekali lagi Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya**_

" _ **Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Chanyeol, Nana mengangkat bahunya "Dia manis dan sepertinya baik, siapa namanya tadi … ah Baekhyun" Jawab Nana, Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya "dia sangat baik dan sangat manis"**_

" _ **Kau menyukainya?" tanya Nana**_

" _ **Sangat" Jawab Chanyeol**_

" _ **Kejar kalau begitu Chanyeol-ah!" Nana menyemangati Chanyeol, CEO itu menggelengkan kepalanya**_

" _ **tidak bisa Nana-ya, dia …" Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya,**_

" _ **Dia …" ulang Nana masih dengan menatap Chanyeol penasaran**_

" _ **Dia tunangan orang, dan akan menikah beberapa minggu lagi" sambung Chanyeol, Nana menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan "Omo! Benarkah? Padahal aku kira dia juga menyukaimu, terlihat dari bagaimana ia menatapmu saat aku memelukmu di lobby tadi"**_

 _ **Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya "selesaikan makanmu Nana, setelahnya akan aku antar kembali ke hotelmu"**_

" _ **kau tidak mau menginap Chanyeol-ah? siapa tau kita bisa umm …" goda Nana sambil menatap Chanyeol, pria itu menatap Nana dengan mata besarnya**_

" _ **Hahaha .. arraseo, aku hanya bercanda dasar tiang listrik" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dan melanjutkan makannya**_

" _ **tapi segala sesuatu dapat terjadi Chanyeol, tuhan yang memegang kuasa atas segalanya bukan?" Chanyeol mengiyakan ucapan Nana "aku masih berharap tuhan menuliskan nama Baekhyun dalam hidupku Nana"**_

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi yang ada di ruang tamu miliknya, pria itu menatap ponsel yang menunjukkan foto Baekhyun dengan bunga mawar yang ia ambil waktu itu, saat sedang asik mengagumi foto Baekhyun pria itu dikejutkan dengan dering telepon dari ponselnya

"Baekhyun?" gumam pria itu tipis, untuk apa wanita kesukaannya itu menghubunginya? apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun? pertanyaan itu berputar di kepala Chanyeol

"Ne Baekhyun … ada apa?"

"Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun diseberang sana dengan suara sengau nya

"Kau menangis Baekhyun? ada apa ? apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Chanyeol. Pria itu langsung berdiri mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mengambil jaketnya

"Kau dimana Baekhyun" tanya Chanyeol lagi, namun diujung sana Baekhyun malah terisak yang mana membuat pria itu semakin merasa khawatir, "Baekhyunnie, tenanglah, kau dimana? sshh jangan menangis aku akan kesana" ucap Chanyeol dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya yang berada di basement

Gadis itu masih terisak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, wanita itu mematikan sambungan teleponnya, Chanyeol yang tidak hilang akal ia langsung mencari dimana keberadaan Baekhyun, berterimakasih kepada aplikasi pencari ponsel yang ada di handphone nya karena hanya dengan memasukkan nomer telepon Baekhyun pria itu sudah tau Baekhyun berada dimana

"Sungai Han? apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun malam – malam disana?" monolog Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri, setelahnya ia menekan pedal lebih kencang agar tiba di sungai Han dan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun

.

.

.

Malam hari dan musim dingin bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus sebenarnya, siapapun tidak akan mau keluar untuk menghabiskan waktu barang satu detik pada musim dingin yang kadang – kadang bisa mencapai suhu dibawah sepuluh derajat apalagi dengan rintik hujan yang tidak pasti akan turun dengan lebat atau lebih baik tidak sama sekali. Namun pria itu berjalan –sedikit berlari- menyusuri jalan setapak di daerah sungai Han melawan dinginnya malam di kota seoul belum lagi hanya dengan bomber jaket nya yang ia ambil asal – asalan hanya dengan alasan lebih cepat bertemu wanita kesukaannya akan lebih baik. Park Chanyeol, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sehingga ia bisa senekat itu mencari Baekhyun,

"Baekhyun-ah! … Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol kesekeliling, ia tidak menemukan tanda – tanda adanya seseorang yang setidaknya menyahut atas panggilannya. Pria itu masih berlari sesekali matanya menatap kesekeliling, saat ia lelah berlari ia membungkukkan dirinya sambil menghela nafas panjang

"Dimana kau Baekhyun" Pria itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu mengambil ponselnya menghubungi Baekhyun

 _maaf nomor yang anda tuju se-_

Telepon Baekhyun dimatikan, pria itu semakin frustasi akan apa yang dia hadapi, "Oh Baekhyun tolong jawab aku dimana kau" ucap pria itu lengkap dengan suara baritone nya yang khas, saat ia melihat kesekeliling ia melihat ada seorang wanita dengan baju berwarna putih yang setengah badannya berada didalam dinginnya air di sungai Han

"Baekhyun!" pria itu lekas berlari mencari Baekhyun, tepat saat berada dibelakangnya Chanyeol berhenti "Baekhyun! berhenti ! apa yang kau lakukan … kembali kemari" teriak Chanyeol dari belakang, wanita itu menulikan telinganya dan dengan nekatnya mengambil satu langkah lebih maju untuk mengenggelamkan tubuhnya

Chanyeol yang khawatir setengah mati ditambah dengan perasaan kalutnya segera melepas jaketnya dan masuk kedalam sungai Han. Baekhyun gila, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, namun demi Baekhyun pria itu rela menahan dingin ditubuhnya guna mencari Baekhyun dan menarik Baekhyun ke tepian

Dengan langkah sedikit kewalahan karena berada di dalam air akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil diraih oleh Chanyeol,

"Lepaskan aku! lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun meronta dalam pelukan Chanyeol, sementara pria itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, berharap Baekhyun mau diam dan semoga arus sungai tidak terlalu kuat agar mereka tidak terseret

"Apa yang kau lakukan! hah!" Chanyeol berteriak dihadapan Baekhyun, wanita itu masih meronta dalam pelukan Chanyeol, dan dengan susah payah pria itu menarik dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke tepian sungai

Bibirnya hampir membiru, begitu dengan kuku di jari Baekhyun, badannya mengigil di dalam pelukan seorang Park Chanyeol. Tingkah gila Baekhyun malam ini hampir membuat keduanya tidak bernyawa. Chanyeol mengusap kepalaya dan wajahnya saat selesai memakaikan jaket miliknya di tubuh menggigil Baekhyun, setelahnya ia menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju mobilnya

Dengan tubuhnya yang mengigil pria itu berhasil membawa Baekhyun kedalam mobilnya, setelahnya ia menghidupkan pemanas mobil dan mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun sekilas dengan handuk kecil yang selalu ia tempatkan di dashboard mobilnya, "Apa yang terjadi padamu huh? sehingga kau nekat melakukan ini" wajah Chanyeol memelas menatap Baekhyun yang mengigil dihadapannya "aku harap kau tidak terkena hipotermia Baekhyunnie" setelahnya ia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menjalankan Audi berwarna hitam dope itu kembali ke apartemennya

* * *

Ia menggendong Baekhyun dan langsung membawanya menuju apartemennya, ia menidurkan Baekhyun dan tubuh setengah basahnya di sofa milik Chanyeol. Logika pria itu berkata ia harus mengganti pakaian ditubuh Baekhyun namun pria itu menahan dirinya, ia segera keluar untuk bertemu dengan tetangganya yang beruntungnya adalah seorang perempuan

 _Ting tong_

Sesaat setelah pintu dibuka Chanyeol langsung menatap wanita tua dihadapannya "Omo! Chanyeol-ssi, apa yang terjadi sehingga dirimu basah kuyup begini" tanya seorang wanita tua dihadapannya

"Aku menyelamatkan seseorang bibi, tolong bantu aku menggantikan pakaiannya bibi" Chanyeol bibirnya mengigil namun ia masih tetap mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun yang saat ini tertidur lemah di ruang tamunya

"Omona! ayo Chanyeol, cepat" Chanyeol dan bibi itu berlari menuju apartemen Chanyeol

"Yatuhan apa yang terjadi dengan gadis manis ini Chanyeol-ah?" tanya tetangga Chanyeol, pria itu terdiam "kau ganti pakaiannmu lalu ambilkan baju hangat untuk gadis malang ini" sambung bibi tetangga Chanyeol, pria itu menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah sebelumnya ia mengambil baju hangat miliknya untuk dipakaikan ke tubuh Baekhyun

Tak perlu waktu yang lama Chanyeol keluar dengan pakaian hangatnya yang lain, ia melihat juga tubuh Baekhyun sudah lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya, bibi tetangga Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya setelah selesai mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun dengan hair dryer

"Apa kau tidak punya celana Chanyeol-ah?" tanya bibi itu. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan "Yasudah, ia sudah lebih baik biarkan ia istirahat dulu"

"Ne bibi, terimakasih banyak maaf sudah merepotkanmu malam – malam" Chanyeol membungkukan badannya setelahnya dibalas anggukan oleh bibi itu

"bibi akan kembali, hubungi bibi jika kau butuh bantuan ne?"

"ne bibi terimakasih banyak" Chanyeol mengantar bibi itu hingga ke pintu keluarnya, setelahnya ia kembali ke ruang tamunya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun lekat "apa yang terjadi padamu hm?" ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur, setelahnya ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya ke tempat tidurnya

Ia meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan hati – hati dan memakaikan selimut untuk gadis itu, jika kemarin malam Chanyeol yang terpaksa menginap di apartemen Baekhyun, maka malam ini giliran gadis itu yang yang terpaksa tidur di apartemen Chanyeol

"Selamat malam Baekhyunnie" pria itu mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan setelahnya ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke kening Baekhyun. Pria itu mencium kening Baekhyun lama dan dengan sangat lembut

"saranghae" ucap pria itu saat melepaskan bibirnya dari kening Baekhyun, setelahnya ia keluar dan mematikan lampu kamarnya

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatap langit – langit kamar Chanyeol, ia terdiam dan menitikan air mata

" _Tuhan, tolong … goreskan nama Chanyeol dalam hidupku"_ ucap gadis itu dalam hati. Doa yang tak pernah ia utarakan, keinginan yang selalu ia tahan, dan pada akhirnya hati Baekhyun menyerah, ia ingin Chanyeol ada dalam garis takdirnya

.

.

.

"Oppa" panggil Jimin pelan, ia melihat kekasihnya itu duduk termenung di balkon tempat tinggal Jimin, gadis itu mengerti apa yang dirasakan Daehyun.

Sedangkan Daehyun terdiam menatap langit malam dari tempatnya duduk, pria itu menyulut satu batang rokok dan menghisap dengan perlahan. Pria itu memikirkan kejadian yang barusan. Segala ucapan Baekhyun semuanya diresapi oleh Daehyun, ia sadar ia sudah membuang seseorang yang sangat mencintainya begitu lama, ia sadar ia adalah pria bajingan, namun hatinya menginginkan ia kembali dengan cinta pertamanya tapi disisi lain pria itu juga tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun. Daehyun memang pria yang sangat egois, ia menyakiti Baekhyun belum lagi dengan ketidaktersediaan Baekhyun untuk menyudahi pernikahan mereka

Pria itu menghisap lagi rokok yang ada di sela – sela jemarinya, ia menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang "Byun Baekhyun, kau sangat pantas mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik dari aku"

dan Jimin menundukkan kepalanya "Maafkan aku Baekhyun" ucap wanita itu pelan, setelahnya melangkahkan kaki dari tempatnya menatap Daehyun

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang tidak bisa tidur akhirnya duduk kembali ke meja kerjanya, ia membuka macbook dihadapannya dan langsung menuju fitur email. Ia masih memikirkan Baekhyun, ia masih memikirkan mengapa Baekhyun si gadis manis dengan otak brilliant itu melakukan tindakan nekat dengan cara ingin mengenggelamkan dirinya di sungai Han pada malam hari

"Ada apa denganmu Baekhyun-ah" pria itu mengatupkan tangannya dan memijit pelipisnya pelan

 _Ting_

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat sebuah massanger masuk ke emailnya,

"Kris hyung?" pria itu membuka massanger nya dan membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Kris

"Kau tidak tidur, ini sudah malam bayi raksasa? … ige mwoya" Chanyeol mengreyitkan alisnya lalu membaca lagi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Kris "pekerjaanmu sangat banyak huh? … liburan Chanyeol-ah!" Chanyeol membaca tiap kata yang dikirimkan oleh Kris setelahnya tertawa pelan dengan stiker lucu yang dikirmkan oleh Kris

"Ne ... aku sedang banyak ada masalah, kau mau membantuku hyung?" ucap pria itu sambil mengetikkan balasan kepada Kris diseberang sana

Setelahnya Kris mulai menghubungi Chanyeol dengan fitur skype.

" _ **Ada apa yeol-ah? Apa Park Grup gulung tikar?"**_

"Kau sok tau saja hyung, tapi dimana dirimu sekarang?"Tanya Chanyeol dengan menatap background Kris

" _ **Kanada bersama istri dan anakku, ada apa dengamu?"**_

"Tidak, hanya saja aku ada masalah" sambung Chanyeol sambil menatap kesembarang tempat

" _ **Pekerjaan?"**_

Chanyeol menggeleng

" _ **Keluarga?"**_

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi

" _ **Kau terlilit hutang?"**_ tanya Kris sekali lagi, Chanyeol menggeleng lagi

" _ **Yak! Katakan … kau pikir aku cenayang tau masalahmu meskipun kau tidak mengatakannya"**_ Kris mulai berang dengan kediaman Chanyeol

"Ani hyung, lupakan saja" ucap Chanyeol setelahnya

" _ **Cinta? Desainer Byun**_?" ucap Kris tepat sasaran, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kris diseberang sana setelahnya ia mengangguk pelan

" _ **Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis yang sudah membuatmu merasakan cinta itu?"**_

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya "dia akan menikah hyung, namun tadi ia menghubungiku dan saat aku mencarinya, aku … aku menemukannya dalam keadaan ingin bunuh diri di sungai Han … menenggelamkan diri … aku … aku" pria itu menundukkan kepalanya, Kris menatap Chanyeol yang ada di hadapannya. Kris tau pria itu merasa ketakutan, ia tak pernah melihat Chanyeol se kalut itu

" _ **Kau takut ia kenapa – kenapa?"**_ Tanya Kris

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya "Sangat hyung …" Kris mengangguk menegerti atas ucapan Chanyeol

" _ **Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"**_ Tanya Kris lagi

"Kamarku" jawab Chanyeol seadanya, Kris menatap Chanyeol

" _ **Apa kau merasa aman karena nona Byun dikamarmu sekarang? Kau merasa tenang? Kau merasa lega?"**_ Kris mencecar Chanyeol dengan banyak pertanyaan sekaligus, dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Chanyeol

" _ **Apa hatimu merasa hal ini sudah benar dan inilah yang seharusnya kau lakukan Chanyeol?"**_ tanya Kris lagi

"Iya Hyung, ini sudah benar, mengetahui Baekhyun ada di kamarku sudah membuatku tenang dan merasa lega" sambung Chanyeol, Kris menganggukan kepalanya lagi

" _ **Lebih ikuti apa yang dikatakan hatimu Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak perlu khawatir akan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, untuk sekarang lakukan yang baik menurutmu aku yakin itu juga baik untuk nona byun"**_ ucap Kris panjang lebar dengan wajah seriusnya

"Maksud hyung?"

" _ **Hanya ikuti kata hatimu Chanyeol"**_ Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Kris menatap dalam pada ponselnya yang menampilkan foto Baekhyun dengan bunga yang diciumnya. Pria itu mengiyakan ucapan Kris diam – diam

" _ **Sudah ya yeol, anakku dan aku akan pergi … kau temani saja nona byun, mungkin dia dalam keadaan yang kalut sepertimu, atau bahkan lebih … bye bro!"**_

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mematikan sambungan video callnya dengan Kris, setelahnya ia menatap pintu kamarnya

" _andai kau mau melepasnya dan bersama denganku, tentu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu seperti ini Baekhyun ah"_ ucap pria itu dalam hati

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sebenarnya cara membuat samgyetang?" Chanyeol menatap ayam dihadapannya, Pria itu ingin membuatkan Baekhyun makanan agar ia merasa lebih baik padahal Chanyeol sendiri tidur hanya kurang lebih 3 jam karena masih memikirkan Baekhyun

"Samgyetang baik untuk kesehatan, tapi kau tidak tau cara membuatnya Chanyeol-ah, pabo" ucap pria itu pada dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol mengambil mangkuk dan meletakkan ayam itu di mangkuk tersebut, lalu mengisinya dengan air. Pria itu mencuci ayam tersebut dan setelahnya meletakkan nya di cutting board

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu Chanyeol-ssi?" sebuah suara lembut menyapa pendengarannya. Pria itu memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Baekhyun dengan sweater biru miliknya yang hanya menutupi hingga setengah pahanya berdiri dibelakangnya

"Kau baru bangun Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol, gadis itu mengangguk dan berjalan kesebelah Chanyeol. Pria itu menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingnya lamat – lamat _"yeokshi, kau akan selalu terlihat cantik kapanpun Baekhyunnie"_ ucap Chanyeol dalam hati

"Apa anda akan memasak Chanyeol-ssi? Apa ini … samgyetang?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Ya, aku ingin membuat Samgyetang untukmu, tapi aku tak tau caranya" Jawab Chanyeol, setelahnya gadis disampingnya mengangguk pelan "kalau begitu biarkan saya yang membuatnya pagi ini" tawar Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggeleng pelan "aku akan memasakkan untukmu, kau duduk saja, biarkan aku yang memasak, okay?"

"anda yakin?"

Chanyeol terdiam, lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan, Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya "Baiklah akan saya tunggu di meja makan"

Sebelum memulai kegiatan memasaknya Chanyeol menyibukkan dirinya dengan mencuci tangan dan memakai apron berwarna abu – abu yang ada di lacinya dan mengambil satu apron bermotif bunga – bunga dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun

"pakailah" ucap pria itu dengan senyumannya, Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya "anda bilang aku hanya perlu duduk dan menunggu?" Chanyeol mengangguk "aku tau kau tidak nyaman dengan sweater itu, jadi pakailah ini untuk menutupinya dulu"

Baekhyun tersipu dengan perlakuan Chanyeol, setelahnya ia berdiri dan mengambil apron di tangan Chanyeol. Namun gadis itu sedikit kesulitan mengikatkan simpul yang ada di pinggangnya,

"Maaf" Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya dan membantu Baekhyun menyimpulkan ikatan di pinggangnya. Jantung kedua anak adam itu berdegup kencang satu sama lain

"Ne… terimakasih" ucap Baekhyun setelahnya duduk kembali di kursi samping meja makan Chanyeol

Chanyeol kembali berkutik dengan satu buah ayam dihadapannya ia menatap bahan – bahan lain dihadapannya yang ia ketahui dari internet. Disana ada beras manis, ginseng dan kacang hijau dan beberapa bahan lainnya, Chanyeol kebingungan menatap bahan – bahan dihadapannya. Ia hanya mampu memasak hidangan yang mudah bukan hidangan Korea yang memakai banyak bahan dan banyak step yang harus dilalui

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kebingungan Chanyeol "Apa anda sudah memotong bagian sayap dan pantat ayam tersebut tuan Park?" ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol menoleh sekilas, "Ah, aku baru ingin melakukannya" pria itu menyembunyikan kegugupannya dan mulai memotong sayap ayam dan bagian bawah ayam tersebut, setelah itu ia mencucinya lagi. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah lupa kalau sebelumnya ia sudah mencuci ayam dihadapannya

"lalu .. umm" Chanyeol mengambil Ginseng lalu meletakkannya lagi, "bukan ginseng .. ah Jujube" Chanyeol mengambil jujube dan menatapnya lalu mengrenyitkan alisnya

"anda harus mencampurkan beras manis, dan kacang hijau nya tuan park" ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk "ahh … benar – benar itu" Chanyeol mengambil mangkuk dan mencampurkan beras manis serta kacang hijau tersebut, setelah tercampur rata Chanyeol memasukkan keduanya kedalam bagian dalam ayam tersebut dengan perlahan

"jangan lupa ditambahkan bawang putih dan Jujube nya Chanyeol-ssi" sambung Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk "ne algeseumnida Baekhyun-ah" Chanyeol mengikuti instruksi Baekhyun dan memasukkan bawang putih serta jujube kedalam ayam tersebut, dibelakangnya Baekhyun terkikik pelan melihat Chanyeol yang _berperang_ dengan ayamnya

"bagaimana cara membuatnya agar tidak keluar" ucap Chanyeol pelan yang sayangnya didengar oleh Baekhyun "anda dapat mengikat pahanya Chanyeol-ssi"

"aahh … " Chanyeol mengikuti lagi arahan Baekhyun dari belakang dengan mengikat kedua paha ayam tersebut dengan rapat dan setelahnya meletakkannya di dalam panci yang sudah berisi dengan air, terakhir ia memasukkan sisa jujube, ginseng, jamur dan beberapa bahan menyehatkan lainnya

"yak!" Chanyeol menutup panci dan menghidupkan kompor "Aku ingin memasak untukmu tapi aku yang malah dibantu" sambung pria itu sambil mencuci tangannya setelahnya menghampiri Baekhyun

"aku hanya ingin membantu tuan Park" sambung gadis itu dengan senyumannya, _"apakah Baekhyun lupa semalam ia hampir meregang nyawa di sungai han? mengapa ia bisa tersenyum cerah sekali pagi ini?"_ ucap pria itu dalam hatinya,

"samgyetang akan memakan waktu beberapa lama Baekhyun-ah, kau mau sarapan yang lain?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng "aku akan menunggu, tapi Chanyeol-ssi apa anda tidak bekerja hari ini?"

"hari ini hari minggu Baekhyun-ah" Baekhyun menutup rapat bibirnya, ia lupa hari ini hari minggu setelahnya gadis itu tersenyum masam meratapi kebodohannya

"kau mau mandi dulu? bajumu sudah aku keringkan semalam" tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi. Tingkah lucu Baekhyun tak lepas dari pandangan Chanyeol "an angel" gumam pria itu pelan

.

.

.

"Selamat makan" ucap keduanya bersamaan, Baekhyun menikmati semangkuk samgyetang dihadapannya,

"Wah kelihatannya rasanya lezat" Baekhyun mengambil sebuah sendok dan menikmati samgyetang buatan Chanyeol. Sementara pria dihadapannya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan harap – harap cemas

"bagaimana Baekhyun? apa lezat?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk dengan sendok masih di bibirnya "lezat … tapi …"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata besarnya, Baekhyun mana tega mengatakan jika samgyetang buatan atasannya itu sedikit tidak berasa apa – apa, setelahnya gadis itu tersenyum "tapi … aku rasa anda kurang menanmbahkan ginseng disini tuan park" Chanyeol mengangguk "ah jinjja?" pria itu mengambil sesendok sup samgyetang dihadapannya, menikmatinya perlahan dan setelahnya mengangguk "aku rasa ini baik – baik saja"

"begitukah?" tanya Baekhyun, setelahnya pria dihadapannya mengangguk dengan bersemangat. Sepertinya Chanyeol terlalu bangga akan hasil samgyetang buatannya, dan Baekhyun tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang tersusun rapih mengiyakan ucapan Chanyeol

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil Chanyeol saat mereka berdua menikmati sarapan di ruang makan Chanyeol, gadis itu menatap bosnya "apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun meletakkan sendoknya dan menunduk perlahan. Pikiran Baekhyun berkecamuk, ia bimbang apakah harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau berperan seakan tak terjadi apa – apa. "Baekhyun-ah?" panggil Chanyeol lagi, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng "tidak ada apa – apa Chanyeol-ssi" Gadis itu berbohong dan Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa gadis kesukaannya berbohong atas apa yang ia rasakan

"Cheoncheonhi mani mogoyeo Baekhyun-ah" Ucap Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun melanjutkan sarapannya dengan tergesa, gadis itu terdiam sejenak lalu mulai menyendokkan kembali nasi kedalam mulutnya

.

.

.

"Mau aku antar?" tawar Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng "lain kali saya yang akan membuatkan anda sarapan Chanyeol-ssi" ucap Baekhyun saat mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar apartemen Chanyeol. Pria itu menggeleng "kau sudah membuatkan jjigae untukku beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun-ah"

"Ahh begitukah? kalau begitu lain kali saya akan membuatkan makan siang untuk anda" Sambung gadis itu, Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas lalu mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun

"Hati – hati dijalan Baekhyun-ah" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan saat ia akan memutar tubuhnya membuka pintu dibelakangnya lengannya ditarik lembut oleh Chanyeol. Pria itu meraih Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat, Chanyeol mengusap belakang kepala Baekhyun dan mencium pucuk kepalanya lembut

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi, aku begitu sangat tersiksa melihatmu seperti itu. Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku jika terjadi apa – apa padamu semalam …" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Baekhyun, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah mungil dihadapannya "Aku akan selalu berada dibelakangmu, aku menunggumu Baekhyun"

Gadis itu terdiam melihat perlakuan Chanyeol. Atasannya itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke kening Baekhyun. Setelahnya menciumnya lembut sama seperti yang ia lakukan semalam. Dan Baekhyun? ia terdiam, hatinya menghangat "terimakasih" ucap gadis itu sesaat setelah Chanyeol menarik bibirnya

Gadis itu melangkah keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol menatap pintu dihadapannya " _tadi aku mengikuti kata hatiku hyung, aku harap seperti ini yang kau maksud"_

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang saat ini berada di dalam taxi menuju apartemennya, ia menatap kesekeliling jalan sekarang musim dingin dan ia tidak memakai setidaknya satu buah coat atau bahkan baju hangat untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Gadis itu memikirkan Chanyeol disepanjang jalan tentang apa yang dilakukan pria itu, tentang bagaimana lembutnya Chanyeol memperlakukan dirinya

"ternyata perasaan dicintai adalah perasaan yang paling indah" gumam gadis itu pelan sambil menghela nafasnya.

Lamunannya terpaksa harus terganggu karena sebuah dering di ponselnya

 _Unknown number_

Gadis itu mengreyitkan alisnya, ia mengangkat ponselnya dan langsung terhubung dengan suara diseberang sana

"Yoboseyeo?" ucap Baekhyun

" _ **Yoboseyeo Baekhyun-ah**_ " Baekhyun terdiam mendengar suara perempuan diseberang sana

"Ne, dengan sipa saya bicara?" tanya Baekhyun lembut

" _ **Aku … Jimin … Shin Jimin**_ "

Baekhyun menegang mendengar ucapan perempuan yang sedang menghubunginya, jemarinya bergetar

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Baekhyun, Gadis itu menahan amarahnya

" _ **Baekhyun kita harus bertemu**_ "

Baekhyun terdiam lalu mematikan sambungan telepon sesaat setelah ia mengiyakan ajakan pertemuan dari Jimin

"tolong ke Yeongdong-daero, Samseong il-Dong pak" pinta Baekhyun pada supir taksi dihadapannya

"Ye aggasi" Supir taksi itu memutar kemudi menuju jalan yang sudah dikatakan oleh Baekhyun

.

.

.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Baekhyun sampai di COEX Atrium mall, karena letakknya juga masih berada di satu distrik dengan apartemen Chanyeol yang sama – sama berada di Gangnam. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area mall dan berhenti di salah satu coffee shop yang ada disana

Baekhyun menelusuri setiap inchi dari area Starbucks Coffee Shop, dan akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada salah satu kursi yang berada hampir di sudut, disana ia melihat Jimin duduk dan menikmati kopinya

"Ah Baekhyun, silahkan duduk" ucap Jimin dengan senyuman saat melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri dihadapannya, gadis itu mengambil tempat tepat dihadapan Jimin, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"Kau mau kopi, mau aku pesankan?" tawar Jimin, Baekhyun menggeleng "Langsung ke intinya saja" ucap Baekhyun ketus

"Baekhyun aku ingin minta maaf"

Baekhyun menatap gadis dihadapannya "Akan aku maafkan asalkan kau melepaskan Daehyun" Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang hampir menangis

"Aku tidak bisa"

Jawaban Jimin membuat Baekhyun mendecih pelan, setelahnya gadis berambut pendek itu bersimpuh dihadapan Baekhyun

"Baekhyun …"

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai memasuki apartemennya. Langkahnya seperti tanpa nyawa, pikiran gadis itu entah kemana, Ia mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi ibunya yang ada di Gyeonggi

"Bu, aku akan pulang"

"… "

"Tidak terjadi apa – apa bu" ucap Baekhyun sambil menghapus air matanya "aku hanya ingin liburan"

"…"

"Sudah hampir rampung semuanya bu, oleh karena itu aku akan pulang bertemu ayah dan ibu" sekali lagi Baekhyun mengusap air matanya

"…"

"Ne, sampai bertemu bu"

Gadis itu duduk dengan menekuk kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Ia terisak pelan

Sebuah tangisan yang tak pernah bisa Baekhyun bendung, kesakitan yang terlalu yang dilakukan oleh pria yang ia cintai

.

.

.

Hari senin adalah hari yang sangat sibuk, karena semua hal dimulai dari hari senin, Chanyeol saat itu sedang menatap kalender yang berisi coretan yang dilakukan olehnya

"sekarang tinggal empat minggu lagi, bulan depan kau akan menikah Baekhyun" ucap pria itu sambil sesekali mengalihkan tatapannya dari kalender dan menatap sepatu untuk Baekhyun

Coretan dikalender meja milik chanyeol bukanlah coretan mengenai peletakkan batu pertama di Bora – Bora seperti yang diperkirakan oleh Baekhyun, melainkan perasaannya yang tersakiti karena pernikahan Baekhyun yang akan segera terjadi

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, setelahnya membuka MacBook dihadapannya, seperti sebelumnya ia menerima banyak email dari kolega dan rekan bisnisnya namun satu pesan dari _sender_ yang sangat ia kenal membuatnya membelalakkan mata dan setelahnya pria itu mengangguk paham dengan senyumannya

Email dari Baekhyun

 _To Be Continue_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **From:** Baekhyun, Byun ( _baekhyun_byun )_

 **Subject:** Permintaan Libur

 **Date:** June 11, 2017 03:45

 **To:** Chanyeol, Park ( _chanyeol_park )_

Selamat Pagi Tuan Park

Maaf untuk mengatakan ini, tapi bisakah saya meminta libur tiga minggu untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan? Semua rancang desain, blue print dan sketsa sudah saya serahkan pada anda beberapa waktu yang lalu, saya juga melampirkan beberapa hal yang sekiranya dapat anda jadikan bahan evaluasi dan refensi

Saya harus berkumpul dengan keluarga saya untuk membicarakan pernikahan ini, saya mohon pengertian dari anda Tuan Park.

Jika ada hal yang mendesak anda dapat menghubungi saya,

Terimakasih

Sincerely

Baekhyun, Byun

.

.

.

 **From:** Chanyeol, Park ( _chanyeol_park )_

 **Subject:** Permintaan Libur (Approved)

 **Date:** June 12, 2017 09:30

 **To:** Baekhyun, Byun ( _baekhyun_byun )_

Selamat Pagi Baekhyun, tentu … silahkan ambil liburmu, aku harap semua berjalan lancar sampai hari pernikahanmu tiba. Tolong jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan melakukan hal yang tak masuk akal lagi

Chanyeol, Park

.

.

.

Hallo Vilay disini ^^

Chapter sembilan … selamat membaca semuanya ^^

Readers-nim sekalian saya mau tanya, menurut kalian yang sudah membaca dari chapter I sampe chapter IX cerita saya bagaimana? membosankan tidak? kalau memang membosankan saya gak update lagi di ffn :(

Kasi saya komentar ya, saya bingung mau lanjutin ini atau enggak :(

Sebelumnya saya selalu bilang feel free untuk leave review, tapi sekarang I beg you'all to leave review :'3

P.s.s : EXO-L? kalian sudah voting dan streaming kannn? pasti sudah kann ^^ nah kalau yang sudah ayo streaming and voting lagi, kalau belum mulai dari sekarang gak apa - apa kok ^^

EXO need EXO-L, We Are One kan? Semangatt ... biar daesang jadi punya kita lagi tahun ini ^^

 ** _Lots of Love,_**

Vilay


	10. Chapter 10

FATE

Chapter X

Story is mine but not with the cast

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 _Genderswitch!_

 **Previous Chapter**

Coretan dikalender meja milik Chanyeol bukanlah coretan mengenai peletakkan batu pertama di Bora – Bora seperti yang diperkirakan oleh Baekhyun, melainkan perasaannya yang tersakiti karena pernikahan Baekhyun yang akan segera terjadi

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, setelahnya membuka MacBook dihadapannya, seperti sebelumnya ia menerima banyak email dari kolega dan rekan bisnisnya namun satu pesan dari _sender_ yang sangat ia kenal membuatnya membelalakkan mata dan setelahnya pria itu mengangguk paham dengan senyumannya

Email dari Baekhyun

" _Sebentar … sebentar" Yang berkulit cokelat memotong ucapan Gyuri sebelum gadis itu melanjutkan ceritanya "Ne, ada apa oppa?"_

" _Mommy Baekhyun tetap mau menikah dengan paman Daehyun?" Yang berkulit cokelat menatap sahabat perempuannya itu diikuti dengan yang berkulit seputih susu disebelahnya, Gyuri mengangguk dan memperlihatkan raut wajah sedihnya_

" _Woah … maldo andwae" Yang berkulit cokelat menggelengkan kepalanya_

" _Lanjutkan lagi ceritanya Gyu" sambung yang berkulit putih disebelahnya, Gyuri menganggukan kepalanya_

" _Saat itu mommy berangkat ke Gyeonggi dengan kereta, bertemu dengan Grandma dan Grandpa dan …"_

" _Sebentar Gyu …" yang berkulit putih menginterupsi percakapan ketiganya, pria itu mendapat telepon_

" _Siapa hyung" Tanya yang berkulit cokelat, Gyuri menatap sahabatnya itu bergantian "teman sebangku ku, sebentar" Yang berkulit putih beranjak bangun dari tempat duduk ketiganya dan mengangkat teleponnya_

" _Siapa teman sebangkunya oppa?" Tanya Gyuri pada salah satu oppa nya yang berkulit cokelat "Putri paman Daehyun, siapa lagi" pria itu mengambil kentang goreng dihadapannya dan mulai memakannya sementara Gyuri menekuk wajahnya sambil menatap salah satu oppa nya yang berdiri di dekat jendela sambil bertelepon dengan teman sebangkunya_

" _Kau cemburu Gyuri-ah?" Tanya yang berkulit cokelat saat melihat Gyuri dan hyungnya bergantian, Gyuri menggelengkan kepalanya "Apa gadis yang dimaksud oppa adalah putri paman Daehyun?" Tanya Gyuri pada sahabatnya yang berkulit kecokelatan dengan mata memelas seperti anak anjing yang 100% mirip Baekhyun_

" _Oppa tidak tau … Kau menggelengkan kepalamu tapi wajahmu berkata lain … Aigoo~" ucap yang berkulit kecokelatan sambil mencolek dagu Gyuri pelan_

" _Issh oppa!" Gyuri mendengus pelan melihat perlakuan salah satu sahabatnya dan mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan_

" _Bercanda tanpa aku?" ucap sebuah suara berat yang datang setelah habis bertelepon, Gyuri menatap salah satu oppa nya itu dan tersenyum "tidak kok, hanya saja oppa ini menggangguku" adu Gyuri pada oppa nya yang berkulit putih. "Pengadu" sahut yang berkulit cokelat. Gyuri menjulurkan lidahnya dan dibalas kekehan kecil dari yang berkulit cokelat_

" _Ada apa memangnya dia menelepon oppa?" Tanya Gyuri lagi_

" _Hanya menanyakan tentang project kami kok"Jawab yang berkulit putih dengan menunjukan senyum nya yang memiliki dimple dikedua pipinya_

" _Oppa memiliki project dengan Jung sunbae?" Tanya Gyuri lagi, keduanya menatap Gyuri bersamaan, setelahnya yang berkulit putih menganggukan kepalanya_

" _Project dari kelas seni Gyuri ah, berpasang – pasangan dan menampilkan suatu pertunjukan, hanya untuk nilai akhir" Yang berkulit kecokelatan sambil memasukkan sebuah kentang goreng lagi ke mulutnya_

" _Project apa?" Gyuri bertanya lagi, yang berkulit putih menatap Gyuri dan setelahnya tersenyum "Oppa akan menampilkan sebuah lagu duet dengan putri dari paman Daehyun, Gyuri-ah"_

 _Gyuri tersenyum, namun ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan hatinya. Gadis itu seperti memiliki perasaan tidak suka mendengar salah satu oppa nya ini berduet dengan putri paman Daehyun itu "Ahh begitukah …lalu oppa? Siapa pasangan oppa dan apa yang oppa tampilkan?" Gyuri mengalihkan pandangannya dari oppa nya yang berkulit putih, lalu menatap intens oppa nya yang berkulit kecokelatan "Oppa dengan salah satu teman sekelas, dance Gyuri-ah"_

" _Jinjja? Pasti keren oppa kan sangat keren saat dance" Gyuri mentap oppa nya yang berkulit cokelat dengan mata berbinar, pemandangan itu disaksikan juga oleh yang berkulit putih disampingnya_

 _Yang berkulit cokelat mengangguk namun matanya melirik – lirik hyungnya, sedangkan yang berkulit putih menunjukkan pemandangan tidak suka dan menenggak habis jus semangka miliknya_

" _Apa – apaan, aku seperti dimanfaatkan saja" ucap yang berkulit cokelat dalam hatinya_

" _Ayo pulang saja" Ajak yang berkulit putih setelah mereka menyelesaikan acara berkumpulnya di Café dekat tempat mereka tinggal_

" _Oppa- deul pulang saja duluan aku ingin ke Baskin Robin membeli titipan ice cream dari Jiwon dan Deokjun" ucap Gyuri pelan, yang berkulit putih menatap Gyuri "Tidak! Akan oppa temani"_

" _Tidak apa – apa oppa-deul pulang saja"_

 _Yang berkulit cokelat dan putih menggeleng bersamaan "kami temani" jawab keduanya serempak, setelahnya Gyuri mengangguk dan berjalan dengan hentakan kaki lebih dulu dari kedua oppanya, saat Gyuri mulai memasuki gerai Baskin Robin kedua oppanya menunggu diluar_

" _Kau cemberut kenapa hyung?" Tanya yang berkulit cokelat, yang berkulit putih menatap sahabatnya sekilas "tidak apa – apa"_

" _Kau berbohong, kau cemburu ya tadi Gyuri memujiku?" Tanya yang berkulit cokelat lagi "Datang dari mana kepercayaan dirimu itu Kim? Lagipula untuk apa aku cemburu padamu"_

 _Yang berkulit cokelat menganggukan kepalanya lalu menatap lagi sahabatnya "Kau sih hyung, masa dengan polos begitu bilang kau akan berduet dengan putrinya paman Daehyun itu, tidak salah kan Gyuri cemburu"_

 _Tertua dari keduanya menatap sahabatnya itu "Apa Gyuri cemburu padakau?"_

" _Masa be-"_

" _Ayo oppa" ucap Gyuri memotong ucapan keduanya dengan membawa empat kotak eskrim untuk keluarganya "Mau oppa bantu?" tawar yang berkulit putih, Gyuri menggeleng "aku bawa sendiri saja oppa" Gyuri menolak tawaran yang berkulit putih dan berjalan lebih dulu dari kedua oppanya_

 _Yang berkulit cokelat mendekati hyungnya lalu merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu "dia itu kesal tau padamu Hyung, dasar lelaki tidak peka"_

 _Yang terua dari mereka menpuk belakang kepala pria berkulit cokelat itu "Memangnya kau wanita, kau juga laki – laki"_

" _Sakit Hyung …" ucap yang berkulit cokelat dengan ringisan_

 _Sementara yang berkulit putih menatap punggung Gyuri yang ada beberapa langkah di depannya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sampai bertemu besok oppa" ucap Gyuri sambil memasuki rumahnya, keduanya mengangguk "istirahat lebih awal ya Gyuri" gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya sambil menatap yang berkulit putih_

" _Nee, ittabwa oppa-deul" Gyuri melambaikan tangannya pada kedua sahabat yang berdiri dihadapannya_

* * *

 _John Petersburg High School sudah cukup ramai pada pagi hari, terlihat dari beberapa mobil mewah lalu lalang di kawasan sekolah itu, entah supir yang mengantarkan nona muda atau tuan muda mereka atau beberapa siswa yang membawa kendaraan sendiri_

 _Sudah dikatakan bukan jika sekolah itu adalah sekolah berskala internasional untuk kalangan orang kaya di Korea? Namun tak jarang ada beberapa murid disana membawa sepeda atau menggunakan subway untuk berangkat ke sekolah, salah satunya ada pria tampan dan karismatik yang memiliki wajah stoic hampir mirip dengan salah satu oppa Gyuri. Pria itu menaiki sebuah sepeda. Bukannya karena ia tak mampu, ia hanya suka menggunakan sepeda untuk berangkat sekolah_

 _Pria itu berjalan ke kelasnya dengan wajah dingin andalannya, tak jarang ada adik – adik kelasnya menatap pria itu, namun ia tetap acuh_

 _Bruk_

" _Aigoo~ maaf maaf sunbaenim, saya tidak sengaja"itu suara Gyuri yang menunduk minta maaf karena menabrak pria dingin yang membawa sepeda itu. Ponsel pria itu terjatuh, Gyuri yang mengambilnya. Saat Gyuri mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria dihadapannya, ia terkejut setengah mati karena menabrak pria dengan julukan Dr. Frost itu. Pria itu menatap wajah Gyuri dan mengambil ponselnya_

" _Gunakan kedua matamu untuk berjalan" ucap pria itu dingin. Setelahnya pria itu meninggalkan Gyuri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya_

 _Gyuri menatap pria yang sudah berlalu dari hadapannya, lalu ia melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat ketiganya biasa berkumpul_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Oppa!" Gyuri berteriak kecil kepada kedua oppanya yang ada di hadapannya, kedua pria tampan itu tersenyum dan gadis itu berlari kecil menghampiri kedua oppanya_

" _Yeah, lanjutkan ceritamu Gyuri" ucap yang berkulit kecokelatan, Gyuri mengangguk "tapi sebelumnya apa oppa tidak ada kelas?" Tanya Gyuri sambil menatap kedua oppanya bergantian_

" _Tidak ada Jessica Ssaem hanya memberikan tugas, kau bagaimana?" jawab yang berkulit putih_

" _Tidak ada juga, baiklah akan Gyuri lanjutkan … Mommy berangkat ke Gyeonggi dengan menggunakan kereta …" Ketiganya mulai larut dalam cerita Gyuri_

.

.

.

Gyeonggi-do adalah salah satu provinsi dengan jumlah penduduk terbanyak di Korea, dan Baekhyun lahir di kota Bucheon 26 tahun yang lalu (umur Korea). Kembali ke kampung halamannya adalah hal yang cukup jarang gadis itu lakukan, dan sekarang ia mendapatkan kesempatan liburan selama tiga minggu untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya. _Pernikahannya?_

"Ibu?" ucap gadis itu saat memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya di Bucheon, "Baekhyun-ah? Wasseo … Aigoo anak ibu sayang" Ibu Baekhyun –Ailee- memeluk anaknya dengan sangat erat, "Kau sudah makan sayang?" Tanya ibunya, Baekhyun menggeleng "Nanti aku akan makan, dimana ayah bu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya pada ibunya

"Ayah sedang ke Ansan nak, ayo makan dulu … Apa calon suamimu tidak ikut pulang sayang?" tanya ibu Baekhyun, Gadis itu menggeleng dan memberikan senyum termanisnya

"Ahh sayang sekali" sambung ibu Baekhyun, setelahnya gadis itu mengikuti ibunya menuju meja makan

Baekhyun duduk di meja makan rumahnya yang kelihatan sangat hangat dengan aksen kayu dimana – mana membuat rumah Baekhyun di Bucheon menjadi salah satu favoritnya

"Ayahmu akan pulang agak terlambat" Ucap ibunya sambil mengecek ponselnya, Baekhyun mengangguk "Tak apa, apa ibu akan mempersiapkan makan malam? Aku akan membantu"

"Tidak usah nak, ibu sudah memasak untukmu"

"Ah jinjja? Apa yang ibu buat?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan binar matanya, ibunya mengulas senyum "Galbijjim kesukaanmu nak" jawab ibunya, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibunya

Ibu Baekhyun menghidangkan masakan tersebut dihadapan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum menatap ibunya "Selamat makan ibu" Baekhyun mengambil sumpit dan mulai mengambil satu potong daging yang ada dihadapannya

"Oh Jamur Neungi? Apa sudah musimnya bu?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mulai memasukkan sepotong Galbi kedalam mulutnya, ibunya menggeleng "Sudah lewat sayang, tapi kau tau ibu mendapatkannya di pasar beberapa waktu lalu … apakah enak?" Ibunya balik bertanya, Baekhyun mengangguk "tentu bu, pantas saja warnanya agak sedikit hitam dan rasanya sangat lezat"

"Cheoncheoni mogoyeo Baekhyunnie sayang" ibunya berucap pelan, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ibunya, ucapan ibunya mirip dengan yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol kemarin. Gadis itu mengulum senyum.

"Jadi nak, apa yang akan kau lakukan disini selama tiga minggu sementara persiapan pernikahan kalian sudah rampung?" Tanya ibunya, Baekhyun terdiam lalu tersenyum setelahnya "Tidak tiga minggu bu, hanya 15 hari yang disetujui oleh Chanyeol-ssi, aku mungkin akan berdoa di seluruh kuil di Gyeonggi bu"

"Omo … bagus sayang, mintalah agar pernikahanmu berjalan lancar nak"

Baekhyun menunduk lalu menganggukan kepalanya "Ne ibu"

.

.

.

Baekhyun saat ini sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya dan menatap kebun yang dirancang ayahnya dari atas sana, ditangannya ada beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi list kuil yang ingin ia datangi "Yongmunsa? Sujongsa? Jajaeam? Atau Yongjusa? Shilleuksa karena lebih dekat? Cheonggyesa? Baegeunsa? Atau Wawoojeongsa yang sangat indah itu ya? … Ah yang mana yang bisa aku datangi lebih dulu"

Gadis itu menatap dengan serius kertas dihadapannya, namun perhatiannya harus terbagi karena sebuah pesan yang masuk di ponselnya

Chanyeol

Nama itu tertera di layar ponsel Baekhyun, gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Bagaimana mungkin seorang yang notabene bukan siapa – siapanya menghubunginya lebih dulu disbanding calon suaminya sendiri. _Calon suaminya?_

Baekhyun menggeser lock screenya dan membuka chat dari Chanyeol

 _ **Bagaimana kalau celling untuk the highest category nya dibuat lebih tinggi 18 kaki dari lantai? Aku berniat menambahkan sebuah chandelier disana**_

Baekhyun membaca pesan Chanyeol dan tersenyum setelahnya ia membuka foto yang dikirimkan oleh Chanyeol. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu mengetikkan balasan untuk pria diseberang sana setelahnya meletakkan lagi ponselnya dan kembali menekuni kertas ditangannya

Tak perlu waktu yang lama sebuah pesan masuk lagi ke ponsel Baekhyun, gadis itu tersenyum melihat nama pengirimnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, itu bosnya Park Chanyeol

 _ **Pencahayaannya akan dibantu oleh bed side lamp Baekhyun, jadi pemasangan chandeliernya tentu bukan masalah besar, oh dan bagaimana kabarmu? Tiba di Gyeonggi dengan selamat kan?"**_

Hanya pesan. Tanpa gambar. Isinya kurang lebih menanyakan kabar meskipun dibumbui dengan kata kata yang berkedok "pekerjaan". Baekhyun terkikik kecil setelahnya mengetikkan pesan untuk Chanyeol yang ada di Seoul sana

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya lagi dan mengeratkan cardigan yang ia kenakan, lalu memandang langit malam kota Bucheon, tempat kelahirannya

Gadis itu melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan naik ke tempat tidurnya, ia memjamkan mata dan berharap keesokan harinya harinya menjadi lebih baik

.

.

.

Diwaktu yang sama dan tempat berbeda Chanyeol sedang berada di lantai 20 dimana ruangannya berada, ia berdiri menatap langit malam kota seoul dengan setumpuk berkas yang harus di _follow-up_ , sketsa berbentuk gulungan kertas yang terbuka milik Baekhyun, MacBook yang masih menyala dibelakangnya

Pria itu mengirim pesan dengan foto kepada Baekhyun. Semula dia mengira akan mendapatkan balasan cukup lama karena Baekhyun tentu sibuk di hari menjelang pernikahannya, namun tebakannya salah. Gadis itu menjawab cukup cepat pesan Chanyeol

Chanyeol membuka pesan dari Baekhyun dengan senyuman miliknya

 _ **Tentu Chanyeol-ssi, asalkan pencahayaannya tidak terlalu redup nantinya**_

Pria itu tersenyum simpul dan mengetikkan balasan untuk Baekhyun, matanya masih menatap layar persegi tipis dihadapannya, dan tak perlu waktu lama Baekhyun membalas pesannya

Senyuman Chanyeol semakin mengembang sempurna karena pesan Baekhyun

 _ **Baiklah Chanyeol-ssi, anda tentu tau yang terbaik bagaimana, saya baik – baik saja**_

 _ **Anda masih bekerja? Istirahatlah, ini sudah malam**_

 _ **Jangan terlalu minum banyak kopi**_

Chaneyeol meletakkan kopinya dan melirik jam tangannya "Ah, sudah jam 10" pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengambil ponselnya, ia membuka lagi fitur pelacak ponsel yang ada di ponselnya. Ia memasukkan nomer telepon Baekhyun dan mengklik kolom search disana

"Bucheon, Gyeonggi-do" Chanyeol menatap ponselnya lalu bergegeas duduk di di kurisnya dan membuka salah satu lacinya, ia mencari CV milik Baekhyun yang ia simpan disana, ia membuka lembar demi lembar dihadapannya dan tersenyum ketika mengetahui bahwa gadis kesukaannya itu lahir di Bucheon, 26 tahun silam

Chanyeol menutup matanya dan bersandar pada kursinya, kembali menatap pemandangan dari jendela kantornya "hanya tiga jam dari sini Baekhyun … tiga jam" gumam pria itu pelan

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Baekhyun berada di Bucheon, dan calon suaminya itu bahkan tidak menanyakan kabarnya sama sekali, Baekhyun menatap ponselnya sesaat setelah ia bangun dipagi hari, Yang ada adalah beberapa pesan dari Chanyeol mengenai pekerjaan, dan pesan dari sahabatnya yang sama – sama berasal dari Gyeonggi

Baekhyun menekan speed dial nomer 6 untuk sahabatnya itu, tak perlu waktu lama ia sudah terhubung dengan gadis diseberang sana

" _Baekhyun! Kau jahat!"_ Gadis itu berteriak sesaat setelah telephone nya terhubung, dan dengan sangat terpaksa gadis itu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya

"Jangan berteriak … ini masih pagi nona" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan

" _Kau enak sekali mendapat libur selama tiga minggu, aku juga rindu Gyeonggi tau!"_

Baekhyun mengangguk "nanti aku akan mampir ke Goyang dan bertemu keluargamu, dan akan aku katakan pada ayah dan ibumu bahwa putrinya merengek ingin pulang"

" _Jangan macam – macam Byun ..."_ ancam gadis diseberang sana, Baekhyun tersenyum

"Kalau begitu kau menikah saja, menikahlah dengan lelaki dari Gyeonggi agar kau bisa dekat dengan rumah mu selalu"

" _Tidak mau, aku … ummm_ "

"Kau selalu begitu, gugup ditengah – tengah percakapan, ada apa? Kau menolak dengan keras apa yang aku katakan, apa karena kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada headboard matrassnya

" _Ada yang membuat jantungku berdegup_ "

Baekhyun berteriak sedikit kencang lalu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya "Nuguya? katakan padaku ! … Apa dia juga menyukaimu? Apa kalian sudah berkencan?" Baekhyun mencerca sahabatnya itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan sekaligus

" _Belum sejauh itu Baek, hanya saja aku menyukainya … Dia adalah dokter yang membantuku menangani kasus anak petinggi negara itu, dia berasal dari rumah sakit lain_ "

Baekhyun terkikik pelan "Apa dia tampan? Dia sama – sama rising star spertimu?" tanya Baekhyun

" _Ne … dia bekerja di SMC, dan_ …"

"Woaahh daebak, kalian akan jadi pasangan yang sempurna kalau bersama" ucap Baekhyun memotong ucapan sahabatnya, gadis itu tidak tau jika sahabatnya yang ada diseberang sana merona karena ucapan Baekhyun

" _Apasih Baek, hihi … Lalu kau sendiri, sudah siap semua kan persiapan pernikahanmu? Kapan akan kembali?"_

Senyum Baekhyun perlahan memudar " _Baekhyun? Kau disana? Ada apa Baekhyun-ah?_ " Tanya sahabatnya

"Sebenarnya …"

 _Tok Tok_

"Nak, sudah bangun? Ayo bersama ibu ke pasar" suara ibu Baekhyun dari balik pintu kamarnya membuat Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya,

" _Itu bibi? Kau temanilah ibumu dulu kepasar, sekalian belajar menjadi istri_ " sahabatnya itu terkikik pelan

"Ne, aku akan matikan, sampai bertemu lagi" ucap Baekhyun setelahnya ia mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan sahabatnya itu

"Ibu" ucap gadis itu sambil menuruni tangga dirumahnya "Sayang ibu di dapur" ucap sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal, setelahnya ia melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur rumahnya

"Ibu akan berbelanja? Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Baekhyun, Ibunya mengangguk dengan senyuman khasnya

"Tentu sayang, bersiaplah" Setelahnya Baekhyun berlari kembali menuju kamarnya dan memperisapkan dirinya. Tak perlu waktu lama gadis itu menuruni tangga dengan pakaian khas seorang Baekhyun dress berwarna kuning pastel dengan rambut panjangnya di gerai, diberi pemanis dengan sebuah jepitan pita kecil di atas telinga sebelah kirinya. _Mirip seperti Gyuri kan? Gyuri adalah Baekhyun dalam versi yang lebih muda_

Mereka berjalan bersisian ke sebuah pasar rakyat yang ada disana. Baekhyun adalah seorang arsitek dan desainer terkemuka, dan sedang bekerja sama dengan sebuah perusahaan kelas dunia sekaliber Park Group. Namun sat ini gadis itu tersenyum senang melihat pasar dihadapannya

"Kau terlihat senang sekali nak?" ucap ibu Baekhyun, gadis itu mengangguk dan menggandeng lengan ibunya "tentu bu, aku suka disini … aku ingin samgyetang ya bu?" Baekhyun menunjukan aegyo nya dihadapan ibunya, dan tentu saja keinginannya dipenuhi oleh ibunya mengingat Baekhyun merupakan putri semata wayang dari keluarga Byun

"Bu ayam seperti ini aku rasa lebih baik" ucap gadis itu sambil memilih sepotong ayam dihadapannya, "Tentu sayang, ambilah yang itu"

"Paman, kami mau yang ini, berapa harganya?"

Paman penjual daging dihadapan Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengambil ayam dihadapan Baekhyun dan menimbangnya "ini 6.250 Won nona"

"Ahh begitukah, baiklah yang ini paman" Baekhyun membayar ayamnya

"Nee, terimakasih banyak paman" ucap gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya, setelahnya menggandeng lengan ibunya menuju ke tempat sayuran

"Kenapa tiba – tiba ingin samgyetang sayang? Bukannya itu masakan untuk musim panas?" Tanya ibunya, Baekhyun mengulum senyum ia sebenarnya ingin makan samgyetang karena ia merindukan samgyetang _tanpa rasa_ buatan Chanyeol

"Aigoo ada apa denganmu nak? Apa ada cerita dibalik samgyetang?" kejar ibunya lagi, Baekhyun menggeleng lalu tersenyum simpul "Hanya ingin bu"

.

.

.

Pasangan ibu dan anak itu berjalan bersisian saat kembali ke rumah, Baekhyun menatap pemandangan disekitarnya, Bucheon memang dekat dengan pusat kota, namun disini masih cukup hijau dan udaranya masih cukup segar

"Ibu, aku ingin seterusnya tinggal disini" ucap gadis itu sambil menatap kesekelilingnya, ibunya mengangguk "Iya sayang tinggal lah disini lebih lama"

"Aku serius ibu" sambung gadis itu, wanita paruh baya disamping Baekhyun menatap anaknya "Ada apa nak?" gadis itu menggeleng "hanya aku tidak mau berpisah dengan ibuku sayang" Baekhyun memeluk ibunya dengan sayang dan tangannya diusap pelan oleh ibunya

"Aku sayang ibu"

"Ibu lebih menyayangimu nak, ibu berharap untuk kebahagiaanmu" mendengar ucapan ibunya, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan

" _Aku juga berdoa untuk itu ibu"_ sambung gadis itu di dalam hatinya

"Kami pulang" ucap keduanya bersamaan "Aigoo habis dari mana saja kedua wanita ku ini?" ucap ayah Baekhyun sesaat setelah keduanya memasuki rumah, "Pasar ayah, ayah darimana tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Kebun anggrek kesukaan ibumu susah sekali dirawatnya sayang" ucap ayah Baekhyun, gadis itu tersenyum "lain kali katakan padaku ayah? Akan aku bantu merawatnya"

 _Tring_

Itu Chanyeol

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi membuat atensi semua orang tertuju padanya "Angkat dulu nak"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan setelahnya undur diri dari tempat kedua orang tuanya berdiri "Ne Chanyeol-ssi"

"…"

"Benarkah? Wah … eumm… Tentu saja boleh"

"…"

"Baiklah saya akan kesana segera"

"…"

"Tidak apa – apa Chanyeol-ssi"

Setelahnya Baekhyun mematikan teleponnya dan melangkahkan kaki kearah ayah dan ibunya "Siapa menelepon nak?" Tanya ayah Baekhyun

"Rekan ayah" Kedua orang tua Baekhyun menatap satu sama lain, rekan kerja Daesung memang lumayan banyak mengingat dia adalah orang yang sangat ahli dalam bidang pertamanan, "Siapa sayang?" tanya Ailee ke suaminya, dan suaminya itu hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala

"Chanyeol-ssi ayah, ibu" jawab Baekhyun, "Apa Chanyeol akan berkunjung kemari nak?" tanya ibunya, dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya

"Aku akan menemuinya di Dumulmeori ayah, dia ada urusan bisnis di Paju dan katanya ingin berkunjung kesini "Ah benarkah? Wah, kalau begitu ibu akan membuatkan masakan yang special untuk rekan kerjamu itu nak" Baekhyun dan ayahnya mengangguk dan setelahnya gadis itu mengundurkan diri dari kedua orang tuanya

.

.

.

Dumulmeori adalah salah satu tempat yang biasa dijadikan tempat untuk beristirahat dan memancing untuk orang – orang yang memang mencari ketenangan. Chanyeol sebenarnya hari ini ada meeting dengan salah satu rekan kerjanya yang ada di Paju untuk urusan bisnisnya, namun karena meeting tersebut berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya, akhirnya Chanyeol berniat mengunjungi Baekhyun karena sekarang dirinya sedang berada di Gyeonggi

Audi hitam milik Chanyeol berhenti di dinggir sungai yang ada di Dumulmeori. Pria tinggi itu turun dan menatp pemandangan disekitarnya

"Baekhyun-ah?"

"…"

"Saat ini aku sedang berada di Dumulmeori, apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu?"

"…"

"Maaf untuk merepotkanmu, tapi apakah kau bisa menjemputku … aku sedikit kebingungan disini" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya lalu pandangannya kesekeliling tempat wisata itu

"…"

"Terimakasih Baekhyun, maaf merepotkanmu"

"…"

Chanyeol menatap lagi sekelilingnya, dirinya masih dengan setelan jas lengkapnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pria itu, ia hanya mngikuti kata hatinya untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Kebetulan dia ada di Gyeonggi, dan pria itu merindukan Baekhyun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun sekaligus orang tuanya

Bertemu orang tua kerabat tanpa membawa oleh – oleh bukanlah hal yang baik, apalagi budaya ditempatnya tinggal terlihat seperti apabila kau membawa oleh – oleh untuk kerabatmu, maka itu berarti kerabatmu itu selalu dihatimu. Chanyeol menatap kesekeliling sejujurnya ia tidak membawa apapun saat mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun dirumah gadis itu oleh karena itu Chanyeol berniat membelikan sesuatu yang sekiranya ada disekitar sana. Setidaknya dirinya membawa buah tangan

Pria itu berjalan ke sekeliling beruntung disekiar Dumulmeori ada sebuah pasar yang menjual beberapa sayuran

"Aigooo~ siapa anak muda tampan ini?" seorang nenek penjual sayuran menyapa Chanyeol yang memasuki pasar dengan jas lengkapnya, Pria itu membungkukkan badannya "selamat siang nenek"

"Apa ada yang ingin kau beli nak?" tanya nenek dihadapan Chanyeol "saya ingin membeli buah tangan untuk seseorang nek, bisa saya dapatkan sesuatu? atau bisakah nenek memberi saya saran?" Tanya Chanyeol, "Aigoo kau membeli sayuran untuk mertuamu, benar? Ini .. ini nenek punya Jamur Neungi, dan Ginseng … Jamur Neungi hanya tumbuh saat musim gugur nak, untuk musim dingin seperti sekarang sedikit sulit mencarinya, dan Ginseng ini adalah ginseng terbaik di sini nak" nenek itu menjelaskan dengan rinci mengenai sayuran yang dijualnya, Chanyeol mengangguk "tentu nek tolong bungkuskan untukku"

"Ne … Ne … sebentar, akan nenek minta cucu nenek membungkuskan untukmu, apa kau mau bertemu dengan mertuamu hanya membawa kantung keresek hitam?" Nenek itu menggoda Chanyeol dan memanggil cucunya untuk membungkuskan Jamur Neungi dan Ginseng barusan, tak perlu waktu yang lama cucu nenek tersebut memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dengan Jamur Neungi dan Ginseng yang ditata apik di dalamnya, dibungkus rapi dengan _plastic wrap._ Chanyeol tersenyum dan membayar total belanjaannya dan membungkukkan badan sambil mengucapkan terimakasih

Chanyeol berjalan lagi menelusuri pasar tersebut lalu pria itu memilih berhenti di toko daging, disana ia membeli beberapa kilo samgyeopsal, beruntungnya paman disana membungkuskan dengan rapi daging Chanyeol persis seperti yang biasa dibeli di supermarket, Terakhir pria itu membeli sebuah semangka dan berjalan sedikit kewalahan membawa sayur, daging dan buah di kedua tangannya. Pria tampan CEO dari Park Grup masih dengan setelan jas lengkap membawa bahan makanan di kiri kanannya, Mungkin … _mungkin_ … jika sekarang para hyungnya atau bahkan maknae dari kelompok Chanyeol melihat ini sekarang, mereka akan tertawa terbahak – bahak.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun datang dari ujung jalan dihadapannya setelah sebelumnya berhenti di sebuah halte. Baekhyun mencari Chanyeol dengan menggunakan bus kota dari Bucheon ke Dumulmeori. Senyum Chanyeol semakin merekah melihat gadis dihadapannya berjalan dengan dress kuning pastelnya

 _ **Dug … dug … dug**_

Pria itu merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat Baekhyun dengan senyumnya berjalan kearahnya

"Anda menunggu lama Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya Baekhyun saat sudah berada di hadapan Chanyeol, pria itu menggeleng. Berbohong. Sudah hampir dua jam dia menunggu Baekhyun disana beruntung Dumulmeori adalah tempat yang tepat untuk melepas penat, jadi penantiannya tidak membosankan

"Ayo, kita kerumahku" ajak Baekhyun, Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum setelahnya membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun

"Apa jauh dari sini Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol, gadis itu menggeleng "Hanya beberapa kilo meter saja Chanyeol-ssi" Chanyeol mengangguk dan menatap Baekhyun sekilas dengan senyumannya

Tak perlu waktu lama mobil Chanyeol tiba di rumah Baekhyun. Gadis itu yang lebih dulu turun lalu diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya, pria itu melihat rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun terkesan hangat dengan taman yang ditata sangat apik oleh ayah Baekhyun, suasana rumah yang nyaman dan hangat menyapa pengelihatan Chanyeol, di depan pintu utama berdiri kedua orang tua Baekhyun

"Tak aku sangka bos besar akan mampir kerumah kecil kami, Selamat datang Chanyeol-ssi" ucap ayah Baekhyun sambil menjabat tangan Chnayeol "Selamat siang paman" sambung pria itu

"Aigoo~ selamat datang nak" ibu Baekhyun menyapa Chanyeol dengan menepuk lengan atas Chanyeol pelan "Selamat siang bibi"

"Ayo masuk nak" ajak ibu Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk "Tapi … Baekhyun mau membantuku menurunkan oleh – oleh"

Ketiga orang dihadapan Chanyeol terkejut sambil menatap Chanyeol, pria itu tersenyum "aku membawa beberapa buah tangan paman, bibi" ucap pria tampan itu

.

.

.

Malam ini, dibelakang rumah Baekhyun penuh dengan asap. Keempat orang dewasa itu sedang menikmati acara barbeque dengan menggunakan samgyeopsal yang dibeli oleh Chanyeol siang tadi, semula Chanyeol tidak ingin menginap namun ia dipaksa oleh kedua orang tua Baekhyun dengan alasan bahwa tidak baik mengemudi jarak jauh di malam hari. Dan tanpa bisa mengelak lagi Pria itu mengiyakan permintaan kedua orang tua Baekhyun

"Chanyeol-ah, malam ini kau bisa tidur dikamar ibu, biar malam ini ibu tidur dengan Baekhyun" ucap ibu dari gadis yang disukainya itu, Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya "Ne ibu". _Ibu?_ tentang bagaimana pria itu bisa memanggil ibu Baekhyun dengan sebutan ibu adalah karena Nyonya byun itu memintanya secara pribadi, dan disetujui oleh ayah Baekhyun, Jadilah seperti sekarang, dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sebulan, Chanyeol memanggil orang tua Baekhyun dengan sebutan ayah dan ibu. _Well, that's truly a fast progress Chanyeol-ssi_

"Chanyeol, kau bisa bermain _Baduk_ nak?" Tanya ayah Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan perut babi panggangnya itu menghadap ayah Baekhyun "Bisa ayah, namun tidak terlalu ahli"

"Kemari … kemari" Ayah Baekhyun memberikan gesture tangan memanggil Chanyeol, pria itu meninggalkan samgyeopsalnya dan duduk dihadapan ayah Baekhyun, "Nak, gantikan dulu Chanyeol" pinta ayah gadis tersebut pada anak semata wayangnya

Daesung –ayah Baekhyun- megeluarkan papan baduk dan beberapa pion berwarna hitam putih untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol, lalu mereka menatanya perlahan

"Silahkan ayah mulai duluan" Chanyeol memberikan langkah pertama permainan baduk mereka ke ayah Baekhyun. Ayah Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyetujuinya, ia mengukur kekuatan yang akan dilakukakan untuk menembak pion baduk milik Chanyeol dan dengan gerakan terlampau kuat yang terjadi adalah pion baduk milik ayah Baekhyun yang keluar

"Ahhh… sayang sekali, giliranmu nak" Ucap daesung sambil mengusap wajahnya, sekarang giliran Chanyeol, dia mengukur kekuatan yang dipakai untuk menembak pion baduk milik ayah Baekhyun, pria itu menembaknya dengan jarinya dan beruntungnya mampu membuat salah satu pion ayah Baekhyun keluar

"Assaaa …"

"Aahhh" ucap kedua laki – laki itu bersamaan

"Kemari para laki – laki, ayo makan dulu" ucap ibu Baekhyun. Kedua pria itu menatap Ailee yang ada diseberang sana dengan Baekhyun, lalu mengkahkan kaki menuju kedua wanita disana. Diatas meja sudah ada samgyeopsal yang sudah matang, daun selada, daun perilla dan beberapa makanan pendamping, ditambah dengan semangka dan _cider_

"Woaahh" itu suara Chanyeol "Kau menyukainya nak?" Tanya Ibu Baekhyun, pria itu mengangguk, dan Baekhyun menatap pria tinggi disampingnya dengan senyuman

"Silahkan dimakan" ucap ayah Baekhyun, setelahnya mereka berempat sibuk dengan makanan di depan mereka. Chanyeol mengambil beberapa sebuah selada dan daun perilla, mengambil empat potong samgyeopsal dan mengisi dengan kimchi serta beberapa saus yang ada disana. Pria itu membuat sebuah _wrap_ untuk ayah dan ibu Baekhyun

"Ayah?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat _wrap_ pertamanya. Ayah Baekhyun tertawa kecil "Aigoo ya~ anak muda ini" setelahnya pria paruh baya itu mendekatkan dirinya kearah Chanyeol dan membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari Chanyeol, kedua pria itu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih nak" ucap Daesung

"Ibu?" sambung Chanyeol

"Omo! Untuk ibu ada juga? Baiklah" Ibu Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya kearah Chanyeol dan membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari Chanyeol "Wahh enak, terimakasih nak" ucap ibunya. Baekhyun sedari tadi senyum – senyum sendiri melihat interaksi antara Chanyeol dan kedua orang tuanya

"Chanyeol-ah, buatkan untuk gadis disampingmu itu juga" Ucap ayah Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mengambil satu potong samgyeopsal, setelahnya mengangguk "Tentu ayah"

"Jangan diisi bawang putih Chanyeol-ah, dia tidak bisa makan bawang putih mentah" sambung ibu Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk "algeseumnida ibu"

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol lembut, pria itu menoleh perlahan lalu betapa terkejutnya pria itu jika dihadapannya ada Baekhyun ingin menyuapinya dengan _wrap_ buatannya ditambah dengan senyum manis yang membuat eye smile cantik di matanya

"Tolong buka mulutmu Chanyeol-ssi" pinta Baekhyun, pria itu tersenyum meletakkan _wrap_ buatannya, lalu membuka mulutnya untuk Baekhyun "Enak?" Tanya gadis itu, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk kearah Baekhyun "sekarang giliranmu" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap orang tuanya sekilas dan tersenyum setelah melihat kedua orang tuanya mengangguk

Baekhyun menerima _wrap_ buatan Chanyeol, dan memakannya dengan perlahan "Enak?" Tanya pria itu, "Tentu" jawab Baekhyun. Mereka berdua terlalu larut dalam tatapan dengan senyuman itu, sehingga membuat kedua orang tua dihadapan mereka menatap mereka dengan perasaan bingung

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, kegiatan makan bersama mereka semua sudah selesai dan sekarang sudah masuk ke jam tidur. Baekhyun yang masih duduk di bawah dikamar ibunya terdiam menatap langit malam diatasnya, gadis itu menghela nafas pelan

Sebuah lengan memeluk dari belakang tubuh Baekhyun, gadis itu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat disana ada ibunya yang memeluk dirinya, mereka tersenyum satu sama lain "Sayang, ibu boleh bertanya?" tanya ibu Baekhyun, gadis itu terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya "tentu bu, ada apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi nak?" Tanya ibu Baekhyun, gadis itu terdiam lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "sayang? Ibu sudah mengenalmu dari kau lahir, apa menurutmu ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dari ibu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng sekali lagi "Ibu, aku rasa pernikahanku dengan oppa tidak akan terjadi" ucap Baekhyun, Ibunya terdiam menatap Baekhyun dan memeluk anak gadis nya itu "berceritalah nak"

"Daehyun oppa, mengatakan ia tidak bisa menikah denganku, karena …"

"Karena apa nak?" kejar ibu Baekhyun

"Karena … Daehyun oppa memutuskan untuk kembali bersama dengan mantan kekasihnya itu bu" Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya menahan tangisannya "Nak?" ibu Baekhyun mengusap lembut punggung gadis manis itu

"Dan ibu tau?" Gadis itu menatap lurus kedepan, ibu Baekhyun masih memeluk anak gadis kesayangannya itu "Mantan kekasih Daehyun oppa sedang hamil"

Ibu Baekhyun mengusap punggung Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Gadis itu menumpahkan semua rasa sakit hatinya pada pelukan hangat sang ibu

"Bu waktu itu aku bertemu dengannya, wanita itu bersimpuh dengan lututnya dihadapanku …" Baekhyun terisak kecil sambil melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, ibunya ikut menitikan air mata

" _ **Baekhyun …."**_

 _ **Wanita itu bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun, dihadapan orang banyak. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya dan menatap Jimin**_

" _ **Aku hamil … anak Daehyun oppa" sambung Jimin, bak dihantam puluhan benda tak kasat mata gadis itu terdiam dan menatap lurus dengan lekat**_

" _ **Kau apa?"**_

" _ **Aku hamil" ulang Jimin, Baekhyun menitikan air matanya, itu disaksikan oleh Jimin. Wanita itu merasa bersalah namun ia memilih harus melakukan ini**_

" _ **Bangun dan ikut aku ke Rumah Daehyun oppa" Baekhyun beranjak dan diikuti Jimin dibelakangnya dan menuju ke apartemen Daehyun**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Daehyun yang saat itu sedang berada di studio musiknya terkejut melihat kedatangan kedua wanita yang sangat ia kenal dihadapannya. Lebih dari itu pria itu merasa terkejut bagaiamana bisa kedua gadis yang tentu saja bertentangan itu bisa datang bersama – sama**_

" _ **Baekhyun … Jimin" ucap pria itu, disana ia melihat Baekhyun yang matanya memerah menahan amarah dan Jimin yang menundukkan kepalanya**_

" _ **Masuk dulu" Ucap Daehyun mempersilahkan kedua wanita itu masuk ke rumahnya, "Sayang … apa yang terjadi" ucap Daehyun, punggung Baekhyun menegang mendengar ucapan Daehyun, yang dipanggil sayang olehnya adalah gadis yang berambut pendek dibelakangnya**_

 _ **Jimin masih terdiam menatap Baekhyun yang membelakanginya "Baekhyun-ah" ucap gadis itu pelan, Daehyun menatap punggung Baekhyun. Wanita itu memutar tubuhnya dan menatap kedua pasangan yang ada dihadapannya. Wanita itu menitikan air matanya dihadapan pasangan itu, ia mengusapnya dengan kasar. Ia tak mampu berkata apapun, hatinya terlalu hancur melihat semuanya**_

" _ **Aku boleh meminta satu permohonan pada kalian?" ucap gadis itu, sambil menundukkan kepalanya**_

 _ **Jimin mengangguk dengan bersemangat sementara Daehyun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan, terlihat kesedihan juga tersirat di mata Daehyun melihat Baekhyun seperti ini**_

" _ **Jimin-ah, kau dan aku sama – sama seorang wanita … bisakah kau melepas lelaki disampingmu itu dan membiarkannya bersamaku?" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman namun air matanya tak pernah berhenti menetes**_

" _ **Baekhyun …" ucap Daehyun**_

" _ **Jimin-ah, aku akan memaafkannya satu kali lagi sekarang, silahkan kau lahirkan anakmu … kau berhak mendapatkan yang terbaik bukan?" sambung gadis itu**_

 _ **Jimin menunduk menatap perutnya yang masih rata "aku mencintai Daehyun, baek … maafkan aku, anak ini butuh ayahnya" sambung Jimin**_

 _ **Baekhyun menggeleng mendengar ucapan Jimin "Aku benar – benar mencintai pria disampingmu itu Jimin-ah, tujuh tahun aku lalui bersama dengannya … mengapa kalian tega melakukan ini padaku" Baekhyun menangis dan menundukkan kepalanya, ia terisak namun pria yang dicintainya itu malah berdiri disamping gadis lain, bukannya menenangkan Baekhyun saat ini**_

" _ **aku tidak bisa melepas pria disampingmu itu begitu saja Jimin, maafkan aku" ucap gadis itu sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan berjalan menuju Daehyun, gadis itu mendekatkan dirinya ke Daehyun dan menatap pria itu tepat di kedua matanya**_

 _ **Plak**_

 _ **Satu tamparan diterima oleh Daehyun, itu dari tangan lembut seorang Baekhyun. Gadis itu menitikan air mata dan setelahnya pergi meninggalkan rumah Daehyun dengan tangisan yang tak pernah ia bisa bendung lagi. Pria yang dicintainya itu begitu menyakitinya. Now she knows that love too deep will bring sad ending.**_

Baekhyun bercerita dipelukan ibunya sambil menangis tersedu, hatinya bimbang apakah harus menyetujui keinginan Daehyun untuk membatalkan pernikahannya. Perasaan gadis itu begitu sakit namun dengan kuatnya ia mampu tersenyum seakan tak terjadi apa – apa padanya

"Ibu … hiks … disini bu, sakit sekali disini" isak Baekhyun sambil memukul dadanya, ibu Baekhyun memeluk erat anak gadis kesayangannya itu

"Sayang jangan menangis, ibu mohon nak" Ailee yang ikut menangis melihat isakan anaknya hanya mampu memeluk gadis itu erat – erat,

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui ada seorang pria tinggi dibelakangnya ikut merasakan kesakitan yang dialami oleh Baekhyun, mata besar pria itu berair melihat gadis kesukaannya menangis, hatinya juga ikut hancur melihat Baekhyun yang seperti sekarang

" _Baekhyun-ah … aku selalu menunggumu, aku selalu ada dibelakangmu"_ ucap Chanyeol setelahnya undur dari dari kegiatan mencuri dengar yang ia lakukan, ia mengusap air matanya lalu kembali ke kamar tidurnya

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Chanyeol-ssi, tidur anda nyenyak?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat pria tinggi itu sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman dengan kopi di genggamannya. Chanyeol menatap gadis itu dan tersenyum manis "sangat nyenyak, aku bisa tidur selama hampir sembilan jam disini" Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis, cahaya matahari pagi membias pada senyumannya " _minggu lalu kau ingin bunuh diri, semalam kau menangis tersedu, pagi ini kau senyum secerah mentari … mengapa kau sangat pintar menyembunyikan yang kau rasakan Baekhyun"_ ucap pria itu sambil menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum

"Ada yang aneh diwajahku Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggeleng "kau kapan akan kembali ke Seoul? Pekerjaan kita banyak Baekhyun-ssi" ucap Chanyeol dengan tawa kecilnya, Baekhyun ikut tertawa "bisakah aku menyelesaikan tugasku disini saja tuan park? Aku tidak kembali ke Seoul saja ya?" tawar gadis itu, Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya dan menggeleng pelan "kau harus kembali, aku membutuhkanmu" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap pria disampingnya itu dan tersenyum

"Senang ada yang berkata kalau seseorang membutuhkanku" Chanyeol menatap gadis kesukaannya itu, pria itu menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dengan erat "kau tidak lupa kan bahwa aku selalu dibelakangmu?" Tanya Chanyeol, gadis itu menggeleng "tidak"

"Kalau begitu kemana kau hari ini? biarkan aku ikut dan mengantarkanmu" ucap Chanyeol, gadis itu menatap Chanyeol "ke Kuil Wawoojeongsa, untuk berdoa Chanyeol-ssi, anda mau ikut?" tawar Baekhyun. Pria itu mengangguk "aku akan mengantarkanmu, tapi selama seminggu disini kau kemana saja Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Umm…" gadis itu meletakkan satu jari di dagu lancipnya dan berfikir, menggemaskan sekali di mata Chanyeol "hanya berdoa di setiap kuil yang ada di Gyeonggi, aku mencari ketenangan Chanyeol-ssi" sambung gadis itu. Chanyeol mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun dengan seksama, mata Baekhyun berbinar saat bercerita, sesekali ia tertawa dan tersenyum dan Chanyeol terkadang menimpali dengan mata yang tak kalah berbinar, terlihat kalau mereka larut dalam obrolan pagi yang mereka ciptakan. Hingga mereka lupa kalau kedua jemari mereka masih tertaut satu sama lain

.

.

.

" _Tetap mau menikah dengan paman Daehyun? Mommy Baekhyun benar – benar keras kepala ya?" ucap yang berkulit cokelat, diangguki oleh kedua sahabatnya itu_

" _Begitulah oppa" jawab Gyuri, yang berkulit cokelat mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Gyuri_

" _Hyung!"_

" _Oppa!"_

 _Gyuri dan yang berkuli cokelat sama – sama memanggil seorang berkulit putih yang sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon hanya menggunakan seragam putihnya tanpa blazer khusus pria di John_ _Petersburg_

" _Gyuri dapat bicara lebih dulu" ucap yang berkulit putih, sahabatnya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Gyuri berbicara lebih dulu_

" _Oppa … aku tadi menabrak seseorang dan aku khawatir jika ponsel pria itu malah rusak" ucap Gyuri, yang berkulit putih menatap Gyuri intens "siapa yang kau tabrak Gyuri?"_

 _Gyuri menatap kesekeliling "teman sekelas oppa-deul, yang berambut silver dan berwajah dingin itu… siapa sih julukannya Froze … Fro … umm" gadis itu menunjukkan wajah kebingungannya_

" _Kau menabrak si Frost?" Tanya yang berkulit cokelat dan diangguki oleh Gyuri, "lalu apa dia berlaku dingin padamu Gyu?" tanya yang berkulit cokelat lagi, Gyuri menggeleng "dia berkata gunakan matamu saat berjalan"_

 _Kedua laki – laki disamping kiri kanan Gyuri menatap gadis itu dengan seksama "aku rasa dia tidak se pendiam itu oppa" sambung gadis manis itu sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagunya. Kedua oppa Gyuri menatap satu sama lain mereka tau teman sekelas mereka itu tidak pernah berbicara pada siapapun, andaikata bicara hanya sebuah kata yang sangat sedikit, hampir semua mungkin berfikir bahwa si Frost itu menyeramkan dan sangat dingin, namun Frost itu berbicara sepotong kalimat untuk Gyuri? Itu mengejutkan … dan yang berkulit putih terdiam menahan rasa cemburunya mendengar ucapan Gyuri_

" _Kau mau bicara apa?" sambung yang berkulit putih untuk salah satu sahabat laki – lakinya,_

" _Ahh … apa hyung akan bekerja nanti? Aku akan mampir ke coffee shop tempat hyung bekerja itu nanti sore" jawab yang berkulit cokelat_

" _Aku akan bekerja, ya datanglah … sudah jam pelajaran selanjutnya" ucap pria berkulit putih sambil melirik jamn tangannya_

" _Ayo ke kelas" sambung yang berkulit putih dihadapannya, keduanya mengangguk_

" _Hyung aku akan mencari Kim Ssaem dulu, kalian saja yang ke kelas berdua" ucap yang berkulit cokelat, Gyuri dan salah satu hyungnya itu mengangguk_

" _Ayo Gyuri" setelahnya pasangan itu berjalan bersisian menuju kelas masing – masing_

 _Mereka berpisah di sebuah lorong, jika ke kiri adalah gedung kelas 11 dan kekanan adalah gedung kelas 12_

" _Selamat belajar Gyuri" ucap yang berkulit putih, Gyuri mengangguk dan pria lebih tua dari Gyuri itu mengusak rambutnya pelan, saat Gyuri mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung kelas 11 ia melihat pria yang ditabraknya tadi pagi. Pria dingin itu menggunakan headset dan sebuah lollipop terselip di mulutnya_

 _Gyuri dan pria dingin itu menatap satu sama lain saat ingin berpapasan, tatapan mereka lekat dengan pemikiran masing - masing dan pemandangan itu diperhatikan oleh salah satu oppa Gyuri yang masih berdiri menatap mereka berdua dari belakang_

 _Awal mula cinta segitiga? Mungkin …._

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hai, ini Vilay ^^

Terimakasih review untuk kemarin … saya seneng ada yang mau ngasi pendapat untuk apa yang saya tanya kemarin … terimakasih

Saya bawa Chapter X, selamat membaca … wahh ada yang bisa menebak yaa, betul sekali disini Jimin hamil anak Daehyun, dan Baekhyun masih kekeh belum mau ngelepas Daehyun :( Baek nyebelin ya? Hehe maaf disini saya buat Baekhyun itu seorang gadis yang bener – bener kalo sudah jatuh cinta dia bakal bener – bener cinta pasangannya

Ada juga yang minta percakapan Gyuri sama kedua oppa-deul nya, disini saya masukin kegiatan mereka sedikit yaa, berusaha balancing antara zaman dulu dan zaman sekarang hehe semoga suka ^^

Last, selamat membaca, Review?

Love,

Vilay


	11. Chapter 11

FATE

Chapter XI

Story is mine but not with the cast

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 _Genderswitch!_

 _ **Previous Chapter**_

Gadis itu meletakkan satu jari di dagu lancipnya dan berfikir, menggemaskan sekali di mata Chanyeol "hanya berdoa di setiap kuil yang ada di Gyeonggi, aku mencari ketenangan Chanyeol-ssi" sambung gadis itu. Chanyeol mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun dengan seksama, mata Baekhyun berbinar saat bercerita, sesekali ia tertawa dan tersenyum dan Chanyeol terkadang menimpali dengan mata yang tak kalah berbinar, terlihat kalau mereka larut dalam obrolan pagi yang mereka ciptakan. Hingga mereka lupa kalau kedua jemari mereka masih tertaut satu sama lain

.

.

.

" _Hyung! Aku mencari Gyuri, dimana dia?" Tanya yang berkulit kecokelatan pada sahabatnya, pria disampingnya itu menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak tau"_

" _Jutek sekali hyung, ada apa?" tanya yang berkulit kecokelatan, "Sudahlah aku ingin ke ruang musik" setelahnya pria itu meninggalkan sahabatnya dan berjalan cepat menuju ruangan musik meninggalkan sahabatnya yang kebingungan sendiri_

* * *

" _Hei … Hyung, kau akan berlatih?" Tanya adik kelas pria berkulit putih itu saat memasuki ruangan musik, pria itu menganggukan kepalanya "Kau membuat aransemen lagu? Lagi?" Pria dengan beberapa kertas dihadapannya itu menganggukan kepalanya "Baru hyung, coba nyanyikan" adik kelasnya itu memberikan beberapa lembar kertas ke pria yang berkulit putih itu_

" _Akan aku coba"_

 _Adik kelas pria kulit putih itu mengrenyit saat pria itu mulai menyanyi, setelahnya ia melepaskan headpone nya dan menatap kakak kelasnya itu "Ada apa denganmu hyung?" Pria tinggi dan berkulit putih susu itu keluar dari ruang rekaman dan menghampiri adik kelasnya_

" _Tidak apa – apa"_

" _Kau yakin hyung?" dan setelahnya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh pria itu_

" _Maaf Dons akan aku nyanyikan nanti, aku mencari Gyuri dulu" ucap pria itu, "Ne hyung hati – hati" adik kelasnya itu mengangguk mengerti, hampir satu sekolah mengetahui pentingnya sosok Gyuri bagi kedua pria tampan dari John Peterburgs High School itu_

 _Pria berkulit putih itu meninggalkan ruang musik dan mencari Gyuri ke seluruh sekolah_

" _Hyung!"Pria berkulit putih itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sahabatnya yang ada dihadapannya "Gyuri mana?" yang berkulit cokelat menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tak tau hyung, ada apa?"_

" _Kau sedari tadi tidak mengeahui dimana dia? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa – apa padanya?!"_

 _Pria berkulit kecokelatan itu tersentak kaget dengan ucapan hyungnya itu "Tenang hyung, ini disekolah, Gyuri tidak akan kenapa – kenapa" seolah tersadar dari kenyataan akhirnya pria tinggi berkulit putih itu terdiam "kau benar"_

" _Ayo ke auditorium hyung, siapa tau dia disana" ajak yang berkulit cokelat, setelahnya mereka berjalan bersisian ke ruang auditorium_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gyuri disana. Dengan pakaian baletnya._

 _Pria berkulit putih itu akhirnya dapat menghela nafas dan merasa tenang karena adanya Gyuri disana, Ia berlari kecil kearah stage dan mengagetkan Gyuri dengan pelukan eratnya, sahabatnya yang berkulit kecokelatan juga terkejut melihat kedua orang dihadapannya, beruntung di auditorium luas itu hanya ada mereka bertiga …_ _mungkin_

" _Ada apa oppa?" Tanya Gyuri di pelukan sahabatnya, pria tinggi dengan kulit putih dan dimple manis itu menggelengkan kepala "Maafkan aku"_

" _Untuk apa minta maaf oppa?"_

" _Hanya maafkan aku Gyuri" ucap sahabatnya dan Gyuri hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya. Pria kulit putih susu dan berwajah dingin itu sebenarnya merasa cemburu melihat Gyuri berpapasan dan bertatapan dengan teman sekelasnya yang memiliki julukan Frost itu, ia hanya tak suka melihat bagaimana kedua orang itu bertatapan satu sama lain, sekarang ia menyadari kebodohannya. Ia cemburu pada hal yang tidak –belum- pasti_

" _Berhenti berpelukan! Gyuri ayo turun, lanjutkan ceritamu" yang berkulit cokelat menginterupsi kegiatan dua orang dihadapannya,_

 _Setelah mereka melepaskan pelukanya akhirnya mereka turun dan duduk di salah satu bangku auditorium John Petersburg High School_

" _Akan Gyuri mulai … jadi mommy pergi ke kuil dengan daddy lalu …"_

 _Keduanya pria di kiri-kanan Gyuri menatap intens gadis manis putri Park Chanyeol itu_

 _Tanpa mengetahui seseorang dengan wajah dingin yang di tabrak Gyuri kemarin pada pagi hari melangkahkan kakinya dari balik pintu masuk auditorium_

" _Mengganggu saja" ucap pria itu, setelahnya memakai headsetnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang yang sedang berbicara satu sama lain_

* * *

"Kuil Wawoojeongsa, kita sudah sampai" ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti gadis itu berjalan menuju tempat persembahyangan pertama, Gadis itu terlihat sangat senang bisa datang ke kuil itu padahal dari cerita yang Chanyeol dengar beberapa jam yang lalu gadis itu sudah ke beberapa kuil sebelumnya. Senyum Baekhyun menatap kesekeliling menular pada pria disampingnya, Chanyeol ikut tersenyum kearah Baekhyun dan memandang jemari Baekhyun. Jemari yang ia genggam erat beberapa jam lalu,

" _Ah … maaf" ucap Chanyeol sambil melepas perlahan jemari Baekhyun. Gadis itu menggenggam jemarinya setelah dilepas oleh Chanyeol dan menatap pria itu dengan mata anak anjingnya. Mata besar Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh arti_

 _Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing – masing saat menatap satu sama lain, dan Baekhyun yang pertama kali memutus tatapannya dari Chanyeol, namun dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol menangkupkan satu tangannya di pipi Baekhyun, menahan gadis itu agar tidak memalingkan pandangannya_

" _Jangan …" suara berat Chanyeol menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun, Mata Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hanya mampu terdiam melihat perlakuan Chanyeol, saat sudah beberapa inchi dekatnya bibir Chanyeol dengan bibir Baekhyun pria itu memilih untuk memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat_

 _Sangat erat. Sangat lembut._

 _Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun dan mengusap belakang kepala gadis manis itu. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan kedua lengannya ikut memeluk Chanyeol, pria itu sebenarnya terkejut dengan balasan yang dilakukan gadis itu, namun pada akhirnya Chanyeol sadar jika sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya sedang berusaha mencari kekuatan diri dari beberapa orang terdekatnya mengingat beratnya masalah yang dihadapi oleh Baekhyun saat ini_

" _Aku selalu dibelakangmu Baekhyun, kau hanya perlu memutar tubuhmu dan kau akan menemukan aku disana, aku menunggumu" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memberi kecupan singkat pada pelipis Baekhyun, dan gadis itu mengangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol_

" _Terimakasih Chanyeol-ssi, Terimakasih" Ucap Baekhyun dan setelahnya melepaskan pelukannya dengan Chanyeol_

"Danau yang indah" ucap Chanyeol saat melihat sebuah danau yang ada di Kuil Wawoojeongsa, Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya "Sejujurnya aku baru pertama kali kemari Chanyeol-ssi"

"Benarkah?"

Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya "Ayo berdoa dulu" ajak Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol mengangguk dibelakangnya

Mereka melakukan persembahyangan di sebuah patung Buddha yang berwarna emas, melakukan persembahyangan dengan khusyuk menghidupkan dupa dan menutup mata, mereka larut dalam ketenangan ditemani dengan suara gemericik air yang tepat berada disamping patung Buddha tersebut

" _Tuhan … Wanita disampingku ini adalah seseorang yang sangat aku cintai, aku mohon berilah kebahagiaan padanya, jangan biarkan kesedihan menimpanya, tolong hanya goreskan senyum di wajah cantiknya, maka dari itu aku juga akan merasakan kebahagiaan … Tuhan"_ pria itu menggantungkan ucapannya dalam hatinya

" _Kali ini aku datang lagi ke tempatmu yang lain bersama seorang pria yang selalu menemaniku disaat yang tak terduga, tolong berikan ia kesehatan, kebahagiaan dan jangan berikan kesusahan padanya. Tuhan …"_ Baekhyun menghela nafasnya

" _Tolong goreskan nama Byun Baekhyun dalam takdirku"_

" _Tolong berikan jalan jika memang nantinya kau menggoreskan nama Park Chanyeol di hidupku"_

Ucap keduanya bersamaan dari dalam hati mereka, setelahnya mereka membuka mata peralahan dan menancapkan dupa yang mereka gunakan untuk berdoa disebuah gucci yang ada disana. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan senyuman manis, tanpa mereka sadari keduanya mengucap doa yang sama. Doa agar tuhan mengikat takdir mereka berdua.

* * *

Jika dihitung besok, maka Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan 10 hari dari 15 hari total cuti yang disetujui oleh Chanyeol, semakin dekat juga pernikahannya dengan Daehyun. Meskipun gadis itu mengetahui Daehyun sudah memiliki kekasih lain dan kekasihnya itu sedang mengandung, namun Baekhyun masih belum berani memutuskan apakah ia harus mengikuti keinginan Daehyun untuk menghentikan semuanya atau tidak, gadis itu hanya masih mencintai Daehyun mengingat kebersamaan mereka yang terlalu lama jika dihitung dengan hari. Tujuh tahun bersama, dari hal paling sulit ke yang paling bahagia mereka lalui berdua, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun melupakan atau melepaskan pria itu dengan mudah, meskipun hatinya sudah dihancurkan berkali- kali oleh orang yang sama.

Dihancurkan oleh orang yang sama dan diperbaiki lagi oleh orang _lain_ yang sama pula, orang itu bernama Park Chanyeol, atasannya yang ia kenal beberapa bulan lalu. Salah satu pria muda yang berpengaruh di negaranya, pemilik perusahaan kelas dunia _Park Group_. Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa pada awalnya ia dapat jatuh kedalam pesona Baekyun hanya saja gadis itu membuat sesuatu yang ada dalam dirinya tumbuh, klasiknya itu bernama Cinta. Chanyeol yang 28 tahun kehidupannya hanya berfokus pada pekerjaan tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan tentang cinta, ia mengesampingkan hal yang menurutnya pantas masuk ke urutan "beberapa" dalam hidupnya. Namun ketika Baekhyun pertama kali duduk dihadapannya dengan rambut berwarna abu – abu, pria itu sadar ia jatuh dalam pesona Baekhyun pada pandangan pertama

"Baekhyun-ah, kau mau makan dulu" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang duduk disamping nya, gadis itu menggeleng "Kita makan siang dirumah saja Chanyeol-ssi" Pria itu menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan dengan Baekhyun menuju mobilnya

"Baek …"

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol dan menatapnya lembut, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan senyumannya "Ada apa? Mengapa tersenyum Chanyeol-ssi"

Chanyeol menggeleng masih dengan senyumannya "Ada apa sih?" Baekhyun ikut tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Chanyeol setelahnya pendengaran Chanyeol mendengar gadis itu bersenandung tentang hal – hal yang dilihatnya. Baekhyun bahagia, ia mengetahui itu karena sebelumnya juga gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama ketika mereka pergi ke Café Sukara pertama kali berdua

" _Kau mendengar doaku, Terimakasih"_ Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap tampak samping kiri Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum

.

.

.

"Aku khawatir Baekhyun tetap tidak mau melepasmu oppa" Ucap Jimin sambil mengambil selembar foto dari sebuah album foto ditangannya. Daehyun menatap gadisnya itu dan memperhatikan foto digenggamannya "Foto siapa itu sayang?"

Jimin menolehkan wajahnya kearah Daehyun dan menatapnya dengan seksama "Ini aku sewaktu kecil"

"Ahh … pantas cantik"

"Oppa, tidakkah kau berfikir untuk meminta maaf pada Baekhyun secara baik – baik? Bagaimana pun kita yang bersaah disini" Ucap Jimin sambil menggenggam jemari Daehyun, pria itu menganggukan kepalanya "Aku memang berniat untuk meminta maaf padanya sayang, namun keadaannya juga sulit untuk kita, terlebih untuk Baekhyun"

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya "Aku merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun"

"Oppa juga, sangat … Bersabarlah sayang"

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya sekali lagi dan memeluk pria tinggi disampingnya

* * *

"Chanyeol … Nak, kapanpun kau ingin berkunjunglah kesini" Ucap ibu Baekhyun sambil melepas pelukannya pada Chanyeol yang akan segera kembali ke Seoul, Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya "Iya ibu, nanti aku pasti akan berkunjung lagi"

"Nak, kapan – kapan kita bermain Baduk lagi" Sambung ayah Baekhyun sambil menepuk lembut lengan Chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh pria Park itu "Ne ayah"

"Baekhyun-ah?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya. Gadis manis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata indahnya "Ne?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusak pucuk kepala Baekhyun "Berbahagialah" Senyum Baekhyun semakin lama semakin pudar mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, gadis itu menganggukan kepala dan tersenyun nanar "Tentu, anda juga harus lebih berbahagia Chanyeol-ssi"

"Aku usahakan" Balas Chanyeol namun mata mereka masih bertatapan lekat. Yang pertama memutus tatapan diantara mereka adalah Baekhyun, ia berjalan dan berdiri disamping ibunya yang menatap haru pemandangan dihadapannya. Setelahnya Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobilnya dan kembali ke Seoul

Baekhyun menatap laju mobil Chanyeol yang perlahan hilang, lamunannya dihentikan oleh tepukan lembut pada pundaknya "Ibu?"

"Gadis ibu sayang … Sekarang semua keputusan ada ditanganmu nak" Ucap Ailee sambil menggenggam jemari anaknya, gadis itu tentu tau maksud dari ucapan ibunya hanya saja ia terlalu takut mengambil satu keputusan besar dalam hidupnya

 _Melepaskan masa depan dan cintanya selama tujuh tahun dengan Daehyun, atau … Memutar tubuhnya dan berlari menuju Chanyeol yang menunggu dibelakangnya_

.

.

.

Tinggal dua hari lagi cutinya dan hitungan satu minggu lagi pernikahannya dengan Daehyun namun Baekhyun masih tetap tinggal di Gyeonggi. Chanyeol memaklumi keputusan Baekhyun lagipula hampir semua pekerjaan gadis itu hampir selesai dan sisanya masih bisa ditangani oleh Chanyeol, sesekali Daehyun menghubungi Baekhyun untuk menanyakan kejelasan hubungan mereka namun gadis itu masih menghindari calon suaminya itu. Ia berusaha menghilang dari kenyataan yang cukup membuatnya menjadi tertekan

Menjalani hidup di sebuah kota kecil bernama Bucheon dengan orang – orang yang menyayangimu, melepaskan sejenak beban yang menempel di bahu dan mencari ketenangan di hampir semua tempat yang indah, itulah yang dilakukan Baekhyun sekarang. Gadis itu saat ini bahkan sedang duduk disebuah kursi taman dengan pakaian musim dinginnya dan dingin salju yang sengaja gadis itu tahan. Padahal tubuh Baekhyun sangat rentan terhadap suhu dingin

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan dari bibir mungilnya keluar sebuah kepulan asap, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menghembuskan kembali nafasnya

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya saat merasakan hangat disalah satu pipinya

"Oh … Junhyung Oppa? Kau disini?"

Pria bernama Junhyung itu menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku selalu disini saat penat Baekhyun" setelahnya pria itu mengambil tempat disamping Baekhyun dan memberikan kopi hangat yang tadi ditempelkannya di pipi Baekhyun

"Apa yang oppa lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyumannya, Junhyung menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang sangat - _sangat-_ jarang ia tunjukkan "Sama sepertimu, menghilangkan penat"

"Penat? Urusan kenegaraaan kah oppa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, pria itu mengangguk "Ya ... Kurang lebih begitu Baekhyun-ah, ku dengar pernikahanmu sebentar lagi, dimana undanganku?"

Baekhyun yang semula tersenyum menundukkan kepalanya "Entahlah oppa, aku tidak tau apa pernikahanku jadi dilaksanakan atau tidak"

Junhyung menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah dingin khasnya "Apa yang ia lakukan pada adik kelasku ini?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Junhyung "Tidak ada oppa"

"Aku mengenalmu semenjak kita SMA Baekhyun-ah, jadi menurutmu oppa mu ini tidak bisa memberimu saran? Mengapa kau selalu menyembunyikan perasaanmu?" Ucap Junhyung sambil menatap mata Baekhyun

"Aku bingung oppa" Hanya tiga patah kata yang diucapkan Baekhyun dan itu sudah cukup membuat Junhyung mengerti "Apa kau bimbang akan suatu hal?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Kau sudah mengikuti kata hatimu? Bukankah kau yang mengajari oppa untuk mengikuti kata hati oppa sendiri?"

Baekhyun menatap pria dingin disampingnya dengan mata anak anjingnya "Singkirkan matamu itu, oppa tidak akan luluh lagi" Ucap junhyung sambil meminum kopinya yang mulai dingin

"Oppa! aku sangat bersyukur memiliki oppa yang mampu memberiku saran seperti ini, oppa selalu ada untukku meskipun aku tak tau oppa datang dari mana" Junhyung yang mendengar itu menyunggingkan senyumannya "Oppa yang seharusnya berterimakasih karena kau menyelamatkan oppa sewaktu sekolah dulu … Terimakasih ya adik kecil" Baekhyun merengut lucu dan itu disaksikan oleh Junhyung "Mengapa mengerucutkan bibirmu?"

"Oppa kan punya adik sendiri" Sahut Baekhyun

"Dia bahkan bukan adik, melainkan rival" Ucap Junhyung, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Berdamailah dengan adik oppa itu, apa dia masih diutus untuk menjadi duta besar di Rusia?" tanya Baekhyun, "Masih"

"Mengapa oppa jadi ketus sekali padaku huh!" ucap Baekhyun dan Junhyung tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihat adik kelasnya sewaktu SMA dulu itu

"Kau menyebalkan"

"Oppa lebih menyebalkan tau!" Sambung Baekhyun setelahnya keduanya tertawa bersamaan

* * *

"Chanyeol-ah, setelah Bora – Bora kemana lagi tujuanmu untuk melebarkan sayap Park Group?" Tanya kepala keluarga Park saat Chanyeol menghadiri makan malam di rumahnya. Rumah? _**Casa de la Park**_ bahkan terlalu keterlaluan bila disebut dengan Rumah. Mengambil luas sekitar 3 ha di kawasan Chengdu, China dengan seperempat dari luas tanah itu adalah bangunan rumah dan sisanya? Kebun luas yang sengaja diminta oleh Yoona –Istri Donghae. Keluarganya memang berasal dari Korea namun kedua orang tua Chanyeol memilih untuk membuat rumah mereka di China. Chanyeol adalah satu – satunya pewaris dari Park Group, memang ada kakaknya Yoora namun wanita itu lebih memilih menekuni dunia yang cukup jauh dari dunia pariwisata, kakak perempuan Chanyeol itu memilih menjadi istri seorang dokter bedah dari salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di Korea Selatan

"Aku belum memastikannya ayah, aku akan menyelesaikan yang di Bora – Bora dulu lalu setelahnya memilih pasar yang tepat lagi ayah" Donghae mengagguk mendengar ucapan anak laki – lakinya "Park Group sekarang dibawah kepemimpinanmu nak, lakukan yang terbaik"

Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar ucapan ayahnya "Nak kau juga harus memikirkan masa depanmu, apa kau sudah menemukan calon istri?" Tanya ibunya, Chanyeol menggeleng "Aku belum berfikir untuk itu bu, aku ingin fokus untuk proyek di Bora – Bora ini dulu, setelahnya baru aku akan memikirkannya"

"Ah, nak lain kali kau harus membawa desainer Byun untuk makan malam dengan kami"

"Desainer Byun?" Yoona mengulang pertanyaan yang dilontakan oleh suaminya, Chanyeol dan Donghae mengangguk bersamaan "Desainer ku ibu, dia yang membantu perencanaan untuk proyek di Bora – Bora" jawab Chanyeol, Yoona mengangguk "Ahh begitu, baiklah … lain kali kau harus mengundangnya kemari nak" ucap Yoona dengan senyumannya

"Apa dia cantik?" Tanya Yoona lagi, Chanyeol terdiam lalu mengangguki ucapan ibunya "Dia cantik sayang" Donghae membantu menjawab "Dan aku rasa ia cocok dengan putra kita, latar belakang pendidikan serta pekerjaannya sangat bagus, aku cukup kagum padanya" sambung kepala keluarga Park itu "Ibu semakin penasaran …" Ucap Yoona sambil memotong lagi daging panggang dihadapannya, Chanyeol mengangguk dan menundukkan wajahnya dengan senyuman yang disembunyikan

"Apa kau beristirahat dengan cukup nak?" Tanya Ibunya, Chanyeol mengangguk "Cukup baik ibu" ucap Chanyeol. Pria itu berbohong bahkan setelah pagi tadi pamit dari rumah Baekhyun di Gyeonggi ia langsung menuju Incheon untuk berangkat ke Chengdu menemui orang tuanya, beristirahat dengan baik apanya … Chanyeol hanya mengada – ada

.

.

.

Habis sudah masa cuti Baekhyun dan dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus kembali ke Seoul menemui kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya, Ia berjalan pelan menuju apartemennya dan terpaksa harus berhenti beberapa langkah karena seseorang menunggu di depan pintu masuk apartemen Baekhyun

"Daehyun oppa?"

Ucap Baekhyun pelan namun di dengar oleh pria itu, Daehyun menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap tepat di manik mata Baekhyun, "Kau sudah datang"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Apa yang oppa lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun, setelahnya ia melihat satu buah buket bunga matahari di tangan Daehyun "Hanya ingin menemuimu baek"

"Masuk dulu" Ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu apartemennya, mereka berjalan bersisian menuju ruang tamu apartemen Baekhyun, pria itu membuka coat dan scraftnya sedangkan Baekhyun meletakkan koper dan membuka coat nya lalu ikut duduk dihadapan Daehyun

"Apa yang mau oppa bicarakan" tanya Baekhyun to the point, Daehyun tersenyum simpul sambil menundukkan kepalanya "Baek, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf"

"Aku sudah maafkan, apa lagi" jawab Baekhyun cepat, Daehyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun, pria itu kehilangan raut wajah lembut Baekhyun yang biasanya selalu gadis itu tampilkan, "Aku mengerti kau merasa sangat tersakiti … namun aku …"

"Berhenti, jika kau ingin menanyakan tentang hubungan kita jawabanku masih sama"

Ucapan Daehyun dipotong oleh Baekhyun, pria itu membelalakkan matanya yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Kau_ bukan oppa seperti ang biasanya gadis itu lakukan

"Baekhyunnie … apa kau yakin mampu menerimanya sedangkan keadaannya sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi?" tanya Daehyun, gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dan berusaha menahan tangisan yang dapat turun kapanpun

"Bisakah kau melupakan semuanya dan hidup bahagia Baekhyun? aku memohon padamu … aku berharap kebahagiaanmu" sambung Daehyun lagi, gadis itu menitikan air matanya

"Ini … lihatlah … Bunga ini" ucap Daehyun sambil meletakkan buket bunga matahari yang dibawanya tadi di meja tepat dihadapan Baekhyun, gadis itu menatap buket bunga tersebut "Bunga ini bukan dariku Baekhyun … lihatlah pengirimnya adalah Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati sebenarnya namun ia masih menahan ekspresi wajahnya

"Pria ini yang mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah … sadarlah" sambung Daehyun yang saat ini sudah bersimpuh di kaki Baekhyun, gadis itu menegadahkan wajahnya dan tersenyum getir "Mengapa bukan kau yang berlaku seperti Chanyeol-ssi, Daehyun-ah?" ucap Baekhyun dengan menahan air matanya

"Aku tentu tak akan bisa sepertinya Baekhyun-ah, mengertilah … perasaan itu sudah hilang" kata – kata Daehyun yang tepat menusuk dihati Baekhyun

"Aku akan pulang Baekhyun, pikirkan lagi" Setelahnya Daehyun berdiri dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun lembut meninggalkan gadis itu yang menangis menatap buket bunga dari Chanyeol

Gadis itu mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang diseberang sana "Selamat siang …"

"…."

"Ne, ini Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun"

"…"

"Tentu, anda dapat mengirimkan paket itu sekarang, ke alamat yang sudah saya berikan beberapa minggu lalu"

"…"

"Ne, terimakasih banyak" ucap gadis itu sambil mengusap air matanya

Sebuah paket yang membuatnya semakin hancur, semakin merasa dunianya sudah berakhir

.

.

.

Park Grup pada pagi hari dibawah jam dua belas siang adalah perusahaan yang sangat sibuk, terlihat dari begitu banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang di kantor besar itu sambil membawa pekerjaannya masing – masing, dan disini Baekhyun berdiri di lorong ruangan kerja bos tertinggi perusahaan tersebut. Park Chanyeol

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Chanyeol dengan tegap dan percaya diri membawa sebuah kertas karton di genggamannya

"Oh Miss. Byun, anda datang" sapa sekertaris Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk "Apa tuan park ada di dalam?" Tanya gadis itu. Sekertaris Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Saya akan menemuinya"

"Tentu Miss. Byun, ah sebelumnya Nona Nana menitipkan ini pada saya dan meminta untuk memberikan pada anda saat anda datang ke Park Group" ucap sekertaris Chanyeol sambil memberikan sebuah paper bag untuk Baekhyun

"Sebuah scraft?"

"Ini karya Nona Nana, katanya hadiah untuk anda" jawab sekertaris Chanyeol, gadis itu tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya "Terimakasih, akan aku gunakan dengan baik" ucap Baekhyun sambil memakai scraft berwarna pink pastel itu di lehernya

"Sangat cocok untuk anda Miss. Byun, Tuan Park di dalam"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, lalu setelahnya membuka pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol

Chanyeol yang terkejut karena seseorang membuka ruangannya akhirnya menelan kembali keterkejutannya karena melihat sosok yang sangat ia cintai berdiri disana, senyumannya tidak dapat ia bedung melihat Baekhyun berdiri disana. _Chanyeol merindukannya_

"Baekhyun-ah"

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju meja kerja Chanyeol, dan pria itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan lagi senyuman kebahagiaannya

"Chanyeol-ssi" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya

"Ini untuk anda" sambung Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas karton yang dibawanya sedari tadi. Sebuah undangan pernikahan berwarna hitam dengan motif merah muda

Hati Chanyeol mencelos, dunianya seakan hancur disaat itu juga, senyumannya menghilang, ia menatap nanar undangan di tangan Baekhyun dan wajah Baekhyun bergantian "Kau serius?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi gamang miliknya, Baekhyun mengangguk dan meletakkan undangan itu di meja kerja Chanyeol karena pria itu tak kunjung mengambil dari tangannya

"Baekhyun … katakan padaku kalau ini tidak serius"

Gadis itu terdiam menatap wajah Chanyeol, pria itu hampir menangis terlihat dari mata besarnya yang memerah. Chanyeol bangkit dan meraih Baekhyun dalam pelukannya "Baekhyun! Aku mohon bersamaku saja, aku tidak ingin kau menderita sepanjang hidupmu Baekhyun … aku mohon" ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun erat, pria itu menitikan air matanya

Dan Baekhyun masih diam tak bergeming

"Baekhyun, aku tidak akan menyakitimu Baekhyun … Kau tau bagaimana aku mencintaimu bukan?" Chanyeol menitikan air matanya dan terisak pelan, Baekhyun luluh. Gadis itu menangis dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan memeluk pria itu erat. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang berlinang air mata

"Anda tidak boleh menangis" ucap Baekhyun sambil tangan lembutnya mengusap air mata di kedua pipi Chanyeol,

"Bagaimana aku tidak … Baekhyun" Chanyeol kembali menitikan air matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya "Aku sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun, mengapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Chanyeol masih dengan isakannya. Hatinya hancur

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan menitikan air mata "Saya juga mencintai anda Chanyeol-ssi"

Sebuah kalimat manis yang tak pernah Chanyeol sangka akan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, Jika andai saja sekarang keadaanya tidak seperti ini tentu ia akan menjadi pria yang sangat bahagia namun sekarang ia tak tau apakah harus berbahagia atau merasa sakit yang teramat dalam

"Saya harus pergi" ucap Baekhyun sambil melepas tautan jemari tangannya dengan Chanyeol, pria itu mengeleng dengan keras namun Baekhyun mengambil satu langkah mundur dari Chanyeol

"Baekhyun, aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu" ucap Chanyeol, pria itu melangkah cepat menuju meja kerjanya dan mengambil paper bag berisi sepatu untuk Baekhyun dan sebuah mawar di dalam kotak kaca seperti dalam serial Beauty and The Beast

"Untukmu … Terimalah"

Baekhyun menerima kedua hadiah dari Chanyeol dan menatap nya lekat, "Pakai itu saat pernikahanmu" ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menatap pria itu. Ia melihat wajah Chanyeol sehabis menangis matanya masih memerah dan ia mengusap hidungnya pelan

Gadis itu memegang pipi Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangannya "Saya mohon izin"

Setelahnya ia melangkahkan kaki dari ruangan Chanyeol. Menyisakan pria itu dengan segala kehancuran yang dirasakannya

.

.

.

Siapa bilang Baekhyun tidak hancur setelah pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol beberapa jam lalu. Bakhan sekarang gadis itu sedang duduk sambil melipat kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lipatan tangannya

"Anda seharusnya tidak seperti tadi Chanyeol-ssi" Monolog Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri

"Chanyeol-ssi"

Gadis itu menangis pelan dan hanya ditemani oleh sepatu dan kotak kaca _Beauty and The Beast_ dari Chanyeol serta kertas yang ditulis Chanyeol di sebuah post note berwarna biru muda dibalik kotak sepatu itu

 _ **Untuk wanita kesukaanku … Byun Baekhyun …**_

 _ **Kau tau, siang ini aku melihatmu berjalan dengan temanmu di Myeong-dong dan melihatmu menatap sebuah sepatu dari balik etalase kaca, kau sangat menyukai nya ya sampai melihatnya sperti itu? kekeke**_

 _ **Saat pertama aku melihatmu duduk dihadapanku dengan mata indahmu itu aku sudah jatuh dalam pesona milikmu Baekhyunnie**_

 _ **Aku menyukaimu … Ah aniya! Aku mencintaimu**_

 _ **Aku harap sepatu ini menemanimu disaat – saat yang bahagia, karena jika tidak aku yang akan secara langsung memarahi sepatu ini**_

 _ **Aku harap kebahagiaan selalu bersamamu**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **C.Y Park**_

Baekhyun semakin terisak dengan semua yang dihadapinya

"Chanyeol-ssi"

.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut dan itu tidak menghentikan seorang pria untuk terus mengenggak habis vodka di hadapannya. Chanyeol saat ini sedang ada di sebuah bar dengan satu botol vodka yang sudah ia tenggak habis

"Baekhyun-ah" ucap pria itu sambil mengusap air matanya pelan

Beruntung toleransi alkohol pria itu tinggi, oleh karena itu ia masih bisa berjalan dengan tegak meskipun kepalanya sedikit pening

Saat ingin berjalan menuju parkir mobilnya ia berpapasan dengan seorang pria yang ia kenal sebagai tunangan gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Daehyun bersama dengan gadis lain di rengkuhannya. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan amarah yang ia bendung sejak lama semenjak ia bertemu dengan pria itu pertama kali di terminal kedatangan

Ia berjalan berbalik lalu meraih kerah belakang pria itu,

 _ **Buagh**_

Satu buah tinju melayang di pipi kanan Daehyun, lengan Chanyeol yang cukup besar memberi pelajaran yang sangat berarti untuk pipi kanan Daehyun.

"Chanyeol-ssi" Daehyun terdiam menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tepat ada di hadapannya

"Kau bajingan kurang ajar! Mengapa kau lakukan ini pada Baekhyun! Argghh!" Sebuah hantaman lagi di pipi kiri Daehyun, pria itu terdiam menerima tinju di pipi kiri-kanannya

"Hentikan!" sebuah suara nyaring. Chanyeol menatap gadis yang ada dihadapannya

"Padahal kau dengan Baekhyun sama – sama wanita tapi sikapmu yang seperti ini membuatmu jauh lebih berada dibawahnya!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Jimin yang hampir menangis karena melihat Daehyun dipukuli oleh Chanyeol

"Cih! aku harap ini sudah mebalas semua rasa sakit hati yang Baekhyun rasakan"

Setelahnya Chanyeol melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua orang dihadapannya dan kembali ke kantornya

* * *

Chanyeol menatap lekat pada undangan yang diberikan Baekhyun siang tadi, matanya masih memerah dan memar ditangannya karena memukul Daehyun belumlah hilang. Pria itu membuka lipatan pertama undangan itu dan melihat tanggal yang tertera disana "Tinggal beberapa hari lagi … Baekhyun-ah" ucap Chanyeol sambil memijat belakang kepalanya pelan

* * *

Ketika detik sudah berubah menjadi menit dan dalam hitungan ke enam puluh, menit berubah menjadi jam begitu seterusnya hingga H-1 dari tanggal pernikahan yang tertulis di kartu undangan itu. Kurang lebih undangan diberikan kepada keluarga dan kolega Daehyun. Tak banyak yang menghadiri pernikahan itu guna menjaga kesan sakral dan kekeluargaan dari suatu pernikahan. Letaknya di Myeong-dong, sebuah katredal yang memiliki gaya _renaissance_ menjadi tempat dilangsungkannya pernikahan itu. Hiasan bunga mawar dan krissan berwarna putih membuat kesan semakin hangat untuk ruangan di altar gereja. Seorang pendeta yang memakai pakaian resmi berdiri di depan altar beserta dengan seorang pria tegap dengan setelan tuxedo yang berwarna hitam membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

Diujung sana terlihat ibu dari pengantin pria menitikan air matanya sambil menatap kesekeliling ruangan, berbanding terbalik dengan senyuman yang ditampilkan mempelai pria kepada seluruh undangan meskipun acara belum mulai dilaksanakan. Ketika _wedding march_ mulai dibunyikan oleh seorang pianis manis yang duduk dibelakang sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam, saat itulah perhatian semua undangan kearah pengantin pria yang berdiri tegap di depan altar tersebut

Seorang pemandu acara memberi tau jika sebentar lagi pengantin wanita akan memasuki ruangan dan Daehyun menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan raut wajah miliknya

Pintu dibuka

Terlihat seorang gadis menggandeng lengan seorang pria paruh baya, gaun pengantin berwarna putih dengan aksen pink pastel yang mengeksplor bahu dan punggung gadis itu membuatnya menjadi berkali – kali lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya, sebuah tiara kecil sebagai hiasan rambutnya yang langsung terhubung dengan _braids net_ yang menyembunyikan samar – samar wajahnya, ditangannya menggenggam sebuah buket bunga minimalis dengan peony dan mawar putih sebagai rangkaiannya

Suara ketuk sepatu yang bergema dengan lantai kayu yang digunakan gereja itu semakin membuat gadis itu menjadi sosok yang paling diperhatikan, bisik – bisik terdengar dari beberapa undangan mengenai mempelai wanita yang sedang berjalan menghampiri Daehyun yang berdiri tegap di depan altar sana, pria itu menyambut tangan gadis itu dengan senyuman nanar miliknya, kedua mata pasangan itu berair satu sama lain, entah bahagia atau kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh keduanya, biarkan hanya mereka yang mengetahuinya

"Aku serahkan gadis ku ini padamu" ucap pria parih baya itu sambil berlalu ke tempat duduknya semula

Kedua pasangan itu memutar tubuhnya dan menatap pendeta yang tersenyum menatap mereka berdua

"Para hadirin sekalian, upacara pemberkatan akan segera dilaksanakan" ucap pembawa acara

"Jung Daehyun, apa kau bersedia menerima gadis disampingmu ini dalam keadaan …"

Pendeta itu melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa mengetahui dari luar pintu gereja ada seorang gadis yang menangis tersedu mendengar ucapan pendeta itu dan kata kata "Ya saya bersedia" dari bibir Daehyun

Gadis itu menangis terisak sambil memegang dadanya, menahan segala kesakitan yang ia rasakan, air matanya ia tumpahkan tanpa peduli dengan perhatian beberapa suster yang lewat dan bertanya ada apa dengan gadis itu … Gadis cantik itu berlalu saat mendengar dari sebuah suara seorang gadis yang juga berkata ia bersedia saat pendeta mengatakan hal yang sama pada mempelai wanita yang berdiri disamping Daehyun

Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya, menutup mata masih dengan isakan yang ia sengaja tidak tahan karena kesakitan yang hatinya rasakan, ia terisak dan mengusap kasar air matanya …

"Oppa …" Lirih gadis itu pelan

* * *

Di waktu yang sama saat Daehyun tersenyum menyapa undangan yang datang Chanyeol sedang bersiap dengan setelan resminya, ia akan tetap menghadiri pernikahan dari undangan yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun. Pria itu menghela nafasnya pelan hatinya hancur sekali saat ini. Melihat seseorang yang kau cintai bersanding dengan orang lain di depan altar merupakan hal yang paling menyakitkan lainnya. Namun Chanyeol tetap datang

Butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk sampai di katredal Myeong-dong

Pria itu berjalan tegap dengan hati yang hancur menuju ruangan pemberkatan, ditangannya ia membawa buket bunga mawar merah muda dan peony sperti kesukaan si mempelai wanita

Saat tinggal memasuki ruangan ia melihat seorang wanita berdiri membelakanginya menangis dan terisak menahan kesakitan yang dirasakannya, Chanyeol seperti merasakan sakit hati yang teramat dalam saat melihat gadis itu menangis

Chanyeol menatap punggung gadis itu, ia memperhatikan gadis dihadapannya itu memutar tubuhnya sambil mengusap air mata secara kasar

Dan ia tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya mengetahui siapa yang menangis dihadapannya, buket bunga miliknya bahkan terjatuh dari genggaman Chanyeol

* * *

" _Kau hanya perlu memutar tubuhmu dan aku akan berada disana"_

Bukan hanya ucapan tanpa arti sekedar menenangkan perasaan satu sama lain, namun memang itu kenyataannya

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya sambil mengusap air matanya secara kasar, bahkan bunga yang dibawanya tadi terpaksa harus bersentuhan dengan tanah Pria itu terkejut dengan pemandangan dihadapannya, begitu juga dengan yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pernikahan Jimin dan Daehyun gadis itu merasakan sakit hati yang teramat sangat karena melihat pria yang dicintainya menikah dengan wanita lain, terlebih gaun pengantin milikmu dipakai oleh wanita lain, ia merasa seperti semua miliknya diambil dan direnggut dengan sangat paksa

Namun sekarang saat ia memutar tubuhnya, ia melihat Chanyeol, pria lain dalam hidupnya berdiri disana dengan buket bunga kesukaannya. Gadis itu pun merasakan keterkejutan yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol

Manusia hanya bisa merencanakan, namun Tuhan yang menentukan hasilnya. Sepertinya ungkapan itu menemukan mangsanya sekarang

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap satu sama lain dalam kediaman, hingga akhirnya yang berambut panjang berlari kecil dengan isakan tangisnya menuju Chanyeol dan pria merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk gadis manis kesayangannya. Byun Baekhyun

Gadis itu menangis terisak di dada bidang milik Chanyeol, ia menumpahkan segala sakit hati yang ia rasakan di pelukan hangat seorang Park Chanyeol

Lalu Chanyeol? Pria itu menitikan air mata saat mendekap hangat Baekhyun

"Chanyeol-ssi" Isak gadis itu masih dalam pelukan seorang Chanyeol, pria tinggi itu mengangguk dan mengusap belakang kepala Baekhyun "Aku disini"

"Sudahlah" sambung pria itu sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun berkali – kali,

Baekhyun meluapkan kesedihannya dan Chanyeol masih memeluk memberikan ketenangan pada gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu

.

.

.

" _Jadi paman Daehyun tidak menikah dengan Mommy Baekhyun dan memilih dengan Jimin-ssi?" tanya yang berkulit kecokelatan dengan tatapan mata yang hampir mirip dengan ayahnya itu, Gyuri mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan salah satu oppanya_

 _Yang berkulit putih mengangguk "aku ikut merasakan kepedihan Mommy Baekhyun, Gyuri-ah"_

" _Gomawo oppa"_

" _Ayo ke kelas, sebentar lagi kita pulang" ajak yang berkulit putih sambil meraih tangan Gyuri, gadis itu menggeleng "Oppa duluan saja, aku masih ada kelas tambahan dari Goo Ssaem" uap Gyuri, kedua oppa nya itu menggelengkan kepala "Oppa temani" ucap yang berkulit putih diikuti anggukan kepala oleh yang berkulit cokelat_

" _Oppa sudahlah, aku bisa pulang sendiri lagipula aku sudah bilang pada Mommy, tidak apa – apa kok" jawab Gyuri_

 _Kedua oppa Gyuri itu menatap satu sama lain lalu dengan sangat terpaksa menganggukan kepalanya "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku dan Hyung akan pulang lebih dulu" ucap yang berkulit cokelat_

 _Gyuri mengangguk "Iya oppa, pulanglah duluan"_

 _Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar ruang auditorium dan berpisah disebuah lorong_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Apa tak apa meninggalkan Gyuri begitu?" Tanya yang berkulit putih pada sahabatnya, "Tidak apa hyung, sudahlah … lagipula apa hyung tidak rindu Sehyun?" yang berkulit cokelat balik bertanya pada hyung tertuanya itu,_

" _Tidak, aku akan menunggu Gyuri di kedai tteokbokki di depan sekolah saja, kau pulang lah duluan"_

" _Kau yakin Hyung?"_

 _Yang tertua itu menganggukan kepalanya lalu setelahnya mereka berjalan keluar menuju gerbang John Peterburgs_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gyuri mengganti pakaian balletnya dengan pakaian seragam miliknya, jam pelajaran guru Goo memang selalu tiba – tiba seperti ini dan gadis itu hanya mampu menggeleng sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya_

" _Ya! Eh … kau mau kemana?"Tanya Gyuri pada salah satu sahabatnya yang sedang merapikan bukunya saat Gyuri baru saja masuk kedalam kelas_

" _Guru Goo tidak jadi mengajar, katanya sakit perut" jawab gadis berkuncir dua dihadapannya_

" _Yang benar? Aahh …" Gyuri menekuk wajahnya dan menatap tasnya "Kedua oppa mu mana?"_

" _Mereka pulang duluan, aku kira sekarang ada pelajaran guru Goo" Ucap Gyuri lesu, "Mau pulang denganku?" tawar temannya itu, dan Gyuri menggeleng "Aku pulang dengan bus saja Yeri-ah … tak apa – apa" jawab Gyuri dengan senyuman manisnya_

 _Teman Gyuri yang bernama Yeri itu menganggukan kepalanya "Sampai bertemu bersok gummy"_

 _Gyuri menuju bangkunya dan merapikan tas miliknya. Kelasnya sudah sepi begitu juga dengan sekolahnya sudah sedikit lengang hanya ada beberapa orang yang lewat, Gyuri menuruni tangga dengan wajah lesunya_

" _Arrgghhh"_

 _Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, hingga kakinya bisa tersandung satu sama lain dan hampir terjatuh mencium tangga karena kecerobohannya beruntung ada seseorang diahadapannya menangkap Gyuri_

 _Bruaghhh_

 _Kedua orang itu terjatuh dengan Gyuri menimpa tubuh pria dibawahnya, Gyuri menutup matanya dan hampir menangis di dada pria itu_

" _Kau tidak apa?" Tanya pria itu, suaranya seperti Gyuri pernah tau, namun otaknya seakan tidak dapat berfikir siapa pria yang dibawahnya ini_

" _Kau bisa bangun?" Tanya pria itu lagi, Gyuri menggeleng, lalu dengan gerakan cepat pria itu membantu Gyuri berdiri dan duduk di anak tangga terakhir tempat Gyuri tejatuh. Gadis itu masih menundukkan kepalanya_

" _Sakit?" Pria itu bertanya lagi, Gyuri mengangguk dan setelahnya pria itu memegang pergelangan kaki kanan Gyuri, saat gadis itu menangkat wajahnya betapa terkejutnya gadis itu jika yang ditabraknya adalah pria yang sama yang ia tabrak kemarin. Pria yang sama yang memiliki julukan Frost. Kakak kelasnya yang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara. Lee Taeyong putri dari seorang diva Korea Kim Taeyeon_

 _Gyuri menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan "S-s-sunbae"_

 _Pria itu -Taeyong- menatap mata Gyuri dengan intens "Ceroboh … kau bisa pulang?"_

 _Gyuri mengangguk, namun saat itu mencoba berdiri ia terpaksa harus terjatuh lagi dan beruntungnya Taeyong memegang dengan reflek pundaknya_

" _Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Naik"_

 _Ucap Taeyong sambil merendahkan tubuhnya agar Gyuri bisa naik ke punggungnya_

 _Gyuri terdiam menatap punggung Taeyong, seingatnya … pria dihadapannya ini tidak pernah bicara pada siapapun, ia sangat pendiam namun sekarang ia bicara dengan Gyuri dan menawarinya pulang? tidak masuk akal_

" _Naik cepat" Ucap Taeyong_

 _Gyuri menggeleng "Saya bisa sendiri sunbaenim, tidak apa – apa" ucap Gyuri sambil berjalan tertatih melewati Taeyong, pria itu menggeleng dan meraih lengan Gyuri dan merangkulkannya di pundaknya_

 _Gyuri ingin melepaskan lengannya yang di pundak Taeyong namun sia – sia karena pinggangnya dirangkul oleh pria dingin itu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Taeyong membawa Gyuri ke sepedanya yang di parkir di halaman sekolah_

" _Naik"_

" _Tidak perlu sunbaenim … saya pulang sendiri"_

" _Naik" ucap Taeyong sekali lagi, dan Gyuri langsung mendudukkan dirinya di stang depan sedangkan Taeyong duduk dibelakangnya_

 _Gyuri terdiam melihat perlakuan kakak kelasnya itu, dan Taeyong berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan yang dirasakannya_

 _Detak jantungnya tidak normal saat berada di dekat Gyuri_

 _Sepeda Taeyong keluar dari John Peterburgs dengan Gyuri duduk dihadapannya dan itu disaksikan oleh seorang pria yang sedang menikmati odeng di sebuah kedai tteokbokki_

 _Kali ini pria berkulit putih itu benar – benar cemburu melihat dua orang dengan sepeda berlalu dari hadapannya_

 _Taeyong yang membonceng Gyuri benar – benar membuat pria dingin dengan kulit putih dan dimple itu cemburu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To Be Continue**_

Halloo~

Vilay disini ^^

Sekarang sudah jelas semuanya di Chapter ini kan yaa … hutang saya buat ChanBaek bahagia dan nyatuin mereka berdua bakal segera lunas yeaay ^^

Tinggal nge- _reveal_ siapa kedua oppa Gyuri di chapter akhir

Oh ya … Chapter depan itu sudah tamat yaa huhu

Readers, sayaa mau tanya untuk serial dari FATE, yang mana yang harus di publish duluan? Oppa Gyuri yang berkulit putih atau cokelat? Saya butuh sarannya ya ^^

Saya mau ngasi penjelasan sedikit

Jadi disini oppa Gyuri yang kulit putih itu suka sama Gyuri di chapter Vrasanya saya udah tulis dan Gyuri nya juga suka sama oppa kulit putihnya itu, kelanjutan kisahnya mereka di cerita selanjutnya …

Thank You readers' untuk review and favorite nya …

Maaf yaa kalo banyak typo nya huhu :'

Last, mind to review?

Love,

Vilay


	12. Chapter 12

FATE

Final Chapter

Story is mine but not with the cast

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 _Genderswitch!_

 _ **Selamat membaca, Readers**_

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Previous Chapter**_

" _Kau hanya perlu memutar tubuhmu dan aku akan berada disana"_

Bukan hanya ucapan tanpa arti sekedar menenangkan perasaan satu sama lain, namun memang itu kenyataannya

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya sambil mengusap air matanya secara kasar, bahkan bunga yang dibawanya tadi terpaksa harus bersentuhan dengan tanah Pria itu terkejut dengan pemandangan dihadapannya, begitu juga dengan yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pernikahan Jimin dan Daehyun gadis itu merasakan sakit hati yang teramat sangat karena melihat pria yang dicintainya menikah dengan wanita lain, terlebih gaun pengantin milikmu dipakai oleh wanita lain, ia merasa seperti semua miliknya diambil dan direnggut dengan sangat paksa

Namun sekarang saat ia memutar tubuhnya, ia melihat Chanyeol, pria lain dalam hidupnya berdiri disana dengan buket bunga kesukaannya. Gadis itu pun merasakan keterkejutan yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol

Manusia hanya bisa merencanakan, namun Tuhan yang menentukan hasilnya. Sepertinya ungkapan itu menemukan mangsanya sekarang

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap satu sama lain dalam kediaman, hingga akhirnya yang berambut panjang berlari kecil dengan isakan tangisnya menuju Chanyeol dan pria merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk gadis manis kesayangannya. Byun Baekhyun

Gadis itu menangis terisak di dada bidang milik Chanyeol, ia menumpahkan segala sakit hati yang ia rasakan di pelukan hangat seorang Park Chanyeol

Lalu Chanyeol? Pria itu menitikan air mata saat mendekap hangat Baekhyun

"Chanyeol-ssi" Isak gadis itu masih dalam pelukan seorang Chanyeol, pria tinggi itu mengangguk dan mengusap belakang kepala Baekhyun "Aku disini"

"Sudahlah" sambung pria itu sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun berkali – kali,

Baekhyun meluapkan kesedihannya dan Chanyeol masih memeluk memberikan ketenangan pada gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu

.

.

.

Sahabat Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dengan sangat berat melihat sahabatnya berlari dan menangis dan memeluk seorang pria yang bahkan wanita itu belum tau itu siapa. Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gereja, ia teringat akan curahan hati Baekhyun yang datang beberapa waktu yang lalu

 _Saat itu masih musim dingin di Seoul dan seorang wanita mungil lainnya sedang berada di balik selimut hangat sambil menikmati saluran televisi favoritenya dengan secangkir teh di tangan kanannya. Wanita yang sedang bergelung dengan hangatnya selimut itu harus rela bangun dan membuka pintunya yang di ketuk secara keterlaluan_

" _Nee~ sebentar"_

 _Ia membuka pintu flat kecil miliknya dan melihat sahabatnya berdiri disana dengan kepulan asap putih di kedua belah bibir tipisnya "Oh tuhan, Baekhyun! cepat masuk" gadis itu memapah seorang yang bernama Baekhyun itu dan duduk di sofa miliknya, memakaikan selimut yang ia gunakan tadi dan memberikan segelas teh yang belum sempat ia minum_

" _Baekhyun ada apa?" Tanya sahabatnya itu sambil mengusap pundak kecil seorang gadis dihadapannya, ia melihat sahabatnya menitikan air mata "Jangan menangis dulu Baek, ada apa?" Kejar gadis mungil bermata lebar dihadapan Baekhyun_

" _Kyungsoo … hiks"_

" _Apa? Kau kenapa Baekhyun? Ada apa?"_

" _Aku sudah memutuskan semuanya Kyung" Ucap Baekhyun ditengah – tengah isakan tangisnya, Kyungsoo sahabat gadis itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh arti "Tentang pernikahanmu dengan Daehyun?" Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun menatap gadis dihadapannya "Bagaimana kau bisa tau tentang hal itu?"_

" _Kau menganggapku sahabatmu atau bukan? Mengapa kau menyembunyikan rasa sakit hatimu sendiri? Mengapa kau tak berbagi padaku?" Kyungsoo menitikan air mata melihat bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun saat ini, dari apartemen Baekhyun ke flat kecil milik Kyungsoo itu cukup jauh, belum lagi dirinya tidak memakai pakaian hangat padahal Baekhyun sangat tidak kuat dengan suhu dingin_

" _Kau merasakan sakit hatimu sendiri! Mengapa tidak berbagi hah? Apa aku bukan sahabatmu?" Kejar Kyungsoo, Baekhyun semakin menangis lalu memeluk Kyungsoo "Sekarang keluarkan semuanya, aku akan mendengarkan, jangan merasa kesakitan sendiri Baekhyun bodoh, berceritalah … agar beban mu … hiks … lebih ringan … hiks" Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyungsoo "Maafkan aku Kyung"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun "Jadi apa yang terjadi?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengusap air matanya_

" _Aku sudah memutuskan semuanya" ucap Baekhyun_

 _Kyungsoo mengusap air mata sahabatnya "Apa keputusanmu?" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya "Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Daehyun Oppa"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memeluk lagi sahabatnya "Keputusanmu sudah sangat baik Baekhyun, yakinlah ini memang yang terbaik" Baekhyun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo lalu menitikan lagi air matanya "Apa ini benar .. Hiks ... Kyung? aku melepaskan cintaku … aku khawatir aku akan menyesal … Kyungsoo-ya" Baekhyun menangis lagi dalam pelukan Kyungsoo, apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun sudah sangat sakit, dirinya bahkan merasa bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang salah, namun Kyungsoo menguatkan Baekhyun dengan berkata bahwa "Ini sudah benar … kau pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang mencintaimu Baekhyun"_

" _Kyung kau tau … aku … hiks memberikan gaun pernikahanku pada calon istri Daehyun Oppa"_

 _Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya "Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Aku memberikan gaun pernikahanku pada calon istri daehyun oppa … "Ulang Baekhyun_

" _Mengapa?"_

" _Gaun pengantin itu tidak pernah tau siapa mempelai prianya" Sambung Baekhyun sambil mengusap air matanya,_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia mengetahui maksud dari ucapan Baekhyun tentang gaun yang tak pernah tau siapa mempelai prianya, pasalnya setiap Baekhyun pergi untuk fitting gaun pengantin ia selalu pergi sendiri, memilih desain, warna dan model semuanya sendiri. Padahal bagi seorang wanita gaun pengantin adalah sebuah mimpi. Mimpi dimana akan digunakan pada sebuah hari yang bahagia, dipakai sekali seumur hidup guna mengerti arti dan makna dari sebuah pernikahan yang sakral dan suci_

" _Tak apa Baekhyun …" Kyungsoo mengusap air mata Baekhyun yang menetes lagi dan lagi_

"… _Kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang nantinya akan mencintaimu sepenuh hatinya"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam, mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo hanya ada satu nama yang terlintas dipikirannya, atasannya Park Chanyeol. Seorang yang sudah sangat terlihat jelas bahwa dirinya mencintai Baekhyun. Bahkan saat final fitting yang menemani nya adalah Chanyeol, masih tergambar jelas di benak Baekhyun tentang bagaimana keinginan Chanyeol melihat dirinya memakai gaun pengantin dan mempelai prinya adalah Chanyeol itu sendiri, namun pria tinggi itu harus menelan pil pahit bahwa bukan dirinya yang akan menikah dengan Baekhyun, melainkan pria lain. Satu tetes air mata Chanyeol juga tak luput dari ingatan Baekhyun_

 _Kyungsoo menatap kediaman Baekhyun yang tatapan matanya menerawang sangat jauh, terlihat bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Gadis bermata besar itu merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan lalu mengambil ponselnya_

" _Aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke pernikahan Daehyun oppa …" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berbicara pada seseorang diseberang sana_

"…"

" _Aku tidak bisa pergi sementara sahabatku disini merasakan sakit hati yang terlalu dalam … Jongin-ah" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melihat Baekhyun yang kembali menangis atas apa yang ia rasakan_

Ucapan Kyungsoo yang berkata tidak datang ternyata hanya di bibir saja. Sekarang buktinya, wanita itu datang dan berjalan pelan ke area pernikahan namun saat dirinya hamir sampai. Ia menghentikan kakinya dan melihat sahabatnya yang tetap datang dan berlari memeluk seorang pria yang Kyungsoo tidak ketahui siapa pria itu. Namun senyuman Kyungsoo tercetak jelas, air matanya tumpah namun senyumnya tidak bisa dibendung

"Aku sudah bilang kan bahwa kau pantas mendapatkan pria yang tepat Baekhyun" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengusap air matanya pelan, "Kyung… kau bilang tidak datang" ucap seorang pria yang berkulit kecokelatan yang menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, gadis bermata besar itu memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk kekasihnya "Aku bahagia Jongin-ah"

"Apa yang terjadi …" pria yang bernama Jongin itu menatap dan melihat seorang yang ia kenal sedang memeluk seorang wanita "Oh … Chanyeol hyung? Dengan siapa dia berpelukan?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya "Dengan calon istrinya … ayo pergi Jongin-ah"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun … "

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap kesekeliling, ia tertidur sepertinya

Dihadapannya sekarang ada sebuah danau yang sangat ia kenal, "Dumulmeori?" Baekhyun menatap pria yang ada dibalik kemudi, pria tampan yang ia peluk barusan "Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menampilkan senyumnya yang menawan "Aku tidak tau harus membawamu pergi, tapi aku merasakan ketenangan disini, aku harap kau merasakan yang sama Baekhyunnie" Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol itu mengangguk dan kembali menitikan air mata

"Terimakasih, kau jauh – jauh menyetir dari Seoul ke Gyeonggi dan aku hanya tertidur … maafkan aku" Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggeleng "Tak apa … kau tertidur sangat pulas mana aku tega membangunkan mu Baekhyun"

Memang beberapa saat yang lalu Baekhyun menangis dengan terisak di dalam mobil Chanyeol, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Seperti kebiasaan Baekhyun pada umumnya … jika wanita itu menangis maka ia akan tertidur, dan Chanyeol tentu tidak sampai hati membangunkan Baekhyun, dan pria itu memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun ke tempat pertama kali ia melihat senyum lepas Baekhyun yang menggunakan dress berwarna kuning pastel yang turun di hatle dan berjalan kearahnya. Dumulmeori

"Ayo turun Baekhyun" Chanyeol turun duluan dari Audi miliknya dan duduk di depan kap mobil mewahnya itu, tak lama Baekhyun ikut duduk disana dengan senyuman yang sangat ia paksakan, jejak air mata dan mata merah Baekhyun masih tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya, dan itu mampu membuat jantung Chanyeol sedikit berdegup, _Bahkan saat menangis pun Baekhyun sangat manis_

"Lihat … sudah mulai senja Baek" Chanyeol membuka suara untuk memulai obrolan mereka, Baekhyun mengangguk "Iya Chanyeol-ssi, sangat indah"

"Kau benar … sangat indah, kau tau Baekhyun …" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya dan Baekhyun tentu menatap Chanyeol tepat dimatanya "Senja adalah akhir hari … dan tetap indah karena cahaya keemasan matahari menyeruak diantara putihnya awan, benar kan?" Chanyeol menggantung kata – katanya lalu menatap langit senja dihadapannya

"Maksud anda Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Sebuah akhir belum tentu buruk Baekhyun, kau boleh mengambil contoh sebuah langit senja … apakah buruk? Tidak kan? Ia malah terlihat lebih cantik daripada langit pagi dan cahaya terik pada siang hari … kau tak perlu takut akan sebuah akhir Baekhyun-ah, sama seperti senja, dalam hitungan jam ia akan berubah menjadi malam dan ketika malam berakhir maka akan ada pagi yang baru"

Baekhyun terdiam, matanya menatap lurus kedepan ia mengerti maksud ucapan Chanyeol, yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak perlu takut akan sebuah akhir karena akhir juga sesuatu yang indah dan akan ada hal yang baru nantinya. Sekarang senyum Baekhyun sudah tercetak di bibir tipisnya "Kau benar Chanyeol-ssi"

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun dari samping kanan gadis itu, paparan cahaya jingga mengenai wajah cantik Baekhyun, dengan senyuman yang sedikit mengembang dan jejak air mata di beberapa helai bulu mata Baekhyun membuat wanita kesukaan Chanyeol terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari biasanya

"Byun Baekhyun …" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan lekat "Ya …?"

"Jadilah milikku Byun Baekhyun" Ucap Chanyeol tegas, tanpa terbata – bata dan penuh keseriusan

"Aku …"

.

.

.

 _ **Satu Tahun Kemudian**_

"Good morning sweetheart …" Sapa Chanyeol sambil mengusak matanya pelan, saat ini masih jam sepuluh pagi waktu Korea dan sayangnya _sweetheart_ Chanyeol berada di perbedaan waktu 12 jam dengannya

"…"

"Bekerja? Tidak sayang, aku hanya akan tidur satu hari ini, lagipula aku baru datang dari Ankara kemarin" Ucap Chanyeol sambil merapikan selimut dan bantalnya

"…"

"Aku akan membuat sarapan, kau tidak tidur? Jam berapa sekarang?" Sambung Chanyeol sambil mengambil dua lembar roti tawar dan empat strips bacon

"…"

"Ah benarkah? Bagaimana harimu? Berat kah? Perlu oppa beri pijatan pada pundak kekasih oppa ini?" Goda Chanyeol, pria itu mendengar suara wanitanya terkikik pelan di ujung telepon sana

"…"

"Arra ... Arra bukan kekasih, aku memang bukan kekasihmu tapi kau akan tetap menjadi istriku nantinya sayang … _Ouch_ " Pria itu terkena cipratan dari bacon yang di masak olehnya

"…"

"Hahaha aku hanya terkena cipratan minyak sayang, ahh kau tau maknae akan menikah dengan kekasihnya seminggu lagi, kau bisa datang?" Tanya Chanyeol

"…"

"Yaa kurang lebih begitu, apa kau tidak dapat libur natal? Pernikahannya kalau tidak salah dilaksanakan tanggal 19 nanti" Ucap pria itu sambil meniriskan bacon dan telur miliknya

"…"

"Belum tau? Ahh baiklah … akan lebih baik jika kau bisa hadir nanti"

"…"

"Kau ingin istirahat? Baiklah sayang selamat istirahat, aku mencintaimu" Setelahnya Chanyeol mematikan sambungannya dengan seorang wanita yang memegang penuh perasaannya dan sayangnya sekarang berada di Alaska. Pria tinggi itu menatap wallpaper di ponselnya yang menampilkan gambar dirinya dan wanita kesukaannya sedang duduk bersisian saat mereka menghabiskan Natal pertama mereka sebelum sang gadis berangkat ke Alaska untuk urusan pekerjaan

Di gambar itu menampilkan si wanita tersenyum dengan menggunakan hiasan rambut seperti rusa dan Chanyeol memakai topi natal dengan hidung merah, foto itu saat mereka menghabiskan Natal hari pertama di rumah Chanyeol yang terletak di Chengdu bersama dengan keluarga besar Chanyeol

Chanyeol menatap sarapannya dan foto dilayar ponselnya, pikirannya ia bawa ke satu tahun yang lalu

" _Aku berharap demikian tetapi … Aku sudah menyetujui untuk mengambil proyek pengembangan bangunan di salah satu museum di Alaska Chanyeol-ssi dan menjadi arsitek untuk salah satu orang terkenal" Jawab Baekhyun, pria itu terdiam lalu meraih jemari Baekhyun dan mencium satu persatu jari lentik milik gadis kesayangannya itu_

" _Tak apa, sembuhkanlah dirimu dulu … aku yakin rasa sakit yang kau rasakan sangatlah dalam, aku akan menunggumu pulang" Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum menatap Chanyeol_

" _Chanyeol-ssi, sebelumnya aku minta maaf aku tidak akan bisa menemanimu ke Bora – Bora untuk peletakan batu pertama" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Chanyeol menggeleng "Tak apa, aku akan kesana dengan paman Uhm, kau sudah bekerja sangat keras Baekhyunnie terimakasih banyak"_

 _Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain hingga Chanyeol meraih pipi Baekhyun untuk menciumnya. Baginya sekarang Baekhyun yang ada dihadapannya sudah terbebas dari sesuatu yang menghancurkan dirinya dan pria itu disana untuk memerbaiki Baekhyun seperti seharusnya, meskipun itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama dan kesediaan dari Baekhyun itu sendiri, sedangkan Baekhyun? Gadis itu saat ini sedang membutuhkan dukungan dari berbagai pihak yang mengenalnya_

 _Baekhyun terdiam menatap Chanyeol yang mencium pipinya, gadis itu kembali menitikan air mata_

" _Jangan menangis lagi Baekhyunnie" Chanyeol dengan sigap menyeka air mata Baekhyun, gadis itu mengangguk dan meraih tangan Chanyeol_

" _Terimakasih Chanyeol-ssi, terimakasih untuk semuanya" ucap gadis itu diikuti oleh isakan lembut dari bibir mungilnya, Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengusap surai hitam Baekhyun, gadis itu menutup matanya dan Chanyeol dengan gerakan terlampau pelan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun dan menempelkan kedua bibir itu dengan sangat lembut, tanpa pergerakan hanya sebuah kecupan manis untuk gadis yang sangat dicintainya, sebuah kecupan lembut dan hangat mendarat pada bibir mungil Baekhyun membuat gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap pria dihadapannya_

 _Satu tetes air mata turun lagi dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun, dan itu dirasakan oleh kedua pipi Chanyeol yang sedang bersentuhan dengan wajah Baekhyun. Pria itu membuka matanya dan pandangannya beradu pada Baekhyun yang sedang menitikan air matanya, Chanyeol meraih tengkuk Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya dan tangannya yang satu lagi menarik Baekhyun dalam rengkuhannya, Pria itu memperdalam ciumannya pada Baekhyun. Jika semula hanya kecupan lembut maka sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan yang tak kalah lembut. Pria itu terlalu mencintai gadis dihadapannya, ia terlalu mencintai Baekhyun_

.

.

.

"Tuan Chanyeol, resort anda di Bora – Bora kurang lebih akan rampung secara keseluruhan 2 minggu lagi" Ucap paman Uhm, orang kepercayaan Chanyeol. Pria itu menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum sambil menatap kalender meja miliknya beserta rangkaian vas bunga favorite kekasihnya "Setelah satu tahun akhirnya selesai juga dibangunnya" sambung Chanyeol, pria itu tersenyum puas "Paman kau bekerja sangat keras, terimakasih banyak" sambung Chanyeol, pria paruh baya dihadapan Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap lembut atasan yang sudah seperti putranya itu sendiri

"Sama – sama nak … apakah anda sudah mempersiapkan hadiah untuk pernikahan sahabat anda Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya paman Uhm, Chanyeol menggeleng "Akan aku siapkan segera paman, tak aku sangka penantian si maknae itu terbayar juga" jawab Chanyeol. Orang kepercayaan Chanyeol itu tersenyum lalu setelahnya mengundurkan diri dari ruangan Chanyeol

Chanyeol membuka fitur skype dan menghubungi salah satu hyung nya yang ada di Kanada, tak perlu waktu lama dan sambungan itu pun dijawab oleh pria rambut pirang itu

"Kris hyung" Chanyeol menatap Kris yang sedang fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

" _ **Apa?!**_ " Jawab Kris ketus, setelahnya pria itu kembali fokus dengan rangkaian gundam miliknya

"Ketus sekali orang tua ini" Ucap Chanyeol asal – asalan dan diujung sana Kris hanya mengendikkan bahunya "Hyung kau akan pulang? Maknae akan menikah!" Sambung Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya

" _ **Sudah tau, aku mungkin akan ke Korea bersama Zitao dan Kevin, apa kekasihmu akan pulang Chanyeol-ah?**_ " tanya Kris

"Eumm … tidak tau hyung, aku berharap ia akan pulang atau bisakah kau membawanya kembali bersamamu? Lagipula Kanada dan Alaska kan dekat?" Tawar Chanyeol

Kris terkekeh pelan _**"Tidak mau, lagipula apa aku harus menjemput kekasihmu dulu begitu? Kau kira dari Glace Bay ke Anchorage dekat? Itu Jauh Chanyeol-ah"**_ Kris menggeleng lalu fokus lagi pada gundam miliknya yang sudah setengah jadi,

"Kau keterlaluan hyung …"

" _ **Mengapa tidak kau yang menjemputnya?"**_ Tanya Kris

"Aku khawatir ia tidak dapat waktu libur, padahal sudah aku katakan aku ingin menjemputnya" Chanyeol mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya dan itu disaksikan oleh Kris yang sedang berada ribuan kilometer jauhnya dari Chanyeol saat ini

" _ **Mengerikan, jangan tunjukan wajah mu yang seperti itu, sama sekali tidak menggemaskan"**_ Kris kembali sibuk dengan gundamnya, tak menyadari perubahan wajah Chanyeol saat ini

"Aku matikan dasar orang tua"

Setelahnya terdengar bunyi pip tanda sambungan skype sudah dimatikan oleh Chanyeol,

Pria itu menggerutu lalu keluar dari kantornya, ia sangat kesal terhadap Kris

"Tuan Park? anda mau kemana?" tanya sekertaris Chanyeol, pria itu mengambil ponselnya yang berada disakunya dan menatapnya lekat

"Bertemu dengan Sehun … aku tidak ada meeting hari ini kan? Karena aku akan sampai sore" Tanya Chanyeol, sekertarisnya itu menggeleng dan setelahnya Chanyeol melangkah pergi setelah mengucapkan terimakasih

.

.

.

Di jam yang sama namun di hari yang berbeda, terdapat Kris dan kedua orang dihadapannya sedang tertawa satu sama lain karena sikap kekanakan Chanyeol

"Kau lihat? dia selalu marah kalau keinginannya tidak terpenuhi, anak kecil sekali" ucap Kris sambil meletakkan gudamnya yang sudah selesai ia rakit, kedua wanita dihadapannya tersenyum "Begitulah kekasihmu itu Baekhyunnie" Sambung Zitao, istri Kris. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggendong Kevin yang ada di pangkuannya

"Jie dia selalu mengerjaiku … dia selalu bilang suka melihat wajahku yang sedang kesal, jadi aku juga ingin melihat wajahnya saat sedang kesal. Aktingmu sangat bagus Ge" Baekhyun berkata demikian sambil me-nina bobokan Kevin dipangkuannya. Pemandangan itu disaksikan oleh Kris dan Zitao keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain

"Baekhyun kau akan ikut bersama kami kembali ke Korea tiga hari lagi? Jika iya akan aku pesankan tiket juga" Tanya Zitao, Baekhyun menggeleng "Gege dan Jie Jie berangkat duluan saja, aku harus ke Guadalajara dulu selama satu hari untuk bertemu salah satu customer ku, setelahnya aku akan berangkat dari Mexico langsung ke Korea"

"Sibuk sekali dirimu Baekhyun-ah, apa setelah menikah dengan Chanyeol kau akan tetap sesibuk ini?" Tanya Kris, Baekhyun terdiam sambil menatap Kevin yang ada di gendongannya "Entahlah Gege, aku berharap bisa membuat perusahaan kontraktorku sendiri"

"Kau desainer dan arsitek kelas dunia sekarang Baekhyun-ah, tentu kau bisa melakukannya" disampingnya Zitao menyemangati Baekhyun sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut

"Kau istirahatlah, besok kau akan berangkat ke Mexico, jam berapa penerbanganmu gadis kecil?" Tanya Kris, Baekhyun tersenyum "Setengah Sembilan ge"

"Kau istirahat saja lebih awal Baekhyunnie" Tawar Zitao sambil mencoba mengambil putranya dari gendongan Baekhyun "Biarkan aku saja Jie, kalian lah yang istirahat duluan aku akan menidurkan kevin setelahnya juga aku akan istirahat"

Pasangan suami istri itu mengangguk lalu berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan putra semata wayang mereka " _Kevin … let's take a picture first_ " ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil ponselnya dan mecari fitur kamera untuk memotret dirinya dengan bayi kecil berusia 2 tahun itu

"Chaa~ sekarang ayo kembali ke kamarmu karena Imo akan istirahat juga sekarang" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kevin yang ada disebelah kamar orang tuanya, ia meletakan bayi kecil itu di dalam baby box dan mulai menghidupkan penghangat karena saat ini sedang musim dingin di Kanada "Selamat malam baby boy" setelahnya Baekhyun keluar dari kamar kevin dan duduk menatap langit malam seperti biasanya yang ia lakukan

"Chanyeollie aku merindukanmu" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan jaketnya, gadis itu teringat musim dingin tahun lalu dimana ia kehilangan cintanya namun disaat yang hampir bersaman ia mendapatkan seseorang yang sangat mencintainya. Ia sangat bersyukur Chanyeol adalah orang yang gigih meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri olehnya bahwa Chanyeol lah yang paling tersakiti jika pernikahan dirinya dengan mantan tunangannya jadi dilaksanakan saat itu. Gadis itu menatap wallpaper di ponselnya dan tersenyum melihat disana tarpasang foto Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum lebar kearah kamera

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, terimakasih Chanyeollie" sambung Baekhyun sambil mengusap layar ponselnya

.

.

.

"Maknae yaaa~ kau akan menikah hahaha, selamat ya" saat ini sedang ada beberapa orang pria dengan kadar ketampanan yang luar biasa duduk dan tertawa satu sama lain

"Tak aku sangka ia akan menikah duluan dariku Hyung, dasar" Itu suara Jongin, tunangan Kyungsoo

"Kau benar Jongin-ah, tak disangka – sangka ya penantian si pejuang hubungan jarak jauh ini terbayar juga" Itu suara Chanyeol yang tertawa sambil high five bersama Jongin, dihadapannya Sehun tertawa kecil diikuti oleh Joonmyeon yang tersenyum disamping Sehun

"Oh ya apakah kau sudah membicarakan pernikahanmu dengan Kris dan Yixing, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Joonmyeon sambil meminum Americano miliknya, Sehun mengangguk "Sudah hyung, Kris Hyung dan Yixing Hyung akan datang nanti katanya beserta dengan anak dan istrinya masing – masing"

"Geunde Sehun-ah, bagaimana kau bisa menyakinkan rusa galak itu untuk menyudahi karirnya sebagai perfumer dan memilih menikah denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengambil satu potong kue manis dihadapannya

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya meminum milkshake cokelatnya dan menatap sembarang "Mudah saja, dengan bayi yang ada di kandungan Luhan tentu saja"

Jongin tersedak

Chanyeol hampir memuntahkan pie manisnya

Joonmyeon memberikan tatapan tak main – mainnya pada Sehun

"Apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap ketiga pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini

"Tak aku sangka si bayi sudah bisa menghamili kekasihnya" Ucap Chanyeol sambil membersihkan bibirnya dari sisa pie manis yang ia makan tadi "Benar hyung, tak aku sangka" Sambung Jongin

"Biar cepat saja, aku sudah lelah menunggu" Jawab Sehun acuh, lalu tertawa setelahnya

"Masih bisa tertawa lagi, dasar anak nakal" Joonmyeon memukul lengan Sehun dan hanya dibalas kekehan ringan oleh pria tampan itu "Tapi aku sangat mencintainya Hyung, kalian tenang saja" ucap Sehun sambil meminum kembali milkshake cokelatnya

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang bahkan matahari belum muncul dari singgasananya Baekhyun sudah berada di salah satu international airport yang ada di Kanada, namanya adalah Toronto Pearson International Airport, ia mengambil penerbangan pertama ke Mexico mengingat cukup padatnya kegiatan beberapa hari wanita itu di negara itu, "Gege, hanya akan mengantarmu sampai disini Baekhyun-ah" ucap Kris sambil memberikan kopernya pada Baekhyun, wanita itu mengangguk lalu mengambil koper yang diberikan oleh Kris "Segeralah susul kami ke Korea, kekasihmu itu pasti sangat merindukanmu" Sambung Kris

"Aku juga merindukan semuanya di Korea Ge, terimakasih sudah mengantarku, dan sampaikan salamku pada Kevin nanti pada saat ia sudah bangun" Ucap Baekhyun

"Ya, dia pasti sedih bibi nya pergi meninggalkannya saat ia tertidur" Sambung Kris, Baekhyun tertawa lalu Kris meraih pundak Baekhyun "Jaga dirimu Baekhyun-ah"

"Ne Gege, terimakasih banyak"

Baekhyun menarik kopernya dan berjalan menuju Imigration Check, meninggalkan Kris yang menatap siluet calon istri kekasihnya itu … Baekhyun berjalan menuju lantai dua untuk menunggu pesawatnya yang katanya delay selama 30 menit jadi yang semula ia berangkat setengah sembilan menjadi tepat jam sembilan waktu setempat. Wanita itu menatap tiket dan passport ditangannya, lalu menatap namanya dengan lekat

Setahun lalu wanita itu dengan sangat bahagia berfikir bahwa nama belakangnya akan berubah menjadi Nyonya Jung, dengan senangnya wanita itu berfikir bahwa nanti anak – anaknya akan memiliki marga Jung seperti marga suaminya kelak, hubungan yang ia yakini tak akan berakhir mengingat bagaimana ia menjaga dan mencintai Daehyun, namun akhirnya harus kandas karena Daehyun yang lebih dahulu menemukan pasangan hidupnya. Setahun ini Baekhyun berfikir bahwa mungkin tuhan akan memberikan kebahagiaan lain untuknya lewat pria yang sekarang menunggunya di Korea itu, dan melepaskan ikatannya dengan Daehyun kekasih tujuh tahunnya, dan sekarang ia sudah sangat menerima keadaan … mengiklaskan Daehyun bersama dengan seseorang yang pria itu cintai dan menjalani kehidupannya yang sekarang bersama dengan Chanyeol, pria yang ia kenal karena urusan pekerjaan, pria yang awal bertemu berkata bahwa dirinya adalah tipe kesukaannya, pria yang sangat mencintai dirinya

Baekhyun mengusap namanya, ia tersenyum dan menatap layar ponselnya

"Menjadi Nyonya Park, adalah takdirku … Terimakasih Tuhan" ucap Baekhyun dalam hatinya

" _Pesawat dengan tujuan Mexico City International Airport dengan nomor penerbangan A319, dari Toronto Pearson International Airport akan segera landas dalam 15 menit lagi, diharapkan seluruh penumpang menuju terminal III, terimakasih"_

Setiap wanita itu mendengar pemberitahuan mengenai penerbangannya, ia selalu ingat bahwa dirinya pernah ke Shanghai bersama Chanyeol beberapa bulan lalu untuk menemui investor resort milik Chanyeol

.

.

.

Tiba di Guadalajara adalah salah satu impian Baekhyun, kota yang sangat indah di dekat ibu kota Mexico tempat lahir arsitek idolanya Luis Barragan. Hari ini gadis itu ada janji untuk bertemu dengan salah satu customernya yang memakai jasa Baekhyun untuk membuat rangkaian desain rumahnya

" _Miss. Ximena_ " Sapa Baekhyun saat melihat seorang wanita cantik berkulit kecokelatan mantan Miss Universe 2010 yang juga berasal dari Guadalajara sedang duduk dan menikmati taco dan margarita

" _Yes …"_

" _Oh, Nice to meet you, It's me Baekhyun_ " Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri dan seyum cerah didapat Baekhyun oleh customernya itu " _Oh Baekhyun, nice to meet you ... I've been waiting for you_ "

Baekhyun mengambil tempat tepat dihadapan Ximena dan mereka mulai membicarakan tentang desain Baekhyun. Wanita cantik itu mengeluarkan tabletnya dan memperlihatkan racangannya pada wanita dihadapannya " _This is the final desain for your lovely house Miss. Ximena, how do you think? Is there anything you want to change or add?_ "

" _Wahh, perfect Baekhyun … the main bedroom soo pretty, I love it ... what is the tone color for this room?_ "

" _As your favorite color Miss. Ximena, beige and baby blue … here and here_ " Baekhyun menunjukkan di beberapa tempat dimana nantinya akan ada perpaduan warna favorite customernya itu

" _Perfect, where is the living room and ahh ... kitchen, have you made it as I said a few days ago?_ "

Baekhyun mengangguk " _I did Miss. Ximena, this is the Kitchen, small and useful, how do you think?_ "

" _Ahh you really know what I want Baekhyun … I love it, really love it … Thank you baby girl_ " Ximena memeluk Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sangat manis " _Baby, I've send those money to your bank account this morning, check it first_ "

" _Ahh, No it's okay Miss. Ximena, I believe on you … really_ "

" _Hahaha, this girl, how about you become my little sister … I would really love if you mind to be my little sister, I've been fallin for your cuteness Baekhyun_ " Ximena tertawa sangat lembut, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun " _Sure, I'd love too_ "

" _And Baekhyun, This for you_ " Ximena memberikan sebuah kotak yang ia ketahui adalah sebuah sepatu, " _A pair of shoes?_ " Tanya Baekhyun, Ximena mengangguk " _For you, I saw this on New York Fashon Week and I think this is would be so perfect on your feet_ "

Baekhyun membuka kotak sepatu dihadapannya dan binar mata gadis itu tidak dapat ia sembunyikan lagi " _Woah … Manolo? Thank You eonnie_ " Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya dan semakin membuatnya menjadi lebih menggemaskan " _What? Eo ... what Baekhyun?_ "

" _Eonnie_ "

" _What does it mean?_ " Tanya Ximena

" _Now, I have a sister, in Korean a girl they have an older sister, its should be called Eonnie_ "

" _So, I'm your eonnie?_ " Tanya Ximena, Baekhyun mengangguk " _Yes, you are my Eonnie_ "

.

.

.

Disini sekarang Baekhyun berada di salah satu hotel dekat Mexico City International Airport, dari lantai kamarnya ini ia dapat melihat suasana kota Guadalajara yang sangat mengagumkan. Pias cahaya jingga matahari membuatnya merasa sangat tenang, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang via video call

Sekarang jam lima sore ditempatnya tinggal, jaraknya dengan seorang yang ia cintai adalah empat belas jam lebih cepat di Seoul maka sekarang kurang lebih jam 7 pagi di Seoul. Baekhyun membenarkan rambutnya dan berlatih tersenyum

" _Yaaa"_ terdengar suara erangan di seberang sana, kebiasaan pria itu langsung mengangkat tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, dan sekarang layar Baekhyun hanya menampilkan langit – langit kamar Chanyeol

"Chanyeol-ah"

" _Mmmm"_

Baekhyun menggeleng "Chanyeol kalau kau tidak mau mengangkat teleponku aku matikan saja" Terdengar suara krasak – krusuk diujung sana, lalu seketika layar Baekhyun menampilkan dahi Chanyeol dan rambut hitam berantakannya

"Chanyeol-ah?" Sapa Baekhyun lagi " _Umm ya Baekhyun_ " Chanyeol mengguap dan mengusak matanya terlihat jelas di layar ponsel Baekhyun, sepertinya Chanyeol masih belum terlalu sadar sekarang jam tujuh pagi tentu saja pria itu baru bangun

" _Oh cantiknya … Baek, kau darimana? Atau mau kemana?"_ mata Chanyeol membesar menatap Baekhyun yang sangat manis diujung sana, dan kembali lagi sikap posesif Chanyeol keluar dengan sendirinya

"Aku tidak kemana – mana hanya saja aku baru bertemu dengan customerku" Jawab Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk, sekarang ia mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada headboard tempat tidurnya. Pipi Baekhyun memerah, senyumnya ia sembunyikan, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol dalam posisi seperti sekarang, pria _topless_ dengan wajah setengah mengantuk dan rambut hitam berantakan. Baekhyun tidak pernah tau jika kombinasi seperti ini bisa sangat mematikan, apalagi ini Chanyeol … apa mungkin pria itu saja yang terlalu tampan dengan dahinya yang sangat menawan yang membuat Baekhyun … ah sudahlah

" _Baekhyun kenapa diam_ "

Baekhyun tersentak kaget, lalu dengan kurang ajarnya pria diujung sana memberikan smirk nya dan berusaha menggoda Baekhyun

" _Hei cantik, apa aku harus memakai pakaianku sekarang?_ " kejar Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata anak anjingnya " _Kau tak mau? Kau lebih suka melihatku seperti ini?_ " Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun dan sekarang wajah gadis itu merona dengan sangat hebatnya

"Kalau ka-kau mau pa-pakailah saja pakaianmu" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit terbata, Chanyeol tertawa kecil diujung sana _"Aku tidak, siapa suruh kau meneleponku pagi – pagi sayang"_

"Terserah" Jawab Baekhyun ketus, namun senyumannya tak bisa ia sembunyikan

" _Baek, kapan kau akan kembali ke Korea? Aku harus ke Ankara besok dan akan kembali mungkin dua hari lagi_ " Chanyeol menatap wajah gadisnya itu, Baekhyun tersenyum maklum "Tak apa pergilah, aku belum pasti Chanyeol-ah" Padahal penerbangan gadis itu besok jam tujuh pagi

" _Masih belum pasti juga sayang? Huh … aku merindukanmu tau_ " Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya dan Baekhyun tersenyum geli setelahnya "Nanti akan aku kabari, kapan pernihakan Sehun?"

" _Sekitar lima hari lagi, entahlah katanya diundur … mempelai wanita sedang jatuh sakit karena kehamilannya_ "

Baekhyun mengangguk "Ya, Luhan eonnie masih hamil muda wajar dia seperti itu, apa kau sudah mempersiapkan hadiahmu untuk mereka?" Tanya Bakhyun, Chanyeol menggeleng " _Nanti aku carikan di Ankara saja, Baekhyun~ aku merindukanmu_ "

Chanyeol merajuk, sambil mempoutkan lagi bibirnya

"Sebentar lagi kita pasti bertemu kan"

Pria diujung sana menganggukan kepalanya " _Kau tau Baekhyun, Jongin juga akan menikah dengan tunangannya_ "

Baekhyun mengangguk "Ya, Kyungsoo bahkan sudah memintaku membantunya untuk persiapan pernikahannya" Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun dari balik layar ponsel " _Sehun dan Luhan akan menikah, Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga sebentar lagi menikah, Suho Hyung sudah hidup dengan kedua putra – putrinya, Yixing hyung dan Minah Noona sudah punya Yi Wei dan sekarang sedang hamil, Kris Hyung dan Zitao Noona juga sudah memiliki Kevin …"_

"Lalu …" Tanya Baekhyun

" _Masa tidak tau sih Baekhyun …_ " Chanyeol masih menatap wajah Baekhyun lekat "Tidak tau, maka beritau aku" Jawab Baekhyun

" _Kita ? Kapan akan menikah?_ "

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata anak anjingnya, lalu tersenyum setelahnya "Kau ingin menikah denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk diujung sana "Memangnya kau sudah melamarku? kita berpacaran saja belum" Baekhyun menatap jengah pada Chanyeol " _Kau kan sudah pasti akan menikah denganku Baek_ "

"Percaya diri sekali, huh … Kau tau Yeol, sepupu customerku tampan sekali lho" Goda Baekhyun, pria diujung sana membelalakkan matanya " _Jangan macam – macam sayang_ "

"Bweee … aku matikan ya, aku mau mandi, kau bersiaplah kerja"

" _Baek jangan macam – macam … aku mencintaimu_ "

"Aku juga" Setelahnya Baekhyun mematikan sambungannya dan meletakkan ponselnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi

Diujung sana Chanyeol masih menatap ponselnya dan otaknya mulai menyusun rencana melamar Baekhyun, sepulang gadis itu dari Alaska … Ah, benar … Chanyeol tidak tau bahwa Baekhyun sekarang di Guadalajara, Mexico

.

.

.

Sama seperti saat keberangkatannya kemarin dari Kanada ke Mexico sekarang wanita dengan rambut panjang hitam itu sudah berada di bandara pagi pagi sekali, sekarang ia akan berangkat ke Korea untuk kembali pulang kerumah dan menghadiri pernikahan sahabat calon pacarnya, _Calon pacar? Bukan calon suami Baek?_

"Jadi sekarang aku akan ke LAX lalu dari Los Angeles ke Narita setelahnya baru ke Incheon … huh, pasti akan sangat lelah" gumam Baekhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di lounge bandara, ditambah lagi dengan delay 30 menit yang akan dialami gadis itu, namun gadis itu tetap bersemangat, bertemu Chanyeol alasannya

Dan setelah menunggu kurang lebih dua jam, gadis itu mendengar pengumuman akan pesawatnya yang akan berangkat ke Los Angeles International Airport

.

.

.

Jam dua siang waktu Korea selatan, pria itu sudah bersiap dengan setelan jas resminya dan akan berangkat ke Ankara untuk bertemu investornya yang ada disana, ia mengambil ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun yang ia masih kira berada di Achorage, Alaska.

"Mengapa ia tak menjawab ponselnya?" Gumam Chanyeol … Akhirnya ia memilih mengetikkan pesannya dan langsung menuju terminal III untuk menuju Ankara

.

.

.

Empat jam empat puluh menit gadis itu habiskan diudara dan sekarang dia mendarat di Los Angeles dan harus transit selama kurang lebih dua jam untuk selanjutnya mengambil penerbangan ke Narita International Airport di Jepang dengan menggunakan pesawat air bus milik maskapai Amerika

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan disini selama dua jam, sekarang masih jam sepuluh pagi kurang …" Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju starbucks dan memutuskan untuk menikmati waktu transitnya dengan menikmati kopi hangat ditemani dengan musim dingin di Amerika yang saat ini mencapai minus lima derajat celcius, wanita itu menghidupkan ponselnya dan mendapat beberapa pesan dari sabahatnya dan kekasihnya

 **Kau kapan di Korea Baekhyun-ah! –** _ **Kyungsoo**_

 **Baekhyun, kau kalau pulang jangan lupa bawakan aku Guacamole ya –** _ **Luhan**_

 **Baekhyun, aku berangkat ke Ankara sekarang, aku akan di perjalanan selama sebelas jam lebih … sampai bertemu secepatnya, aku mencintaimu –** _ **Yeollie**_

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, ia membuka galeri nya yang berisi foto dirinya dengan Chanyeol, waktu itu hanya ada waktu dua hari sebelum keberangkatannya dari Korea lalu ke Alaska selama satu tahun, dan 2x 24 jam itu dimanfaatkan sebaik – baiknya oleh Chanyeol dengan membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya yang ada di Chengdu, mereka menghabiskan natal disana bersama dengan keluarga Chanyeol

Saat itu kedua orang tua Baekhyun memaklumi keinginan putrinya untuk merayakan natal bersama atasannya dan terlebih itu Chanyeol, seorng pria yang sudah dianggap putra sendiri oleh Ailee dan Daesung, dan di Chengdu sendiri Baekhyun dapat diterima dengan baik oleh kedua orang tua dan kakak Chanyeol serta suami dari kakak perempuan Chanyeol

.

.

.

Pelayanan kelas satu dari salah satu maskapai terbaik di dunia tidak dapat menghentikan rasa kelelahan Chanyeol, dirinya akan berada di udara selama dua belas jam dan sekarang baru enam jam dari dua belas yang dikatakan tadi, dan pria itu sangat lelah, ditambah lagi keinginannya untuk bertemu Baekhyun yang sangat ia cintai

Pria itu menatap kesekeliling melihat beberapa penumpang lainnya melakukan kegiatannya masing – masing

" _May I assist you Mr. Park?_ " Tanya seorang pramugari disana, Chanyeol mengangguk " _Excuse me do you have something like brochure or magazine which is related to wedding or something else?_ " Tanya Chanyeol, pria itu keturunan Korea asli, namun ia sangat fasih berbahasa asing terlebih dunia yang ia geluti adalah pariwisata, jadi berbekal background tersebut pria itu dituntut harus mampu berbahasa asing,

" _We do Mr. Park, Just a moment please_ " Pramugari itu melangkahkan kakinya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang menatap wajah gadis yang dicintainya itu lewat layar ponselnya

" _Here you are Mr. Park, is there anything else we can help you with?_ " Pramugari itu memberikan beberapa buah majalah dan Chanyeol menerimanya dengan sangat baik " _Oh, its enough … thank you_ "

" _Have a good day Mr. Park_ "

Chanyeol memberikan senyumannya lalu menyamankan dirinya dan membuka satu setiap lembar majalah pernikahan yang disediakan oleh maskapai penerbangan itu

" _Okay let's see purpose_ seperti apa yang bisa aku berikan kepada si cantik Baekhyun itu" Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum tampannya sambil sesekali menatap layar ponselnya

.

.

.

Jika dari Incheon ke Ankara Chanyeol harus transit dulu di Istanbul dan mengalami penerbangan selama dua belas jam, maka dua belas jam lainnya juga gadis itu rasakan saat pesawatnya tinggal landas dari Los Angeles ke Narita, Jepang. Penerbangan yang diambil oleh Baekhyun bukanlah penerbangan kelas satu seperti Chanyeol yang eksekutif muda, ia lebih memilih untuk mengambil kelas ekonomi. Selain karena menghemat uang nya ia juga sedang berusaha untuk mengumpulkan uang dan membuat perusahaan kontraktornya sendiri, gadis itu mampu … ia adalah seorang arsitek kelas dunia sekarang, tentu ia mampu mengambil penerbangan yang memberikan kenyamanan lebih atau setidaknya meng- _upgrade_ seat nya menjadi business class, namun ia tetap mengurungkan niatnya

" _Excuse me, Korean_?" Tanya seorang pria yang duduk tepat disamping Baekhyun, gadis itu mengangguk

"Ohh akhirnya aku bertemu seseorang yang sama – sama orang Korea, oh annyeonghaseo Choi Minho imnida" Baekhyun tersenyum "Jeoyo Baekhyun imnida annyeonghaseo"

"Baekhyun, apa anda akan ke Jepang juga saat ini?"

"Saya akan ke Korea namun harus transit di Jepang dulu setelah ini" Jawan Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya, pria yang bernama Minho itu mengangguk "Apa anda tinggal di LA?" Tanya pria tinggi dan tampan disamping Baekhyun, gadis itu mengangguk "Tidak saya mengambil penerbangan dari Mexico ke LA"

"Ahh begitu, saya tinggal di Vancouver karena tidak ada penerbangan langsung ke Jepang oleh karena itu saya mengambil penerbangan ke LA lalu ke Narita"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menampilkan senyumannya

"Saya rasa saya terlalu banyak bicara, maafkan saya …"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak Minho-ssi, saya senang ada teman mengobrol" Pria bernama Minho itu menganggukan kepalanya "Lama tinggal di Vancouver saya merasa sedikit asing dengan suffiks ssi diakhir nama saya, hahaha terimakasih sudah mengingatkan darimana saya berasal" Pria itu tertawa pelan dan diikuti Baekhyun setelahnya "Baekhyun-ssi, penerbangan ini selama dua belas jam anda dapat beristirahat dahulu"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Ya, anda juga harus beristirahat Minho-ssi" Minho yang balas mengangguk setelahnya, Lalu Baekhyun menyamankan seat nya dan mengambil ponselnya yang menampilkan fotonya bersama Chanyeol, dan itu tak luput dari pandangan Minho yang merasa tertarik pada Baekhyun, dengan sedikit keberanian pria itu bertanya pada Baekhyun "Kekasih anda?"

Baekhyun menatap Minho, lalu tersenyum setelahnya "Iya"

"Ahh sangat tampan, anda juga begitu cantik Baekhyun-ssi"

"Terimakasih banyak"

Saat itu juga perasaan tertarik Minho harus dihentikan karena gadis disampingnya sudah memiliki kekasih

.

.

.

Dua belas jam atau 720 menit atau jika diperkecil lagi dalam hitungan sekon maka akan mendapatkan 43,200 detik … selama itu keduanya lalui diatas awan, Chanyeol yang merasakan kelelahan yang berlebihan tentu mengalami jet lag yang tidak main main, kepalanya pening, beruntung ia adalah penumpang kelas satu jadi ia mendapatkan tempat yang layak untuk beristirahat dan menghilangkan pusing yang dirasakan pria itu

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan memfoto bandara dihadapannya dan mengirimkannya pada Baekhyun yang ia masih ketahui berada di Anchorage, Alaska

 **Ataturk, Turki … Baekhyun aku lelah, penerbanganku siang hari dan turun sudah malam TT … Oh mengapa kau hanya membaca pesanku, tidak berniat membalasnya?**

Pesan Chanyeol dikirimkan ke Baekhyun yang saat ini juga sedang berada di pesawatnya menuju Narita, Jepang

Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya dan melonggarkan dasinya, ia sangat ingin bersitirhat sekarang namun ia hanya mendapat waktu transit dua jam sebelum penerbangan selanjutnya ke Ankara, jadi ia lebih memutuskan untuk berjalan ke sekeliling bandara

"Hadiah apa yang bisa aku berikan untuk Luhan dan Sehun" pria itu bergumam dengan sendirinya dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke sekeliling Ataturk International Airport

.

.

.

Jika Baekhyun berangkat jam 11 siang dan dihitung dua belas jam setelahnya maka sekarang wanita itu juga mendapatkan jet lag nya karena pesawatnya juga mendarat di Jepang keesokan harinya, beruntung ia tidur dan tidak terlalu bermasalah dengan pening di kepalanya

"Apa anda sudah mendapatkan hotel untuk beristirahat Baekhyun-ssi?" Tanya Minho saat mereka sama sama keluar dari gate II yang membawa penumpang dari Los Angeles, gadis itu menggeleng "Saya tidak perlu hotel Minho-ssi, saya hanya akan transit disini selama satu setengah jam ditambah delay tiga puluh menit

"Benarkah?" Tanya Minho, gadis itu mengangguk … "Maaf Baekhyun-ssi, boleh saya berkata ini?"

Baekhyun menatap Minho sejenak lalu menganggukan kepalanya sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya "Tentu"

"Anda sangat cantik, kekasih anda sangat beruntung mendapatkan kekasih seperti anda"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terimakasih, setelahnya mereka bertatapan satu sama lain, lalu Minho yang lebih dahulu mengundurkan diri karena harus segera pergi ke hotelnya

Sementara dibelahan dunia lainnya Chanyeol tersedak Americano miliknya

" _Siapa membicarakanku?"_

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau kan dokter … kau tidak bisa membantuku menghilangkan morning sick ku?" Tanya Luhan saat kedua wanita itu sedang berada di rumah Sehun, yang sekarang menjadi rumah Luhan juga meskipun belum resmi menikah, Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas "Pertama eonni aku belum pernah hamil, kedua aku dokter bedah otak … aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang kehamilan dan apapun itu, mungkin kalau otak eonnie yang bermasalah aku bisa membantu"

"Yak! Jangan bicara banmal Kyungsoo-ya, bayiku nanti mendengar" Ucap Luhan sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata, Kyungsoo semakin memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar ucapan Luhan

"Oh ya Kyung, kapan Byun itu pulang?"

"Ada apa eonnie, apa kau merindukannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil membawa satu piring buah kiwi asam favorite Luhan, wanita berambut pirang itu mengangguk "Aku juga merindukan guacamole ku" dan Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Luhan

"Oh iya, aku punya parfum baru untuk kalian, sebentar" Luhan bangun dengan kiwi di tangannya dan membuka laci kamarnya, wanita itu membawa dua buah parfume dengan isi masing – masing 75ml

"Ini untukmu dan ini untuk Baekhyun" ucap Luhan sambil menaruh kedua parfumnya dihadapan Kyungsoo, gadis itu mengambil parfum yang ditujukan untuknya lalu menyemprotkannya di pergelangan tangannya "Wanginya sangat manis"

Luhan mengangguk "tentu saja, itu perpaduan _Saffron, Flamenco trompette_ dan _Sandalwood_ kau tau … dan ini kau coba Kyung"

"Ini untuk Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Luhan mengangguk lalu melihat Kyungsoo menyemprotkan parfum untuk Baekhyun di pergelangan tangan lainnya "Wah, ini sangat berciri Baekhyun, wewangian apa saja ini eonnie?"

" _Violet leaves, Peony, Rose petals_ dan _Praline_ kau suka baunya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, tapi aku lebih suka yang ini, Kyungsoo menunjuk parfume yang diberikan Luhan untuknya "Nanti akan aku buatkan juga perpaduan yang pas untuk Jongin, dan Chanyeol"

"Kau tau memangnya apa yang tepat untuk mereka eonnie?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Luhan mengangguk "Tentu saja, Sehun itu pasti wangi _Patchouli_ , Chanyeol itu selalu memakai perpaduan wangi _Musk_ dan _Haitian vetivier_ , sedangkan tunanganmu Jongin dia lebih memilih _Abisinthe_ , kakakku Yixing dia sangat menyukai wewangian campuran _Sea salt accord_ dan _Oak moss_ makanya segar, dan Joonmyeon oppa yang berwibawa itu wewangian perpaduan antara _Musk_ dan _Outwood_ "

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Luhan, "Wow eonnie kau sangat keren" Luhan tertawa pelan "Tentu saja, aku kan perfumer lulusan Isipca Versailles" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tapi eonnie apa tidak apa kau hamil dan kau membuat parfum seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Luhan menggeleng "Aku kan tinggal bilang perpaduannya saja dan aku tinggal minta staffku di Prancis sana yang menyelesaikannya"

"Sebentar eonnie, ada telepon" Kyungsoo menyela ucapan Luhan lalu mengangkat teleponnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon

"Nee, Yeoboseo~"

Kyungsoo mendengar tertawa pelan dari penelepon "Hanya bermain – main, akan aku matikan" sambung gadis bermata besar itu " _Kau beberapa waktu yang lalu menganggap tunanganmu itu seorang penawar jasa asuransi, sekarang kau melupakanku?_ "

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya dan raut wajahnya diperhatikan oleh Luhan, "Siapa?" Tanya Luhan, "Baekhyuuuuunnnnnnn~" Kyungsoo berteriak dan hampir membuat Luhan terkesiap namun seketika kedua gadis itu tertawa satu sama lain "Loadspeaker saja Kyungsoooo" Luhan merengek, dan Baekhyun diujung telepon sana tertawa pelan

"Baek kau dimana?" Tanya Luhan,

" _Aku di Incheon eonnie_ "

Kedua gadis itu berteriak mendengar salah satu sahabat mereka berada sudah berada di Korea "Sudah ada yang menjemput?" Tanya Kyungsoo

" _Sudah, aku sekarang sedang di dalam taksi, akan ke apartemen Chanyeol_ "

"Kau pasti lelah kan, besok kita harus bertemu" Ucap Kyungsoo, Luhan mengangguk "Guacamole ku sudah? Kau tau kekasihmu ke Turki?" Sambung Luhan

" _Tau eonnie, sehari sebelum pernikahan kalian Chanyeol pasti datang_ "

"Kami merindukanmu~ aku Kyungsoo dan bayiku" Ucap Luhan, Baekhyun tertawa pelan " _Apa keponakanku sehat eonnie_?"

"Sangat sehat … maka cepatlah kemari" Kyungsoo bantu menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun "Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja dulu Baekhyun, kami akan kesana besok" ucap Luhan diangguki oleh Kyungsoo setelahnya

" _Baiklah, aku matikan ya~ sampai bertemu besok_ "

"Eung~ ittabwa" Ucap keduanya bersamaan

.

.

.

"Saya harap kerja sama ini berjalan dengan baik kedepannya"

"Saya juga berharap demikian Mr. Omar, senang bekerja sama dengan anda" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan kontrak perjanjian antara kedua belah pihak, "Apa anda sudah makan siang Mr. Park? Makanan disini sangat lezat, apa anda mau mencobanya?" Tanya Omar, Chanyeol menggeleng "Tidak perlu Mr. Omar, saya akan makan siang di hotel, karena saya akan mengambil penerbangan segera untuk kembali ke Korea dini hari nanti"

"Begitukah, ah sebentar …"

Pria bernama Omar itu memanggil assistant nya dan memberikan sebuah kotak untuk Chnayeol "Apa ini ?" Tanya Chanyeol "Cashmere untuk yang tercinta … Istri saya adalah pengusaha kain, dan mendengar saya akan bertemu dengan anda ia memberikan ini untuk anda, lebih – lebih saat kunjungan terakhir anda ke Ankara anda berkata sudah memiliki calon istri"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "terimakasih kalau begitu Mr. Omar akan saya berikan pada calon istri saya nanti"

"Tentu saja Mr. Park" Keduanya tertawa satu sama lain, "Bisakah saya bertanya satu hal pada anda Mr. Omar?" Tanya Chanyeol, Omar mengangguk "Tentu, katakan saja Mr. Park"

"Bisa saya bertanya dimana Duty Free dekat sini? Saya ingin membeli hadiah pernikahan untuk sahabat saya"

"Ah tentu … Sebentar"

Omar memanggil sekertarisnya dan menyuruh wanita itu membantunya memberitau dimana ada Duty Free sekitar Ankara

.

.

.

"Iya ibu, Aku sudah di Korea, sedang di apartemen Chanyeol"

"…."

"Pulang ke Bucheon? Mungkin minggu depan aku akan pulang, setelah pernikahan sahabatku"

"…"

"Tentu bu, aku juga sangat merindukan ibu dan ayah"

"…"

"Baiklah sampai bertemu nanti bu, Aku sayang ibu"

Baekhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan ibunya yang ada di Gyeonggi dan sekarang ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan apartemen Chanyeol, mengganti sheet dan bed cover, mencuci pakaian Chanyeol sehari – hari, membersihkan dapur dan beberapa hal lainnya ia lakukan dengan sigap karena sekarang pria nya itu sedang berada di Turki, dan sampai sekarang pun belum tau perihal Baekhyun yang sudah di Korea, anggaplah kejutan kecil Baekhyun untuk pria yang ia cintai

"Chaa~ selesai" Baekhyun meletakkan sebuah bantal dan menepuk tangannya, dihadapannya sheet Chanyeol yang biasanya berwarna abu – abu dan navy sekarang sedikit berwarna dengan sentuhan biru pastel ala Baekhyun

"Ne Eonnie" Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya di perpotongan lehernya dan keluar dari kamar Chanyeol

"Sudah dibawah? Baiklah tidak usah naik eonnie, aku akan ke bawah sepuluh menit lagi" Baekhyun merapikan rambutnya dan memakai lagi lipglossnya

"Eungg~"

Di perbatasan antara dapur dan ruang tamu yang Baekhyun lewati ia melihat cetak foto dirinya dan Chanyeol ukuran 21R di gantung oleh pemilik apartemennya, Baekhyun terkikik geli dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakai sepatunya dan berjalan menuju kedua teman – temannya yang sudah menunggu dibawah

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, Chanyeol yang tidak ada dua puluh empat jam di Ankara sudah mengambil penerbangan ke Istanbul untuk kembali ke Korea, dirinya sangat lelah … bahkan ketika ditawari oleh pramugari Emirates tentang makan malam pun Chanyeol menggeleng, ia hanya ingin istirahat karena satu jam saja ia akan terbang dari Ankara ke Istanbul. Pria itu memejamkan matanya dan mencoba tidur namun ketika ia merogoh sakunya ia menemukan benda yang membuatnya tersenyum sangat lebar. Sebuah cincin LOVE ring by Cartier dengan emas putih dan delapan buah berlian diatasnya membuatnya terlihat simple namun tetap elegan dan berkelas, Chanyeol tak main – main untuk cincin lamarannya dengan Baekhyun saja ia merogoh sakunya sekitar USD 9,600 atau sekitar 11 Juta Won. Pria itu mengusap cincin itu dan meletakkan lagi kotak beludru berwarna merah darah itu di saku jasnya

.

.

.

"Menginap disini ya Baek, aku akan mengadakan pesta sebelum pernikahan" Bujuk Luhan sambil menunjukkan aegyo miliknya, Baekhyun yang semula menolak akhirnya mengiyakan keinginan Luhan, sekalian berkumpul dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Minseok … Oh Minseok adalah teman Luhan sewaktu SMA dan rekan sesama dokter dengan Kyungsoo oleh karena itu mereka bersahabat sekarang

"Baiklah asal eonnie tidak minum saja, karena aku tidak mau terjadi apa – apa dengan kandungamu Eonnie" Larang Baekhyun, Luhan mengangguk dan setelahnya mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka dengan makan pop corn, menonton film bahkan bermain Go-Stop

Keempat wanita cantik itu terlihat lembut, memiliki kharismanya sendiri – sendiri namun siapa sangka mereka juga cukup ahli bermain Go-Stop, terlihat dari bagaimana Baekhyun dan Minseok yang melipat kakinya, Luhan yang mengikat asal rambutnya dan Kyungsoo berteriak "Go-dori" saat ia membuka kartu yang tepat dan membuat ketiga sahabatnya membayar kekalahan mereka.

Lain Luhan dan sahabatnya, Lain juga Sehun dan beberapa Hyung nya. Mereka mengadakan pesta bujang di kediaman Jongin dan hanya dihadiri oleh Joonmyeon, Jongdae, dan Jongin mengingat Chanyeol sekarang sedang berada di Turki

Jika yang wanita bermain Go-Stop bersama maka keempat laki – Laki tampan itu berpesta dengan minum bir kalengan dan bermain billiard, dari sore hari hingga jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Rumah Jongin adalah yang paling keren menurut mereka disana banyak ada permainan yang bisa mereka coba, ada billiard, XboX, Wii dan bahkan meja ping-pong, hasrat kekanakan mereka berempat terpuaskan dirumah Jongin termasuk Joonmyeon yang sudah memiliki dua orang putra dan putri

"Jam sepuluh, aku harus pulang teman – teman" Ucap Joonmyeon meletakkan stick billiard dan membuat ketiga lainnya menghentikan kegiatan mereka "Kenapa buru – buru Hyung" Tanya Sehun, Joonmyeon menggeleng "Anak – anak dirumah sendirian" Jawab pria dengan wajah setampan malaikat itu. Ketiganya mengangguk kalau Joonmyeon sudah mengatakan hal tentang anak "Apa hyung tidak berniat mencarikan ibu untuk mereka?" Tanya Jongin saat Joonmyeon memakai jas dan scraft nya, pria itu menggeleng "Aku tidak mau putra dan putriku tidak nyaman nantinya"

"Baiklah aku pulang duluan ya, sampai bertemu dihari pernikahamu maknae" Ucap Joonmyeon yang setelahnya berlalu dari hadapan ketiga pria lainnya

"Padahal Suho Hyung masih single tapi ia menjadi ayah yang baik untuk putra putrinya" Ucap Sehun sambil menembakkan bola putihnya dan membuat bola bernomor 5 dan 7 masuk ke hole nya masing – masing

Jongin mengangguk "Yuta dan Yeri beruntung saat ditemukan oleh Suho Hyung, dan sekarang mereka berada ditangan yang tepat"

Joonmyeon belum menikah, ia single dan seorang pemimpin di perusahaannya, namun sudah memiliki dua orang putra dan putri yang ia angkat dari sebuah panti asuhan, tidak ada kata kasihan yang ada adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama pada putranya Yuta dan putri kecilnya Yeri

"Sehun-ah, Jongin-ah kemarilah … ayo menari bersamaku …" Panggil Jongdae sambil memutar lagu girl band Sistar yang sayangnya saat ini sudah disbanded

"Dia sudah mabuk?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatap Sehun,

Sehun menatap Jongdae yang menari dengan penuh usaha untuk mengikuti Sistar dihadapannya, mereka berdua melihat bagaimana Jongdae menepuk pantatnya dan bergoyang sesuai irama

"Sudah ku katakan jangan campur bir dengan soju Jongin-ah"

" _Touch my body_ ~ …. _Touch my body_ ~"

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang sudah tiba di Incheon jam tiga dini hari, hanya mampu berjalan dengan lunglai memasuki apartemennya,

Gelap

Hanya satu kata yang dapat ia pikirkan saat melihat apartemennya yang gelap tanpa adanya satupun penerangan. Lelah sudah sangat ia rasakan, ia melepaskan sepatunya asal dan meletakkan sembarang ia tidak melihat bahwa ada sebuah wedges berwarna kecokelatan disamping sepatunya.

Pria itu mengambil air dan meminumnya dengan cepat lalu menutup lagi kulkas nya, tidak memperhatikan ada beberapa box kotak makan berisi kimchi dan makanan lainnya yang tak pernah ia letakkan disana sebelumnya.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya yang nyaman, tanpa menyadari bahwa bukan warna abu – abu dan navy yang biasa ia pakai melainkan bed cover berwarna biru milik Baekhyun dari apartemen lamanya sebelum wanita itu pergi ke Alaska

Sejauh ini pria itu tidak mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya sudah di Korea, bahkan dari hal kecil yang ada disekitarnya ia masih belum menyadarinya … Tak apa rencana Baekhyun masih berjalan dengan lancar untuk memberi pria itu kejutan

…

Baekhyun yang terbiasa bangun pagi akhirnya memutuskan untuk pamit duluan dan kembali ke apartemen Chanyeol setelah menginap di rumah Sehun bersama dengan sahabat – sahabatnya. Gadis itu sudah segar karena sudah sempat mandi sebelumnya dan sekarang ia akan membuat sarapan di apartemen Chanyeol

Saat membuka pintu apartemen pertama kali, gadis itu melihat sepatu yang tidak ia lihat kemarin berserakan dengan kaus kakinya, Baekhyun tersenyum "Chanyeol sudah dirumah" ucap gadis itu pelan, senyumannya merekah, lalu ia berjalan pelan menuju kamar Chanyeol dan melihat pria itu masih mengenakan pakaian formalnya tertidur dengan lelap

"Jam berapa kau sampai?" Monolog Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, gadis itu mengambil jas dan dasi Chanyeol yang pria itu letakkan sembarangan lalu menaruhnya di pangkuannya, ia duduk disamping Chanyeol dan mengusap dahi pria yang sangat ia cintai

"Selamat beristirahat" Baekhyun mencium pucuk kepala Chanyeol dan menggantung jas Chanyeol, serta dasinya.

 _Beruntung_

Beruntung cincin yang Chanyeol beli untuk Baekhyun untuk melamar gadis itu tidak terjatuh dan membuat rahasianya untuk melamar Baekhyun tidak terbongkar di awal … Rencana Chanyeol masih bisa berjalan lancar sama seperti Baekhyun

Baekhyun beranjak pergi dari kamar Chanyeol dan berkutat dengan dapur untuk membuatkan Chanyeol sarapan

Chanyeol membuka matanya saat bias cahaya matahari mengenai paras tampannya, silaunya membuat Chanyeol membuka paksa matanya padahal ia masih ingin tidur mengingat bagimana yang ia lewati beberapa hari terakhir, Chanyeol duduk dan mengusak matanya pelan, ia menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku dan menatap kesekeliling, berdiri dan terkesiap karena jasnya tidak ada

"Dimana jasku" gumam Chanyeol pelan, ia terkejut namun akhirnya dapat bernafas lega karena melihat jas serta dasinya tergantung rapi

 _Bagaimana bisa?_ Pikir Chanyeol, pandangannya ia alihkan pada sheet dan bed cover di atas kasurnya, "Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bergegas mengambil cincinnya dan meletakkannya di kantung celana bahannya,

"Baekhyun … kau dimana? Kau dirumah?" Chanyeol sedikit berlari menuju dapur dan melihat beberapa masakan berada disana ditutup oleh tudung saji "Kau dirumah?" Chanyeol sedikit berteriak memanggil Baekhyun

Namun tidak ada sahutan

Nihil

Chanyeol duduk sambil membuka tudung saji yang ada dihadapannya "Mungkin assistant rumah tangga yang datang" Chanyeol menekuk wajahnya dan mengambil sumpit untuk memasukkan galbi kedalam mulutnya

"Kau anggap aku assistant rumah tangga?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat ia rindukan berada disekitarnya, pria itu memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Baekhyun yang tubuhnya tenggelam di jubah mandi milik Chanyeol. Pria itu hampir menangis namun senyumannya selebar Marty sosok zebra dalam serial Madagascar

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol meletakkan sumpitnya dan memeluk Baekhyun yang tersenyum sangat manis, ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat

"Yeol~ uggh aku tidak bisa nafas" Rengek Baekhyun dalam pelukan Chanyeol, pria itu melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan menecup pipi dan dahi Baekhyun berkali – kali, meluapkan kerinduannya akan wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu

"Isshh sudah … sudah, aku baru saja habis mandi" Baekhyun menahan dada Chanyeol, namun pria itu masih mengecupi pipi Baekhyun "Kau nyata kan? Atau aku hanya berhalusinasi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku nyata dan ayo habiskan sarapan mu sayang" Baekhyun menangkup rahang Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya yang lembut, Chanyeol mengangguk "Ayo makan, temani aku ya sayang"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengambil tempat disamping Chanyeol, namun pria itu dengan sigap menahan tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukkan gadis mungil itu di pangkuannya "Begini baru benar … suapi aku ya" Chanyeol meletakkan satu tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan sisanya mengusap surai Baekhyun yang kering

"Kau kan punya tangan sendiri, ayo makan dulu"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Kau lihat satu tanganku merengkuh dirimu agar tidak jatuh, satu lagi mengusak rambutmu agar tidak berantakan jadi … tidak ada tangan yang tersisa, suapi aku ya" Baekhyun berdecih mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang sangat kekanak – kanakan, lalu dengan senyuman yang sangat manis _karena ia juga merindukan Chanyeol_ akhirnya ia mengiyakan permintaan pria tinggi yang sedang memeluknya saat ini

"Kau dirumah satu hari ini kan Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk … "Bagus, karena aku ingin bermalas – malasan denganmu satu hari ini" sambung pria itu

.

.

.

Malas – malasan yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar malas – malasan buktinya sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di sofa panjang milik Chanyeol yang langsung berhadapan dengan pemandangan dari lantai apartemennya, dengan Baekhyun dalam pelukan Chanyeol, pria itu dengan leluasa memainkan tangan Baekhyun dan mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun

"Baek … aku mau berkata sesuatu"

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang meletakkan bibirnya di dahi Baekhyun

"Apa?"  
"Kau nyaman bersamaku baek?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk "Sangat"

"Apa sakit hatimu sudah hilang?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun terdiam sebentar lalu menganggukan kepalanya "Aku sudah melewati _malam_ ku Chan" Jawab gadis itu, Chanyeol mengangguk "Baekhyun sayang, sudahkah aku berkata aku mencintaimu hari ini?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil "Ini yang ke delapan kali omong – omong"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Baiklah kalau begitu dengarkan aku sayang … "Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat di matanya dan membuat pria itu sedikit gugup "Sayang kau ingat kita pernah berdoa di Wawoojeongsa?" Baekhyun mengangguk

"Saat itu aku berdoa kepada tuhan agar memberikanmu kebahagiaan dan jangan memberikan kesedihan padamu, meminta tuhan menggoreskan senyum diwajah cantikmu dan membuatmu ada dalam garis takdirku …" Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya dan mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun

"Maukah kau menjawab doa ku kepada tuhan Baekhyun? Maukah kau menikah denganku? … Aku tidak akan membuatmu merasakan kesakitan yang seperti dulu kau pernah rasakan, aku mencintaimu kemarin, sekarang dan seterusnya … Maukah kau meberiku izin untuk mencintai dan melindungimu serta anak kita nantinya?" Ucap Chanyeol, mata gadis itu berair namun wajahnya menampilkan senyuman yang sangat manis pipinya bahkan menggembung karena senyumannya

"Kau melamarku? Mengapa tidak romantis?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu menghapus air matanya yang sudah keburu menetes, Chanyeol bangun dan mendudukkan Baekhyun di pangkuannya

Ruang tamu Chanyeol yang berwarna putih bersih senada dengan kaus putih polos yang keduanya pakai sekarang, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang memakai kaus putih polos milik Chanyeol dengan hotpants miliknya yang tenggelam besarnya kaus Chanyeol

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan mencium perpotongan leher dan bahu Baekhyun singkat, ciuman itu membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya

"Lihat tanganmu"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap jemarinya yang sudah terselipkan cincin berwarna putih berkilau, air matanya menetes dan ia menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang satu lagi "C-Chan ... I-Ini…" Chanyeol mengangguk dan memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat lagi, Baekhyun menatap jemarinya dan setelahnya jemari Chanyeol berada disampingnya "Kau mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi, Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menitikan air mata "Tentu, Terimakasih Chan" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk Chanyeol

.

.

.

"Omo! Lihatlah ini Jongin-ah!" Kyungsoo berteriak saat ia makan bersama di kantin rumah sakit bersama tunangannya, gadis itu menunjukkan foto di salah satu group chat mereka, Jongin menatap foto itu dan tersenyum

"Aku harus berkomentar, Kyung" Ucap Jongin lalu membuka group chat mereka

 **[photo]**

 **Chanyeol_Park : "** _ **She said yes**_ **"**

 **BabyLu : "** _ **Gosh, congrats Yeol and baby Baek**_ **"**

 **Kyungsoo_Kyung : "** _ **AAAAA selamat Baekhyun, aku bahagia untukmu**_ **"**

 **KimKAI : "** _ **Wow bro, selamat untuk penantianmu**_ **"**

 **OSH_Sehun : "** _ **Selamat Hyung, selamat untuk penantianmu**_ **"**

 **Baekhyun_Bee : "** _ **Terimakasih semuanyaaa**_ **^^"**

 **Joonmyeon_Suho : "** _ **Turut bahagia untuk kalian Chanyeol, Baekhyun**_ **"**

 **Galaxy_Kris : "** _ **Si pemarah dan Si cantik yang akhirnya bersatu, selamat … baik – baiklah dengan adikku Yeol**_ **"**

 **Chanyeol_Park : "** _ **Aku bukan si pemarah Hyung, kau menyebalkan … Bytheway terimakasih semua**_ **"**

 **Yixing_Zhang : "** _ **Selamat! Gege tunggu undangannya**_ **"**

 **Huang Zitao : "Selamat Imo, Kevin tunggu undangannya"**

 **Chanyeol_Park : "** _ **Terimakasih gege, noona … Hi Kevin, nanti kalau sudah besar jangan menyebalkan seperti daddy mu ya**_ **"**

 **Galaxy_Kris : "** _ **Tampanlah seperti ayahmu Kev**_ **"**

 **Chanyeol_Park : "** _ **I'm getting vomit Hyung, stop it**_ **"**

 **Minah_Zhang : "** _ **Selamat Baekhyun sayang, dan Chanyeol … Yi Wei memberi selamat juga**_ **"**

 **Baekhyun_Bee : "** _ **Yi Wei dan Kevin … bibi sangat rindu kalian TT**_ **"**

 **OSH_Sehun : "** _ **Baekhyun noona sudah ingin punya anak**_ **"**

 **KimKAI : "** _ **Baekhyun noona sudah ingin punya anak (2)**_ **"**

 **Jongdae_Kim : "** _ **Selamaatttt kalian berduaaa, ini Minseok maaf ponselku matiii TT**_ **"**

Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya dan mencium dengan lembut pipi gadisnya yang juga sedang membaca pesan di group chat mereka diatas pangkuan Chanyeol "Aku rindu Kevin dan Yiwei" ucap Baekhyun sambil menekuk bibirnya "Nanti kita bertemu mereka ya sayang" Baekhyun mengangguk

"Sayang"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol "Kita menikah bulan depan"

"Haahhh?" Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar ucapan Chanyeol "Mengapa buru – buru Yeol semua belum siap" sambung gadis itu, Chanyeol tertawa pelan "Karena kita perlu membuat teman untuk Kevin, Yiwei dan bayi Sehun dan Luhan yang belum lahir"

"Hei tak perlu buru – buru begitu … dasar mesum"

Tawa Chanyeol tak dapat ia sembunyikan "Aku mencintaimu"

"Sepuluh kali hari ini" Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya "Apanya?"

"Kau berkata kau mencintaiku"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Kedepannya tak perlu menghitung, karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu sekarang dan seterusnya"

Semu merah tercetak di pipi Baekhyun, selaras dengan senyuman manis yang dilemparkan keduanya …

Butuh penantian dalam cinta, kesabaran dan air mata adalah salah satu paket yang tak dapat dipisahkan, namun seperti kata Chanyeol bahwa akhir adalah senja dan senja juga merupakan sesuatu yang indah … Jadi sekarang penantian Chanyeol berakhir, tangis kesedihan Baekhyun berubah menjadi tangis kebahagiaan dan kesabaran mereka berbuah sangat manis

 _ **Satu Bulan Kemudian**_

Dumulmeori sudah di set dengan sangat indah dengan kombinasi warna hijau pastel dan pink lembut, sebuah altar sudah juga diset beserta dengan wedding chair serta aisle yang berisi taburan kelopak mawar merah muda

Masih jam delapan pagi, matahari belum terlalu terik hingga suasana Dumulmeori yang indah menambah keindahan dari sebuah pernikahan pasangan kekasih itu. Bunga peony putih kesukaan mempelai wanita sudah dirangkai sedemikian rupa, para undangan sudah duduk ditempat masing – masing. Terlihat dibarisan depan kedua orang tua Chanyeol yaitu Yoona dan Donghae dan orang tua Baekhyun duduk beserta dengan kakak perempuan Chanyeol dan suaminya

Dibelakangnya ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tersenyum manis sambil menautkan tangan satu sama lain, disampingnya ada Sehun dan Luhan yang kandungannya sudah membesar, lalu anda Minseok dan Jongdae yang memutuskan untuk bertunangan, Suami istri Yixing dan Minah yang terbang jauh – jauh dari Changsa ke Korea bersama putri mereka Yi Wei, Kris dan Zitao yang duduk bersisian dengan pria tinggi itu mendudukkan Kevin dalam pangkuannya serta Joonmyeon dan kedua putra putrinya, dan beberapa tamu undangan lain yang tak lebih jumlahnya dari 25 orang untuk menjaga ke sakral'an suatu pernikahan

Chanyeol yang sudah diminta masuk oleh pembawa acara dengan gagahnya berjalan melewati aisle dengan setelan tuxedo yang berwarna putih dengan _Boutonniere_ berwarna senada dengan tone color pernikahannya. Pria itu sangat tampan dengan rambut yang di style-up keatas menampilkan dahinya yang sempurna tanpa cela, wajah yang segar dan penuh seyuman ia berikan kepada seluruh tamu undangan, dan saat pembawa acara meminta mempelai wanita untuk memasuki altar, semua mata tertuju pada tenda putih yang langsung berisi jalan dengan kelopak mawar berwarna merah muda. Chanyeol dengan jantung yang berdegup luar biasa dan dan senyuman yang tak luntur – luntur ia menunggu keluarnya Baekhyun dari tenda itu mengingat mereka tidak bertemu satu minggu sebelum pernikahan

Tirai diangkat menampilkan Baekhyun yang sangat cantik menggamit lengan ayahnya Daesung. Para wanita disana hampir menitikan air mata melihat bagaimana cantiknya Baekhyun dan yang pria tersenyum melihat kecantikan wanita itu … Chanyeol? Ia bahkan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya karena saking terkejut dan senyumannya ia tak henti – hentinya ia berikan

Baekhyun cantik

Sangat cantik

Wedding dress yang panjangnya hingga mata kaki berwarna putih tulang senada dengan tuxedo Chanyeol menampilkan bahu nya yang sangat putih dan veil yang menutupi wajahnya membuat semua mata menatap gadis cantik itu

"Aku serahkan putriku kepadamu" Ucap Daesung sambil menyerahkan jemari putrinya kepada Chanyeol dan langsung diterima dengan sangat baik oleh pria itu

Saat Pendeta mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan maka Chanyeol dengan tegas menjawab "Saya Park Chanyeol, membawa anda Byun Baekhyun untuk menjadi istri saya, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghormati sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam semua hari – hari kehidupan kita untuk lebih baik, buruk, kaya, miskin, saat sakit dan sehat … Sampai kematian memisahkan kita" dibandingnkan kata " _Ya saya menerima_ "

Pun begitu dengan Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat yang sama namun dengan sedikit isakan haru dan kebahagiaan yang tak dapat ia bendung, dan saat pendeta sudah mengukuhkan pernikahan mereka saat itu pula Chanyeol dipersilahkan mencium mempelai wanitanya, alih – alih mencium di bibir yang pria itu lakukan pertama kali adalah memeluk lembut gadisnya dan mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun serta berbisik satu kata yang membuat Baekhyun semakin menitikan air matanya, setelahnya pria itu mencium Baekhyun tepat di bibir, lembut dan sangat manis, hingga membuat sahabat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menitikan air mata

Dibanding melempar bunganya, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk langsung memberikan buket bunganya untuk satu – satunya pasangan yang belum menikah diantara mereka, Jongdae dan Minseok. Pidato kecil yang biasanya diberikan oleh adik atau kakak dari masing – masing mempelai diwakilkan oleh Kyungsoo saat ini

"Selamat pagi, dihari yang berbahagia ini … izinkan saya untuk memberikan sepatah atau dua patah kata untuk sahabat saya Byun Baekhyun, atau sekarang berganti menjadi nyonya Park … Chanyeol oppa, aku boleh meminta satu hal padamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang duduk sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun

"Jaga si cerewet disampingmu itu … "

Baekhyun tersenyum dan Chanyeol mengiyakan permintaan Kyungsoo, sementara undangan yang lain tertawa kecil "… ini lebih dari sekedar permintaan, menjaganya adalah hal yang sulit, kau sudah berjanji pada tuhan untuk selalu mencintai Baekhyun di berbagai kedaan … hiks … Baekhyun itu lemah sekali, ia adalah orang yang paling lemah, saat hatinya sakit ia hanya bisa menangis sendirian tanpa mau berbagi kesedihannya padaku, padahal kami bersahabat sejak sekolah menengah pertama … dia hiks…"

Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya, dan Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama "… dia adalah orang yang bodoh, aku ingat apa yang dia lakukan untuk kebahagiaan orang lain meskipun mengorbankan perasaannya, aku yakin kau tau itu kan …" air mata Baekhyun mentes namun senyumnya tetap untuk sahabatnya yang sedang berdiri di hadapan orang – orang

"…Aku menyayanginya seperti kakak ku sendiri, aku menjaganya seperti adikku sendiri dan kami saling menjaga … hiks … aku mohon jaga dan cintai sahabatku, bahkan ketika maut memisahkan kau harus bertemu dan menjaga nya di surga hiks … "

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap istrinya menangis sambil menatap sahabatnya, begitu juga dengan undangan wanita lain yang terharu mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo

"… dan Baekhyun-ah, selamat … inilah kebahagiaanmu, aku sudah bilang bukan kau pasti akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu, inilah dia yang ku maksud" Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Baekhyun, keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain "Chanyeol oppa sangat mencintaimu, maka kau harus mencintainya juga sepenuh hatimu, kau paham ? Selamat untuk pernikahan mu … Aku menyayangimu nae chingu" Kyungsoo memberikan microphone nya pada pembawa acara dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan diujung sana wanita itu berdiri lalu memeluk sahabatnya

Sahabat yang selalu anda untuknya …

Dan dibelakangnya Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun lembut dengan senyumannya dan setetes air mata penuh haru …

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yeah, 10k dan END …

Maaf untuk keterlambatan update nya, saya berusaha bawa ending yang bener – bener manis untuk mereka berdua, couple favorite saya …

To be honest readers, saya ada satu chapter tambahan bergenre dewasa untuk FATE ini, yaa kurang lebih isinya tentang kehidupan honeymoon sama "naena" nya mereka

dan saya masih bingung apa harus update atau engga, soalnya ini dari awal bukan genre M … is it okay kalau saya update itu? atau lebih baik di selesaiin segini aja?

Pertanyaan tentang kedua oppa gyuri akan saya update sebagai epilog singkat

…

Oooh, dan saya mau bilang terimakasih sebanyak – banyak nya untuk yang sudah read, follow, dan review … terimakasih banyak ^^

So … Mind to give me _Last Review_?

 _ **Tons of Love**_

 _ **Vilay**_


End file.
